A War I Did Not Start & Could Not End
by TrainHeartnetXIII
Summary: Train finally gets the chance to fight Creed, yet this time around Train doesn't come out victorious. What happens when Train is kidnapped by Creed, and taken into a world he's tried so hard to destroy, finding himself deeper in it's mysteries than befor
1. Chapter 1 A Failure to Achieve

A War I Did Not Start & Could Not End

"A Failure to Achieve"

"I wanted to create it with you, Train," His voice floated in the empty space between us, the dust rising in the thin air.

I felt the crumbled wall behind me, the pointed rocks digging into my torn and bruised back, making me flinch with each breath. I couldn't move, my body felt as though it were paralyzed with pain and nothing more.

I wasn't afraid to die, I never had been-something Chronos had torn out of me after years of training. In the end it was Creed's final intention to take my life, to end all of this because if he couldn't have me, no one could. In the end _my _final intention was to leave him alive-to change him, and maybe even make him a sweeper just like me.

I choked as I breathed in, the blood rising in my lungs as it dripped off my skin. I opened my eyes slowly to the world around me, the small effort hurting more than I thought it ever could.

My mind jerked back into reality as I heard Creed's footsteps coming closer. The soles of his shoes crunched on the rubble my impact with the roof had caused. His breathing was rushed, almost excited as he approached me, but something about his slow steps made me wonder what exactly he was feeling.

I wanted to raise my head, to see his face before he did whatever it was he had in mind, but my neck screamed out in pain as I tried, and I gave up and let my head fall again.

"You try too hard, Train." Creed's voice broken the eerie silence.

I could see the toes of his shoes now that he had come close enough, but far enough to give me some air. His slender fingers hooked under my chin and he slowly pulled my face up so that our eyes met.

"This hurts more than you realize, Train," He half whispered as he looked into my eyes, his other hand gently caressing my bleeding cheekbone. "I wanted to create the perfect Eden with you, where I would be God and you would be by my side."

I choked again as I took in a quick breath, my neck now pulled at an angle that made it hard to breathe. I studied his eyes for several seconds, seeing the genuine pain in them, but also the insane hatred he had been harboring for what felt like years.

I wanted to say something-to snap at him, tell him he was insane, but all the energy I had left in me was the only thing keeping me alive-the only thing urging my heart to keep pumping and my brain to keep functioning.

"I'd rather have you with me, than buried beneath the earth," He said, his voice full of concern as his hand ran up into my hair. "But if I have no choice-if that witch's curse is still on you," at this his grip on my chin tightened painfully, making me jerk and utter a pitiful sound from somewhere in my throat. "If I have no choice…"

He trailed off as he stepped closer, his grip on my chin loosening as he pulled my face up further.

"It hurts me to see you like this," He smiled weakly as he knelt down to my height, the strangely grotesque arm the nanotechnology had given him suddenly fading back into his body and leaving him as the ordinary Creed I had once been partners with in Chronos. "Maybe I'll give you another try, if you think it'd be worth it?"

I only glared back at him, my body too weak to do anything else as he held my chin firmly in his grip.

"I think I just might," He smiled to himself before leaning forward and pressing his lips against mine.

I jerked at the unwelcome feeling, my grip on Hades tightening as I pushed myself back into the broken roof behind me. He only pushed forward, his grip on my chin tightening and his other hand sliding to the back of my neck and pulling me against him.

I felt my body slide away from the roof and into his arms, the strength I had once had barely there as I tried to push away. When he finally pulled away he rested my head on his shoulder, his fingers running through my hair as if I belonged there-as if I wanted to be there.

"Creed," I choked out, barely able to breathe as blood continued to leak into my lungs.

"Sh," He whispered in my ear as he held me against his chest, his other hand running up and down my wounded back. "Just let your body heal itself."

"Creed," I choked out again, refusing to obey him. "Creed-let me go."

He laughed from somewhere in his chest, a bitter and almost angry laugh, but his hold on me never wavered.

"Creed!" Another voice entered the silence that had fallen, one I recognized. "Where's Train?"

Over Creed's shoulder I saw Sven pulling himself onto the rooftop, his balance unsteady but his determination refusing to fail. Eve came quickly behind him and Rinslet behind her. I wanted to call out to them, to push away from Creed and run to them, but I felt my mind slowly fading with each second that passed as I lost more and more blood, my body becoming unsteady and my hand loosening on the handle of Hades.

"Sven," I whispered, my voice failing me when I needed it most.

Creed pulled me around in his arms so my back now pressed again his chest before turning to face the people I had grown to call friends.

"It's useless, sweepers," Creed laughed triumphantly as one of his arms pushed under one of mine, slid up my chest and held tightly to my bleeding shoulder, while the other wrapped itself around my arm and waist.

"Train!" Sven cried as he caught sight of me, Eve and Rinslet both grimacing as they saw the amount of blood I was losing. "Creed, let him go!"

"Not a chance," Creed spat with a strange chuckle. "I've worked hard for this-it took me this long to prove myself to Train."

I felt pathetic as I hung limply in Creed's strong arms, my head hanging forward and my legs barely steady on the shingles beneath our feet. I coughed slightly as I tried to push against Creeds grip, but I knew deep down my efforts were merely in my head, that my body hadn't moved at all.

"You haven't proven anything!" Eve cried as she took a daring step forward. "You're just taking Train by force!"

"Let him go," Sven snapped again, only this time through his teeth.

"Once again I have to say there's no chance of that happening," Creed replied, and I knew that maniacal smile of his must be spreading across his face. "Train is mine now, you'll have to accept that."

I heard soft footsteps behind us in my fading consciousness and a cold hand closed around my wrist. I tried to lift my head to see who it was but as I made the pathetic effort I felt more of my consciousness slipping, the world suddenly slipping into black splotches here and there.

I pulled my head up slowly, the pain in my neck making my grip on Hades tighten, until my eyes caught sight of Sven, Rinslet, and Eve standing in front of us, their faces filled with both anger and concern.

The hand around my wrist was attached to an arm shroud in a purple scaled coat, and I automatically knew who it was standing behind us. She would open a portal that led somewhere beyond this blood spattered roof-she would take me away from my friends.

I wanted to scream as I heard Creed say something to my friends as he took a step backward, my body unwillingly following as I realized my loss of control. I wanted to scream, reach out to them, anything that would let them know I needed them to find me-to help me, but as I summoned up the strength, as I stretched my free arm out and screamed Sven's name the dark portal closed around us and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 A Darkened Domain

"A Darkened Domain"

"You and I are a like," Her face swam in front of me as I floated in darkness.

She reached out, her ghostly white hand taking mine and pulling me towards her, closing the space between us in seconds. I could feel her warmth in the cold that surrounded us as her eyes looking into mine, eyes I hadn't seen in at least a year.

"I missed seeing you Train-kun," She smiled that smile that made me feel different somehow-made me feel like a better person just by seeing it. "I missed looking at the moon on the roof with you."

I looked back at her, the words that would normally have tumbled out of my mouth now tangled up in my throat in a painful knot. I reached out and took her other hand in mine, watching as her smile grew, her head cocking to the side.

"You missed me too, right?" She asked, knowing all along what the answer was. "But we got to see the fireworks and that's what matters."

I felt a tear slide down my cold cheek as I felt her fingers intertwine with mine and her body growing closer to mine. She leaned forward, her eyes slowly shutting the closer she came, before I felt her lips brush against mine, her hands separating from mine as her arms wrapped around my neck.

I opened my eyes slowly; leaving what I knew all too well was a dream behind.

"Saya," I whispered as a felt a tear-the same one from the dream-slide down my cheek and soak into the soft surface beneath my head.

I stared up above me to see a deep red canopy of fabric draped across four golden posts. As I lowered my eyes I saw that I was lying in an ornate bed, the wood a deep brown, with a burgundy comforter and cream sheets.

I turned my head slowly, the pain in my neck slowly subsiding as I felt the soft pillow beneath my face. I closed my eyes again and lay there for several minutes, breathing deeply and feeling every ache in my body.

I opened my eyes again as the sound of a door opening interrupted the silence. What looked like a maid came into the room, her hands clasped around a bundle of fabric and her eyes towards the ground as she made her way towards me.

She set the pile of fabric down on the chair beside the bed before turning abruptly and leaving the room, the door latching quietly behind her.

I cast a long glance over at what I now realized were clothes-clothes black as night. With a tired sigh I turned my attention to the other side of the room. A bay seat and window rested within the far wall, pillows piled up on the seat along with several books and, to my surprise, Hades, its metal shell glinting in the sunlight coming in through the window.

With a wince of pain I pushed myself into a sitting position, leaning back against the headboard and breathing slowly as the pain dissipated. I shoved the covers back and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, standing slowly and carefully.

Once I had regained my balance I slowly made my way over to the window. The warm sunlight washed over my face as I pressed my hands against the glass, looking down to see a bright blue current of ocean waves crashing against the rocky cliff below. Seagulls cried out in the cloudless sky before swerving off and disappearing into the horizon.

"Do you like what you see?" A voice came from behind me.


	3. Chapter 3 An Unwelcome Touch

"An Unwelcome Touch"

I whipped around, my heart racing at the sudden noise. Normally I would've been able to hear the sound of approaching footsteps in the hall, the sound of the doorknob, and the noise of the hinges but now I hadn't heard a thing…everything seemed dull compared to before.

Creed stood in the doorway, a content smile on his face as he still held onto the doorknob.

"I see the maid brought your clothes," He said in the uncomfortable silence as I studied him angrily. "That way you can change out of what you have on now. It was only temporary anyway."

I glanced down at the white button up shirt and what looked like black pajama pants that I now wore, before looking back to Creed with nothing but discontent and frustration.

"Where am I?" I almost snapped, demanding to know.

"Can't we leave the formalities for later, Train?" Creed asked, the smile only growing as he left the door behind and made his way towards me.

"I want to know where I am," I snapped back, refusing to return his warmth.

"You'll know in time," He replied as he closed the space in between us, his body suddenly too close to mine.

"I'd rather know now," I growled, taking a step backward.

"Never mind that," He smiled as he rested his hand on my shoulder and ran it down my arm, his eyes suddenly not on mine as he looked me up and down. "For now you should relax."

"I've relaxed enough," I snapped as I ripped my arm away from his hand and took another step back towards the window. "And I want to leave."

"You can't leave, Train," Creed chuckled, my patience suddenly reaching its breaking point. "You need to stay here, with me."

His hand reached out and touched the side of my face all too affectionately, running down and tracing my jaw line.

I took another step backwards as he followed, the backs of my knees hitting the bay seat and sending my body backwards until my back hit the window and I was now sitting on the bench between the pillows and the pile of books.

Creed lunged forward suddenly, his hands on either side of my head and his face only inches away from mine. I tried to stand but he only pushed closer and shoved his legs in between mine.

"Stay here, Train," He whispered as he came closer, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke.

He ran his fingers against my lips as he looked into my eyes before lowering his head and kissing first my neck, then my chin, then my forehead.

I wanted to push backwards, to even throw myself out the window as he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened as I felt his tongue run against my lips and his right hand slide behind my neck, pulling me into the kiss as he deepened it.

I pushed against his shoulders with my hands and pressed my feet against his ankles, trying to push him away, to get away from something I knew I didn't want. He slipped his hands from my face and the window and wrapped his fingers around my wrists, pressing them against the glass and trapping me as he kissed me openly, and traced my lips with his tongue.

With one swift movement Creed pulled away, stood up, and yanked me against him by my wrists. He wrapped his arms around my back, my arms pinned between my chest and his as, to my sudden terror, he pulled me towards the bed.

Before I knew what was happening I was being thrown down on the mattress, my arms above my head as Creed pulled himself on top of me and straddled my waist. He leaned forward, his hands sliding up my chest as his face came threateningly close again before brushing his lips against my ear.

"I've missed seeing you Train," Creed whispered, his words suddenly so familiar.

He pulled away and looked at me, my eyes looking back at his as I suddenly relaxed, his words echoing inside my mind as images of Saya flashed in front of me, her words, her voice, her smell, everything about her suddenly intoxicating me.

I felt his lips press against mine again; only this time I couldn't make the difference between Creed's memory and Saya's. Somewhere in my troubled mind Creed didn't exist anymore, his face no longer registered in my head, only Saya existed, only her words, her touch, and her memory.

I looked up at Creed, not really seeing him as his hands ran down my chest and to my pant line, sliding in between my stomach and my pants. His tongue once again traced my lips before sliding in between them and against my own tongue.

I felt something in my mind snap, something I couldn't explain as I felt his fingers slide down my pants and against bare skin-somewhere I didn't want him to be-somewhere I had never let anyone go.

I pulled my arms up and slid them up his arms before pressing them against his shoulders and shoving him off me. I pulled my legs up against my chest and backed into the headboard, glaring dangerously at him.

"Train," Creed's voice came and suddenly his memory was back, his face and all the hatred it brought was surging through me again. "What's wrong?"

"Shut up," I snapped back before sliding off the bed and backing away from him until I ran into a nearby dresser. "You were using her! You were using her memory to get to me!"

"Whose, Train?" Creed played innocent, feigning sadness as I widened the space between us, my body still tingling with the feeling of his hand somewhere I had never been touched before.

"Saya's," I snapped angrily, my hands bawling into fists.

"You're not still obsessed with the memory of that witch, are you?" He asked, anger crossing his face for a fleeting second before it was replaced by an amused smile. "Because that's exactly what she is, a "memory", Train. You've got to move on."

"Leave," I growled angrily, strengthening my glare.

"But Train I-"

"LEAVE!" I yelled so loud I was sure anyone within a mile would've heard.

"Alright," Creed replied quietly, shaking his head as he stood from the bed and moved towards the door. "I'll be back. Maybe when you've had a chance to calm down and regain your strength you'll realize what you really want."

I only glared as he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

I shuddered as the feelings came back, my body suddenly full of strange waves of overwhelming emotions and feelings I had never felt before. I sat heavily on the bed, my hands knotted and my eyes on the ground, before I reached out and yanked the clothes from the chair beside me.

I changed quickly, throwing the clothes Creed had given me from before onto the bed in an attempt to rid myself of the physical feelings Creed had forced on me. I glanced across the room to see a full length mirror hanging on the closet door, my attention held as I caught sight of what I was wearing.

I stepped closer to the reflecting glass, my eyes taking in an all too familiar image. Black pants, black button up shirt, and an old black coat…one I had worn for all too long. I couldn't help but give into the cold shivers that shot up my spin as memories I had tried so hard to bury came back to me.

I returned to the bed and sat down, my body still tired from the fight that had happened…I didn't really know how long ago. I didn't know how long I'd been out, or what had happened in that time. The thought of Creed being in the same room as me while I was unconscious made me sick and I cringed, my grip on the bed tightening.

I let my body fall back onto the bed and my arms fall above me as I stared up at the canopy above me. I breathed in and out slowly, wondering where I was, and where Sven, Rinslet, and Eve were. Were they looking for me? Or had they simply returned to the hotel and found a new target. Oh well, Train's gone, guess we'll just have to be a team of three from now on.

I breathed in deeply and clamped my eyes shut, trying to rid myself of those thoughts. They wouldn't abandon me, especially not here where I was stuck with a raving lunatic and his band of circus freaks.

I sighed heavily and forced myself to open my eyes. This was crazy. I could take care of myself just fine; I didn't need a rescue mission sent to get me out of here. I sat up quickly, wincing as every muscle in my abdomen cried out at the movement, before looking over to where Hades lay on the bay window bench.

Sure, Creed was stronger now, so strong in fact that he had defeated me, but that didn't mean I couldn't try again. I had only used a few of my strongest moves against him, I had never gotten the chance to use Rail Gun, and I knew deep down that move might have been the one to defeat him. Of course it probably would've killed me in the process, but if Creed was back to normal it didn't really matter, as long as his killing spree ended.

I stood up slowly and moved back to the window, retrieving Hades and shoved it into the holster I had on my leg. At least Creed had remembered that part of the old outfit. As for now I didn't know exactly what to do. I wasn't dumb enough to take on all of the Apostles of the Stars, and I wasn't about to wander around this place only to get attacked by one of the raving psychos.

I turned around and sat heavily on the bay window seat, my mind no longer focused on where I was, but how I could get out.


	4. Chapter 4 A Dinner for Two

"A Dinner for Two"

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" A voice snapped from behind me.

I whipped around to see Sven standing there, his hands on his hips, a cigarette in his frowning mouth, and his toe tapping as impatiently as ever. I felt my chest tighten and it was all I could do not to rush towards him.

"Well?" He asked again, his voice harsh, but a hint of warmth lay somewhere in his words.

"I-er-" I stammered idiotically. "I was waiting for you."

"Well get a grip, Train," He snapped, his voice suddenly cold. "We're not coming for you-hell, we're not even looking for you."

I woke up with a jolt and jerked forward. I glanced around frantically, the room in front of me exactly how it had been only hours before. Somewhere in all my thinking I had fallen asleep, and now I was awake again, back in a place I'd rather not think about.

I glanced over my shoulder, through the window and out onto the crashing waves below. The sun had sunk below the horizon line at some point, and now the moon hung high above the rooftops, washing me in its eerie blue beams.

I swiveled around until I was facing the window and unlatched the window, pushing both panes open so that a gust of light wind brushed over my face. I leaned forward, dangerously close to the edge as I stared down at the churning water.

It would be easy just to throw myself down into the swirling waves below, just to jump, or even pretend to fall. At least that way I'd be out of here and away from this prison I was supposed to call home, but I knew, in the end, I didn't want that.

I let the breeze play across my face as I lifted my head and looked up at the moon above. I was alone here, whether physically or not, everything I stood for-everything I believe in didn't belong here. I knew sooner or later Creed would expect me to join the Apostles of the Stars, and to change my way of life, but what he didn't know, was that I would refuse.

"Sven," I let my voice barely whisper, only to be carried away in the night air. "Where are you?"

As I stared up at the sky I couldn't help but remembering-thinking about memories that I had never been able to erase.

"Train-kun," Her smile was always warm-I remembered that. "What have you been up to tonight?"

I remember when I first met her…that song she used to sing. She was always so carefree, but then again she always wanted to know everyone else's business. I remember being annoyed by her at first-maybe just a little, but she'd grown on me faster that I thought possible.

We'd never been romantic, no matter what Eve said, instead we were simply friends-two people who needed and found each other at the right time.

I sighed and leaned back, before pushing off the bay seat and standing in the darkness of the room. I couldn't sit there forever reminiscing about memories I couldn't bring back.

I turned around, my coat feeling strange as it moved with me. I was going to have to get used to this for now until I could get out of here and find some new clothes, seeing as Creed had ruined my old ones.

I closed the space between the door and myself slowly, and reached for the handle before jerked to a stop as my stomach let out a disgruntled growl of hunger. Was I really going to do this? If I left this room it meant I was going to have to deal with Creed, but I figured, deep down somewhere, that was the only way I was getting out of here.

With yet another sigh I grasped the doorknob, twisted it, and yanked the door open.

I half expected the entirety of the Apostles of the Stars to be standing there, weapons ready to blow me to smithereens, but instead I was greeted by a brightly lit, yet empty hallway.

What was with this place? It seemed like no one was alive here anymore. I hadn't heard a noise all day from the confines of my room and no one, besides that maid and Creed had come in my room.

I shut the door behind me and was about to step into the hallway when something caught my eye. I turned around to see a note taped to the door with curly, intertwined writing standing out against its stark, white surface.

I pulled the note off the wall and squinted as I began to decipher the all too familiar writing:

Train,

Please, if you would be so kind, meet me in the dining hall. It is located two floors directly beneath your room, and I trust you will find your way just fine. I know you have a lot on your mind, which I would enjoy discussing with you.

Sincerely,

Creed

"What the hell?" I growled as I crumpled the note into a ball and shoved it in my coat pocket.

First he beats the living hell out of me, then he kidnaps me, practically tries to rape me, and now he wants to have dinner? I knew Creed was…well…weird from the moment I had met him.

Chronos had teamed the two of us up, seeing us as ideal partners for missions. Originally I had wanted nothing to do with him, but I eventually became used to his presence on missions and later we became what one might call acquaintances, though Creed obviously saw it as something entirely different.

My hand still in my pocket I dug my nails into what recently was Creed's note. What was I supposed to do? If I didn't go Creed would most likely show up at my door and either demand I go or repeat another version of the disturbing episode earlier today.

I kicked the wall hard before turning and glancing up and down the hallway. How was I supposed to "find my way" as Creed had claimed he "knew" I would?

I leaned forward and craned my neck, gazing down one end of the hall then the other until I finally caught sight of what looked like a set of double doors. With a begrudging look, and a disgruntled sigh I headed down that direction.

I yanked my hand out of my pocket and slammed the door open to see a flight of long, winding stairs that spiraled downward.

After several minutes of stairs, stairs, and well, more stairs I found myself standing in an arched doorway and beyond that what looked like a lavishly decorated ballroom.

I stepped out from the safety of the doorway and into the shining, gold room only to hear a voice echo from somewhere in the room.

"Train,"

I whipped around to see Creed standing beside a long, shining table, its surface full of dishes of different looking foods. He stood there with that stupid, lovesick look on his face he always held when I entered his sight, or for that matter the same continent as him.

He wore a long, dark robe that was tied at the waist with his regular Apostles of the Stars outfit beneath it. He pushed away from the table and slowly made his way towards me, his arms folded and a rose hanging from on of his hands.

"Stop," I growled, feeling my nerves rising.

Creed jerked to a stop and looked at me as though I had physically hurt him. With a slight frown he brought the rose up close to his face and studied me.

"You have to learn to trust me, Train," His frown was quickly replaced by an all too warm smile. "Especially since you'll be staying here with-"

"I'm not staying with you," I cut him off, my temper rising and the tone of my voice lowering. "Who would want to be with a person like you, anyways?"

"Train," He whimpered as he took another step towards me.

"Creed?" I snapped.

"Please," He took a step to the side and gestured towards the table. "Join me."

I eyed him for several seconds with raised eyebrows and a frown before looking past him to the table. Deep down I knew how hungry I was, and that if I wanted to get out of here I would be fighting my way out, in other words I needed all the strength I could get.

"You won't leave me alone until I do, will you?" I asked accusingly.

He smiled at this and let out a little laugh before reaching out and taking hold of my shoulder, leading me towards the table.

I sat down in the chair Creed had provided for me as Creed took his at the opposite end of the table. I felt awkward as he studied me across the expanse of table top and food, the silence of the room making me nervous.

"Train," Creed spoke, my head snapping up as our eyes met. "I know you don't want to be here, but-"

"But what?" I snapped back, my anger getting the best of me. "But I have to stay? But I have to choice but to stick around? Well, you know what Creed I-"

"I know, I know," Creed chuckled, waving away my anger with his hand, before looking at me with sincere eyes. "You'll learn to like it here. I'll introduce you to the others here, you'll get along."

"What? Am I in preschool now?" I snapped, meeting Creed's gaze with a glare.

"Train, please," Creed whimpered again, looking suddenly tired. "Why do you even want to go back to being a sweeper-to traveling around with those people?"

"Because they're my _friends_," I growled. "And they actually give a damn."

"Do they?" Creed questioned, his look odd as his words came out. "Don't you find it odd that they haven't come for you yet? That they haven't made some sort of contact?"

"What are you talking about?" I muttered, cocking my head and squinting at him.

"They've made no attempt to save you, they've made no attempt to contact you," He replied airily. "I don't see that as them "giving a damn", Train."

"Maybe they haven't yet," I snapped. "But I've only been here a day, you can't expect them to find this place that fast."

"A day?" Creed laughed. "Is that how long you think you've been here?"

I felt my blood boil as he laughed again.

"Train," He even laughed as he said my name. "You've been here for three weeks. You were unconscious for all of this time until now, in fact I was even beginning to worry you might not wake up."

"Th-three weeks?" I stammered, my throat suddenly tightening. "But that's not-that's not possible. I mean, I would've-I-"

I fell silent as Creeds words hit home. It had been three weeks…a whole month…and there had been no sign of Eve, Sven, or Rinslet. Of course Creed could be lying but why wouldn't Sven have contacted me somehow? He was smart enough to invent some way of contacting me without Creed finding out.

"You see, Train," Creed smile warmly as I looked up at him. "I am the only one who truly, as you put it, gives a damn. Do you see that now?"

I couldn't find it in me to meet his sentence with a disgruntled look, or to shoot back some smart remark.

"Please," Creed beckoned towards the food in front of me. "Eat something. You look famished, and I know you must be."

We ate in silence. Creed seemed too focused on watching me, and I was far too preoccupied with the dark thoughts going through my mind. Sven, Eve, and Rinslet really weren't coming…that dream I had had only hours before was exactly how it was. They didn't care, so…should I?

Honestly, deep down I knew I was wrong. Regardless if they came for me or not I should still want out of this situation. And beyond that, what if Rinslet, Eve, and Sven really were looking for me and Creed had somehow been able to disguise this place of his so that they couldn't find it?

A million voices raced through my mind as if I was surrounded by a crowd of screaming people, each yelling something different at me. I wanted to rip my hair out, to kick something, or even shoot something.

I threw my napkin on the ground and slammed my fork down on the tabletop before standing up and shoving my chair back with the backs of my knees.

"Train-"

"Creed!" I threw my hands up in the air. "Just stop, okay? Just…stop!"

At that I whipped around and left the room, climbing back up the hundreds of stairs, back to my room, and back to wondering how in hell I was getting out of here.

Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews, I really appreciate them! It's nice to know what people think, because a lot of the time I can't tell if what I'm writing is just a bunch of junk lol.

To girl-over-bored, no there won't be any Saya coming back to life. I've always thought that could be a cool idea, but like you I think her death was extremely important to the storyline both in the anime and manga, though this story is based on the anime.

To Ruine, thank you so much for such a nice review! School gets in the way but I hope to update regularly! And I think Sephiria and Creed rock too, though Train's my fav, which is why this story is from his point of view.

To CPV-Phantoms-CTFA I love you too lol

As for the question to what pairing this story will include, well, it's a secret! I'm sure if you've read this chapter you'll get a hint as to who the two might be, but for now I think it'll make the story better if it suddenly happens, ya know?

The next installment will be a bit of a twist, and I think it'll be interesting to write. I hope you enjoy reading it, I should have it up within the next couple of days, I've still got to write it, though I know exactly what I want to happen. I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for giving my fanfic a chance seeing as this is the first I've ever published!


	5. Chapter 5 A Step into Darkness

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I guaranteed that this one would have a twist, which it definitely does. It's basically a filler chapter, but one you might enjoy I hope you like it, and I'll be working on the next chapter within the next couple of days!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"A Step into Darkness"

The dinner had not gone well, to say the least, and I now sat in what had become my room sulking over something I couldn't believe.

"No," I shook my head as I hit my forehead with my fists and paced back and forth in front of the open window. "He's lying, he's just trying to mess with my head-it's what he's good at."

I came to a stop halfway across the room and hit my forehead hard before wincing and wishing I hadn't done so. I rubbed my now sore forehead as I looked out the window, my heart beating fast and my mind racing. I could feel the poison of Creeds words still pumping its way through my body and corrupting my mind, but I refused to believe him-it just didn't make sense-it _couldn't _make sense, I wouldn't let it.

I let my hand fall and continued to stare out the window, feeling sick to my stomach as Creeds voice echoed in my mind.

There was no way he was telling the truth. Sven of all people would come help me, and Eve would follow him even if she'd rather leave me here for the time being. Rinslet? Well…Rinslet was another story. I had never been able to read her, and whether I annoyed her, or just challenged her patience was up in the air.

I turned away from the window, crossing my arms and thinking hard. The thought had already crossed my mind that Creed could have been lying, or over exaggerating. How was I to know if I'd really been here three weeks? And what if Sven, Eve, and Rinslet _had _come for me only to be defeated by his group of raving, not to mention insane, followers?

Sven also knew I could take care of myself for the most part, was it possible he was expecting me to get out of here on my own? But he had seen how badly Creed had beaten me, and though I didn't like admitting it I had been helpless in that moment, explaining my presence here.

I crossed the room slowly, still thinking hard as I opened the door and stepped out into the now dimly lit hallway. I knew it was late, maybe close to midnight as I wander down the winding corridor opposite the way I had gone to meet Creed for dinner.

I couldn't help walking as my mind fell deep into thought, the movement helped me to concentrate on the problems at hand-it always had. Back when I had been Number XIII of Chronos I had wandered the city streets at night, regardless the danger that might lie down every darkened ally. The cold air was always refreshing, and while that presence was absent from Creeds mansion the rhythm of my legs was all that I needed.

I rested my elbow in the palm of my right hand, and my chin in the palm of my left and thought hard. I knew somewhere Sven, Eve, and Rinslet were doing something-whether it was finding a new target, or thinking of a way to save me; I knew they were out there somewhere. It hurt to think that maybe they really weren't thinking about me, but then again I was used to abandonment, and this could end up being yet another time where I learned to move on.

I walked for what seemed to be an hour, the hallway growing progressively darker the further I went. I made my way down several flights of stairs, around too many corners to count, and entered a new corridor as the original one split into three.

As I rounded yet another corner in what had once been a straight corridor I found myself standing in front of a set of sliding, glass and metal doors, creating a dead end. I studied the doors for several seconds, wondering whether I should go in, or if I should leave well enough alone and make my way back to my room.

As they say "curiosity killed the cat", and in my case I had too much that hadn't managed to kill me yet. I pressed a button that lay in a metal plate on the wall beside the doors, and a few seconds later the doors unlatched with a loud click and slid open.

I looked over my shoulder cautiously before slowly stepped over the threshold and into one of the strangest rooms I had ever seen. Machines lines the walls with blinking lights, levers, and wide, flat screens filled with information that scrolled up and down the black surface. On one side of the room was a metal platform with what looked like arm and leg restraints, making me back away from that side and had into the other.

Where I now stood was where what looked like the main computer was. Screens full of information appeared then faded away only to show another. Beside the computer was a small table with a beaker hold that was filled with the glass vials, each one containing a different colored liquid.

I wandered further into the confines of the room, the sliding doors snapping shut behind me as I moved on. The further I walked the stranger the room became. Tall tubes full of strange creatures floating in a blue liquid lined one side of the room, and on the other was a much larger version of the tubes that stood atop what looked like a power source covered in controls and a small screen. At the far end of the room was, to my surprise, a greenhouse, causing the room to feel humid and almost stifling.

I brushed past a leafy plant and let my hand brush over a bright looking rose bush. Above me birds twittered back and forth in the vines and trees, their branches intertwined and their leaves as broad as a dinner plate.

"I see you're enjoying the view," A voice came from behind. What was with people and sneaking up on me in this place?

I turned around quickly to see a tall, shady man dressed in a white lab coat, a strange smile on his face as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and eyed me.

"Doctor…" I said darkly as we watched one another.

"Hello, Black Cat," He said calmly, my old nickname almost making me flinch. "I didn't expect you to find your way down here so soon."

"I didn't expect to come here at all," I growled back, my hands tightening into fists.

"No need to be so hostile," He waved away my angry response with his hand and a soft chuckle. "You're simply here, and as for now there's nothing you can do about that."

"Is that so?" I inquired, my anger rising as he spoke.

"Well, you're standing in front of me, aren't you?" He asked me, his smile barely visible. "And after three weeks you haven't attempted to escape. Even though you just woke up, I half expected you to jump from the window the moment we left you alone. Though, you're still weak, aren't you? When I was healing you your body was barely functioning, I suppose it's still recovering."

I listened intently as he rambled on as if I wasn't there. He placed his fingers on his chin and studied me, his look disconcerting as who knows what went through his head.

"What?" I finally snapped, his gaze becoming too much for me to handle as my anger rose even higher.

"Nothing, nothing," He chuckled again, waving his hand in the air before turning and motion for me to follow him. "This way."

I followed him reluctantly back the way I had come from. We passed the tubes of creatures, passed the large computer screens, until he came to a stop in front of the main computer.

"You see that there," He gestured towards the flashing screen. "You could learn a lot from that."

"What is it?" I muttered as I stepped up behind him and looked up at the information.

"Everything you could want to know about yourself," He replied, his smile widening as he turned to look at me. "You see, Train, I find people fascinating, especially those with extraordinary power. Creed, of course, was one of my first individual studies and I used the information I was able to gather to implant the nanomachines within his body. I could do the same for you. I could make you as powerful as Creed, if not more, but I just need a little more information."

I backed away from him as he took a step forward, my glare strengthening.

"No thanks," I snapped. "Who would want to be like him anyways?"

"Don't you see, Train?" He asked, his hand pushing his glasses up again as he came closer and I continued to back away. "You would be _like _Creed; you would be _stronger _than him. You could defeat him, leave this place, or even take it over."

"I don't want to take anything over," I growled, taking another step back as he took one forward. "And I don't want to defeat Creed; I just want to leave here."

"I'm sure," He chuckled, pushing his glasses up one more time.

I only glared back in response as I backed away, my back suddenly hitting solid wall. I felt cornered as he continued to step towards me, but the computers on either side of me blocked any for of escape. I tightened my fists as he took another step forward and clenched my teeth together.

"You're quite the impressive specimen, Train Heartnet," He smirked as he came closer, leaving only a foot of space between us. "When you're cornered you act like a wild cat, ready to attack. You're always on guard, aren't you?"

"Only when I'm being cornered by a psychotic idiot like you," I shot back, but he only laughed in response.

"Psychotic idiot, am I?" He inquired as he closed the space between us and placed his hands on either side of my head. "I suppose you _would _think that."

"Stay away from me," I snarled through gritted teeth.

"A little late for that, isn't it?" He almost whispered, his face threateningly close as his hands slid closer to my face. "You really are fascinating, just looking at me arouses so many thoughts in me."

"Arouses" was not a word I wanted to hear coming from his mouth, especially when he was this close and breathing that fast.

"You're almost perfect," He said, his voice quiet as he brought his hand close to my face and ran his knuckles against my cheek bone. "And I could make you entirely perfect, if you'd let me."

I pulled my face away from his hand and attempted to knee him in between the legs but before I could get halfway there he grabbed my shoulders and whipped me around, slamming me face first into the wall, his body pressing against my back.

"Now, now," He chuckled in my ear, his disgustingly warm breath washing over my neck. "That was uncalled for, don't you think?"

"Obviously not," I growled as I struggled against the weight of his body, but he only pressed harder, his hands holding my arms and his legs holding mine. "Now get _off_."

"I don't believe you're in any _position _to be making demands, Mr. Heartnet," He whispered again, and with a cringe of disgust I felt his lips brush against my neck. "But I am, and like I said before, I still need a little more information."

I struggled against him as his hands left my wrists, leaving me wide open to attack at least with my elbows. But before I could wind my arm back for an attack his fingers wrapped themselves around my neck and something sharp sunk into my skin. I cried out in pain but refused to move, knowing that could be far more dangerous than whatever he was doing to me.

He took a step back and let me stumbled away from the wall, my body tingling all over. I turned to face him, breathing hard and ready to throw every insult I knew at him as I rubbed my neck when suddenly my entire body went stiff.

He took a step forward, that smirk on his face has pushed his glasses up and simply watched as my body shook and I fell to my knees, and shaking all over. I bit my lip hard as pain shot through my limbs and seem to contract around my heart before my arms and legs gave out and I fell on my side, hitting the tile floor hard.

I could barely breathe as the doctor knelt down beside me and pulled me up into his arms, my head falling hard against his chest as my body slowly lost all control and went mostly limp. He carried me across the room and lay me down on that hard looking table, his motions gentle as he pulled my arms up into the arm restraints and clamped them shut, doing the same with my ankles.

I groaned as a wave of pain shot through my body, seeming to exit through the tips of my fingers only to re-enter through my toes.

"The pain will subside soon," Doctor said calmly as he checked the locks on my wrists and ankles, then disappeared from my eyesight only to reappear seconds later with another syringe in his hand, the needle glinting threateningly in the bright lights.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I asked weakly as I eyed the object in his hand.

"I need more information, Train," He replied simply as he grabbed my upper arm and slid the needle into the crook of my elbow, making me flinch in my mind. "And I plan on getting it tonight."

"No," I half whispered as more strength seemed to drain from me.

"I can make you a god, Train," He whispered in my ear as he removed the syringe and placed it on a small silver table full of other sharp looking objects. "And whether you want it or not I _will _change you."

I gritted my teeth as another wave of pain swept through me before disappearing entirely, my body relaxing against the table and my limbs refusing to move even as I urged them to. I jerked as I felt his hand on my cheek again, brushing against my cheekbone, then my jaw line, and then finally over my lips. I wanted to pull my head away, to scream, to lash out at him, but I couldn't move-I could barely even breathe as his hands slid down my neck and to my chest.

He smirked at me as his hands slid lower, my mind screaming as I felt his fingers reach the waistline of my jeans, hovering over the button and zipper. I felt my heart race as I silently screamed for him to stop, nothing coming out but the jerk of my head.

"Don't worry, Train," He said quietly as his fingers undid my pants and went lower. "I only want to learn a little more."

But suddenly the smile faded from his lips and his eyes seemed to go dull as they rolled backwards. His hand was yanked from my pants as he fell and hit the floor hard, and beyond where Doctor had been standing, an almost frightening look on his face, stood Creed.

I have to admit, as much as I don't want to, that I was relieved to see him standing there. He stepped forward as he slid his sword back into place, no blood in sight, telling me he had only his Doctor of the head with its handle and thrown him unconscious.

"C-Creed," I stuttered as he stepped forward, almost terrified he was going to finish the job Doctor had attempted to begin.

"Sh, Train. I'm here," He whispered as he quickly undid the clamps around my ankles and wrists and pulled me up against him, reminding me of a day three weeks ago where he had pulled me away from everything.

My body fell limply against him, the drugs still coursing through my blood as he lifted me off the table and into his arms.

He carried me back to where I slept, his hold on my body gentle and the words he said to me blurring together as the dim lights of the hallway whirred past. My mind was so tired, and it felt as though I was swimming through murky water, with my oxygen slowly fading.

I finally breathed out a long sigh as he rested me on my bed, the mattress cushioning my aching body as he pulled the covers up over my chest. He sat on the edge, his fingers running through my hair as I lay motionless in front of him, no way to keep his hands away from me, but to tell the truth something about the way his hand felt in my hair and on my face was comforting-it drove away his words from before and let me feel at ease even for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Train," He finally said, his words sad and his expression far worse. "I never intended to have that happen to you."

I looked up at him, unable to move but understanding his apology. I wasn't happy with him or the circumstance I had found myself in, but when I could resist there was no point in trying. Besides, Creed wasn't doing anything wrong, he was just apologizing….besides…I owed him one for saving my ass back there.

He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead, before resting his head on my shoulder and wrapping my arms around my neck. I felt his breath against my neck as he breathed in, relaxing against me as my head fell to the side and against his.

"I missed you, Train," He whispered and suddenly I felt something warm, and wet slide down my neck…he was crying. He tightened his arms around my neck and as he spoke I felt his lips against the skin of my neck, making me want to pull away. "I know you don't want to be here, I know you don't want to be with me-but-but I thought…I thought if I could have you here, for just a moment I could be happy again."

He snuffled and pulled his head up to look at me, his hand brushing against my cheekbone. We studied each other, trying to read one another's emotions through our eyes.

"Creed-I-"

"Sh," He whispered, his fingers on my lips. "You're tired-let the drugs wear off…they should soon."

He was right. My body was tingling as I slowly felt the feeling return to my feet and legs; I was even able to move my foot, even though the motion was weak. I jerked as I felt the feeling return to my torso, suddenly realizing how close Creed's body was to mine. The feeling crept up my arms and into my shoulders, then up my neck and through my face, as if someone was pouring ice cold water over every part of me.

I coughed loudly and tried to sit up as the feeling breathing returned and I realized how dry my throat was, but Creed pressed his hands against my chest and pushed me into the pillow, his eyes full of concern for my well being.

"Please, Train," He said, his face looking sad as he ran his fingers through my hair again. "Relax, no one is going to hurt you here, you're okay."

I eyed him for several minutes before adjusting myself into a more comfortable position studying him again.

"Creed?" I pondered, and for the first time my voice wasn't harsh or cold, but rather curious.

"Yes, Train?" He asked, seeming surprised at the tone of my voice.

"I-um-why'd you help me back there?"

"Train," Creed laughed, seeming taken aback. "What a strange question."

I looked into his eyes as he laughed, before I inched back from him and sat up so that we were at the same level, the covers falling into my lap.

"You really don't understand why, do you?" He asked, almost sadly.

"I guess I do…" I muttered, looking down at my lap then back at him. "I just wish you'd realize that I don't want to be here."

"I realize that," He replied, his eyes falling from mine. "But I want you to realize why I want you here."

"I know why," I replied, the icy coldness returning to my voice. "And the answers no, no matter how many times you ask."

"Ask what, Train?" His voice whispered as he came closer to me, staring into my eyes.

"Ask me to-" But I was cut off as he pressed his lips again mine and leaned into me.

His mouth muffled my surprised cry as he pushed me against the headboard and pulled his legs up onto the bed, resting them on either side of my waist as he pulled the sheets off my legs, so that he sat on my lap. He slid his hand behind my neck and pulled me against him, deepening the kiss.

I felt his tongue slide against my lower lip as he continued to kiss him, his free hand sliding against my chest, his fingers sending shivers up my back. I don't know why I didn't push him away, or why I didn't try to escape…I just…sat there and let him do what he wanted. Yes, my body was weak, and yes I was still coming out of the haze that Doctors drugs had put me in, but I knew I had the strength to at least push him off me…but still…I just sat there and let his lips press against mine and his tongue slide into my mouth.

For every word he had said about Sven, Eve, and Rinslet, for every time he had told me they weren't coming for me, this seemed to erase it all. The pain was fading, only to be replaced by a warmth filling my body that I couldn't explain-that I didn't want to admit felt somehow…good.

I leaned into the headboard, my body still stiff as I suddenly felt Creeds hips move against mine. I jerked against him as he pushed down between my legs with his pelvis over and over, grinding hard as he continued to kiss me harder and harder.

I had to pull away from his lips and he pushed harder in between my legs, the strange and new feeling making my body shake slightly. I felt Creeds other hand slide behind my neck before he pulled me into his arms, letting me figure out exactly what this feeling was doing to me without any distraction.

He bent his head lower and brushed his lips against my neck as his lower body began to grind even harder against mine, making my fingers dig into the mattress beneath us. I didn't know how to react to this-I didn't even know what was happening to me. Of course I knew what he was doing to me, I wasn't that dumb, but being in Chronos for most of my life had barred my mind from exploring this sort of thing.

I bit my lower lip as Creeds tongue trailed down my neck, making my body shiver. I should've pushed him off, I should've been telling him to stop, but something in my mind had clouded the reasonability in me and here I was, beginning to enjoy every movement, every feeling, and wondering what was coming next.

"Train," Creeds voice whispered as his lips brushed against my ear, his lower body still moving back and forth rhythmically, sending waves of heat through me. "I've wanted to do this for so long."

It was obvious he was trying hard to keep his voice from shaking, and somehow he was able to sound calm and composed.

"All those years," He breathed into my ear, his hand running up and down my side. "I kept wondering what this would feel like."

I wasn't sure how to react, but it wasn't as though I was reacting at all as I sat beneath him, his body pressed against mine as his motions began to slow.

He knelt over my lap and pulled me away from the headboard before leading me to lie down, my head hitting the pillow as he leaned forward and kissed me again, his tongue in my mouth and his hands wandering over my chest and stomach.

His fingers hooked under my shirt as he grabbed and slid it up, pulling me up slightly so he could slide it over my head. I lay there passively, not reacting, but not refusing his actions. He sat back and gazed down at my now bare upper body. His fingers ran down my tingling skin, the cold air making me shiver as his warm hands wandered from my arms to me chest, then down to my stomach.

I was breathing faster now as his lower body rested against mine and his finger tips grazed over my bare skin. He pulled away and slid his shirt off as well, dropping it to the floor, before leaning forward and kissing me again, his skin brushing against mine and making me jerk beneath him.

"Mmmm, Train," He murmured as he pulled away from my lips and brushed his lips against my collar bones. "You taste so good."

My breath hitched in my chest as he spoke and I wanted to squeeze my legs together as a feeling I couldn't ignore grew stronger and stronger between them. Creed seemed to notice my reaction to his words and smiled, thinking of something I couldn't quite understand.

"Train," He murmured again, leaning up and moving backwards so that he was kneeling over my knees. "I'm going to make you scream. I want to hear you moan my name, to beg for more."

I pushed myself up onto my elbows and looked at him, suddenly aware that I might not actually want what he had in mind.

"Creed-I-"

"Sh, Train," He spoke softly as his fingers barely touched in between my legs.

That was it-that feeling made me lose it. I fell back into the pillows, resigning to his every whim as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my pants before sliding them down my legs and dropping them to the floor. I don't know why I gave in. It wasn't because I realized the situation was impossible to escape from, not to mention inevitable, it wasn't because he was using some sort of power over me-not one that consisted of Tao at least, I couldn't explain it, but somewhere in my mind I realized that what he wanted to do to me wasn't all that bad in the end.

My entire body jerked as his fingers brushed against my boxers, the fabric separating his fingers from me so thin it barely made a difference-I could feel almost everything. I had never let someone touch me there; I hadn't even been willing to let someone get close enough to kiss me-not even Saya. This was all new to me, and I wasn't sure how to react.

His fingers pushed closer to my body until the warmth of his hand was suddenly all too close. He moved back and forth between my legs, spreading them apart so he could get closer, so he could touch more. I jerked and bit my lower lip as his hand moved back and forth, feeling where he wanted, and pressing as hard as he wanted, not that I was about to stop him.

He stopped momentarily as he undid his own pants and slid them off, tossing them to the floor before moving closer and kneeling over me. Is was all I could do not to make some sort of noise as his lower body suddenly pressing against mine, the thin fabric magnifying every feeling-the friction almost unbearable.

I gripped the bed beneath me as he began to grind back and forth over me, his upper body held above me with his hands as he moved faster and faster, back and forth as if his life depended on it. I arched my back as he pushed harder and moved faster, the feelings unbearable to the point where I felt as though I needed to scream to get out how it felt.

"Train," Creed moaned above me as he pushed harder and harder, grinding so fast I could barely control myself as I lay beneath him. "Oh, Train."

I bit my lip harder as the feelings strengthened, his body moving faster and faster until suddenly, he stopped. My body jerked as he pushed himself off me and lay down beside me. Part of me, some sort of animal instinct wanted to jump on top of him and do to him what he had just done to me.

But I barely had any time to think before I cried out in surprise as his hand slid down my boxers and in between my legs. I didn't know anything could feel this good-that someone could do something like this to someone else. He wrapped his fingers around me before running them back and forth, a strange feeling beginning as his movements quickened their pace.

"C-Creed," I whispered as his hand moved faster.

He watched me, his legs squeezed together as his hand moved back and forth faster and faster, my body shaking as his hand worked harder and faster. I spread my legs willingly as the feelings increased, making me arch my back slightly and dig my fingers into the bed.

I wanted to scream as his pace increased in between my legs, moving faster and faster against me and tightening his grip to a point that was far from painful. My legs shook uncontrollably as he twisted his hand and let his fingers linger over the end of me, circling it quickly but lightly, before running up and down me again.

"Ah-ah-ah-" My voice came out in sporadic cries as he worked faster, a smile gracing his face as if he had reached some sort of goal.

I bent forward then fell back against the pillow as my body escalated to some form of pleasure I couldn't even begin to describe. He moved his hand even faster, if that's possible as he moved closer to me, his head on my shoulder and his arm beneath my neck, as his other hand slid back and forth, squeezed harder in between my legs, and made me want to scream.

This wasn't right, I shouldn't have been letting him do this-or acting like this, but something somewhere in me couldn't even fathom stopping him and everything he was doing to me-all the feelings he was giving me. It felt too good-so good in fact that I never wanted him to stop. My body was shaking with pleasure, feeling this for the first time, and he knew it-he knew this was the first interaction like this that I had ever had and he was enjoying every second knowing he would always be the first.

I focused on the feelings between my legs, the pleasure that shot through me and took over my mind-turning me into someone I had never been before. I didn't know it was possible to feel this sort of pleasure yet here I was lavishing in it, twisting with every form of ecstasy that existed, and there was Creed, smiling as he watched my body twist and shake, watched his hand working back and forth between my legs, and listened as my breath sped up.

I couldn't help crying out as something rushed through my body, and pleasure beyond all pleasure took over. I jerked and my back arched as his hand slid up and down once, twice, three, four more times.

"Oh, Creed!" I almost screamed as his hand brought me somewhere I didn't know I could go.

With a jerk and one last cry I fell back into the bed, my body still shaking and sweat beading on my forehead. I breathed in and out, gasps of air filling and exiting my lungs as Creed brought his hand from between my legs and licked the sticky substance off his fingers, smiling at me as he did.

I swallowed hard, my throat dry, as I watched him, not sure of what had just happened. Why had I let him do that? Now that it was over, now that the feelings were gone I was regretting every moment of it-I was sick with myself, and I wanted to get up and run but my body felt so tired, so weak, that lying there seemed like a much better option.

"Thank you, Train," he whispered as he pulled me against him, my body letting him as my cheek rested against his collar bone. "I've always wondered what you would sound like-how you would feel. There's other things I've wondered about, but for now, let's just sleep."


	6. Chapter 6 A Shadow of the Past

Okay, so I know the last chapter was a bit, er, different lol, we'll leave it at that. This chapter, well I know it doesn't go much of anywhere but it introduces a new character you'll all be familiar with, and hopefully like as much as I do. Ruine, you're right, Train is a poor confused guy who everyone seems to want a piece of lol. Sadly for some, and thankfully for others there is a bit of a break from that. As of now I'm working on homework for school and the next chapter where I finally get to write some crazy, Hades filled action. I absolutely love the fight scenes in the anime, so this is exciting for me.

On a sadder note I just saw the final episode of the anime series today..and it was sad! (A minor spoiler ahead) While it was awesome with great fight scenes the end made me sad when Train went off on his own…sad day!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the latest installment of this one and the next chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow, depends on when I can get in the mood to write an action scene full of, well, awesome Train fighting! Lol Enjoy my friends, and thank you so much for your reviews, they are ALWAYS appreciated! X3 (Train face!)

"A Shadow of the Past"

Four more months had passed since that night…four months of twists and turns, ups and downs, and times when I was tempted to hold Hades to my head and pull the trigger. Creed had offered to give me the power of the Tao countless times, and Doctor had done the same, but every single time I refused. It wasn't something I was looking for.

The doors of Creeds mansion had been made unpassable by Echidna after my several attempts to escape. Now, each time I exited one of the main doors unaccompanied and unallowed I would end up stepping into a portal that would send me right to Creeds room, that way he would know what I had been trying to do. Bad Train, no dinner tonight…that was the punishment. Needless to say I went several nights without dinner and going to bed hungry, but I didn't mind seeing as I had brought it upon myself.

Within those four months only one more night like the other occurred, and this one was entirely against my will. I had actually fought him off, tried to get away, but in the end Creeds strength given to him by the Tao had overcome mine and I had been forced to submit.

"I won't go all the way this time, Train," He had whispered in my ear as his hand had worked back and forth between my legs and I had tried so hard not to scream. "When I do, I want you to cry out with me-I want you to want what I want."

I had struggled, tried to get away, but for some reason, that particular night Creed had found it in him somewhere to throw me against a wall and force himself on me. I hadn't expected it, so of course he had had the upper hand, but I still cursed myself for letting him win.

"You'll learn to enjoy this," He had murmured in my ear after kissing me, his hand still where I wished it wouldn't be. "I know you will, my Train."

I screamed, gritted my teeth and tried to hide the fact that pleasure was coursing itself through my body. I had cried out as he had gripped in between my legs,

"That's right Train," His voice came to him. "Let me hear you moan, beg for more."

In the end I had cried out again…just like the first time. Whether I liked it or not what Creed was doing to me was sending shockwaves of pleasure through my shaking body and it was reacting in a way I was praying it wouldn't.

In a dazed state I lay there, my eyes as blank as my expression as they stared up at the canopy above us. He had talked to me for hours, running his fingers through my hair, telling me of the many stories of his past, of Chronos, and now of his Apostles of the Stars. I hadn't said a word or made a sound for the rest of the night…I just wanted to scream. I wanted…Sven.

As if I didn't hate myself enough right about now, I had Creed to make it worse. I lay in bed, my arms wrapped around my waist and the side of my face buried into my pillow. I wanted to scream, cry, anything that I had always been taught I couldn't do. Damn Zagine and his stupid rules, damn Chronos for erasing all of that, damn my parents for not being around.

I couldn't blame them, I knew that, but deep down their blame was one that should be my own. I had caused all of this, or so it would seem. If I hadn't left Chronos would Creed have gone the way he did? If I had just agreed to join the Apostles of the Stars would Creed have calmed down and would I have been able to destroy them from the inside out?

No, even if I had I'd still be in this situation. I'd still be lying in this now empty bed cursing myself, wishing this body wasn't my own, and wishing the actions of the past night had never happened-or that I had at least resisted them.

I pulled my legs up further beneath the covers, cringing as I felt how soar my abdomen and pelvis was. God, I was an idiot, a plain flat out idiot just as Zagine had always said. What was wrong with me? Normally, in any other situation I wouldn't thrown Creed off me and threatened to kill him, or at least beat the living hell out of him, but last night I had just lay there…I had even shown him I liked it.

I gagged and shoved my face further into my pillow. Who was I these days? Five months here and Creed was already having his way…and I was letting him. This was ridiculous, this wasn't who I was, or who I had even been or planned to be.

My mind came to a sudden halt when I heard soft footsteps behind me and the sound of the door shutting. Whoever they were they were trying to be as quiet as possible, and with my hearing, not quiet achieving it. I didn't move; just simply lay there as they came closer to the bed. I knew those footsteps. It wasn't Creed, or any of the Apostles of the Stars, it wasn't even a member of Chronos coming to take my life, or pay me to take Creeds. It was someone else, and even though my heart should have been racing with excitement I felt some sort of cold, dark anger surging through me…they could have stopped all of this…if only they had come sooner.

"So you finally decided to come?" I asked quietly from where I lay, my back still facing them.

"Finally?" Their voice came, sounding a bit shocked. "I'm sorry Train, we've been looking for a while. This place is harder to find than you th-"

"Sure," I muttered, looking out the open window opposite from where I lay. "You can say what you want and I'll just pretend I believe you, like old times-"

I rolled over to look him in the eyes and he seemed shocked, who knows why. In Five months I had lost enough weight to notice, and I'm sure after last night I looked more than disturbed.

"Eh, Sven?" I finished as I gave him a cold and unfeeling stare.

"Train," He took a step forward, setting his briefcase on the floor as he did. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine," I replied as I sat up, letting the covers fall away to let him see the remains of what Creed had done to me five months ago, but there were new scars now, ones in my mind I would never let Sven see.

Sven eyed me, and I knew he didn't believe a word I said. I reached over to the chair beside me and grabbed my shirt, slipping it on before standing and doing the same with my pants. I shoved Hades back into its holster before turning and regarding Sven, who was now staring at me with even wider eyes.

"What?" I snapped as I latched Hades holster shut. "Did you want something?"

"Train, I came here to bring you back," He said, looking hurt. "Don't…you want to come back?"

"I did," I replied as I brushed past him and made my way over to the window. "But seeing as you took so long…I was beginning to wonder if you were coming at all."

"How can you say that, Train?" Sven cried, his temper rising as usual. "Of _course _we were looking for you! We've been trying to find you this entire time."

"Took you long enough," I muttered as I glared out the window. "I was waiting for a while-really, I was," At this I turned around, giving him a look I couldn't name. "But you never came, Sven, you never…"

I couldn't finish the sentence-I could barely get the words out in the first place as my throat tightened. I had been abandoned so many times before by my parents, Zagine, even Chronos, so why was I feeling like this? This was a normal part of my life; this was just another supposed friend who didn't really care as much as they pretended they did.

I cursed silently as I felt tears well up in my eyes, but before they could fall-before Sven could see I turned away and looked back out the window. How long had it been since I had cried? I don't even remember crying over Saya's body…I know I didn't…I had been too angry with Creed.

But here I stood with tears streaming down my face, my breaths coming in short gasps, and no matter how hard I tried to conceal the tears from Sven I knew he could hear it, and I knew he knew.

"Train," His voice was suddenly close as his hand rested on my shoulder. "I'm sorry… We should've come sooner…you're right…but Creed didn't make it easy."

I looked away as he came around and tried to get a good look at my face. I hated myself for crying, and especially in front of Sven…someone who had maybe respected me once.

"I'm sure the princess didn't want to come," I laughed through the tears, finally looking up at him…it didn't matter anymore, and he didn't seem to mind the tears. "She always wanted to take my place, ya know?"

"Actually, Eve's the one who found this place," He smiled, brushing the tears away from my cheeks as he spoke. "She was really worried about you."

"Sven," I lowered my head and looked at the floor, not knowing if I wanted to go with him, or find somewhere new to start my life. "Wouldn't you rather just find a new partner? I mean I-"

"No." Sven cut me off in mid sentence, knowing what I was going to say.

I didn't know how I was feeling, or what it was I wanted to say. Really, I wanted to punch him in the face and scream at him, to tell him how much I had been hurt in those five months, and that now that he was finally here I didn't really need him…I'd already been hurt enough.

"You were always there for me," I said, my eyes looking past him to the view outside the window. "You listened…sort of…you cared, I think."

"Train, of course I-"

"I started to rely on you, Sven," I cut him off, my voice rising slightly. "Because I thought you _cared_. You weren't _like _the others, you listened, you waited for me, you got mad at me but forgave me…"

"Train…" He didn't know what to say but my anger kept rising as he stood there in front of me, looking as though he couldn't understand when he had understood so many times before.

"I waited for you, Sven!" I yelled, my voice suddenly much louder than before, making him flinch slightly. "I stood here and waited for you for _five months_! I wanted to _die_! I couldn't get out of here, they locked me in and it was impossible for me to leave!"

I turned and crossed halfway through the room before turning to look at him again.

"Don't you get it? Don't you realize why I'm so mad?" I wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake some sense into him as he stared blankly. "I _waited_! I don't normally do that…_ever_. They tried to change me, tried to turn me into one of them but I refused and you know why?"

He just stared back, looking almost frightened.

"Because I was waiting for you to come find me, I was waiting to go back to that life we had…the one I actually _liked_!" I cried, the tears back in my eyes and my voice sounding almost frantic. "Maybe you didn't want me back-maybe-maybe you were hoping I'd die or go back to Chronos. If that was it then you should never have come, or if that _is _it, you might as well shoot me now!"

Sven crossed the room slowly before winding back his arm and hitting me across the face with the back of his hand. I stumbled backwards, my hand flying up to my cheek as I watched him. This wasn't the first time he had hit me, and the only reason he had done it then and now was to knock some sense into me, but this time around it hadn't worked.

"Listen to yourself, Train!" He cried, advancing forward so that we were only feet apart, his glare strengthening with each step. "I am _not _going to shoot you, and I don't want to hear you talk about this as if we abandoned you! We _tried _to find you, and now we have. You can be as mad as you want, that won't change anything, but we're here, and we want to bring you home. I was hoping that would be enough for you to forgive us."

I let my hand drop from my face as I studied him. Forgive them? Was that what he wanted? It was such a simple idea to go with them and leave this place behind. If they had gotten in they had obviously avoided Echidna's portals at each door and window, invisible as they were. I studied him, wanting to throw myself at him, to hug him, to remember what it was like to be with him again, but something inside me held me back, told me I couldn't…maybe I was afraid he'd hurt me like Creed had.

"Where are the others?" I asked slowly. "Who all is here?"

"Eve, Rinslet, and River are in the mansion finding a way out currently," Sven replied, his look as placid as mine as we both tried to keep our composure. "The rest, River, Selphie, and the others are in a boat outside."

"And you think you can find a way out?" I asked calmly.

"Yes," He nodded.

"So if I go with you…" I paused, the idea seeming to good to be true. "If I go with you…what will you do when Creed comes looking for me?"

"We'll send you after him," And then he smiled, that smile that always made me feel like everything was going to work out, whether Sven believed it or not. "You're not just any ordinary cat you know."

I kept a straight face as he joked around, tipping his hat slightly as he waited for a response.

"First of all," I began as I took a step forward, snatched the cigarette from his mouth, and threw it out the open window. "You have to stop doing that. Do you want Creed to smell you from a mile away?"

He reached for his pocket to pull out another one but I was faster, yanking the pack of cigarettes out and throwing them after the other one, before pushing him by the shoulder towards his briefcase.

"I don't know what sort of insane plan you've got in that head of yours," I replied as I snatched my long black coat from a chair nearby and pulled it on. "But I'm sure it'll be just as interesting as one of mine."

I flashed him a grin, letting him know that even though I was still furious with him, even though I wanted to punch him and maybe throw him out the window after his cigarettes, I wanted to go with them. No matter how hard I tried to deny the fact, I needed to leave here…I needed to get away from these memories no matter how hard Creed would try to resist.

"Just like your old self I see," He smiled as we headed towards the door side by side. "Still got those major mood swings."

"And you're still just as old as the last time I saw you," I shot back before elbowing him in the side.

It felt good to be back together again, back with someone I knew cared. No matter how hard I tried to resist the fact that yes, I was mad, seeing him, hearing his voice again brought back the memories of a life I still wanted to live, and that I refused to let end here.


	7. Chapter 7 A Cat On the Run

Hey guys, how're you? I'm sorry this was posted so late today, I have a paper to write and an obnoxiously confusing math assignment I'm attempting to finish sigh as if I want to. Well, lately I've been reading the Black Cat manga to get a feel for how that storyline works, and I have to admit I've sort of mixed the personalities of the manga Sven & Train with the anime Sven & Train, hopefully it works. I've also been listening to the soundtrack to get in the mood to write fight scenes lol. Of course there's more to come but I've got to write this paper for school, then I will get on with more of the fight scenes! As for those of you reading that haven't read the manga or seen all of the show, some of these names might be confusing. I'll explain who the characters are to you, even if you just need them refreshed, I know I did lol X3 :

Maro: This is the Apostles of the Stars member that resembles a sumo wrestler, though he isn't one, and also came from the Frobidden Continent. His power is that of gravity, which he uses to crush his enemies, but he also uses his muscular power as well.

Shiki: Shiki was one of the members of the Tao clan whose ancestors survived the war against Chronos 25 years ago. He is a Master-Level Taoshi, who uses both his ki and the Tao to summon insects. He is shrouded in fabric around his face and wears long, billowing robes. I'm not too fond of him…so he isn't described or written about much in his part during the story X3

Echidna: Echidna is an ex-actress with the Tao power of "Gate". She can open gateways in space that will lead to other locations. She is the one who grabs Train's wrist in the first chapter and lets Creed escape with him. Besides "Gate" Echidna relies on hang guns, using her powers together for sneak attacks. She also follows Creed no matter what, and, at least in the anime, seems to have romantic feelings towards him, and is almost a little jealous of the obsessive feelings Creed has towards Train.

Zagine: Zagine is a character most people don't remember or recognize. He isn't a member of Creeds Apostles, in fact, he's not even alive during the Black Cat manga/anime story. Zagine is the man who murdered Train's parents. In this story I use the anime version of Zagine, who after murdering Train's parents kidnapped him and forced him to Train at a ridiculous pace. As you can see most of the characters from the Black Cat series (which of course I don't own), are based on those from the anime.

I hope you enjoy! X3

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"A Cat on the Run"

Sven was the one to open the door, to take the blast for me as three out of the…however many there were…Apostles of the Stars stood in the hallway before us. They had figured out the plan and they knew right away where the missing sweeper would be-saving his comrade.

"Sven!" I cried as I turned to watch him fall hard, but he wasn't bleeding, he's just been knocked off his feet…he was fine…right?

I whipped back around to face the three and glared, my hand hanging beside Hades, ready to attack. Shiki, Maro, and Echidna stood before me, each ready with their own form of attack in mind. Echidna held a gun, aimed carefully at my chest, Shiki held an ink seal in front of his face, and Maro, the one who had attacked Sven, simply stood with a smirk plastered across his face.

"We have orders to keep you here, Train Heartnet," Echidna said calmly, her gun still aimed and her expression stone cold.

"And we won't be letting you leave with you little friends," Maro let out a deep chuckle from within his chest.

"Right," I scoffed, my hand landing on Hades handle. "As if I'm going to listen to you three."

Echidna cocked her gun and re-aimed the moment my fingers touched Hades, she was good enough with I gun, I knew that, and her portals helped her to move faster than most humans possible could. Not to mention these three had the powers of the Tao coursing through their bodies and I, well, I was the same ordinary Train Heartnet I had been before, but there was no chance they were locking this cat up in a boring old room.

I heard Sven stir behind me, and I turned to see him slowly rising to his feet and retrieving his briefcase, but he still looked rather confused and out of place, as if he'd temporarily forgotten what he was doing and who he was with.

I turned my attention back to the three Taoists, waiting as we studied one another. Shiki never moved, and I knew inside my head that he was the one to watch out for. If he released his insects on us any one of his bees could sting us and render us helpless, paralyzed and unable to do a thing about it. Echidna was dangerous, yes, but if she felt too threatened she would retreat to Creed and wait for us to arrive there. Maro, on the other hand, looked as though he didn't have a care in the world and that he'd rather see us smashed into bits than to follow Creed's orders.

"Hand over your friend and follow Creeds orders," Echidna ordered as she turned her gun on Sven but continued to watch me.

"Since when have I ever followed Creeds orders?" I snapped as I yanked Hades out of it's holster.

Echidna pulled the trigger of her gun, the shot heading straight for an unsuspecting Sven. I threw myself in front of him and hit the bullet aside with Hades before aiming and shooting the gun out of Echidna's hand. She quickly jumped back and retrieved another from somewhere within her coat.

Shiki began to mutter some form of a chant, calling upon his ki and summoning the insects I dreaded seeing. Maro was rubbing his palms together, readying himself to throw another blast of gravity our way.

"Sven! Run!" I yelled as I pulled him behind me, dashed though the door, and shoved him to the right. "Figure a way out, I'll handle these three!"

"Train!" Sven yelled as he skidded to a halt and turned back to face me, holding his briefcase ready. "I'm not letting you fight this on your own!"

I choked as something hit me hard in the side, another one of Maro's attacks no doubt and as I was thrown backwards I felt my back slam into Sven. This wasn't going well at all. I hadn't been able to practice much in five months. Sure, Creed had offered me a room for target practice, where I had stayed for hours on end, shooting target after target until all my anger had been drained into the bullets and I had been left calm, tired, and most of all, reasonable.

I jerked my head up as something whisked through the air and, just in time, I threw Hades up in front of me, my grip on it's handle tight as something slammed hard into it. I looked up to see Echidna, the barrel of her gun aimed right at my face but blocked by Hades side. She cursed quietly before opening a portal and jumping back into it, disappearing from sight.

I pushed away from Sven and ducked, pulling Sven down by the collar, as Maro sent another blast of gravity at us. My hand still holding tightly to Sven's collar I threw him towards Shiki, knowing the weapons in his briefcase were much better suited against a horde of bugs than Hades.

"You take care of him," I called as I threw him towards a chanting Shiki. "I'll take care of Maro. But keep an eye out for Echidna!"

"Right!" Sven nodded and flashed me a grin before turning on Shiki, his stance strong and determined as he tried to predict Shiki's next move.

I dodged two more waves of gravity as Maro hurled them my way before running towards him and aiming. If I could shoot his arms that would take away at least one of his attacks as he swept the blasts towards me with them. His other attacks, on the other hand, couldn't be stopped until he was unconscious, a goal harder to reach than it sounded.

"So you're going to take me on, weakling?" Maro boomed as I flattened against the wall, his latest blast barely missing me as his brushed past my face and whipped my hair and clothes around. "I'll break your bones, and crush your pathetic body."

"I don't think so," I shoved away from the wall and aimed Hades at him then up as I caught sight of the humongous chandelier hanging high above his head.

Thanks to Creeds obsession with having only the best of the best I had now found a surrogate weapon, one that could do far more damage than the gun in my hand. Maro stopped in his tracks as he began to sweep up another blast and followed with his eyes to where I was aiming. I pulled the trigger and the bullet flew up, smashing into the chain of the chandelier and sending it crashing down towards Maro's head.

Maro's eyes widened as he realized what I'd done but, unfortunately for me, his mind moved faster than I thought it could. As the chandelier fell he gathered together a large blast of gravity within his body, and, just at the right moment, threw it at a curve towards the chandelier.

I watched in shock as the large ficture changed it's falling pattern and swerved, as if alive towards me. I braced myself as I watched it come closer, calculating in my head what I could possibly do. If I dodged it there was the chance that it would keep going and hit Sven, but that was a risk I might have to take. Sven was smart; he'd see it coming and get out of the way, if not, he'd throw Shiki in the way.

The chandelier was now only feet away and I jumped up as high as I could before running up the chandelier and flipping up into the air. I fell fast, face first towards Maro before I wound my arm back and hit him several times in the back of the head, on his shoulder joints, and in the back.

He cried out as he fell forward, the ground shaking as I landed with him on one knee, my hand holding me up as my other leg was stretched out to hold up the rest of my weight. I looked up to see Maro slowly standing, a large dent in the wall where he had landed. I looked past him to see Sven shooting several shots of what looked like smoke bombs into the horde of insects Shiki had summoned.

Maro turned to face me again; his face covered with an angry smirk as he ground his hands together and stomped back and forth on the ground.

"So that's how you want to play this game, little cat?" He growled. "Then, let's play."

He wound his arms back before clapping his hands together hard. Almost immediately the walls on either side of me began to crack and cave in, before they flew towards me with such force I was afraid to even think of how that would feel.

I threw myself forward and rolled out of the way, the plaster, light fixtures, and steel support beams smashing into one another, breaking and bending around one another. I winced as I looked back, realizing that could have been my body before I felt someone grab my ankle and yank me from the floor.

I hung upside down, looking ridiculous I'm sure as my coat hung around me, as Maro studied me with a malicious look. I gritted my teeth together as I felt his hand tightening around my ankle, threatening to crush the bones and break my leg in two.

"You shouldn't lose at your own game, little cat," He laughed, hanging the advantage making him happy.

He flung his arm back, my ankle still grasped in his hand, before flinging me forward and against the broken wall. I cried out as I hit a splintered beam, the wood cutting into my back before I fell and hit the ground hard, my skull hitting a metal pipe and causing the room around me to sway back and forth.

I felt the ground shudder as Maro made his way towards me and I knew I had to move before he could get a hold of me again. I urged for myself to get up in my mind, knowing I was stronger than this, but my body was tired, weak, and not in the shape it used to be.

"Are you just going to lie there?" Maro joked as he came to a stop in front of me. "Once I'm done with you I'll finish off your little friends, and that will be the end of it."

Now _that _made me mad. I dug my fingers into the plaster and boards beneath me, gritting my teeth as anger and an all too familiar feeling surged through me. He wasn't going to lay a finger on the people who had come to save me-my friends, that wasn't something I was even willing to consider.

I slowly pushed myself to my feet, holding Hades tight in my hand as I stumbled back a step before steadying myself again and wiping the blood away from my mouth with the back of my hand. He smiled down at me like a kid playing with his favorite toy, or more like breaking his least favorite.

"You're not going to touch them," I growled, the anger surging through me almost as strong as it had that night long ago when I had fought Creed in the darkened city streets…Saya's body lying behind us. "I won't let you."

"Oh, you won't, won't you?" Maro laughed loudly as if I'd made some sort of joke. "Well, little cat, show me what you've got in you, though I doubt it'll be much, I'll give you a chance."

At this I let out a yell and threw myself towards him, ducking as his arm swung at me and coming up behind him. He turned quickly, before gathering up a blast of gravity in his body and throwing it into the air. He tried to grab me, to keep me in place, but instead I grabbed his outreached hand and swung myself up and behind him again.

I aimed at his right shoulder before pulling the trigger, blood splattering the nearby walls as the bullet cut through skin and bone. He screamed and clutched his shoulder as his blast of gravity exploded just in front of him, before turning on me, anger rising in his eyes.

"That's how I play," I smirked as I jumped back before he could hit me with one of his massive hands.

He charged at me, gathering gravity in his hand, before swinging it towards me. I ducked and threw myself out of the way, using the nearest wall as a spring board as I jumped into the air, aimed at his other shoulder, and shot.

His scream filled the air as I landed behind him, my back to him as I caught another glimpse of Sven shooting several bullets in Shiki's direction. I whipped around just in time to take a blow from one of Maro's fists, throwing me into the nearest wall, but the moment I hit it I yet again jumped from it and flipped into the air.

As I was upside down I aimed Hades at him, shooting and taking out one of his knees. He collapsed to one knee as blood leaked from the bullet hole, yelling out in rage as he threw several shots of gravity, all but one missing me.

I felt backwards and slammed into one of the pillars that lined the wall, crying out as pain shock waved through my body. I heard Sven yell my name as I fell onto my hands and knees, trying to shake off the pain, trying to regain the strength from before. Lucky for me it was still there, unlucky for me, Maro was standing only a few feet in front of me, gathering up as much gravity as he could.

With one swift movement I kicked off the ground and flipped over his head just as he shot the gravity into the air. I flipped around and shot his other knee just as the gravity hit me, throwing him to the ground and rendering him helpless.

I couched on top of the blast of gravity, as it amazingly kept it's shape. I rode it up before, just as it reached it's peak, I jumped and landed hard on it, propelling it towards the ground to exactly where Maro lay.

I heard him scream right before the blast hit, shaking the corridor as if an earthquake had hit. I landed hard next to him but remained on my feet, straightening as the blast dissipated. I came up to the edge of the small crater, peering over it only to see Maro lying, unconscious, in the ruins of the floor.

I sighed and wiped several beads of sweat from my forehead before turning to Sven who, as I looked, sent a kick to Shiki's head before blasting a net at him and tying it tight, keeping Shiki's movement to a minimum. With Maro unconscious, Shiki unable to summon his insect friends, and Echidna nowhere to be seen we headed off at a run towards the doors that I knew led to Creed's dining room. He had to be down there somewhere.

The stairs seemed like they would never end, flight after flight spiraling into view the faster we ran. Both of us were taking in raged breaths as we pushed our bodies to move faster, the momentum of our running legs the only thing that kept us going.

It wasn't long before the set of double doors came into view and I threw them open only to find ourselves in a seemingly empty room. Sven ran up behind me, both of us gasping for air as we looked around frantically, half expecting to be attacked by the rest of the Apostles of the Stars, but no one was there.

"Where…_is…_everyone?" Sven gasped from behind me, glancing up towards the high arched ceiling.

"I…don't…know," I breathed, looking towards the other set of doors that led out of the room.

I slowed my breathing, forcing myself to gain control of my heart rate as I tried to analyze our situation. Those doors had to lead somewhere, otherwise it was back up to the corridor we had come from and start at the beginning all over again.

"Let's take those doors there," I said, my body beginning to calm down as I pointed towards the double doors across the room.

"Right," Sven gasped, his breathing a bit more under control as well.

We jogged over to the doors and shoved them open only to find ourselves in what seemed to be a maze. The walls towered over us as we skidded to a halt, the door slamming behind us and locking on its own. Sven kicked them hard, but they refused to budge, not even shaking under the blow from his foot.

"It's not good, they're locked tight," Sven cursed as he came back up to my side, following my gaze as I stared up to a figure that stood on the top of the nearest wall of the maze.

High above us stood Echidna, a smirk on her face and her gun at her side. The portal she had obviously come through was closing behind her, and one of her arms was behind her back, obviously holding onto something.

"Welcome, Black Cat and Sven Vollfied," Her painted lips smirked as she greeted us. "I hope you'll be willing to at least pretend to enjoy Doctor's latest game. He worked so hard to prepare it in time."

"Stop screwing around!" Sven yelled up at her, his air raking through the air in anger as he spat the words out.

"Screwing around?" Echidna asked sardonically as she yanked someone out from behind her back, the dim light in the room revealing a somewhat frightened Eve as Echida lowered her gun and pressed it against Eve's temple. "Does this look like "screwing around" to you?"

"Eve!" Sven cried out, jerking forward but knowing there was nothing he could do.

I gritted my teeth as I looked up at Eve. Sure, she might be a pain once in a while, and I knew she didn't like me much, but I had grown awfully protective of the kid over the two years I had been with them, and I wasn't about to let someone like Echidna hurt her.

"Return to Creed, Black Cat," Echidna ordered, pressing the gun harder against Eve's temple, making her wince painfully. "And I will let the girl go."

"Yeah, and shoot the both of them the second I turn my back," I snarled, my grip on Hades tightening…we really didn't have time for this kind of thing.

"You have a choice to make," She said calmly, the gun never wavering, and Eve never making a sound.

I had to had it to the princess, she sure was brave for a kid of her age. Most thirteen-year olds would've been crying, or at least on the verge of it, but there stood Eve, a little worried, but that was about it. Her eyes turned from Sven to me, an emotion there I couldn't read. She would never verbally ask for help, but I knew somewhere in those eyes she was pleading for someone to do something that she could not.

"Let her go," I barked as I raised Hades and pointed it at Echidna.

"Train! No!" Sven yelled, grabbing Hades by the muzzle and shoving it, and my arms down. "If you shoot you might hit Eve, or she might shoot her!"

"What else am I supposed to do?" I growled so only Sven could hear.

Sven shook his head, telling me he didn't know before looking back up to Eve and Echidna.

"I'll let you make your decision, Train Heartnet," Echidna said calmly, her eyes on me. "You won't have long, but it'll give you time enough. Either you make your decision now, or as your find your way through this maze. If you make it out…alive…Creed will be waiting for you, and he will make the decision for you."

"Sure, that makes a lot of sense," I snapped sarcastically, but as I opened my mouth to say something else I was cut off as the ground began to rumble and shake.

"That is the time allotted to you, Black Cat," Echida said and I realized, as she spoke, that the walls of the maze were rising-they were growing taller, and as they did they carried Eve and Echidna up higher and higher until they were barely recognizable then disappeared.

"This doesn't make any sense at all," Sven growling, punching the wall of the maze hard once it had stopped moving.

"It does, if you know Creed," I muttered, turning to look down the darkened corridor we would have to begin our venture through the maze in.

"Well," Sven sighed, stepping up beside me and looking forward as well. "I suppose it's time to start this."

"I suppose you're right,"


	8. Chapter 8 A Fork in the Road

Alright guys, here's another part of the story. This is more action, fighting, etc. I want to get the Train vs. Creed fight scene soon, because, well Creed is so fun to write lol, and Train angry is fun to write too. No worries, that fight scene will _not _be the end of this story, in fact, I already know the ending, which I hope will have an interesting twist for you.

For the record, happy for some, sad for others, this isn't exactly a TrainxSven fic. I'm not sure where people got that from, maybe I wrote something…haha…I'm sure I did, because otherwise I don't know where the idea came from. Sven and Train are merely very close friends who know each other well enough after two years of traveling side by side, that they can understand how the other works. I don't plan on making Train and Sven fall in love, so if I confused you, I'm sorry.

At one point, after the scene with Creed and Train in Train's room, Train says "I wanted Sven…". Now, I didn't mean that in any sexual form what-so-ever. In the manga Train points out to Sven that Sven's always taking care of him, always watching his back, that's what I meant when Train said that. He wanted Sven to watch his back, to be there so he had someone he could trust, seeing as Sven and Train seemed closest out of the ground, minus Sven and Eve. I do think Train and Sven could be an interesting couple, but Train annoys Sven so much sometimes I think he'd wind up dead in a ditch somewhere lol.

This will, on the other hand, end up being a TrainxCreed fanfic, so it's out! lol In some ways I'm glad people thought it was something else, because that means I kind of threw you all off track, but I don't want anyone to hate this fic because of this! I do like Sven a lot, Train and he are my favorite characters, but I don't seem them fitting together as well as Train and Creed. I mean, of course it's an odd coupling, but like Niji-san said, it would and will be an interesting twist to see Train fall for the man he hated most at one point in his life.

Now, this won't be an ordinary TrainxCreed fic. I mean there isn't going to be a chapter where Train falls madly, head over heels for Creed, because I don't see Train doing that for anyone or he would've done it for Saya in the time he knew her, I think. There will be a form of attraction that will take some time to form, but we'll see how long that lasts X3

Well, this one will probably cut off randomly again, it's called cliff hangers! Keeps you all coming back and reading! Girl-Over-Board, I suck at bio, so just tell your teacher that my awful talent for the subject leaked through the computer, through my fic, and into you! As if they'll believe that, but it's worth a shot! X3 Nyah!

Enjoy!

P.S. If you'll let me know what parts make it seem like a TrainxSven fic I'll def. go edit them so it's not so "lovey dovey" lol. Thanks for letting me know, guys! X3

"A Fork in the Road"

The maze was never ending, as most mazes probably are, how was I to know? I didn't regularly run around mazes every chance I got. Why Creed had a maze in the middle of his mansion was beyond me, in fact, I would've laughed at the idea if it hadn't been for the circumstances we had found ourselves in.

Sven ran beside me as we rushed forward, never pacing ourselves and never looking back. The floor of the maze would rumble threateningly from time to time, indicating that another wall was moving. It didn't take us long to realize that the maze shifted not only up, but over, blocking paths we had just come from and creating new ones in front of us. This wasn't a maze anymore; it was more like a labyrinth.

As the floor rumbled again Sven grabbed my arm and yanked me backwards, throwing me into him and sending us to the floor.

"What the hell is _wrong _with you?" I cried, turning on him, but before I could throw another word at him I turned back to see a new wall shooting out of the ground, exactly where I had been standing before Sven had pulled me away.

I watched as it towered above us before another one shot up behind us, locking us into a small square of cold floors and hard, stone walls. We sat there as the air fell silent, an electric feeling surrounding us and making my skin crawl. I glanced around nervously, my hand instinctively pulling Hades up to chest level, but we were alone, or so it seemed.

Sven shoved me off of him and stood slowly, brushing himself off and retrieving his briefcase from the floor. He grumbled something under his breath as he studied the walls, both of us realizing that they were far too tall to jump over and obviously to thick to break through.

I remained on the floor, crouched down as I listened hard. I could hear the rumbling of the maze far off in the distance as it shifted and changed shape over and over. Eventually it would get back to where we were and change into a new shape, but if we stood around and waited would it be too late for Eve?

I glanced up at Sven who was still examining the walls of the maze, running his hand against them and pressing his ear against the cold looking surface. I was useless in this situation. Sven had that attaché case of his, I, on the other hand, had a gun that couldn't possibly break through these walls. I hated this feeling, and it seemed to be a reoccurring one here in the confines of Creeds home.

I focused on listening again, closing my eyes and letting my hearing take over all the other senses. Something was definitely out there, I was sure of it. There was a reason the maze had enclosed us in such a small place. Echidna had said this was Doctor's game, therefore he was most likely somewhere within the mansion controlling the movement of the maze itself…there was always a master to the puppet.

I felt the ground shake beneath my knees and feet as I knelt there, pressing my hand against the ground to feel it better. I had felt the movement of the maze earlier, but this was different-this was violent.

I opened my eyes quickly and looked up to Sven, who I realized, was watching me before we both looked upward to see a shadow dash across the opening of the walls high above us. Something was coming, and I wasn't sure what.

We stood in silence as the ground shuttered again, more violent than the last, before suddenly, it shook so badly that Sven was thrown into the wall behind him, almost dropping the attaché case but catching it just in time.

"Sven!" I yelled as something flew through the opening and came at us. "Get up against the wall!"

Sven pressed himself against the wall behind him as I jumped back, whatever it was smashing into the floor where I had been, barely missing the both of us.

"Train! Shoot it!" Sven yelled as the creature reared back, revealing several rows of sharp fangs, strings of what looked like venom strung from each one.

I could barely take my eyes off the creature as it reared its reptilian head back, its garnet eyes full of rage as it let out a screeching roar so loud it made my eardrums shake. Somewhere in the chaos I heard Sven yelled for me to shoot it again, kicking my brain back into gear.

I flung my arm and aimed, squinting as I tried to find a vulnerable part on the creature through all its scales and spikes, but it seemed indestructible. I gritted my teeth and shot several times anyway, no matter what getting its attention away from Sven, where it had begun to turn, was what mattered. I knew Sven could do something but he'd have to calculate what weapon in his case would work best, and during that time I would distract it, it was an old plan that had worked too many times to count.

The bullets slammed into the creature, but didn't seem to have any effect except annoying it further. It whipped it's narrow head around, the spikes around it's neck and head seeming to fan out as it's temper grew short.

I took a step backward, my back hitting the wall and I suddenly realized I had nowhere to go.

"It was okay," I silently reassured myself as the creature and I studied one another. "You've fought a freaking dinosaur before…this monster of Doctor's is nothing."

But just as the words leaked into my mind a sharp blade slammed into the wall beside me, throwing rubble in every direction. I had forgotten one "minor" detail…these creatures were like Eve, they could transform their body at will into whatever they wanted.

I ducked as the creature pulled it's tale from the wall and swung the blade at my neck before rolling backward and aiming, shooting the tail several times. Blood splattered the floor as the creature let out an even louder scream than before, causing my to clamp my hands over my ears.

Sven seemed to be calculating something from where he stood before he smirked up at the creature and pressed a button on his attaché case. A bright flash of light filled the room and I was left dazed and confused.

"Thanks a lot, Sven!" I yelled, ready to smash his head in with his own stupid case. "You could've at least _warned_ me!"

I heard Sven laugh as I rubbed at my eyes, white spots filling the room and sending my mind wheeling. I felt dizzy as I leaned against the wall, listening as the creature roared and the floor shook violently. Sven was doing something, and because of that total and utter idiot I couldn't see a thing, he was going to get a good punch in the face for this one.

I rubbed my eyes again and blinked several times, trying to see and as I did the white spots faded slightly, letting me see just in time as Sven kicked the creature in the snout, stunning it for several seconds as he jumped up onto it's head and ran along it's scaled spine before spinning, holding the attaché case in front of him, and let out a barrage of bullets on the nape of it's neck.

It let out another ear piercing screech before falling hard, blood spraying from the back of it's neck as Sven ducked, dodging it, and jumped off it's back.

"Whoa! Whoa!" I cried as I backed into the wall as the creatures body spun and fell towards me. "Sven I swear to god-"

But I didn't have time to finish my sentence as I jumped in the air, the creatures head landing where I had been standing, before I landed hard on its back. I breathed hard and glared up at Sven who was chuckling, and holding onto the brim of his hat.

"You…" I growled as I continued to glare up at him. "Are going to die."

"I'd like to see you try," Sven laughed as he reached out, took my hand, and helped me off the monsters back. "But it got the job done, right?"

I felt like we had switched places in that moment. Normally I was the one causing chaos and laughing about it afterwards, while Sven threatened to throw me in a river, or run me over with his car. Either way he was right, his plan had defeated the creature, and as I stood there throwing death glare after death glare at him the walls fell around us.

"Looks like we can move on," Sven observed as a new corridor lay just beyond where we stood.

"I guess that's how we play this "game" of Doctor's," I replied calmly as we studied the dark corridor. "You get stuck with some sort of opponent, and once you defeat them you move on to the next one."

"Well, the first one wasn't too hard," Sven pointed out as we slowly walked towards the new path.

"Cept for a certain someone blinding me," I growling, tiny white dots still dancing in front of my eyes every time I blinked.

Sven chuckled as we moved on, our pace slowly moving to a quick run, corridor after corridor flying past us as we skidded around corners, and slammed full on into dead ends.

"I'm really beginning to hate this," Sven growled as he slammed into the fifth dead end.

"Well, maybe if you learned how to stop," I pointed out. "You wouldn't run into so many walls."

"Shut it, Train," Sven snapped jovially, shoving me by the shoulder towards the next opening in the maze.

We wandered through it, cautious as we came into a large space that seemed all too familiar. The last time we'd been stuck in a space without any walls we'd been attacked by that lizard creature, this time around I was just waiting for Godzilla to be dropped on our heads.

I turned as the door we had entered was filled with another wall, as well as the one across from us, both snapping shut and leaving us trapped as they grew higher until they matched the height of the rest of the maze.

From behind a nook in the maze stepped a figure, leaving the shadows behind and entering the light that shown from somewhere above us. Sven and I both gasped and stepped backwards as Eve came towards us, her eyes blank and her outfit like the first time I had seen her, a simple black dress with black boots.

"Eve!" Sven cried, running towards her.

"Sven! No!" I cried, jerking forward to grab him, but I was too late.

Eve transformed her arm into a large mallet and hit him aside, his body slamming into the wall and falling to the ground in a crumbled mess. She turned her eyes on me, her hand shining before turning back to normal as she took several slow steps towards me.

Was this the real Eve, or just some sort of illusion? If it really was her she was obviously not in control of herself, otherwise she would never have attacked Sven like that. As she came closer I studied her eyes and face, trying to recognize something-a flicker of emotion in her eyes that might belong to the real even, but there was nothing. Her face was as cold and blank as the night I had met her.

"Eve…" I said slowly as she came closer, seeing how she would respond.

"I am a demon…" She replied in a monotone voice, before stopped several feet in front of me. "Train…let's play a game…"

At this her hand shone bright white before transforming into a sharp, and deadly looking blade. I threw myself in the air as she swung at me, the blade cutting through the air with a slight ring. I landed hard on it, before sliding down and jumping up behind her, kicking her hard in the back.

She tumbled to the ground before quickly recovering and standing, whipping around and charging at me, the sword ready, and her face void of emotion.

This wasn't the real Eve, it couldn't be. Sure Doctor was sick enough to put us up against her so we'd kill our own team member off-get her out of the way, but they were using Eve as bait, with her dead there would be no reason for Sven or I to continued on to find Creed. Doctor was only hoping to trick us into thinking this was Eve so we would give up and refuse to fight, therefore losing the battle and letting Creed win, hands down.

I smirked as she came closer, swinging the blade at me. I jumped back and dodge the blow, the blade missing my stomach by inches, before she swung again. I blocked the attack with Hades, the sound of clashing metal filling the small room and seeming to jog Sven back into consciousness.

He pushed himself onto his hands and knees and looked up, seeing Eve and I struggling against one another, his expression changed from that of confused and hurt, to one of pure fear and horror.

"Train, no! Don't attack her!" He cried, pushing himself to his feet and running at us.

Eve saw him coming and transformed her hair into a large fist, throw Sven aside like a small rag doll. I took the pressure off of Hades and ducked as Eve finished the swing I had blocked before she transformed her other hand into a matching black and stabbed it into the ground in between my legs.

I threw myself back and landed hard beside Sven who was looking both confused and angry.

"That's not Eve," I explained calmly as I watched Eve walk towards us. "It's just an illusion-but we have to defeat it or we won't be able to move on."

"How can you possibly know that's now Eve?" Sven yelled as she came closer.

"Because Eve's not that easy to control," I replied before shoved him to his feet and pulling him away from her, her sword slamming into the ground where he had been sitting. "Now will you help me, already?"

We both stood back to back as Eve came towards us, both of us coming up with plans of attack of our own. Eve swung the blades up high before bringing them down on us. We shoved off of one another and jumped aside before attacking her with a barrage of bullets.

She swung the blades around her like propellers, reflecting the bullets, which flew off in random directions. I ducked as one aimed for my head, before rushing forward and slamming my foot into the center of the spinning blade, Sven copying and doing the same on the other side. By hitting the center we had missed the blade and hit the part that was still her hand. The spinning blade slowly came to a stop before she cried out, her wrists now turned at odd angles, and threw herself away from us.

The blades slowly morphed back into her hands, her wrists already beginning to bruise as we stood, ready to fight, in front of her.

The three of us stood still, studying the enemy as we waited for someone to do something. It wasn't long before Eve's back exploded with light and the angel wings I had seen her use before branched out from her shoulder blades. She threw herself into the air and flew high before transforming her hand into an exact replica of Hades.

I had always forgotten that Eve was programmed with certain forms in her; she could turn into anything she had seen or touched before as long as she studied it enough. Apparently she had studied Hades long enough to know its shape, form, and gears…which wasn't the best thing.

Sven and I jumped to the side as a barrage of bullets hit the ground. Apparently she had used the Orihalcon shell of Hades, but the shooting performance of a machine gun…wonderful.

I blocked several bullets she shot down at me before running up the wall and flipping into the air. I couldn't get to the height she was at, but the farther up the better aim I could get. I aimed as I fell back towards the ground, my back curving as I turned upside down. I aimed and shot three shots at her, hitting both of her wings.

She cried out and lost some height, falling as I did. I landed on my feet, crouched down as I watched her struggle to fly. This had to end soon, we needed to get to the real Eve and I needed to settle things with Creed.

Sven came up beside me as I stood, both of us looking up at the struggling even as her hands morphed back into blades. She seemed to realize that the injured wings would only slow her down as she landed quickly and came at us.

I dodged her slashes, but before I could turn and fight I felt one of the blades slice deep into my back. I gritted my teeth and stumbled forward before turning and aiming at her. I threw two shots at her, one hitting her right shoulder and the other shattering the blade of her left arm.

It was hard to hear her scream like that, it felt as though I was hurting the real Eve, and the look on Sven's face told me he felt the same. With her left hand rendered helpless, and her right arm injured she was slowed down. As long as she didn't get it into her mind to form the machine gun version of Hades again we had an obvious advantage against her.

Sven and I braced ourselves as Eve's body began to glow, shimmering in the dim light of the maze. I wanted to attack then, knowing that the best time to attack an enemy was following a previous one, but when the real Eve transformed I knew, for the most part, it was impossible to get an attack in because her defenses would be high.

As the light faded I was shocked to see the latest transformation. Spikes lines Eve's arms, legs, and back, making it impossible to physically attack her without getting hurt. Her skin also shined in the dim light as if it were covered in armor, something I could only test with Hades.

I glanced over at Sven who looked at me, both of us deciding in that moment it was time to make our move. Sven charged at her before releasing a barrage of bullets in her direction. They shot through the air before bouncing off Eve's spikes like a pinball then ricocheting and slamming into Sven's shoulder instead, the others flying through the air, and one grazing my cheek painfully.

"Sven!" I cried, turning to my partner as electricity coursed through his body. Sven had invented special bullets, one being to freeze, one to paralyze, and one, apparently, to electrocute the enemy, but now his own invention was working against him.

He screamed in pain as static filled the air, along with the terrible smell of burn flesh. I whipped back around to glare at Eve as she charged towards me, her arms crossed in front of her face, intending to use her spikes as weapons.

I jumped back and dodged to the side as she ran at me before spinning around and hitting her in the back of the head with the handle of Hades. She stumbled forward, dazed, before turning and whipping her arm towards me.

I ducked as several spikes flew from her open palm, but not fast enough as one lodged itself in my upper left arm. I grunted in pain as I pulled it out, bloody soaking into the black fabric of my coat, before I threw the spike aside and aimed at the girl who was slowly walking towards me.

"You're not Eve," I growled, aiming at her forehead. "So it doesn't matter what I do to you."

I didn't want to kill whatever this was, I really didn't, but something about it's impersonation of Eve was really beginning to make my angry. I pulled the trigger, sending a bullet flying towards her before it ripped through her skull and exited out the back, sending blood everywhere.

Yet, after the fatal shot-a shot that should've killed her, she continued to walk towards me, her expression unfazed and her body never reacting to what should've been severe pain. I took several steps backward as she came towards me, a trail of blood draining down her face and dripping onto her black dress.

"Train," Eve spoke softly as she raised her hand, her fingers and palm morphing into her version of Hades. "I never liked you."  
And with that she pulled the trigger. I pulled Hades up, ready to block it, but it came to fast…faster than I had expected. My eyes grew wide as the bullet lodged itself in my stomach, making me cry out and double over.

I fell to my knees as pain coursed through my body, shooting up from my stomach and into my limbs like the spikes that covered her body. Something was different about this bullet…it wasn't the kind that would normally come from the version of Hades I held in my hand…and then it hit me. Eve had been by Sven's side the entire time he had invented those bullets for me…if this thing was supposed to be Eve it might have her memories…therefore it would know about the bullets. If Sven had created a different kind of bullet I didn't know about it had to be this one…the one that was coursing pain through my body that made me want to scream, throw up, and seize up all at the same time.

She came up to me, only a foot away so that I could see how truly blank her eyes were as the blood continued to flow down her face. She aimed again, pressing the muzzle of the fake Hades between my eyes, pressing so hard it made me wince.

"Eve…" I muttered through the pain as my free hand gripped my bleeding stomach and the other held tight to Hades. "You're not…Eve…"

My voice rose as I said her name, the anger coursing along side the pain through my rigid body. I lifted Hades and aimed at her chest where, if she were the real Eve, her heart would be. I pulled the trigger once, the explosion of the bullet filling the silent air.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what had happened, blood splattering onto my hand as she stumbled back from the gun. The wound in her chest was much larger than a normal one would be, and I realized, as I watched, that it seemed to be growing in size. Her body disappeared little by little until she was entirely gone, nothing left but the bullet I had shot her with, clinking softly as it hit the ground.

The walls around us lowered and I heard Sven stir from beside me, the effects of his electric shock bullet obviously beginning to wear off. I heard him mutter something before he stood and made his way towards me, looking around as if he half expected to see Eve ready to attack again.

"Where'd she go?" He asked, glancing around until he saw the new opening the retreating walls had revealed.

"Disappeared," I muttered through the pain in my stomach, my hand covered in blood as if it'd never stop.

"So you defeated her, then?" He asked, looking down at me with a strange expression on his face, obviously not noticing the bleeding wound I was clutching.

"Yeah," I breathed as another wave of pain stabbed into me.

I felt heat wave after heat wave pass through me as the world around me began to sway and suddenly close together as if I were walking through a tunnel. I looked up to Sven before flashing him a grin, before I let the dizziness take over and fell backward, my head hitting the ground hard.

"Train!" He yelled as I lay there, blood pouring out of me and taking my consciousness with it.

He grabbed me roughly and pulled me away from the cold floor, my eyes opening to see a blurry version of his face in front of me. I couldn't exactly tell what he looked like, or how he was reacting to this as he shook me urgently before pulling me up against him.

"Oh, God," He swore under his breath as he pulled my hand away from my stomach and finally saw the wound. "Why didn't you tell me you got shot?"

"It's not a big deal," I smiled up at him, and really, I knew it wasn't. If I could get the bullet out, or at least stop the bleeding I'd be fine for now, I just needed this bleeding to stop, and for this terrible pain to go away. "I'll be fine if-"

My back arched uncontrollably in his arms as another shockwave of pain shot through me. I screamed louder than I thought possible, nothing had hurt this much in a long time. Normally a gunshot wouldn't hurt this much, sure it wouldn't feel good, but I'd ignore it until I could get the bullet out myself and fix it up, but this-this was different-this felt like something was ripping me apart from the inside out.

Sven lay me down on the ground as my body went rigid and I tightened my hands together until my nails dug into my palms. He took off his coat and bundled it up before shoving it under my head, then pulled my hand away from my stomach again and lifted my shirt to get a look at the wound.

"This is bad," He muttered as he looked around, as if he expected to find something that might help. "Train…did that thing shoot you with her version of Hades?"

I nodded before gritting my teeth, refusing to scream again. I had to convince myself it wasn't that bad, that way my mind would trick my body into suppressing some of the pain. I breathed in and out slowly, calming down my racing heart.

Sven pulled Hades from my hand and rested it beside my head before tearing away part of his shirt and dabbing at the wound, cleaning away the blood so he could see how bad it was.

"Earlier, just before we came here I designed some new bullets for you," He muttered as he worked on cleaning up the wound. "Eve saw me do it, I told her everything. They've got this poison in them that's released on impact as the head of the bullet is crushed by the pressure of passing through the body…"

"So..." I jerked as Sven came too close to the opening of the wound with the rough cloth. "So that's what's in me?"

"I think so," He replied. "If your body's reacting like this."

"Well, what do we do?" I asked, trying to sit up before he shoved me back down.

"I can't do anything without the proper supplies-we've got to get it out of you," He muttered, before cursing under his breath.

I pushed his hand away from my stomach and sat up, wincing as I forced my body to stand and retrieve Hades from the floor. I swayed back and forth, stumbled into him as he stood, before regaining my balance and holding onto his shoulder for balance.

"Train, you're going to kill yourself." Sven snapped as he retrieved his briefcase from the ground.

"We've got go get Eve," I replied calmly as I began to walk, my hand on my stomach as we slowly moved forward.

"But you've been shot in the _stomach_," Sven pointed out. "If the poison doesn't send you unconscious, what'll be leaking into your body from your stomach will."

"It's not my stomach," I muttered as we passed into the next corridor.

"And how would you know?" He asked impatiently, walking slow enough that I could use his shoulder for balance.

"I think it'd hurt a lot more than this," I replied. "Besides, I'd probly be dead by now, right?"

"Like I know," He shrugged. "But how do you expect to fight and win against Creed in this shape?"

"I've defeated enemies in worse shape," I replied matter of factly. "I don't plan on losing to Creed anytime soon."

I doubled over and hit the wall as we took another step, pain suddenly shooting through my entire body, making me feel as though I was being crushed. I thought it was the bullet causing it but as I struggled to look over I saw Sven on his hands and knees clutching his head and yelling out in pain.

"Maro…" I muttered as the pressure increased so that the floor beneath out feet began to crack. "But…"

"But you thought you defeated me?" His voice boomed as the pressure increased still. "You cannot believe that a weakling like you could defeat me."

I gripped my stomach harder as the pressure made the blood flow faster, my chest being crushed into my thighs as my knees buckled and sent me to the floor. Sven was struggling against the pressure beside me, pulling his attaché case beside him with as much effort as possible and hitting one of the buttons, but it was no use, the gravity crushed the machine gun muzzle as it shot out.

Maro laughed from deep in his chest as the ground beneath us broke apart even more. I knew if he didn't let up soon our bodies would be nothing more than a mess of blood, or something worse. I looked up at him, seeing that he was standing atop one of the maze walls, which had obviously lowered since he had begun his attack.

"Creed has made a request to fetch the both of you," He explained, increasing the pressure again and making me cry out as something cracked inside my body. "So, you will be coming with me little cat."

Before I knew it the ground beneath me was gone, and Sven as well, only to be replaced by a shining marble floor and the sound of quiet voices whispering. Sven fell beside me on the arm he had been shot in, clutching it as more blood soaked into the thin sleeve of his shirt.

I coughed and tasted blood as I fell forward, my face hitting the marble hard, my hand still holding tight to my stomach.

I listened as footsteps crossed the room, but I didn't care enough to look up and see who they were, for now all I cared about was that the gravity was gone and I could breathe. The voice suddenly became quiet as the footsteps stopped, but all I could see was the floor, nothing but white marble stretching on for what looked like miles.

"I see you made it out alive," Creed's voice was cold as he spoke, the opposite of how it had been the night before when he had forced himself on me…warm and soothing.

I heard Sven mutter something before yelling out in pain as I heard Creed hit him hard. I winced as I heard him fall hard, wanting to help him but knowing that there was nothing I could do but let this anger boil up inside me, because I knew later on what it could do.

"Take him to where the girl and the others are, we will deal with them later," Creed ordered and I heard the shuffling of feet before Sven was dragged away, yelling for me not to fight Creed.

I winced as pain shot through me again and more warm blood spilled onto my hand and the floor beneath me. I coughed hard again, the taste of blood even stronger, making me want to gag.

Creeds footsteps shuffled before he came up behind me, his clothes shuffling until I felt his cold hand on my back. I knew I was shaking slightly, my body going into shock as I lost more and more blood, but there was nothing I could do-I couldn't control it, even though I had succeeded in calming myself down enough that the poison in my blood hadn't taken hold yet.

"Train," His voice still sounded so cold, but calmer somehow now that Sven was no longer in the room. "My decision has been made."

His hand wandered up my spine and to the back of my neck before his fingers slid into my hair. I gripped my stomach tighter as the anger grew stronger. I wanted to turn around and shoot him in the face-to make him feel the pain he had caused me so many times. I wanted to kill him…I wanted him to die…

"I have decided you will stay here with me," He replied calmly, his fingers still sliding through my hair over and over. "And you will be at my side in the Apostles of the Stars."

"I'm not dead _yet_," I growled as I rolled onto my back and aimed Hades in between in eyes.

The pain the movement caused was worse than it had ever been but I ignored it, gritting my teeth against it as I held my aim steady. Creeds eyes looked surprised before sadness set in like it always did when I defied him, or refused to accept his ridiculous offer.

"Train," He choked as he looked down at the wound on my stomach, my black shirt shining with spilt blood. "You're hurt."

His hand reached down and slid against my stomach, his hand hovering over the open wound as he looked at me with sad eyes. I felt something burn inside me, something shoot through my body far more painful than the bullets poison. My aim wavered as I arched my body and screamed, my cries of pain echoing in the room filled with the Apostles of the Stars. My body shook uncontrollably as Creeds hand pressed against my stomach, the searing, burning pain shooting through me like a thousand bullets.

I lost my grip on Hades as my hands flew to my head, tangling in my hair as I tried to ignore the pain, tried to focus on something else as I felt like I was being cut into thousands of pieces.

Creeds hand tightened over my stomach before letting go, the pain slowly subsiding as it shot through me slower and slower, my cries of pain slowly ebbing.

He pulled me up against him as my body seized again, the pain almost more than I could take, before I seized one last time and he wrapped his other arm around me, talking to me like an injured child.

"I'm sorry, Train," He said sadly, his mouth close to my ear as he spoke and my body convulsed and shook again. "I didn't want to hurt you like this…but you just won't listen to me."

I jerked again before pressing my hands against his chest and pushing away. I fell hard onto the marble floor, my breathing strained as I tried to make the pain go away. What had he done to me? And why had he done it? My hand flew to my stomach almost instinctively but was ripped away quickly as I sat up and looked down at it in shock.

He had healed me…that's what the pain had been. He had healed all of the torn muscles and taken the bullet out of me. I looked down at the floor beside me to see the bloody bullet lying beside Hades, its tip crushed and a strange green liquid still leaking out of it.

"I healed you, Train," Creed replied, as if reading my mind. "I didn't feel it would be fair to make you fight me in that state."

I looked up at him before shooting a glare in his direction. That anger was back again, as if some sort of wild animal had been released inside me. He had hurt Sven, or at least had him hurt, and he had threatened to hurt Eve. I didn't know what had happened to the others but, as I looked into his sad eyes, I could feel a hatred beyond my wildest belief formed inside my mind.

"I know you want to kill me, Train," He said sadly, reaching out to touch my face but I pulled away, continuing to glare. "It makes me sad, but, I will give you that chance. As long as I can see you like that one more time."

He stood slowly and let his hand fall to the handle of Kotetsu, his imaginary blade before drawing it and pointing it's invisible tip at me. I could feel its sharp end against my neck, barely touching me but just enough to make me feel threatened.

I threw myself backwards and grabbed the gun from the floor before aiming it at him, ready to fight no matter how hard it was, or how much it hurt. I wasn't going to let my friends be locked up here like I was, and there was no way I was letting scum like the Apostles of the Stars kill them.

Train looked at me sadly before closing his eyes, his mind concentrating on something as he brought his sword up, pointing it in my direction.

"No matter how hard you try, you won't defeat me with that gun of yours," He said before opening his eyes, a new emotion there, one that had erased the sadness and replaced it with some sort of manic insanity. "But if I can fight you one more time, Train, that will be all that matters."


	9. Chapter 9 A Battle of Memories

Before going into this fic I want to thank Niji-san for all your awesome advice! I realize what you were saying about Train, how he would never break down in front of Sven, and after looking back through the show I bit and the manga I realized, you're def. right X3 I think the reason I had Train break down was, because at this point, Train has had a lot happen to him and well, he's not exactly the same Train he used to be. Of course now that he's got that anger going through him again he's reverting a little back to the Chronos version of Train, which would be exactly what Creed wants. I may edit chapter 6 later, right now I want to get this chapter started and get to work on some homework…sheesh…so much to do. -.-' But I enjoy writing this, so it's okay! lol

There were so many typos in the latest chapter, I've really go to get back and edit it lol. At one point I said Train instead of Creed, right towards the end, so I hope that didn't confuse you guys, I was just writing so fast I accidentally typed that. ' I've also got an obnoxious knack for writing "Even" instead of "Eve", so I hope that didn't confuse you either!

Well, enjoy the latest chapter; I know I'm gonna like writing it!

"A Battle of Memories"

How was it Creed could get under my skin so easily? He could bait me without even trying and I'd fall for it, and the anger he was hoping for would come surging up through my body and take over, like some sort of curse I had cast on myself.

We were standing across from one another; weapons held at the ready and aimed at vital parts of the others body. This wasn't going to be like the last time we fought, this wasn't going to end with Creed taking the upper hand. I had had it with him, with all of this, and I wanted to take my friends and leave.

Deep down something was eating away at me, warning me of the power Creed now held in his hand as the invisible blade took a deadly aim at my neck. I had fought against Creed and his imaginary blade and won before, it wasn't as though I had always lost, but since the nanotechnology had made him the way he was he had a severe advantage against me.

We studied each other for a long time, my grip tightening on Hades as I stood there, my body aching all over. Creed had healed the worst of my wounds, but the deep cut Eve had left on my back, and the bruises and cracked bone in my body from Maro's attack still remained. Whether Creed healed me or not I was still injured, but I had fought like this before, I had been trained to deal with pain like this.

"Before we continue," Creeds voice came, sounding lower and rough. "I feel that it is only fair to let your friends watch."

He swung his arm through the air, motioning across the room. I turned my head to see Eve, Sven, Rinslet, and the others standing against the furthest wall, three members of the Apostles of the Stars guarding them.

Sven gave me a weak smile as he leaned hard on Rinslet's shoulder, Eve holding tight to his arm and watching him with worried eyes. It looked as though she had had some time to heal him but obviously not enough as he gripped his injured arm, obviously in pain.

"They have nothing to do with this, Creed," I growled, turning my attention back to him. "Let them go."

"They will be released in time," Creed replied, looking back at me with manic eyes. "Once this battle has ended."

I didn't trust him for a second but I had no choice. It was fight him and win, or stay here forever and see my friends possibly die. I knew if I won I had a chance of getting them out and away from here, not to mention they could defend themselves, but obviously something, somewhere had gone wrong, otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation.

"Fine," I growled at Creed, gripping Hades tightly as I held my aim on his chest. "Then let's start this."

"I couldn't agree more," Creed chuckled before winding his arm back and swinging the imaginary blade down in my direction.

I jumped back, my back hitting a nearby pillar as the blade smashed into the ground only inches away from my toes.

He laughed as I watched the ground crack and shudder closer and closer to my feet before a hole smashed into the bottom of the pillar just between my feet. Creed could not only control the shape of the blade, but the length of it as well, and if I didn't move I'd be cut in half.

I swung my leg up and over where I knew the blade was and dodged to the side as the pillar cracked in two and came tumbling down in my direction. I stumbled back as rubble skidded across the floor and beneath my feet, making it hard to stay balanced.

"There's not point in fighting me, Train," Creed laughed maniacally as he sent the second closest pillar crashing down towards me. "You cannot possibly outrun the imaginary blade, or see it to attack with Hades."

I threw myself back again as more rubble showered down around me, smashing into pieces as it collided with the marble floor. I watched as Creed came closer, passing through the row of pillars towards the center of the room and entering the shadowed part I now stood in.

"Do you think you're safe there?" He chuckled as he shook his head as if scolding a child.

He swung his arm back again before swinging the blade into the wall and dragging it towards me. I ducked as it cut through the solid stone right where my chest had been before rolling forward, aiming and shooting at the hilt of the blade.

With speed far faster than I thought he possessed Creed brought the blade down and cut the bullet in two before swiping it across my chest.

I grimaced as I looked down to see a clean cut that started at the ribs on the right side and cut up close to the collar bone on the other side. It wasn't deep, and it wouldn't interfere with what I knew I had to do, but it hurt and was yet another distraction I would have to ignore.

"You see, Train," Creed laughed, my head shooting up to see him standing a few feet away, the blade aimed towards me, most likely at my face. "You cannot hope to defeat me in your present state. If you join us you will possess the power of the Tao, you will become powerful-my equal."

I tightened my hands into fists before whipping Hades up and shooting, the bullet flying through the center of his neck and out the back, lodging itself in the nearest pillar. I sat there, my arm still raised and a tiny wisp of smoke filtering up from Hades as Creed stood there, a sickening smile on his face.

His laugh started out low and small until it echoed maniacally throughout the entire room. Blood was running down his neck freely as the bullet wound began to heal itself, closing slowly until there was nothing left but blood and bare skin.

"Train!" Creed cackled as I stayed crouched in front of him, glaring up at him. "You know better than to think that would defeat me."

I cursed silently, knowing well enough that unless Creed's brain was destroyed he could not die, but I had hoped that would at least stun him long enough to make another attack.

I jumped back and landed on my feet as Creed swung the blade towards me, nicking my arm in the process, but not enough to do much damage. I felt the blood sliding down my arm as he came closer, holding the sword out in front of him, its tip growing closer and closer but impossible for me to predict its location.

He swung his arm back again, ready to attack, but as he did I lunged forward and flipped backward, kicking him hard on the chin before landing on my hands, still upside down, and kicking him hard in the chest with both of my feet.

He stumbled backwards before falling to the ground, still a little dazed as he pulled his head forward and looked up at me. I looked around frantically, trying to find that invisible weapon of his, but as I caught sight of the handle shimming in the light just beyond the pillars Creed stood.

I threw myself forward and brushed past him and rushing towards the blade, needing to get to it before he could. I felt his hand take hold of my elbow before he yanked me back, swung me around, and threw me back into the center of the room.

I landed hard, my head slamming against the marble floor. I heard the scraping of the blade against the ground as he came closer, the sound forcing me to sit and figure out where he was. He continued to walk towards me, dragging the blade against the ground and leaving a clean cut behind it.

I glared at him before throwing myself to my feet and aiming Hades at him, waiting for him to attack again. Blood leaked down from his mouth and onto his chin as he pulled the blade up in front of him at a side angle with both hands, his legs bent as if he might pounce.

He swung the blade forward and I arched backwards, my back bending as far as it could and the blade missing my chest, stomach, and face by centimeters. Once I was clear of danger I let myself fall backwards, throwing my left hand up to catch me before flipping back onto my feet.

I threw Hades up in front of me just in time to block another blow, the power of it pushing me backwards, and the soles of my shoes skidding against the slick floor. Creed pushed harder, a smirk across his lips as he came closer, our faces onto centimeters apart as our weapons crossed one another.

"You will be mine, Train," He said as I struggled against his strength.

At that pulled my leg back before sending it straight into his stomach. He loosened the pressure of the blade against Hades, allowing me to pull back safely, aim, and shoot. Blood splattered the floor behind him as the bullet went through his stomach. I sent another and another, blood flying I shot through his arm, his leg, his ankle, his shoulder, and the hand holding the blade.

He cried out as bullet after bullet hit him, obviously not expecting the barrage as he dropped the sword, its invisible blade clattering against the ground and sliding towards me. Creed regained his composure as the bullets stopped, the wounds beginning to heal as blood soaked into his clothing.

I dashed forward and threw myself towards the blade, my hand reaching out and grasping around the only visible part of it, the handle. I yanked it back just as time as Creed made an attempt to stomp his foot down on my hand, the blade stabbed into my ankle accidentally. I had no idea how long it was or where it was, and there was no way of knowing.

I grimaced as I yanked the blade out of my ankle and stood, favoring my uninjured leg as I held the blade in front of me, my own blood dripping off the end, a dead give away of its location.

Creed stopped just short of the tip as he came charging towards me, realizing that if he went any further the sword would be through him and his body would attempt to heal around it.

"Clever," he smirked before he grabbed the blade, blood running down his fingers and dripped to the floor as he gripped it tighter and yanked it from my hand.

I reached out frantically, trying to grab the handle, but it was too late as he threw it into the air and caught it as the handle spun down towards him. He cut it through the air before it slammed into my shoulder, cutting deep into the tendons and muscle, rendering my left arm almost useless. I could still move it but it hurt far too much and caused too much blood loss with each movement.

I gripped it painfully, looking up at Creed who was holding the sword close to his face, admiring it as both of ours blood slid down its sharp surface and dripped onto the floor. I winced as he actually licked the blade and quite a bit of the blood before pulling the blade down, pointing it directly at me, and charging.

I turned and ran, throwing myself at the nearest pillar and running up it before flipping backwards and behind Creed. I aimed Hades and pulled the trigger several times, missing his neck by centimeters but sending the barrage of bullets into the pillar just beyond him.

He whipped around, the blade held ready, but looked confused as I continued to fire past him, my eyes on his the entire time. I stepped back several feet as the pillar behind him began to crack and shift before falling forward and slamming into him. He disappeared beneath the massive slab of marble as if fell and smashed against the floor.

All that was visible was his hand, still gripping tightly to the handle of the sword. I stood there, looking down at him and waiting.

"Train!" Rinslet's voice came from across the room, sounding high and semi-cheerful. "You did it!"

But I knew I hadn't. If a bullet through the neck hadn't killed him than this wouldn't. All I could hope was that it had either knocked him unconscious, or crushed his head. I didn't want to kill him deep down, I realized that now-now that the adrenaline had begun to slowly subside-that feeling that always brought out the worst in me and the killing instinct.

I felt the floor shake and suddenly cracks began to spider their way out beneath the pillar. This was it. I knew Creed hadn't even been trying that hard before now, but now that he was angry-now that he realized I was going to put up a fight, he was pulling out all the stops.

The remains of the pillar exploded into the air, rubble smashing in the nearby, unharmed pillars and one grazing past my cheek. I remained motionless, even as the rubbed tore past my skin, and watched-waiting to see what would come next.

As the dust and rubble cleared Creed stood, that strange, grotesque arm winding it's way out of his shoulder and holding the imagine blade, obviously at the highest level it could go as I could now see it, the disgusting mouth and all.

In the falling silence I could hear Creed laughing, a distorted, almost choked sound that sent shivers up my spine. This was all a game to him, one he thought he knew he could win. I continued to stand there as he came closer, knowing that running would do me no good.

As I caught sight of his face I saw his eyes almost glowing, his mouth contorted into a distorted grimace, and his skin flushed from the energy that was now surging through his body.

He came closer still until he was only inches away. I refused to move, I refused to run as the energy boiled up inside me, surging into my limbs and making my grip on Hades tighten so hard my hand shook.

He leaned forward, his eyes meeting mine, and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me-making me jerk back slightly. He laughed at my reaction, and I cursed silently at myself for moving…he now thought he was the stronger of the two of us.

"Now," He said quietly as he brought the giant swords tip up beneath my chin. "Let's finish this."

I bent backwards again as he pushed the blade up, intending to cut through my entire head. As I fell backward I spun to the side, turning my body around and ran, throwing myself behind one of the pillars as the imagine blade slammed into it just above my head.

I looked up to see it cracked slowly, the upper half teetering back and forth before falling to the side and missing me.

"Train," Creed taunted me as I stood there, catching my breath and thinking hard. "Come out and play, why don't you? After all, this _is _our game."

As his words faded the pillar to my right exploded, followed by the one on my left as he attacked them with the giant blade. I took in a deep breathe before lunging forward, the remains of the pillar I had been leaning against exploding like the others.

I whipped around and aimed, shooting at the arm as it shot towards me. I cried out as it grabbed my head, the nails digging into my neck before throwing me across the room and into the opposite wall.

I doubled over before pushing myself to my knees and standing slowly, my body screaming as the crumbling wall behind me fell to pieces. I looked up just to time to dodge a large piece of rubbed Creed had thrown at me and stumbled to the side, my vision slightly swaying after the impact of my head and the wall.

He laughed again as three of the pillars in front of me exploded, the rubble flying past me but never hitting me. I raised my gun and shot a large piece that did come in my direction to pieces, falling in front of my feet and crumbling.

"Train!" I heard Eve scream from where she stood.

I turned to look at her only to see half of a pillar flying at me, slamming into my side and throwing me into the next one. I slid down to the ground and hit it hard, coughing and tasting blood as I tried to push my self to my hands and knees but fell, my face hitting the cold floor.

"Train!" Sven yelled, his voice sounding strangled. "Get up! _Get up_!"

I tightened every part of me before shoving myself to my hands and knees and shakily standing. I turned, but before I could focus on what was in front of me I felt Creeds finger wrap around my neck and lift me off the ground, slamming my back into the pillar behind me.

I held onto his hand, my injured arm making me want to scream as I forced it to work. I tried my hardest to hold onto Hades, refusing to lose my weapon as Creed slammed me into the pillar several more times, my head hitting hard.

"Train," Creed laughed maniacally as he slammed me into the pillar once again before holding me still, tightening his grip on my neck and digging his fingers in between the tendons and bones. "Give up now and there will be no punishment later on."

I felt myself growl from somewhere in my closing throat before pulling my arm up slowly, the pain shooting through my body almost too much for me to take. I aimed the gun at him, right between the eyes, and pulled the trigger.

I jerked as the strange hand from his shoulder suddenly grabbed my hand and Hades, the bullet that had been mean for Creeds head burying itself somewhere in its palm. Creed gave me a disturbing smirk before the hand turned sharply and a loud crack filled the air.

I let out a yell of pain as my hand was left useless, the bones inside cracking and shattering. I hooked my finger against the trigger just as Hades began to fall from my now lifeless fingers and with all the strength left in that arm and ignoring all the pain I was causing myself I threw it into the air.

It spun several times as it flew over Creeds head and landed in my awaiting left hand. I aimed again, not at his head but at the shoulder of the arm this time, at the shining crystal that was buried in the green skin, and pulled the trigger.

The bullet smashed through it, Creed's screaming echoing through the room as his hand loosened on my neck and I took in deep gasps of air. With what strength he had left he threw me aside, my body hitting the floor hard and sliding for several feet.

I pushed myself up with my left hand, holding my right one against my stomach as I watched Creed shake violently as the arm began to disintegrate and fall apart.

"NO!" he screamed in disbelief as his power began to fade, leaving him as he had been before, still full of the power of Tao, but without his most powerful attack. His sword began to glow as it reverted back to the thin, invisible blade it had been before as he fell to his knees, staring at his hands as if they had committed the crime.

His head rose slowly as he looked at me, his eyes dark and his expression looking as though he might act out violently at any moment. I pushed myself to my feet and stood slowly, my eyes never leaving his as we glared at one another.

He grabbed the imaginary blade from the floor and began to stand. I aimed and shot both of his legs in the thigh, his voice screaming as his legs failed him and his knees buckled, sending him crashing to the floor. He refused to fall helpless as he rose to his knees again, but realized there was nothing he could do in that state.

I walked slowly towards him, Hades in my left hand and rising to point at the back of his head as I came closer. He remained on his hands and knees as I stopped in front of him, pressing the muzzle of my gun hard against his skull.

"It's over, Creed," I said slowly, my finger against the trigger as he knelt before me. "Not let us go."

He chuckled softly as he pushed himself back and onto his knees, my gun reaming between his eyes.

"It's not over, Train," He whispered softly, and suddenly pain was shooting through my chest as something hit me hard.

My eyes grew wide in shock and my left arm began to shake. The sword…that damn sword…he had been holding it against the ground, there was no way he could have-

He laughed louder as he realized I was trying to figure the situation out, my hand holding Hades beginning to shake as my body slowly went into shock.

The blade had entered through my chest and exited through the back, passing clear through me and, obviously, barely missing my heart as I was still alive.

"You seem to forget I can change the shape of my sword with my mind, Train," Creed said softly, looking into my eyes with an emotion that was both overjoyed and sad. "A sword does not always have to be straight."

I looked down to see the form of the sword taking shape my blood ran down it. He had been holding it down, the blade flat against the ground, but with his mind he had made it shoot diagonally upward and right into me.

I coughed as blood began to fill my lungs and I watched in disbelief as Hades fell from my hand and clattered against the ground.

"Train!" Sven yelled from across the room and I turned my head to see him rushing towards me, ready to help no matter what.

"Take care of him," Creed snapped in a cold voice, and within seconds Echidna had opened a portal and appeared in front of him, pointing her gun directly between his eyes and pulling the trigger.

"SVEN!" I screamed, needing to get to him as his body seemed to fall in slow motion.

I yelled in pain as I yanked backwards, the blade sliding out of me, before turning and running as fast as I could towards Sven as he hit the ground hard. It was all I could do keep moving as the pain in my chest intensified and felt as though someone were stabbing me over and over.

"Sven!" I yelled again as I fell hard to my knees beside him and pulled him up off the ground. "Sven! Sven, you idiot!"

I shook him hard, knowing no matter what I did I wouldn't be able to get him to open his eyes. I shook him one last time before resting him on the floor again, images of Saya flashing in front of my eyes as my forehead lowered and rested against his still chest.

I wanted to scream, to hit something, to hurt Sven for letting this happen to him-but that wouldn't matter now. The pain in my chest was unbearable and blood was spilling out of me faster than safely should, but I didn't care now. I felt the anger surge through me before I straightened me back and turned to stand but falling short as Creeds sword sliced through the air and pointed at me neck.

"That was merely an example of what will happen if you refuse my offer, Train," Creed spoke softly, the tip of his blade running up my neck softly, as if it were an affectionate gesture.

"I…" I began softly, trying to control the anger coursing through me. "I won't let you!"

I screamed the last words as I pulled Hades up and aimed at him and pulling the trigger several times. His chest filled with bullet holes and blood as I took my anger out on him, refusing to stop until Hades was empty, the barrel clicking empty as I continued to pull the trigger.

"The girl." Creed said calmly as he looked past me to where the rest of my friends stood.

I turned my head from where I was kneeling to see Maro take a hold of Eve's arm in his giant hand and Echidna pointed her gun at her head. Eve refused to look at them or me, her eyes were focused on Sven's lifeless body as he lay there beside me, his eyes still open and blood leaking down his forehead and pooling beneath his head.

"No!" I yelled as Echidna's finger tightened against the trigger.

"So, Train," Creed spoke softly as I kept staring at Eve. "You will stay here, and you will join the Apostles of the Stars."

I stared at Eve for several seconds before looking to the others, Rinslet shaking her head frantically as if I had a choice. My eyes fell down to Sven's lifeless face, something tight forming in my throat as the realization of what happened suddenly slammed into me harder than ever.

"Y-Yes," I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

The blade left my neck and Creed took a hold of Hades, sliding it from my hand and dropping it into his coat pocket. He brushed past me as I knelt there, my eyes still on Sven as all the energy left me and I slouched forward, leaning over Sven wanting to throw up.

I turned and watched as my friends were ushered from the room, watching me until they disappeared through the darkened doorway Sven and I had originally entered through. I wanted to run to them, to tell them I was sorry and that this was all my fault, but there was a time and place for that sort of thing and at that moment, I couldn't bare to see their faces and their hurt expressions.

I felt Creeds hand fall on my uninjured shoulder before he squeezed it, kneeling down beside me and looking into my eyes.

"They will be sent home safe and sound, just as I promised," He said quietly, his hand raising and brushing away a tear I didn't realize had fallen.

I pulled my head away from his hand, angry at him for doing this, angry at myself for being weak enough to cry, and angry at Sven for…angry at Sven for…for leaving us. I looked down at his face before reaching out with my uninjured hand and brushing his eyes shut. This wasn't fair-it wasn't fair at all. Who was I that Sven felt it was worth giving his life for mine?

I let my hand fall away as Creed stood, taking my left arm in his and gently pulling me to my feet. He walked me to the end of the room, my mind too hurt-too upset to fight back. I hadn't lost this fight-I could've fought back after Creed had attacked one last time with his word…Creed had cheated and I would never forgive him for that.

It didn't matter that he hadn't been the one to pull the trigger and directly killed Sven, had had given the order, and that was what mattered. I followed him slowly, my arm still in his hand as he led me back up the stairs, my legs shaking as I took them one by one, far slower than I normally would. I felt ready to collapse from pain and the overwhelming emotion that was washing through me.

Once we reached the top of the stairs Creed led me to the bedroom I would now call mine, and sat me down on the bed. He removed my shoes and my coat as I sat there in a daze, staring blankly ahead of me and never reacting as he pulled my shirt from my body and then my pants, leaving them in a pile on the chair beside us.

He pulled the covers back and laid me down, kissing me on the forehead before retrieving a medium sized white box from the dresser nearby. He opened it and pulled out a white cloth, dabbing away the blood on my hands and face and cleaning the wounds he could.

I vaguely remember Doctor coming in later and beginning to heal my wounds with the powers the Tao had given him. He pieced the bones in my hand back together until it was good as new, passed his fingers over my cuts and healed them shut, healed everything else he could.

"The bruises will go away in time," He said as he filled a syringe with a clear liquid before sliding the need into my arm. "There's nothing I can do for them, but you've dealt with worse."

I looked past him to Creed, the anger surging back through me but the energy to take action was gone. Doctor left the room on Creeds orders, shutting the door quickly and disappearing for what would be the next several days.

Creed came closer and sat beside me, taking my still aching hand in his. He smiled weakly down at me but it faded as I returned it with a glare stronger than I thought I had in me.

"I'm sorry, Train," He said softly again. "I really didn't mean for this to happen."

I pulled my hand from his and rolled onto my side, my body aching as I turned my back to him. I didn't have the energy or patience to talk to him, and the fact he had cheated to win our fight was making me angrier by the second.

"You cheated," I stated simply, my voice as cold as my body was beginning to feel.

"I-I didn't cheat, Train," He said, trying to sound carefree and innocent. "I won before your friend died."

"You didn't win," I said quietly. "I could've beat you…"

"I-I think this discussion should be saved for a later time when you've regained your strength," He changed the subject, his hand resting in between my shoulder blades. "For now just sleep, Train, and I will see you in the morning."

His hand retreated from my cold back and I listened as he padded across the floor and shut the door behind him, leaving me to myself and memories I didn't want.

The image of Sven's face flashed across my mind and I clamped my eyes shut, gripping the pillow tightly as I tried to forget-tried to erase it from my mind, but deep down I didn't want it erased. Sven's blood was on my hands therefore I had to be the one to find his retribution. I knew he wouldn't want me to seek revenge against Creed, but I did, and at the moment that was what mattered.

"I'm going to fix this, Sven," I muttered as I stared out the fading sun outside the open window. "I'm going to kill him."


	10. Chapter 10 A World of Missing Pieces

First of all I have to say, I love you guys! X3 You guys are always so supportive in your reviews and you always let me know what you'd like to see happen next, that's the best thing a writer can hear! So, thanks!

I currently should be finding an article for my International Marketing class, but after reading the three latest reviews concerning the latest chapter and Sven's death, I felt it was only fair that I write the next chapter.

To Althea, I'm sorry this isn't a SvenxTrain fic : ( I hope you'll keep reading, because, and all of you should read this, Sven is my second favorite character after Train, you don't think I'd leave him entirely out, do you? ; )

To Girl-Over-Board, believe it or not I had no plans of killing Sven off when I began the chapter. Initially it was going to be Train vs. Creed, but battle, blah-dee-blah, and then Creed would have Echidna threaten Sven's life when he realized he might not be able to win, but I realized, Creed isn't that cowardly and wouldn't do that. Once Echidna took Creed's order further than he realized she would he then, of course being the awesome Creed he is, used it to his advantage. While I was writing that scene, after having Echidna prepare to "take care of" Sven, I realized…hm…it'd be really interesting if she killed him…Then my mind went into overload with the storyline that could come out of that tiny plot twist. lol So please don't be mad and I hope you keep reading!

To Aya, thank you so much for your comments haha I'm glad you liked the CreedxTrain scene, there will, of course, be another and maybe, quite possibly, another after that, we'll see lol. I want to make sure they have something to do with the storyline, not just randomly thrown in like, "I was walking down the hall and suddenly Creed jumped out of nowhere and we had mad, crazy sex" lol. I've read some fics like that and all I could do was laugh, though I think that was the point haha.

Oh, and Niji-san, you didn't sound too harsh on your review of SvenxTrain, I totally understand lol, and actually everything you said helped me to write the two of them differently. I hope this time around it worked! Thanks

To everyone else (though I hope you read the posts to others above because they have hints at the story you might be interested in), I hope Sven's sudden death hasn't made you deter from reading. I actually worried after posting the latest chapter that I would lose a few of you at his death. I like Sven a lot, so it was a hard decision to make him the one that died. Of course if Rinslet died you guys would be like "oh..sad..but everyone else is okay!". I know some of you might be sad if Eve died, or River, or some of the others, but I felt that since so many of you really seemed to like Sven that it should be him.

What I _do _want to say is that the old man is not gone forever! X3 Nyah! I could never make Sven disappear; it would be too hard, he's too fun to write when he and Train are together since Train can piss him off so much lol. For those of you who, like myself, are Sven fans never fear! Sven can't go down that easily, now can he?

Now that I've ranted long enough, enjoy the next (steamy raises eyebrows) chapter in this story that I'm having _way _too much fun writing! X3

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"A World of Missing Pieces"

Several days passed after the incident in the main hall, nothing coming of it but nothing being settled. It was a memory I couldn't erase from my mind, and one that I somehow wanted to keep-one I deserved to relive every time I closed my eyes.

In the past two days I had refused to leave the confines of my room. I refused to eat when Creed had a maid bring me meals I had initially been invited to eat with him. I barely slept as the nightmares of that day plagued my mind, reminding me of something I could've fixed but didn't.

I spent the days sitting at the bay window staring out into the turbulent sea, my mind wracking itself for answers as the rest of me fought down the instinct to throw up the moment his face flashed through my memory. My nights were spent either at the window or curled up beneath the covers of my bed, my hands tangled in my hair as I tried not to scream each time the nightmare tormented me.

I had sworn to myself and, somehow, to Sven that I would fix this-that I would revenge his death. Whether Sven would've wanted it or not I had my mind set, and there wasn't much anyone could do about it past that. I also wanted to find my friends, to see if Creed had been telling the truth and to tell them how sorry I was.

Eve would never forgive me, that was an obvious fact. Not that she had liked me very much before, now she would hate me forever and always blame Sven's death on me…which of course was true. Rinslet would probably feel the same and quickly forget me; she was good at doing that. As for the others, well, I wasn't about to assume their actions but I knew I had to make this up to all of them, especially Eve.

I woke with a start, drenched in sweat and crying out as I sat up in bed, my chest heaving as I breathed hard. I sat there for several minutes, the covers falling into my lap in a rumpled mess as I continued to breathe hard and stared down at my knees.

It had been that nightmare again…the same one I'd had for the past two or three days. Sven lying there, his eyes lifelessly staring up at me as I tried to make him snap out of it-tried to bring him back. Each night the dream slowly progressed to a more terrifying level, a new life taken along side Sven's each time. This time it had been Eve, Creed cutting her body practically in two as blood showered around her.

It had been more than disturbing, and it was all I could do not to throw up as the image flashed in front of my eyes again. I had to hope it wasn't true, that this wasn't some sort of image of what had really happened to her. But Sven…Sven could never be changed, and what I was seeing was entirely true.

I ran my hand through my messy hair, slowly my breathing as I sat there in the cold moonlight that poured in through the open window. I wanted it to be a dream-a dream and nothing more. I wanted Sven to walk in the door like he so many days before and tell me he'd come to take me out of this place-that he'd come to take me home, but because of me, because of my stupid decisions, that would never happen.

Creed had said he would give me time in my decision as to when I would take the drink that would give me the power of the Tao. He claimed he didn't want to "rush" me, and that he apparently knew I needed to do things in my own time. What I wanted to say was that I would never take that stupid drink, and I would never join his ridiculous army of misfits, but now I had to, it was a binding contract I could not break unless I wanted my friends hurt.

I let my hand fall from my hair as I looked over at the open window, the night breeze playing across my face and making me shiver. What I wouldn't give to leave, to go wherever it was my friends had gone, but I knew deep down I wasn't really welcome there anymore.

I shoved the covers back and swung my legs over the side of the bed before standing. I pulled on the clothes Creed had given me to replace those that had been ruined yet again in the battle, though he insisted on repairing my old coat. I pulled on the black pants and long white shirt before sliding the mid-waist length black coat and sliding my feet into the black shoes.

I crossed the room and looked out the window before pulling myself up onto the sill and reaching up, taking hold of the edge of the roof. I had discovered this place just yesterday, a flat part of the roof where I could sit and think to myself, never having to worry that someone would find me there.

I pulled myself up before swinging my legs up and standing atop the roof, looking out onto the ocean as the waves caught the moonlight and sparkled like diamonds. The window rushed past me, much stronger up here than it had been in my room, before whisking off to another part of the world.

I turned, as if I could watch it leave, wishing I could go with it. I wasn't used to this sort of life, not since I had left Chronos and gone out on my own…with Sven and Eve. I hated the feeling of being confined to one place, as if I were on a leash strung too tight with a collar that was slowly strangling me.

I wandered along the edge of the flat part of the roof, looking down at the ocean below and up to the stars above my head. I liked it up here, it reminded me of the days Saya and I used to sit on the roof, drink milk, and just…talk.

I stopped at the far edge and look up at the full moon that hung high above my head, refusing to fall dark as it moved across the night sky.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Her voice echoed in the night air, whispering to me on the wind.

"You're so funny, Tain-kun! I can tell how you're feeling just by looking at your face!" Her laugh…it made my heart want to break into a thousand pieces now that I would never hear it again.

I sighed and looked past the moon and ocean below to the darkened horizon line, nothing but night there. The wind flew past me, ruffling my hair and coat as I watched the stars wink on and off in the black backdrop.

"I know one thing," Sven's voice had suddenly replaced Saya's in the quiet night air. "Train's no longer a Chronos Eraser."

I smiled to myself, remembering that day and my response…

"Maybe so," I said quietly to myself, the wind carrying my words into the night as I said them.

"I used to come up here," A new voice, one that filled my blood with ice and made me want to throw myself off the very roof I stood on.

I whipped around to see Creed standing several feet away, the black robe he worn months ago blowing in the night air as he studied me. He gave me a weak smile before sliding his hands into his pockets and closing the space in between us.

I turned my back to him, looking back to the sky with nothing but hatred. He could make everything around me seem so ugly-he could twist it all with just a word, whether he meant to or not. The hatred that filled me even at the mention of his name never ceased to make my blood boil every time he entered the room.

"It's quiet up here," He said softly as he came up beside me, looking to the sky as well before I shifted my eyes to the ocean, wishing I could throw myself into it and break my neck, anything to get away from this anger-this hatred. "It feels like no one will find you here, right?"

I ignored him, my hands bawling into tight fists as I continued to stare down at the churning ocean below. I felt him turn his eyes on me as he began to speak again, as if he expected me to acknowledge his presence.

"I truly _am_ sorry, Train," He tried to apologize for the third time since Sven's death, only this time he didn't reach out to me, knowing it would only made me retreat back to the confines of my room. "I didn't realize it would go as far as it did."

I ignored him as the wind rushed past us from behind, my bangs blowing across my face as the strength of it made me sway slightly. It was times like these that I regretted not having Hades with me, because if given the chance I just might think about using it now, but Creed hadn't given my gun back to me since that day and I wasn't sure if he ever planned to until I joined the Apostles of the Stars for good.

"I-I've been trying to give you some time," He spoke again, breaking the awkward silence between us. "I know you're mad at me, Train, and I know I deserve that, but I was hoping you'd be willing to talk with me again…"

At this I turned and looked at him, our eyes meeting and for a second I felt a flicker of pity somewhere in my as he regarded me with sad, hurt eyes. We had both been through hard lives, losing the family life we'd once had and being forced to fend for ourselves. Somehow, that commonality we shared always got the best of me, but I refused to let him know.

He gave me a weak smile before I looked away again, hurting him more than I realized. I wasn't about to forgive him for what he had done to Sven. If he thought he could win my trust, or even my friendship that was not the way of going about it…unless he was totally and entirely screwed up in the head.

I wanted to leave, to go back to my room and stay there, but at the same time I knew he'd follow me and there'd be no use-that and I didn't want to be in the same room as him and a bed.

I glanced over at him before opening my mouth and actually talking, the night breeze brushing past us as I spoke.

"I don't think you understand how to make friends, Creed," I said coldly, his eyes turning to look at me as he realized I was speaking. "You're not supposed to kill all of their other friends until you're the only one left."

"Train…" Creed's voice was meek and almost pathetic as he tried to protest.

"You killed Saya, and now Sven," I pointed out, the temperature of my voice dropping even more. "Two people I cared a lot about."

"Train, I said I didn't-" But I cut him off.

"It doesn't matter if they're alive or dead, Creed," I snapped, turning to face him. "Either way I'm going to hate you until I finally kill you."

And with that I pushed past him and crossed over to the edge of the roof, dropping down into my window and leaned against the wall beside the window. Creed entered not long after like I knew he would and turned, somehow knowing where I would be standing.

We studied one another for several seconds before he reached out to touch me face. I slapped his hand aside with the back of mine and glared back at him, letting him know how unwelcome he really was.

"Train," he said softly, almost pleadingly. "Please…I just want to-"

"Ruin my life?" I growled, refusing to feel bad for him.

"No-I-" He shook his head, searching for the right words. "I just want you to realize what I did-I was trying to help you."

"_Help _me?" I scoffed. "Yeah, you helped a lot, Creed."

I couldn't help but be sarcastic in the moment as pure anger coursed through my body, but not enough to make me act on it. Somewhere inside of me I really _did _feel bad for him, I always had in a way, but I knew I could never act on those feelings, because I knew what Creed was doing was wrong.

"Train, please," He pleaded again, coming closer and reaching out to touch my face.

I went rigid at the touch but didn't hit his hand away, knowing that whatever it was he was trying to say had to come out or he'd never stop following me and acting like this.

"I'm sorry, Train," He looked away after taking another step closer, refusing to look into my eyes as his hand rested against the side of my face awkwardly. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Killing someone's friends tends to hurt them," I snapped.

"I was trying to help!" He cried out, his voice suddenly louder as he insisted on proving his inane point. "I wasn't trying to hurt you!"

Suddenly his pitying looks, his pleading voice, his entire demeanor changed to stiff and almost angry. He had only acted this way towards me over five months ago when I had first fought against his nanotechnoloically enhanced body and lost.

"You don't understand, do you?" He asked, his voice stronger now as his hand pressed hard against the side of my face. "But I know you will, Train, you're the only one that could possibly understand me."

At this he shoved me into the wall and pressed himself against me before kissing me hard, almost too hard as I felt pain shoot through my jaw. I pushed him back, breaking the kiss but he refused to be pushed away. He grabbed my wrists and yanked them above my head before shoving them against the wall, his grip painfully tight as he kissed me again, deeper than before.

I struggled between the weight of his body and the wall as he pinned my legs against the wall with his. I struggled vocally, trying to pull my arms from the wall but his grip on them was too stronger-stronger than I thought he was.

He slid my hands together, crossing my wrists over one another, before taking them in one hand and holding them against the wall, leaving his other hand free to do what he pleased.

He brushed his fingers against my cheek bone as he ran his tongue along my lips, making me struggling harder as I tried to get away, hoping his one hand wouldn't be strong enough to hold me arms, but somehow it was.

His other hand ran down my face, over my neck, then down my chest before sliding down and grabbing me hard between the legs. His mouth muffled my yelp of pain before he broke the kiss and let go with his hands, flipping me around and shoving me, face first, against the wall.

His grip returned to my hands, while his other hand slid around my stomach and in between my legs. He grabbed between my legs hard before relaxing his grip and running his fingers back and forth, harder than before, but not painfully.

I tried to shove back into him in an attempt to escape but he threw his body against mine and kissing the side of my neck just below my jaw line. His lips ran down my neck then back up until he reached my ear, his lips brushing against it as he whispered.

"I'll make you understand, Train," He whispered as his hand continued to move back and forth between my legs, making my body shake and my mind scream for it to stop. "But the time tonight is over you _will _be mine."

I struggled against him again as his hand slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my pants before sliding down them and into my boxers. I gritted my teeth as his fingers ran up and down my length; making me bound hands tighten into fists.

I hit my forehead against the wall, resting it there and squeezing my eyes shut as Creed ran his hand up and down between my legs, moving faster and faster as he ran his lips and tongue against the skin of my neck.

My legs began to shake as his hand moved faster, my body feeling suddenly too weak to stand as emotions to strong too over. I choked back a moan as his hand fell on the head of my length and worked faster than before, pleasure shooting through me and making me jerk with each of his movements.

I wanted to scream for him to stop, but at the same time I wanted to scream his name as his hand tightened around me, the raw emotions from nights not too long ago returning and threatening to erase all the sensibility left in me.

He pulled me away from the wall and into his arms, his hand remaining in between my legs as his other hand held tight to my own. He kissed my neck, my body going stiff as he hit somewhere I didn't know could feel that good. I jerked beneath his hands and mouth, feeling as though I was going to fall apart from all the feelings pulsing through me.

His hand slid from my pants as he grabbed my hand and led me towards the bed, my mind suddenly realizing what was actually going to happen. I yanked my hand from his and stumbled back, refusing to follow him to a place where I knew I shouldn't and didn't want to go.

He turned and smirked as if this somehow made it fun, before he rushed forward, grabbed my arm, and threw me into the bed. I sat up quickly and made a move to get off the bed but before I could he was on top of me, his hands on either side of my head and his legs on either side of mine, pinning them together.

I looked up at him, dazed as he grabbed my wrists and leaned forward, his mouth close to mine as he whispered:

"It's time I show you what I really want from you," At this he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue against my lips.

I jerked and held back a yelp as his lower body pressed against mine, grinding back and forth harder than before. He took advantage of my open mouth and slid his tongue past my lips, deepening the kiss as his pelvis moved back and forth against mine.

The emotions were all too powerful for my body as it began to shake, feelings shooting through me that I was barely familiar with. I needed to get him off me-I needed to run, but where would I go? There was no way of escaping from this place, and Creed was determined to have his way tonight.

I tried to free my wrists as I twisted them and pushed against his hands, but his grip only tightened to a point that me wince in pain. His lower body was working faster against mine, making me feel sick as I felt his hardening length within his pants.

I tried to break my legs free, but it was no use, his were pinned over mine as his lower body trapped my own. I could escape for now, but the second he moved, the moment he stopped to breathe I would run for it, if not knock him unconscious.

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down my chin and onto my neck. He pressed his lower body harder against mine, making me bite my lower lip as feelings too amazing to ignore took over my body, I even caught myself tilting my head backwards as Creeds lips ran against my neck, hitting spots that made my legs tightening against one another.

He slid my hands together again and held them tight with one of his lower body slowed until it stopped. I watched as he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out what looked like two braces that had been cut in half; the cut ends sharp looking as they glittered in the moonlight.

He pulled himself off me before leading me roughly to the head of the bed until I was almost sitting, my arms pulled above me and bent at the elbow. He took one of the gold circlets and slid it over my wrist before pushing it and my wrist against the wall. I watched in shock as the bracelet seemed to grow before meeting somewhere too deep in the wall to be pulled out.

He did the same with my other arm, securing both in place and watched as I struggled against them, determined to pull free, but it was no use. I turned to say something to him but before he could a cry of anything but pain released my throat as his mouth closed over the end of my length.

I felt his teeth brush against the sensitive skin as his head moved slowly back and forth before he pulled away altogether and pulled my pants from my legs, throwing them to the ground along with my shoes and giving me a lustful look.

I shoved my legs together and pulled them towards me, refusing to let him get near me again. He grabbed my knees and yanked me legs apart, making me cry out in pain as the tendons and muscles in my legs told me he'd pulled them too far. He held my legs in place, making me wince, but as his mouth returned to my hardening length it wasn't hard to forget the pain.

I leaned against the headboard of the bed, my chest rising and falling quickly as his head moved back and forth between my legs, making my legs shake on either side of him. I could barely control my own body as it shook and a moan escaped my throat as he sucked harder on my length, causing an overwhelming feeling to shoot through me.

I choked back another moan as his head moved faster between my legs, and I concentrated on releasing my arms. I quake of shivers shoot through me as my lower body jerked upward, my body nearing something I couldn't predict.

I yanked my arms forward, trying to see if I'd made an impact, but when the cold circlets refused to move I realized I would need more than my own strength to break them or the wall.

I let my head fall back as Creeds mouth made my body rise to heights of pleasure I didn't think existed before I felt tremor after tremor shoot through me. Creed had obviously noticed the sudden change in my body because not soon after he began to suck harder on my length and move as faster as it seemed he could.

My hands tightened even more until my finger nails felt as thought they were cutting into my palm and suddenly a voice that I barely recognized cried out of my throat as I felt my body release in Creeds mouth.

Creeds ran his mouth up my length once more, licking it clean as my body collapsed against the headboard, barely able to hold myself up as my energy seemed to have been transferred to Creed in that moment I had let go of everything.

I hung by my arms, my chest rising and fall fast as Creed came up beside me, his hand brushing over my overly sensitive length before he hissing side of my neck and then my cheekbone, whispering words to me that seemed too meaningful to be meant for me.

My body fell against the pillows as he pressed a spot in each golden circlet that made them snap open, my arms fall and releasing my body. I lay there breathing hard, trying to regain some strength. Now that I was free, now that he wasn't holding me I didn't have the strength to move, it was as if it had all been taken.

Creed shifted beside me as he slid his robe off and then his shirt, before undoing his pants and dropping them onto the pile of clothes on the floor beside the bed. He leaned forward and pulled me up from the pillows and against his chest as he slid my coat off and then my shirt, my arms above my head as he pulled the second to last article of clothing from my body.

My mind woke up slightly as the cold night air hit my bare skin, making me shiver. Creed lay down beside me, his hand sliding over my stomach and up my chest, his fingers tracing the XIII tattoo Chronos had left me, as if a scar to remind me of my past forever.

I leaned over my and kissed my collar bone where the tattoo was before letting his lips travel up my neck until they reached my own. This time around the kiss was light, almost gentle compared to earlier when he had been forcing himself on me.

I lay there, my strength still gone as his hands wandered down my arms, over my stomach, and up and down the inner thigh of my right leg, the feeling making that sensation return between my legs.

He wandered from my lips as his kiss brushed against my cheek bone, onto my forehead, down to my ear, just below it, down my neck, and in between my collar bones. I felt what little strength I knew I'd gain back flood into me in that second as pleasure was beginning to take over again and I tried to sit, but he shoved me back against the pillows and continued to kiss where he pleased.

I shuddered as his kisses wandered down my chest, over my stomach, and landed on my inner thighs. He held my legs apart as he came closer and closer to my length as it began to harden once again. I jerked as his hand took hold of my length again and I grabbed his wrist, attempting to pull it away, but his other hand grabbed mine and gently forced my fingers to let go.

"Please, Train," He said, his face serene as his hand slowly moved back and forth between my legs, making it hard for me to concentrate as he brought my hand up and kissed the palm.

I fell back slowly, my head hitting the pillows as he released me hand and his other continued to send wave after wave of pure pleasure through me.

I stared up at the canopy above us, my mind barely able to function as the feelings took over and erased the part of me that would be running far from here. I wasn't sure why I was letting him do this, or why the anger that had been surging through me moments ago was now drifting away as if it had never been there.

Part of me, that part that had always felt sorry for Creed in the slightest of ways, and the part that realized we were similar enough that we could somehow be friends, that part was taking over and enjoying every second of attention Creed was giving my body as I released for the second time with a silent scream.

This wasn't right, I knew that, but until a person is in the heat of the moment they don't realize how hard it is to stay reasonable-to know exactly what they should and shouldn't do. It's as if who you are changed in a mere second and suddenly you're screaming for that person to do things to you that you never imaged doing yourself. I can't explain it, I wouldn't even try, but I knew in that second that by the time I woke up the next morning I would be regretting every move I made and every sound I uttered, but for now-for now this was making the pain go away and that was all that mattered anymore.

I snapped back to reality when I felt Creed slide my boxers from my legs, leaving me entirely exposed in front of him as he looked down at my body. I wanted to curl up in a ball and hide under the covers, to make him stop looking at me with that look in his eyes as he slid his own undergarment from his body and tossed it onto the floor.

I didn't resist as he gently spread my legs as far as they could go, but in reality, and truthfully, I didn't really know what was about to happen to me. If I had known-if I had had any sort of idea I wouldn't forced my legs shut and run for it…at least I think I would've.

I jerked as I felt Creeds fingers wander lower than my length, running over skin that me jerk and grab the mattress until I felt one of his fingers slide inside me. I jerked and cried out in surprise, but not in pleasure. He pushed deeper before sliding a second finger in, stabs of pain beginning to shoot through me.

I gritted my teeth together as the pain increased as he began to move his fingers back and forth, sliding in and out of me and making my hands run through my hair as I tried to ignore the pain that was increasing with each movement.

I felt Creeds lean forward and one of his hands took mine, intertwining his fingers with mine as his other fingers began to move faster, and his movements becoming easier as the pain slowly began to fade and my body began to gradually relax.

I held tight to his hand as his finger stroked against a spot that made my body shake and a moan escape from my mouth, something I hadn't intended to do. He stroked over the spot over and over, watching me as I twisted and writhed under the feeling, my fingers digging into his hand as I tried to control the feeling.

When he seemed to think I had had enough he slid his fingers out, my body jerking and almost begging for more as the feelings lingered somewhere inside me, but I didn't have to wait long as something else entered me, something much bigger.

I screamed out in pain as Creed slowly slid himself into me until he couldn't go any further, waiting as I twisted in pain. I groaned as he slowly began to slide out then forward again, my body feeling as though it were being torn to pieces from the inside out.

I jerked in pain as he slide in and out again, his pace slow as he let me get over the pain, but that took longer than I would have liked. Slowly, after several minutes the pain had finally disappeared. I lay there with Creed kneeling in between my legs, his length deep inside me as he watched me breathe in and out quickly, my hand tangled in my hair as I tried to understand what exactly was happening to me.

He squeezed me hand before releasing it and holding my legs, pulling out and pushing deep inside me, moving faster the longer he went. I squirmed beneath him, trying to adjust to this new feeling as he moaned my name, obviously needing the friction that was now between us.

I cried out as he shifted slightly and stroked over that spot again, only with his length this time. He moved faster and faster over that spot, pushing deep and hard and making me cry out with each thrusting motion he made.

"Oh, Train," He moaned above me as he bent forward, our bodies close as he continued to thrust in and pull out of me. "Tighter, Train."

I felt my body tighten involuntarily as his voice moaned in my ear, making him gasp and moan my name again. He continued to stroke back and forth against the spot, sending my body higher and higher until I didn't think I could take it any further.

Something along the way he thrust in hard, hitting that spot and making my hands fly up to his back, gripping his shoulders tightly as I cried out. He continued his motions, his body rocking back and forth above me and pulling and pushing me with it. I could barely breathe let alone think straight as feelings escaladed to a point that made me scream his name in the silence of the room.

I felt myself explode between us as he continued to thrust, moaning my name with each movement as my arms fell from his shoulders and hit the mattress. I gritted my teeth as he ran along that spot, my energy gone but the pleasure refusing to leave, until he screamed my name in return and released inside me.

He collapsed on top of me as I tried to breathe, our hearts racing against one another as he reached up and took my hand in his again before sliding out of me. I was already beginning to regret what had happening but the feelings that were still inside me were diluting those thoughts and let me slowly but surely fall into a deep, and dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 A Pain Too Strong to Bare

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a bit of a filler…sort of…okay so not really. It's the beginning of the main plot of this story, which I just sort of decided on last night. I had an idea for the ending, but wasn't sure what to do with it or how to get to it lol, don't ya hate it when that happens?

Anyways, I'm counting down the days till my Easter Break, which is in 4 days. From the 12th (My birthday! 1 Day before Trains! Crazy, isn't it?) until the 17th. During that time the fic will most likely not be updated. I doubt I'll write while I'm home, if I do I'll post it, so I suppose checking back on the 17th might be a good idea. Otherwise, after that I'll try to write something before writing this huge history paper I have to get done.

Alright, so now that I've updated you guys I hope you enjoy this chapter while I go and try to figure out any plot holes and how I can make this story better! Also, if you read closely you will catch some hints (especially you Niji-san, I know you can do it! X3 )

For all you Sven lovers (me included X3), remember what I said earlier. The "old" man can't go down that easy!

"A Pain Too Strong to Bare Alone"

"So what will it be?" His voice echoed in the darkness that surrounded us as he pointed the gun in my direction.

"Wh-what?" My voice stammered, much younger and higher than it was now as I stood, shaking as this strange man-this murderer threatened me.

"To live or die?" He asked, a strange smirk on his face as his finger tightened against the trigger, the weapon exploding and searing pain shooting across my right cheekbone.

I cried out and stumbled back, my hand clamped over the bleeding wound as I looked back up at him with terrified eyes. Behind him, the floor beneath them soaked in their own blood, lay my parents. I had been playing outside, or in my room-the details were beginning to fade now, and I had rushed through the door after hearing the gun explode several times only to find my parents lying face down in the pool of blood, and this man standing in front of them.

My hands had flown to my face as my eyes had grown wide, a scream bottling up inside me until it erupted lower than I thought it could. I had screamed their names, screamed for them to get up, but as I rushed towards them that man had grabbed me and thrown me back towards the door.

His face-I remembered the expression on his face as I sat there, tears welling up in my eyes. He had looked confused, almost sick as he watched me, and at that time I had thought it was because of something I had done, but now I knew better. He had been sent to kill my parents, but had never been informed they had a child, and when I had entered the scene he hadn't been sure what to do.

"Get up," He had ordered in that cold voice, and when I didn't move he had grabbed my roughly by the arm and yanked me to my feet.

He had asked that question, that question that haunted me day and night, echoing in my nightmares as images of my parents dead bodies flashed in front of my eyes…"To live or die? You can make that choice…"

I jerked awake, my body shivering in the cold night air as the dream held tightly to my consciousness. I jerked again when I felt something brush against me, something warm and gentle.

I pulled my face away from the pillow and looked up to see Creed lying beside me, his hand running through my hair as I lay there curled into a tight ball. I blinked several times as I tried to clear the blurry vision sleep had given me as I pulled the covers tighter around my bare back.

Creed smiled gently as his hand slid from my hair and brushed against my cheekbone, his hand far warmer than the night around us. I took me several minutes to remember where I was and what had happened as images of Zagine continued to float through my mind.

I breathed out a deep sigh as I relaxed into the mattress, pillows, and, I realized, Creeds arm that lay beneath me. Sleep was all too often an enemy as I grew older, memories cumulating in the shadows, only to reappear the moment I closed my eyes. The dream I had had tonight-the dream I had just woken from was one I had had ever since I was a kid, the image of my parents refusing to erase itself. The strange thing was I couldn't remember much else about them but their final moments in my life-their deaths.

My mind slowly came back to reality as Creeds hand rested on my shoulder, squeezing it gently as I stared blankly in front of me. I jerked and glanced up at him, that smile still across his face as he leaned forward and brushed my bangs aside before kissing my on the forehead.

I remained motionless as the dream and others before swam through my mind, my thoughts slowly contemplating each of them as I felt Creeds arm fall across my bare back and pull me against him.

My body slowly stopped shivering as the warmth of Creed's body surrounded me, making me even more tired than before. Without much energy, and without the will to gather up my strength I let my head rest against the space between his neck and shoulder and fell, slowly, into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke hours later, curled onto my side in the middle of the mattress-the pillows high above my head with my left arm stretched out far in front of me. I yawned widely as I pulled the covers up higher until they brushed against my chin, the morning breeze too cold for me to ignore.

I closed my eyes again but opened them almost immediately when I felt something in my closed left hand. I looked down my arm to see a single rose lying in the palm of my hand with a note tied around its thornless stem.

With another yawn I sat up slowly and let the covers fall away and untying the note from the flowers stem. I let the rose drop into my lap as I read writing that could only belong to Creed:

My Dearest Train,

I am sorry to leave you on such sudden notice but, as I'm sure you will fully understand, matters call that I feel I must attend to immediately. I will return later this evening, you will not be alone for long. Feel free to explore where you please, and to make yourself at home, as it is indeed yours. I am trusting you will remain within the grounds, and I have not asked anyone to keep surveillance on you, so you are free to roam as you like, but please, remember to stay where you belong.

Yours,

Creed

I re-read the letter before letting the breeze from the window catch it and send it floating across the bed and to the floor. I looked down at the rose in my lap, wondering if Creed had left yet, before throwing the covers back and dressing quickly.

I slid the short black jacket on, leaving the matching gloves aside, and straightened the white shirt and black pants before slipping my feet into the shoes and dropping Hades into its holster.

I wasn't sure where I would go or what I would do, but if I really did have this place to myself then I wasn't about to pass that up. I wandered out of my room, my hands in my pockets as I strolled down the empty, brightly lit hallway.

Not a single sound echoed through the tall walls as I explored the entire mansion. Over the five months I had been here I had never really made a point of getting to know this place, and I have to admit I really hadn't had an interest to. All I can concentrate on doing then was escaping, but now that I knew better I was bound and determined to learn this place from top to bottom.

While Creed might continue to think I was abiding his rules and listening to every word he said, I had a different plan in mind. Two weeks had passed since my friends had left and Creed had forced something on me that I now wished had never happened.

I had made a point of getting to know each and every member of the Apostles of the Stars that remained, but keeping the relationships distant and nothing more than acquaintances. I had earned their respect as I pretend to belong and to abandon the life of an Eraser or Sweeper, and teaching them moves they hadn't thought to use in battle before.

I had let Creed believe I wanted to be with him and that sooner or later I would drink that concoction and become his right hand man in this madness. The part of it all that surprised me most was that they had fallen for it, and I hadn't even been trying that hard.

The problem was, the longer I stayed there, the more I began to understand Creed. I had sworn that I couldn't possibly make sense of him when I had first decided to play along with this charade, but now that I had been here-now that we had spent an hour or more talking to one another in the first civil, if not friendly conversations ever, I was beginning to realize that somewhere inside me I didn't want to kill him at all.

I couldn't shake the feeling that somehow Creed and I were growing closer. He had been right in a way, I seemed to be the only one who could understand him, and the harder I tried, the more I somehow began to like him, even if it was distant, and an almost cold friendship, it seemed to be gradually growing warmer by the day.

There were things Creed had done that I could never forgive and never would. Killing Saya was, of course, the first. But killing Sven had finally drawn the line between where he and I could be friends. There would be days where we would talk for hours and then suddenly he'd say something and I would snap and want nothing to do with him for the rest of the day.

He seemed to take these moments in stride, realizing what I knew was true. He had murdered two of the most important people in my lives, and that could never be changed. All the same, he had lost his family as I had, and even though his was still alive he had basically erased them from his memory.

When two people have commonalities that no one else could possibly relate to, they somehow grow closer. There were days I wanted to strangle him, and there were days I would actually seek him out in this mansion of his just so I could talk to him. He enjoyed the company, and I was finding it strange, yet interesting to finally break through the shell of a partner I had hated so long ago.

There were, however, mysteries to living in this place. On the nights I had taken to taking walks on my own I had wandered down the corridor that led to Doctor's lab. I hadn't planned on entering, but when Doctor saw me coming he refused to let me go in.

He and Creed had secrets meetings that had ended out conversations more than once, meetings that I wasn't allowed to sit in on. While Creed trusted me with all the other information of the Apostles of the Stars there was something going on between them that they refused to reveal to me.

In Creeds letter he had said that he trusted I wouldn't leave the boundaries of the mansion, but he hadn't said a thing about anywhere else. I know I should've felt guilty as I slid the doors of Doctors lab open and stepped inside but…

"He should've known better," I said to myself as I entered the lab and looked around.

The same screens hung from the ceiling, new information flashing across them now that Doctor had no business researching me. The jungle-like greenhouse remained in the back of the lab, and the bizarre creatures continued to float in their tubes.

I passed by them, my fingers running against the cold glass as I wandered into another part of the lab. The room I stepped into was small and secluded from the rest of the lab as if no one was meant to know it was there.

In the center of the room sat what looked like an empty hospital bed that was far from the bright white they normally were. As I stepped up beside the bed the white sheets were splattered with blood, and the billow contained a circular blood stain as well. It had all obviously been here for a while as the blood was now black and dry, but I had to wonder what had happened.

I passed the bed and into another room that led off the secluded one. I slid my hand along the inner wall until my fingers ran into the light switch and flicked it on. The room flickered and then lit up as the florescent bulbs above us buzzed and glared down on me.

I glanced around, catching sight of beeping monitors, blinking screens, and information slowly printing from a small printer beside an occupied bed.

I took in a deep breath, the room smelling like a doctor's office, before I approached the bed with slow and unsteady steps. The monitor beside the head of the bed beeped rhythmically, most likely signaling the heartbeat of the beds occupant.

The thin, white sheets of the bed had been pulled up high over the individuals head, and as I reached out to pull the covers away I could feel my heart racing with anticipation. I pulled the covers back slowly and it was all I could do not to cry out.

My hand flew to my mouth as I stumbled backwards, catching sight of the mangled and bloody face in front of me. It was barely recognizable as human as hints of bone were visible, and a see through layer of new skin was slowly growing over the muscles and tissue, and it was all I could do to hold back the contents of my stomach as I refused to look away.

With a deep breath I stepped up to the unconscious persons side, the state of their face continuing to make me sick as I reached over them and grabbed a clip board that was resting against their arm.

I flipped through the printed pages, my eyes taking in information I couldn't understand, until I came to the final page, my heart skipping a beat as I read the information aloud, muttering to myself as I tried to read it all.

"Nano-technology test: successful

Tissue Removal: successful

Blood Transfer: successful

Heart Resuscitation: successful

Brain Tissue Transfer: successful

Note: The body is reacting well to the intrusion of nano-machines into the blood stream. Healing rate is quite fast, though not as quickly as other test subjects. T.H. blood transfusion was successful, though results were doubtful until received, and the body accepted the O blood type.

Tests have all run positive, and the brain tissue is reformatting quickly and quite well. Continued tests will reveal if another transfer from T.H. will be necessary, and brain tissue may need to be graphed from the individual as well. Heart rate and blood pressure are constant, as is breathing, and brain activity strengthens by the day. A hypothesis is that interaction with S.V. may help the brain to form quickly, but too much information may both overload the growing tissue and the reformatting memories.

I let the pages fall back into place as my eyes wandered back to the figure lying in the bed, their chest barely rising and falling as they remained unconscious. Whoever this was, they were putting them through a lot of pain they most likely didn't deserve.

So, was this the big secret Creed and Doctor were keeping from me? If so, why? I didn't know this person; they had nothing to do with me, so why keep the secret from me?

I turned around and wandered across the room until I caught sight of several beakers full of what looked like blood. I leaned over and squinted as I read the scrawled printing on the labels, each one reading "S.V. Test" on the side. On the other side of the hold they hung in were smaller tubes filled with more blood, but some sort of strange clear liquid floating on top. Each label on these smaller tubes read "S.V. Test to Nano-Technology".

I glanced up to see more tubes, several sets filled with the same substances but with different labels. Each Apostle of the Star had a set that belong to them, and at the end of the line was a set that belonged to me.

I picked up the set that belonged to me and flipped it around, looking at the tubes that contained my blood and the nanotechnology. I almost dropped the set as I caught sight of the tubes. My blood seemed to have mixed well with the nano-machines except for one, which read "S.V. & Train Heartnet Sample", the clear liquid still floating on top in this one.

I set the tubes down rather hard before turning and looking at the individual in the bed. I came up beside them and set the clipboard back where it had been before pulling the covers back up over their head.

I didn't know what was going on here but I was going to find out, whether it meant Creed beating me half to death for it or not. Whoever that was locked in that room, and whatever it was they were going to do to our blood, all of that had to be figured out.

I spent the rest of the day going through Doctor's files and researching everything I could about the nanotechnology and nano-machines. Eve was even on file in his massive computer, explaining that the only one who's nano-machine level had been tested stronger than hers was Creed.

Hours passed and I remained along in silence as I typed away, printing out information and saving it onto disc after disc. I didn't care if Doctor noticed, I had to get to the bottom of this one way or another, and I wasn't about to stop because of the printer might run out of paper.

When the sun had finally set outside, and I felt that I had as much information as I could possibly gather before they returned, I slipped out of Doctors lab and back into my room. I would have to ask Creed for a computer so I could go through all of this, and until then I would have to wait and think, something I had grown accustomed to in this place.

One way or another I was going to figure this out, even if it never full made sense, because that person back there-the on locked in that room…their pain seemed too strong to have to bare alone.


	12. Chapter 12 A Conspiracy in Shadow

"A Conspiracy in Shadow"

"You want…a computer?" He seemed shocked as I casually threw the question into our conversation over breakfast in the outdoor porch.

"Mmhm," I nodded an answer as I took a drink of my milk.

"But Train," He laughed, looking confused as he set his glass down. "Since when have you liked computers?"

"It's a hobby I picked up while traveling with Sven," I said, emphasizing Sven's name before looking up from my plate to see his face paling.

"Right," He said quickly as the gears began to turn in his head. "Well, I'll look into it-"

"Look into it?" I asked, stilling looking up at him.

"I'll get you one as soon as possible," He said as he cocked his head, closed his eyes, and gave me that smile he always reserved for me. "I'm always interested to learn new things about you."

"Hm," I muttered through a mouthful of waffle before swallowing it hard and talking again. "I just want it for fun, ya know, learn stuff online and all that."

"Not to contact those sweepers I hope," Creed said before taking a drink from his glass and eyeing me over the rim.

"Why would I do that?" I laughed, trying to look as innocent as I could. "Besides, I kind of like it here now that I've gotten a chance to get to know it."

Creed set his glass down softly and smiled, looking over the tabletop at me.

"I know you don't enjoy it here as much as you pretend, Train," He replied and I attempted to look as confused as physically possible, maybe even a little hurt, that would get those emotions of his going so he'd drop the conversation. "But you seem to be slowly growing accustomed to this place, which makes me happier than you can understand."

I watched him as he spoke, something strange about his demeanor as he laid his fork and knife across his empty plate and took the napkin from his lap and dropped it onto the table. His eyes never seemed to meet mine as they usually would, he would look at me for a few short seconds before his vision darted off to something behind me, or on the table, or even out the windows that surrounded us in marble pillared porch.

"Hey, Creed," I tried to sound casual as I brought up what I knew was a touchy subject.

"Yes, Train?" He asked as he looked past two of the pillar lined windows to the expanse of greenery outside in the field of a yard.

"What have you and Doctor been up to lately?" I asked before adding. "I just don't see you much anymore-you always seem to be in a meeting with him, or in his lab."

"Oh, Train," Creed turned back to me and looked me in the eyes for once. "Is that why you worry about what's going on? I noticed you seemed a little quiet lately, is that why?"

"I-" I wasn't sure what to say without sounding strange. "I guess."

Creed chuckled softly before standing and closing the space between us. He stepped up in front of me before laying his hand on my cheek and leaning close.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, Train," He said softly as he looked straight into my eyes with an emotion I couldn't quite read. "Not like everyone else has."

I could only stare back at him as he kissed my forehead softly and straightened up, his hand running through my hair before he turned and headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so suddenly, Train," He said as I turned and peered around the back of my chair to see Doctor holding the door open for him. "But I have business to attend to, but I'll make it up to you by coming to visit you tonight."

Doctor gave me a strange smirk before following Creed out the door and shutting it hard behind him.

I made a gagging motion at Creed's last comment before twisting around in my chair and leaning back into it. I didn't have long to relax when a sudden movement made me jump and cry out.

Somehow, while I had been watching Creed and Doctor leave, Echidna had invited herself into the room and was now sitting in the chair that had been Creeds only moments before. She sat with her arms crossed and her right leg over her left. A strange smile was on her face as she studied me, the portal she had obviously come through closing behind her.

"What do _you _want?" I asked my tone suddenly lower as I regarded her.

"I merely came to spend time with you, Black Cat," She lied straight to my face as her smile turned into a smirk.

"Oh, that's funny," I faked a laugh before shooting another glare at her. "What do you _really _want?"

"I want to know what you found out while you were in Doctor's lab," She jumped straight to the chase as she leaned back in her chair.

"What?" I faked a surprised look before trying to look insulted. "I haven't been in his lab since I first woke up here."

"That's doubtful," She replied, seeing straight through my lies and acting. "I know you were in there, I have proof."

At this she slipped her hand into her coat pocket and pulled out a small tape, waving it back and forth slowly as she studied my expression. I gave her a sarcastic look before talking.

"What's a tape have to do with anything?" I asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"You see, Train," She spat my name out as if it tasted bad. "Security tapes often come in handy when someone is trying to apprehend a criminal. In this case, I am simply trying to capture a stray cat that wandered somewhere he shouldn't have gone."

"Believe what you want," I replied, still keeping up my poker face. "But you're not going to find anything on that tape worth keeping."

"Or so you say," She replied before pushing her chair back and standing. "But when Creed sees it, _he _will find something on this tape that I believe will be 'worth keeping'."

And with that she dropped the tape back into her coat pocket and left the room, the door shutting quietly behind her and leaving my to myself.

I pulled my legs up onto the seat of the chair and sat in silence, thinking hard about what Echidna had said. Either she was bluffing and she and, possibly Doctor though I had been in the lab and were hoping I'd fess up if they produced a so called security tape, or she really did have proof that Creed would see in a matter of time.

Was that why Doctor had suddenly showed up to talk with Creed during breakfast? Did they know I'd been in there and seen that person? Had he found that some of his paper and disks were missing? I didn't care in the long run, but I was hoping he wouldn't notice until I at least had a computer I could study the information on. Once I knew what was going on it didn't matter if they found out and took it all away from me because I would always remember it.

With a sigh I put my feet on the floor and stood from the table. I wandered over to one of the open windows and looked onto the yard several feet below. It would be so eat to jump through the window and run for it, but I knew once Creed found me missing he would use my friends to get me to come back…it was only a matter of time after that.

I turned and leaned against one of the pillars and let my mind go blank. It had been a long time since I had been brought here, and slowly I was beginning to learn the rules and ropes of the place. I had the floor plans memorized, the electrical working of the building down to the very last switch and wire. I knew when each Apostle member took their watched shift both inside and outside, and I knew exactly where Creed slept every night.

I had slowly sketched out the map of the house in my mind, marking details such as security camera locations, where the face surrounding the grounds was shorter and taller, and every escape route possible. It was only a matter of time before I could get out of here, but there were things I had to take care of first…people I had to deal with.

I pushed away from the wall and crossed the room before leaving through the door Echidna had passed through. I stepped into a large, round library, the ceiling stretching up high above me and made of large, white paned windows. Through the glass I could see a gray sky, rain clouds slowly moving in as the morning slowly turned to early afternoon.

I glanced over and saw Shiki sitting in the corner, a book in his hands and a glare on his face as he studied me. I gave him a fake, slightly weak smile before leaving the room and entering the next.

This was the landing of the main stairs with two more sets leading up in opposite directions. One led to the west wing which contained all the bedrooms except for mine and Creeds, as well as a pool, another library, a green house, and several others rooms not worth mentioning. The other set led up to the East Wing, which contained my bedroom as well as Creeds, several practice rooms, Doctors lab, and the door to the basement, which I had yet to explore.

I took the center flight down into the tall waiting room that stretched on for several feet before leading to the main doors. On either side of the room were pillars, and beyond those were doors that led to another library and a sitting room.

With a sigh I turned back and headed up the stairs again before turning and climbing up to the East Wing. I didn't know where I wanted to go or what I wanted to do. Some days here could be so boring so that I had nothing but wandering to do.

I entered the East Wing and wandered past several doors. I passed Maro as he lumbered on his way towards wherever it was he went, and he gave me a passive smile before brushing past me and disappearing from sight.

I paused in front of my door, considering going in there and climbing out onto the roof when I heard voices. I glanced up and down the hallway, trying to locate where they were coming from as the conversation seemed to become more and more heated, words exchanged at a quick rate as they came closer.

I ducked behind the pillar closest to my door just as two figures entered the corridor from around the nearest corner. I pressed my back against the cold stone and waited as the footsteps padded closer before I peered around to see Creed and Doctor slowly coming towards me.

I ducked back around the pillar and listened hard as they continued to bicker, throwing ideas into the wind while the other shot it down almost immediately.

"It's too soon, Creed, if I may say so," Doctor insisted as they came closer. "His heart rate may be steady but his vitals are not at the level an ordinary humans should be."

"The nano-machines will fix that once he is conscious," Creed replied coldly as their voices moved even closer. "The point of nanotechnology is to make a person invincible; it will do the rest of the job for us."

"But what if it doesn't?" Doctor asked suddenly. "What if, nanotechnology aside, he dies? Then what will we do? We've worked hard on this; we don't have time to find another host."

"No, we don't," Creed said, sounding thoughtful as they seemed to come to a stop nearby. "And he's too important to our plan-we need him for Train's sake."

"I don't know of any other host that will work, which is why I insist we wait another week or two," Doctor pointed out. "If you feel he is the only way we can persuade Black Cat to truly join the Apostles of the Stars, then we must wait as a precautionary element."

"I suppose you're right," Creed replied, sounding thoughtful. "As long as I can keep Train unsuspecting then this plan should work perfectly. It's not that I don't want him to make this decision on his own, but some coaxing could do him some good."

"I see your point," Doctor replied, sounding relieved as they continued on their way before their voices faded and they disappeared from sight.

I slid out from behind the pillow and glanced up and down the hall, making sure no one was around. What had that been all about? They were doing something to someone, that figure I had seen in the bed no doubt, and they were doing it to persuade me to join the Apostles of the Stars.

It would be so much easier for Creed to force me to drink from that vile, but he knew that unless I complied on my own I would never truly join him. He was smarter than I gave him credit for I suppose, but what he was doing still wasn't right.

I had no intentions of drinking that drink of the Tao and gaining that power, I didn't need it, nor did I want it. I had been distracting him from the fact that I hadn't taken it yet, and that I hadn't truly joined them. They hadn't been on a single mission towards their cause since I had arrived, and Creed claimed it was because they were lying low for the time being until Chronos had lost track of them all together.

Whether I believed Creeds lies or not was entirely up in the air, but I knew he was up to something and now the conversation I had just overheard proved it. Something was going on, and it had to be connected with what I saw in Doctor's lab. If I could figure out who that person was, then maybe I could figure out their connection with me.

I turned and opened the door to my room before stepping inside and shutting it behind me, leaning hard against it and thinking. This wasn't going to be easy, and especially not until I got that computer. I also had Echidna to deal with. If she really knew I'd been in Doctor's lab, then I had to get that tape from her. If not, wouldn't Doctor have mentioned it in that conversation to Creed just now? Or had he already told him? Or was he afraid to tell Creed because he knew he should've locked the stupid doors?

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair as a million thoughts screamed through my head. I had to spend time on each and every one of them, concentrating enough so that I could find an answer before moving onto the next one. This was going to be a long and confusing night…

I awoke with a start, my forehead leaning against the cold glass of the window as I sat in the bay window seat. I hadn't been dreaming or even thinking in my sleep, I had just…woken up.

I straightened slowly and turned to look at the now dark room. From my years in Chronos I knew that if you hadn't been dreaming or at least thinking in your sleeping, suddenly waking up meant your body had sensed or heard something.

I almost jumped as something touched my shoulder and turned quickly to see Creed standing there, that smile on his face and something in his hand. I glanced down to see a bottle of liquid sparkling in the moonlight, his fingers closed around the neck and the top securely on. I sighed inwardly, glad that I didn't have a drunken Creed coming to visit me in the middle of the night, because that alone would be disturbing in itself.

I forced a weak smile as he stood above me, my body tense as I waited for him to do something I didn't want, but he remained still. He reached out and ran his fingers through my hair as if I were some sort of child, before leaning forward and kissing me on the forehead as he almost always did whenever he saw me one on one.

"I came," He whispered as he leaned forward and pulled me into a tight hug. "As promised."

I didn't hug him back as he buried his face in my shoulder and breathed in deeply, I just sat there. I wasn't sure how to react to this. I wasn't accustomed to this kind of attention, not even from Sven, Eve, or Rinslet. To tell the truth, with those three, I hadn't always felt as if I was wanted, or that I belonged.

Creed pulled away slowly before pulling the bottle up and showing it to me. On closer inspection I saw the writing clear as day, telling me it was red wine, and with his other hand he pulled two wine classes from his coat pocket by their stem handles.

"I brought a midnight snack of sorts," He smiled, this one much more genuine than any I had ever seen, and in that moment I pushed away the thoughts from before and smiled back.

He handed me on of the glasses and without much troubled opened the bottle of wine, before pouring a few inches of the deep red liquid into the belled glass. He did the same for himself before setting the bottle down beside my feet and sitting down across from me.

He looked out the closed window and up towards the moon as he took a sip from his glass, before turning to me as I sat and watched him, my glass held in front of me.

"Forgive me, Train," He smiled softly and chuckled even softer. "I forgot you don't appreciate alcohol."

"I-" I glanced down at the glass before pulling it up and taking a drink.

I held back a cough as the sting of alcohol filled my senses and I felt a big light headed. Creed smiled and laughed a little louder before leaning in and clinking his glass against mine, as if toasting to the fact that I couldn't hold a drop of alcohol in my body without feeling it.

I smiled a little as I took another sip, trying to ignore the light headedness as it grew with each swallow, not to mention how hot I was feeling-honestly…this was why I hated alcohol.

"It's beautiful tonight," Creed said softly as he gazed out the window.

I turned and followed his gaze over the crashing waves and up to the stars in the black sky. It really was beautiful, not any different than every other night I sat and watched for hours, but in its own way it was.

I turned as I felt Creed's eyes on me, something I was slowly becoming accustomed to feeling here. He studied me for several seconds before sighing, but there wasn't a single not of happiness in his gesture as he leaned forward and ran his fingertips across the XIII on my collar bone.

"I hate that so many people have used you, Train," He said quietly, his finger still on the tattoo as he looked up at me. "And I'm afraid I may be one of them."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, the temperature of my voice dropping accidentally as I knew what he might say.

"I wanted you to join me so badly," He said quickly as his fingers slid from the tattoo and fell onto my free hand that rested on my knee. "But now I realize that one of the reasons you were so adamant about refusing my offer was because you knew you'd be used…"

"Maybe," I replied before looking out the window and lowering my arm that held almost empty glass of wine. "But maybe…maybe I just didn't want to join you, did you ever think about that, Creed?"

He looked up at me with sad eyes-eyes I had seen so many times full of so many emotions. Creed never felt a little of this and a little of that, it was either this way or that; he was a one ended kind of person. Either he was furious, or he was overjoyed, or, like now, he was depressed.

I watched him as he leaned over and set his glass down before taking mine and setting it beside his. He straightened back up and took both of my hands in his, holding them tightly in his cold fingers and looking at me as if his life depended on it.

"If you would just join me, Train," He pleaded, pulling me closer by my hands. "It would make me so happy."

"It might make you happy," I replied, our faces only a foot away. "But I don't know how happy I would be."

He sighed and looked down at our hands, thinking had before looking back at me and opening his mouth. But before he could talk I cut in.

"I know we had an agreement," I replied, knowing what he was about to say. "If you won that meant I had to join you, but don't you think you'd rather have me join on my own instead of forcing me?"

"That's exactly what I have been thinking lately," Creed replied softly as he looked back up at me. "Train, I want you to be by my side of your own will, not because I forced you. I've known all along if I forced the power of the Tao on you, and if I forced you to join us you would never feel loyal towards our cause and would eventually turn on me. Of course I would deserve it but-but I had hopes that one day you would come to me on your own, and I feel that now, maybe, you finally have."

I studied him as he held tightly my hands, his skin ice cold against mine. Something about his words made me understand that he finally realized he couldn't force me to join him, or at least that's what I hoped. I didn't know what he and Doctor were working on, but I knew better than to ask because he would merely sidestep the question like his had this morning.

Instead I let my hands relax in his as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against me, cornering me between him and the wall. When he finally broke awake I turned and looked out the window, a mixed feeling embarrassment and something I couldn't put my finger on making my face burn.

Creed chuckled and I turned to look at him.

"Oh, Train," He laughed as he reached out and touched my face. "You'll never learn to realize what you really want, will you?"

With that Creed stood from the bench seat and crossed the room before turning, waving, and leaving. As the door shut I turned and looked out the window, something inside me telling me to follow Creed, but something else telling me to go to bed and sleep off the effects of the tiny bit of alcohol I had had.

I stood from the bay window and moved towards the bed before stopping and glancing over at the door. I could follow Creed…he wouldn't be too far from here…but I really could use the sleep. Mentally hitting myself on the head for being as selfish as to want sleep instead of figuring out what was going on I crossed over to the door and opened it.

I stepped out into the dimly lit corridor and glanced up and down either side. As I looked to the right I saw Creed slowly walking away, his steps slow and his head hung lower than usual.

I moved into the main corridor and followed him as quietly as I could, keeping plenty of space between us so he wouldn't hear my footsteps, but, as I took another step, I realized no matter what he'd hear me sooner or later.

"Why are you following me, Train?" He asked as he stopped, his back still turned to me.

I didn't respond as I watched him standing stationary, seeming to refuse to turn and look at me.

"Well?" He asked slowly before turning and glancing over his shoulder at me. "Was there something you wanted?"

"I-" I couldn't find the words to say as he watched me stand there, something about his words seeming so much colder than they had moments before. "No-I-nevermind."

At that I turned and headed back to my room, refusing to look back or to turn around. I stepped through the doorway and shut the door, leaning against it as I listened to see if he'd followed me.

Once I was sure he hadn't I crossed over to the bed and flopped down on it, enjoying the feeling of the soft mattress as I stretched out. I pulled my legs up onto the bed and rolled onto my side so that I faced the window, my eyes on the stars as my mind drifted off.

Why had Creed seemed so cold out in the hallway when he had been nothing but warm in here? Had I made him angry by refusing his offer once again? Or was he off to visit Doctor and work on that plan of theirs and didn't want me along?

As I lay there thinking I failed to notice the sound of the door opening and shutting, and it wasn't until I felt the bed shift that I realized that someone else was in the room with me. I rolled on my back only to have something cold clamped over my mouth, whatever it was pushing hard over my mouth and nose.

I looked up, half expecting to see Echidna, or one of the other Apostles of the Stars, but to my surprise I saw Creed looking down at me with a sad look in his eyes. I struggled under what I now realized was his hand as he blocked my mouth and nose, the air refusing to enter my lung as I struggled helplessly against him and pulled at his iron like grip.

I looked back up at him as I realized I was out of air and all that I could do was continue to pry at Creeds hand and loose more air, or to hope he'd let go. I had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing this, but as I looked up and into his eyes he smiled a sad, weak smile. I felt dizzy as his hand held tighter and suddenly the room was spinning and swaying and Creed looked as if he was ready to cry as he leaned down and shushed my muffled words before kissing me on the forehead and ushering me into unconsciousness.

Hey guys! Ok, to clear some things up:

So, the end of this chapter was a bit strange, huh? Yeah, I know, and I know it seems a bit out of character of Creed to basically suffocate Train until he's unconscious, but, it'll all make sense when I write and post the next chapter, so no worries! No, Creed wasn't trying to kill Train lol, and yes it does have something to do with the storyline. Creed initially left the room because he was going to wait until Train fell asleep to do what it is he's about to do (nothing sexual!), but he realized Train was going to follow him no matter what because Train is a curious cat, so, he takes care of things, and you'll see why in the next chapter.

Also, after this chapter there probably won't be anymore updates until the 17th, sorry! I have break from school and over that I have to write a history research paper, and I've got to go apply for summer jobs to make some cash. If I do have time I'll work on a chapter, but it may not be too long, but no matter how much I write, if I do write, I'll post it on here, ok? X3

Also, Sven lovers, please keep reading because I have a secret about Sven you'll learn VERY soon, as in within the next chapter or two! I hope you didn't stop reading Niji-san, because I'm hoping to redeem myself lol. Good characters always die in stories, but in this one, good characters die with a twist at the end, so there's hope! I like Sven way too much to entirely erase him from this fic of mine. If I was gonna kill someone and erase them entirely it'd probly be Eve or something lol, Sven's too much fun to write!

Well, I didn't give away too much so there's still some suspense. I hope you enjoy and I wonder if any of you picked up on any of the hints in the chapter before this one! Well, sayonara for now, talk to you soon with more Black Cat to come! X3


	13. Chapter 13 A Mystery Solved?

Hey guys, sorry I didn't update right away yesterday, I still had to write this. Not only that but I got back pretty late, well, a lot later than I meant to, so I had a lot of stuff to get done. Sorry for those that didn't know I was gone for Easter Break, which is why I didn't update the next day. I like to try and update within the next day or two, but right now that may not happen.

Finals are coming up next week, and this weekend I have a concert I have to help plan here at school with the bands Ok Go, Jacks Mannequin, and The Plain White T's. It's craziness, so I'm pretty stressed, and pretty busy. I have two papers due on Friday, which will definitely get in the way of the next chapter.

Sometimes you guys can be so smart lol, I'm glad you've realized that Sven's part in this story isn't over, but there are some twists you may not have expected. This chapter is basically information, and I know I left a couple of plot holes, so sorry! X3

I hope you enjoy this chapter; I will hopefully have the next one up soon. I've only got about 11 days of school left, so this summer I will be writing a lot more. When this one is done I think I'll write another Black Cat fic., just don't know what about yet…lol!

Well, I hope you all enjoy this and I hope school, or jobs, or whatever you may have isn't too stressful, but I know this time of year can be! Talk to ya later! X3

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"A Mystery…Solved?"

It was raining, or at least I thought it was. There was a buzzing somewhere in my head that was beginning to drive me insane, but the rain kept coming, as if it were falling on me. The sounds grew louder as I felt light, almost dizzy.

I felt something cold rush over me, rustling my hair as I kept my eyes closed and let my skin grow cold. I felt as if I'd been asleep for years, like when you sleep in and realize you've gotten way too much for your own good. I felt sick, tired, and all around uncomfortable all in one.

I felt my hand jerk unconsciously as I slowly opened my eyes, the dizziness slowly subsiding as the world around me came into focus. I blinked several times as my body shivered in the cold air before I ventured to look around.

I wasn't sure where I was, none of it was making sense as I found myself caught between consciousness and unconsciousness. I turned my head slowly, my neck aching as I glanced to my side, my surroundings still as unfamiliar as they had been before.

The room was bare and cold with stark white walls and gray, tile flooring. Beneath me was the uncomfortable bed I had woken up in, its covers matching the walls, and it's rock hard mattress resting in a steal frame. Next to me was a small table where a glass of water and what looked like a bottle of pills sat as if they were waiting for me.

I groaned slightly as I moved to sit up, my back screaming out in protest as I pulled my knees up and leaned against them as the lightheaded feeling from before rushed over me again. I turned to grab the glass of water when a voice broken the buzzing silence and made me flinch.

I see you've woken up," The voice was mellow and sounded bored, but I couldn't put a face to it.

I glanced around only to see the strange room I was in and nothing more as I pulled my hand away from the glass.

"You've been unconscious for days," Their voice came again and it was then that I saw a shadow just outside the open door of the room. "I thought you'd be awake before then, but apparently not."

I strained my neck as I leaned over and tried to get a look out the door, wondering who the shadow belonged to, but I didn't have to trying much longer as the figure stepped into the room, a clipboard in their hands as they examined something attached to it.

It was a woman I had never seen before, and Creed had never mentioned her. She had long black hair pulled back into a tight bun and a decorative chopstick shoved through it to hold it into place. She had dark brown eyes and her face was narrow and pale, giving her an angry look. She was tall and thin and, from what I could see beneath the white lab coat, she dressed rather plainly to be one of the members of the Apostles of the Stars.

"Who're you?" I asked rudely, not caring how I sounded at the time being.

"My name is Maia Rusato," She replied coldly as she finally pulled her dark eyes away from the clipboard to give me a placid stare. "I've been the one taking care of your for the past few days."

"Why haven't I seen you around here before?" I demanded, not caring as I saw her eyebrow rising out of annoyance.

"I am Doctor's assistant," She began to explain, her tone just as cold as she went through the many pages on the clipboard. "I don't work directly with Creed, in fact I rarely leave this lab. Then again, I don't live here either, is that enough?"

I studied her as she looked back at me, pausing at one of the pages before hooking the clipboard onto the metal footboard of the bed and approaching me. She reached out and pressed the back of her hand against my forehead before taking my pulse, watching her watch as she did so.

"You see to be doing better," She replied as if I had asked. "I'll let Creed know."

"And you can let Creed know that if he hadn't got berserk on me I wouldn't be _in _this mess," I snapped back.

"It's not Creed's fault you were unconscious for so long," Maia replied as she took her hand away and crossed back over to the door. "Some are weaker than others, and that doesn't exclude you."

I bawled my hands into fists as she left and shut the door behind her. What the hell did she mean by that? Just because I'd been unconscious for a few days didn't make me weak! Creed had practically suffocated me, how did he expect me to react to that? Then again…would I really have stayed out that long after what he'd done? In the end it didn't make a lot of sense, but then again, neither did Creed's actions, or the body I had seen, or the weird initials that I somehow still didn't understand (No worries guys, Train will get a clue VERY soon! Haha!)

I sat there for several minutes, wracking me brain as every thought and idea slowly filtered through. I wanted to leave, but who knew who was past that door. Would Doctor be there? Ready to go psychotic on me again? Or would I find myself face to face with the disgusting image of that person they were keeping captive?

I sighed and leaned back, my hands behind my head as I lay there, wondering when on earth I would be able to leave. I didn't have to wait much longer before the door opened again and both Creed and Doctor entered, their expressions obnoxiously pleasant.

"I'm glad to see you've recovered so well, Train," Creed almost cooed as he came up beside me and leaned forward to hug me-or something.

I sat up and evaded his gesture before pushing him away slightly.

"Don't you think it's kind of _your _fault I'm here?" I asked coldly, wanting to know why Creed had done what he had done.

"I _had _to, Train," Creed insisted, looking sadder than ever. "Don't you understand that?"

"No one _has_ to suffocate _anyone_, Creed," I snapped sarcastically. "And most people don't run around doing that to people they claim they care about."

"Train, I-" He tried to explain but Doctor cut him off politely as he stepped forward and gently steered Creed away from me.

"What Creed did was for your own good," He replied as he began to ready an IV that had been sitting beside me. "There's someone here that needs your help, and we knew you'd never agree. I don't expect you to understand who-"

"I know who you're talking about," I snapped back, my anger getting the best of me as Doctor pushed his glasses up for the hundredth time. "That person you have in your lab. I don't know who they are, all I know is you keep calling them-"

S…V…the letters suddenly clicked in my mind. I wanted to hit myself on the head with the biggest rock I could find, or at least on the wall, but at the time being I couldn't do anything but sit there wide eyed as my mouth hung open like a dying fish.

S.V., those had been the initials on the persons paperwork. T.H. had been next to them and in the time between then and now I had wondered if those had been my initials, but I couldn't tell. I had never been into that room with that person before, so how could those blood samples have been mine? Yes, Doctor could've taken them during the three months when I was unconscious, or maybe after I had fought Creed…he did have a needle…that was it…

And S.V….if T.H. was me then S.V. was…GAWD I was so _stupid_! What was wrong with me? Ever since I had come here I hadn't been the same me, I even started to trust the people here, thinking that their intentions weren't to hurt me yet here they were turning around and stabbing me in the back.

I choked as the realization of who S.V. was hit me in the face like an oncoming train. I couldn't believe what an idiot I was.

"You…" I glared past Doctor to Sven as I threw the covers back and backed out of the bed before stepping down. "What are you trying to do?"

My voice was so low I barely recognized it myself as anger pulsed through me. I wanted to throw something at him, wipe that pathetic look off his face. He was sick, that was it, and I'd known it all along and yet somehow I had thought it was okay to try and trust him. What was the _matter _with me!

"Train, please," Creed pleaded, taking a step towards me as the bed separated us.

"No!" I yelled as I backed myself against the wall, trying to hold back all the violent things I wanted to do to him. "Why do you keep doing this!"

"Train, it's not what you think!" Creed cried, looking almost pained. I bothered me how pathetic he was being.

"No, no I think it is," I laughed angrily as I continued to point accusingly at him. "You killed him and now you're doing some sort of sick experiment on what's left of him. You just _can't _stop hurting people I might actually give a _damn_ about, _can_ you?"

"What are you talking about?" Creed asked, looking bewildered. "I didn't kill him."

"Are you _delusional_?" I yelled, my voice getting louder by the second. "You had her kill him! You _told _her to do it!"

"No, Train," Creed shook his head again. "I didn't do anything to him! It's not what you think!"

"Then who the _fuck _is S.V.? Huh?" I practically screamed. "Tell me that!"

"S.V?" Creed looked genuinely confused before he looked to Doctor who turned quietly to me.

"S.V. is a type of chemical we're experimenting with," Doctor explained calmly as he pushed his glasses up again. "Silicon Variant, that's what it stands for, not what I know you are assuming."

I only glared in return, refusing to believe his lies.

"Silicon is used for several procedures, but often times it has helped to slow bleeding and to heighten the energy levels of an individual. Most refuse to test this out on human beings but I feel that there would a sufficiently good cause to do so, and so I have," He explained this thoughtfully, as if he were going over the final plans of an experiment. "The only problem is, every blood sample I've tried has refused to mix with the Silicon Variant, expect…for yours. Yours mixed perfectly, and when I added it to the blood of the person you saw I finally had the results I was looking for."

"But don't you think it's weird that you used my initials and then ones that match Sven's perfectly?" I snapped.

Doctor only smiled in return before gesturing for me to follow him. The three of us left the room slowly and it was then that I realized we were in his lab. He walked several feet before entering a new room, the one I had seen the body in, and there it was, lying on the bed before us next to all the test tubes full of blood and, what Doctor claimed, Silicon Variant.

He retrieved the sample of my blood and the Silicon Variant, then retrieved one that belonged to Creed.

"As you can see it mixed wonderfully with your blood sample," He pointed out again as he held one of the tubes up to the light. "But not as well for Creed, or any of the others, including this one here."

"Then tell me," I cut in, not really caring about this sick experiment of his. "Who is that?"

Doctor smirked as he set the blood samples back down on the counter and turned to regard the figure lying, half dead, on the bed before us.

"You _do _remember Number X, do you not?" Doctor asked plaintively as he turned back to study me.

"You mean-" I thought hard as I remembered X, not the one I knew now, Xiao Li, but Ash, the one Creed had supposedly killed when he had been sent to convince me to return to Chronos.

"Yes," Creed replied quietly from behind me. "Ash. You see…what we're doing here, Train-well-we're trying to create something…something for you."

I turned and looked at him as he came up beside me and looked down at the disturbing figure of what was once Chronos Eraser Number X. It made more sense now…I had thought for those few moments it had been Sven, but why would he look the way this person did? The skin was barely there-everything seemed to be deteriorating slowly, but obviously Doctor had done something to prolong the effect. It would make sense of this was Ash… He had been dead for over two years now, therefore if Doctor could find a way to keep his body from being destroyed and-if Creed hadn't finished him off like we all thought-just seriously injured him, Ash's body would be slowly dying as he stayed stationary and asleep for two years…but something felt wrong.

"I know you don't want the power of the Tao, Train," Creed broke through my thoughts softly as he stared ahead of us. "I knew all along you'd never agree to drink the drink, or to become what I have…I knew that…but-but I thought if I could find another way, something less permanent-you might agree."

"How will this change anything?" I asked, still unconvinced. "If all it does it slow bleeding and give a person more energy it isn't going to do anything like that drink of yours will, and if it does, I still don't want it."

"You're right in saying it gives a person more energy," Doctor intervened and began to explain again. "But not the sort of energy you're thinking. Yes of course metabolism would be increased, more endorphins would be released into the bloodstream, but the sort of physical energy I'm talking about consists of far more than anything you could imagine."

I studied him as he turned to us and came closer.

"Your abilities would be increased, you would be able to run faster, jump higher. Your accuracy would be increased ten fold, your eyesight, your hearing; every sense in your body would be increased to a momentum you cannot possibly comprehend. The effects would wear off once you no longer need them, but another injection of the Silicon Variant into your bloodstream and soon enough you would possess those abilities again," He looked almost maniacal as he explained what this new invention of his could do.

"You see, Train," Creed said softly, turning to look at me with a weak smile. "I wanted to make something that wouldn't force you to feel bound to the Apostles of the Stars. I know how free you are sometimes-so I knew something like this would have to be created so you might consider making an exception for us."

I studied him for several seconds before turning and looking at the figure in the bed.

"It isn't fair," I replied slowly, my eyes falling on the disturbingly red tissue that covered his bones. "You need to let him die."

Creed looked at me then over at Ash, looking confused and almost shocked, before his expression softened and he nodded.

But before he could say anything something else came back into my mind.

"And I want to know something else," I interjected sharply.

"Yes, Train?" Creed asked, looking as thought he might flinch at my next words.

"What in _hell _did you have to suffocate me for?"

"Oh," Creed replied quietly. "That…"

"You see," Doctor cut in again, as if Creed couldn't speak for himself. "We knew you might refuse the Silicon Variant even if we explained how temporary it can be, so-"

"So you put it in me anyways, didn't you?" I growled at Doctor, then looked to Creed who almost looked ashamed.

"You'll feel the effects in a few hours," Doctor explained. "But they'll wear off quickly. We knew it worked on Ash once his blood was mixed with yours, therefore we knew we could safely inject it into you, and so far we've been proven right…except for the fact that you were unconscious for two and a half days."

"Yeah, except," I snapped back, my anger rising with him more than with Creed. "I swear to God if this stuff kills me I'm going to haunt the both of your for the rest of your freaking lives."

And with that I stormed out of the room, letting my anger get the best of me before I crossed the expanse of his lab and headed back towards my room. Sometimes Creed could make me so mad. He had forced that stuff on me, and what if it hurt me? Then what was he going to do after I came back from the dead and finished him off…as if I could do that, but sometimes, I wanted to.


	14. Chapter 14 A Moment of Peace

Hey guys! I am SO sorry it's been so long since I updated last! I'm finally done with school for the summer, and it's off to search for a summer job. I had DSL internet at school, but here my parents have Dial-Up (Yes, it sucks, I know lol), so I'm not online at all. The other problem is I haven't connected my computer to the internet yet, so currently I'm on my Mom's. In other words, I don't have the internet in my room yet, otherwise I'd probably post every night.

I know this chapter is a bit of a filler, but a little bit of important information comes in at the end. I'm also really sorry it's so short, the next will be longer, promise! I hope to get the next one written sometime this week, but I've got a lot to do, like finding a summer job lol. This weekend I'll also be out of town most likely (unless something goes wrong lol, which it probly will knowing my luck X3). Another thing is my Mom found a litter of 6 kittens that around about three weeks old, so we're bottle feeding them every two hours…really cuts into my life lol, but it's okay because they adorable (cept 1 died…it was really sick  ).

Anyways! I'm really sorry this took so long, the next chapter will have lots of fighting and Chronos action, I swear! I hope you're still sticking around, and as always thanks SO much for all your reviews whether they're critical or just happy lol, I enjoy and really pay attention to both, they help me write and fix the bad stuff. Well, enjoy! X3

"A Moment of Peace"

"Dammit!" I yelled, slamming my fist into the nearest wall after entering my room and slamming the door.

I spun around and slammed my back into the wall before folding my arms and fuming from where I stood. I didn't care if no one was there to see it, or if no one was there to care, all that mattered was that I was mad and this was somehow going to help…hopefully.

I hit the back of my head on the wall several times as I squeezed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth against the growing pain. I just wanted to get him out of my head. That stupid smile, those pathetic, tearful eyes…everything that reminded me of him, I wanted it _all_ gone no matter how hard I had to hit my head against the wall.

I opened my eyes after hitting my head against the wall one more time before standing still, my fingers digging into my upper arms and my shoulders tensed. I hadn't been able to show all of this in front of Creed moments before, I didn't think I should. If I was going to keep this act of mine up I had to show some sort of feelings for him, whether they were friendly or merely placid, either way I didn't think exploding in his face was an option I should take…that and he'd start crying…

"Rrrr!" I growing through gritted teeth as I hit my head one more time before stopping, realizing that too much more of it and I might do some permanent damage.

I stood there for several seconds, which in turn turned to several minutes as I breathed heavily and attempted to force my anger to subside. I was so mad; I couldn't even put it into words. Why did he always do this? Either he had to hurt someone or he had to go behind their backs and do something that profited his cause. I just wanted to punch him or wring his stupid neck.

Not only was I mad about what he had done to me, but what he was doing to Ash was just wrong. Not only that but something about what they had told me felt wrong…I couldn't decipher through all the terms and confusing numbers, but I knew something was a lie…it just had to be.

I pushed away from the wall and slowly crossed the room until I stood in front of the large window. I shoved the panes open, stepped up onto the bay seat, and pulled myself up onto the roof as I had done so many times before.

I turned slowly and sat down, staring up at the full moon that hung high in the sky above me. The breeze was cool and smelled of salt, rushing over the ocean waves until it ran through my hair and against my skin.

I could feel how warm my rising temper had made me as the cool breeze played across my face. I was so bad at staying calm when it came to Creed, I had never been good at it and especially not since we had both left Chronos. Something about him-the way he looked, the way he talked, even his name got under my skin within seconds and it got worse every time. Over the past few months I had tried to suppress the anger that tended to rise up in me whenever I ran into him, or had to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with him, but lately I had been able to calm it-to keep it from rising so quickly.

I sighed heavily as I looked out onto the stars, knowing full well what might be out there-something I wanted more than almost anything. I was going to have to start all over again now that he'd done this. The anger I had worked so hard to suppress was back, boiling out of control and about to reach its limit.

"Dammit, Creed," I thought to myself in the cold night air as I clenched my fingers around the edge of the roof. "Why are you so good at pissing me off?"

It must have been hours later that I realized how long I had really been sitting there in the cold night air. I was so used to being on my own here. Creed often left me to my own devices, allowing me to wander the mansion or the grounds on my own. He knew I wouldn't want him around all the time, and whether it was what he wanted or not he gave me my space, at least enough to breathe. I enjoyed it to an extent; it was as if I had gone back two or three years to when I lived on my own. I enjoyed being by myself, but I also enjoyed the company I had had as a sweeper.

I lifted my head to look out at the crashing waves below and past that to the stars. My freedom was just beyond that horizon line-just beyond that invisible wall I knew I could never climb over. In staying here and letting my friends go I had signed an invisible, yet very real contract. I couldn't leave unless I wanted something to happen to them, and though Creed hadn't verbally stated it, I knew Echidna would have no problem finishing them off.

With a louder sigh than any before I fell back and pulled my hands behind my head, lying below the stars. I wanted out of here. I wanted out of the insanity that Creed lived in-out of the sick and disturbing experiments that Doctor conducted, and out of the silent insane asylum that was now my life. I was tired, I was fed up, and I was lonely.

I closed my eyes as I lay there, feeling the cool night air and listening to the sounds of the waves below. I could've stayed there forever if only a few things had changed. If I had been back at Sven's hideout with them, if I had been waiting the next day when we might go after our next target, and if I had been with friends, then I might have enjoyed it, but for now it was more than torture.

"Have you been here all night?" A voice swam through my mind as I lay in a deeper sleep than I had felt in a long time. "Train?"

I stirred as I slowly pulled my mind out of the comfort sleep had given it. I turned my head slightly before opening my eyes to see not only the bright blue, cloud filled sky above me, but Creed's face as well as he stood bent over me, his face just in my vision.

"Did you sleep up here?" He asked again, his expression slightly confused as he continued to look down at me.

I sat up slowly and glanced around. I was still on the roof…apparently I had fallen asleep there. I blinked several times as I tried to wake up a bit more before responding to Creeds questions, not really knowing the answers yet.

"I-I guess," I muttered as I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and wrist.

"That doesn't make any sense," Creed laughed as he straightened up behind me and shook his head. "Why would you sleep up here?"

"You don't make any sense either, Creed," I muttered as the memories from the previous day slowly surfaced and the anger began to ebb at the sleepy emotions in my mind.

"You're not still mad, are you, Train?" He asked curiously as he stepped up and settling himself down beside me.

I didn't reply as he swung his legs over the edge of the roof and let them dangle there awkwardly as if he wasn't sure how to do it. I continued to glare out at the ocean in front of us, hating the waves that crashed against the shore, hating the seagulls that cut through the morning breeze, and hating every single thing that moved as the anger continued to grow to a point I feared might be dangerous.

"I understand why you're mad, Train," He said softly, his tone pathetically sad. "But I wish you'd forgive me…it wasn't entirely my idea."

"Just because it wasn't your idea doesn't mean you couldn't have stopped him," I muttered back, trying to hold the anger back.

"I know, I know," Creed nodded submissively before following my gaze out to the blue sky. "But maybe you can pretend it didn't happen for just a day?"

I didn't reply once again, letting my silence do all the talking as I continued to glare at a cloud that was slowly making its way across the horizon. I jumped slightly as I felt Creeds cold hand settle on mine, his fingers pressing against mine in a way that I assumed was supposed to be comforting.

I tore my eyes away from the cloud before turning to look at him, my glare slowly softening before my expression turned curious. Creed was looking back at me with his best attempt at a grin-something he was either amazing at (in an extremely creepy sort of way) or just ended up looking somewhat constipated. This time around it seemed sincere, almost playful as he smiled at me, pulling at something inside me as the anger slowly pulled away, but barely.

I turned away and looked back to the bright-white clouds. I felt his fingers press further against mine before I saw him turn to the sky out of the corner of my eye.

"I suppose you're still wondering about what we told you," He said quietly as we both sat in the cool, morning breeze.

"Maybe," I muttered in response.

"You're not doubting it, are you?" He asked and I saw him turn to look at me again.

I shrugged in response before turning my head to look in the opposite direction of Creeds prying stare. I didn't know whether or not I was questioning what I had been told the night before, and even if I was I wasn't about to tell Creed. I had to keep this act up a little longer until I found way out of this mess-a loophole in your silent deal.

He sighed quietly beside me, his expression impossible for me to predict as I refused to look at him. I listened as he stood, his feet scratching against the tiles of the roof and his coat rippling in the breeze.

"A meal is being prepared for us," He said cordially, almost distantly. "If you'd care to join me later I would appreciate it."

I continued to stare past the waves below and into the shimmering sky as he stood there in the awkward silence that had now fallen upon us. I heard him sigh once more before his footsteps crunched along the edge of the roof until he silently lowered himself to the window below us.

I turned back slowly to look at the empty spot where Creed had been standing only seconds before. I was mad at him-no, more like furious, but I couldn't let him know that. He may have already felt it but if I could just keep myself from taking it out on him I might be able to get a bit more information out of him, whether it was a lie or the actual truth.

Hours later, after I had finally left the safety of the roof and eaten lunch with Creed I found myself wandering back towards my room, taking a way much longer than any other I had taken before.

I turned the corner slowly, my hands in my pockets and eyes focused downward when I heard a loud click in front of me. My head rose slowly to see a strange looking figure opening the door that led to my room, their head turn to the side just out of my view and their form covered in a long, black coat.

I ducked quickly back behind the corner and watched the vacant doorway as I heard them rustling around inside. Obviously whatever it was they were doing didn't have to be kept much of a secret or they wouldn't have left the door standing wide open, but then again maybe they didn't have to worry about someone sneaking up on them…maybe they were just that good. Who knew, but I wasn't in the mood to find out just how talented they were, so I kept my distance.

I crept around the corner and silently dashed across the hallway before pressing my back against the wall and sliding as quietly as I could to the edge of the doorway. I glanced inside half expecting to see someone ransacking my room, or stealing all my belongings, but when I finally got a good view of the room I was surprised to find it empty.

I pushed away from the wall and slowly stepped over the threshold, my hand falling to Hades as I did so. Maybe they really were gone, or maybe it was a trick, either way I planned on defending myself.

I reached out and slammed the door suddenly before whipping Hades out and aiming at the vacant space behind it. I turned around quickly again, letting the arm holding Hades relax back to my side.

I took several steps into the room, glancing around as I did before something bright caught my eye in the direction of the window. I crossed the open space between the window and myself before I really saw what had caught my eyes.

Resting on the bench seat as if it had been there all along lay Sven's hat, still that bright crème color and without a dent in it. I refused to relinquish my hold on Hades as I reached down with my free hand and retrieved the hat and holding it up to get a better view. I turned it over and looking inside, expecting to find something, but coming up empty handed.

With a disturbed sigh I glanced past the hat to the window, which stood open, something it hadn't been doing earlier when I had left the room to meet Creed. I set the hat back down on the cushioned bench before leaning forward and glancing out the window only to see the crashing waves and soaring seagulls that were there everyday.

I sighed once again before leaning back into the room and pulling one of the window panes shut, leaving the other open so that a light breeze blew past the ruffled curtains and against my face.

Feeling thoroughly confident that whoever had entered my room was now gone I dropped Hades back into it's holster and retrieved the hat once again. I flipped it over and over as I walked towards the bed, taking a seat on the mattress and eyeing the hat as if it might jump up and bite me.

Whoever had left this here wasn't exactly on my "friends" list, not to mention the fact that it made me want to strangle them until they turned blue in the face. I felt the inner lining of the hat, hoping to find something but came up with nothing but fabric and, what appeared to be dust. I flipped it back over and ran my fingers between the hat and the band around the outside, once again finding nothing but lint.

I furrowed my brows as I felt along the top of the hat and gave it a closer look. There had to be something up with this hat, I swore there did, it was just a feeling I had. Sure, Creed could've left it for me as some sort of sick joke, which he thought was rather endearing (about as endearing as a cat throwing up in my opinion), or one of the others could've left it here merely to make me mad, but that just didn't seem right.

I knew the hat hadn't been in the room when I had left, and now here it was. Not only that but wasn't it a little strange that it appeared after a rather strange looking person entered my room and apparently left through the window…somehow? The thought hit me like a semi and I wanted to hit myself for not thinking of it before.

Still holding tightly to the rim of the hat I leapt off the bed and dashed over to the window before swinging myself out and onto the roof. I pulled myself up onto the flat surface and glanced around as the wind whipped past me and tugged at the hat, threatening to take it from me.

I dashed back and forth as I scavenged the roof for any proof that someone was there and I was finally rewarded when I found what felt like leather, or some other kind of rough paper or fabric folded up tightly and stuck between the roof and the awning where I had been sitting that morning.

I tugged hard before what I soon found out was thick parchment came free. I tucked the hat under my arm as I unfolded the thick paper to see scrawled words written in not-so-straight lines across it. I squinted as I tried to read it and had to hold back the excitement that was boiling up inside my as I began to decipher the words.

Number XIII,

It's been five months, or more and you remain locked in what appears to be the base of the Apostles of the Stars. While we have known about this for several months now we have finally decided to act upon it. Excuse the haste of this letter, we mean for you to understand what you are about to read and it is urgent that you tell no one and destroy this letter once it is read.

In three nights there will be a full moon, you will recognize it far easier than any other night, which is the reason it was chosen. Be in the room you have been assigned within the base at exactly midnight, another number will meet you to inform you of further plans.

As said before, make sure that no one reads this but you, not only that but do not act differently than you have been. If any of the Apostles of the Stars, and most importantly Creed Diskenth were to know of these plans they would most likely be destroyed.

With Sincerity,

Number I,

Sephiria

I folded the letter back up and jammed it deep into my pocket as excitement ran through me. I knew deep down I couldn't' leave, not with the threat Creed had made…but if Chronos came, couldn't it look like I had been taken against my will, or at least that I had no previous idea that they might come to take me away from here?

I couldn't contain my excitement as I swung back down in my room and tossed Sven's had down on the bed, but I stopped suddenly as the had re-entered my mind. What did his hat have to do with Chronos plan? The person who had entered my room had most likely been a number, Jenos, or Belga, or another Chronos member…so why would they have Sven's hat? I didn't even think they _cared _about Sven, and yet the hat was here.

Maybe it had been here before Chronos had left the note…maybe Creed really had put it there or maybe someone entirely different had. That was something I was going to have to look into, because not only did I want to know, but it made me mad.

I jumped and released the note in my pocket as a soft knock came and the door opened. Beyond it stood Creed as he pushed a rolling table into the room, with a full size, flat screen computer sitting on it.

"As promised," He smiled sincerely and for some reason I felt my stomach drop slightly at the thought of the note that currently sat in my pocket.

Creed looked concerned as he saw my face and looked as though he might turn and cry.

"You did want it…didn't you?" He asked, his voice sounding both tired and sad.

"Oh, yeah!" I flashed him a fake smile as I kept up the act, which seemed to make him feel better before I walked over to inspect the black machine. "Yeah, I did. Thanks a lot, Creed."

"Well, I don't know why you want it," He sighed happily as he watched me try to figure out how to turn the damn thing on. "But I said I'd think about it, and I did, and I can't see the harm in you having it. Doctor says I shouldn't have given it to you, but I couldn't care what he has to say at the moment."

I laughed as I straightened up and looked at him, trying to decipher the expression on his face as he glanced over at the bed and saw Sven's hat. He looked worried, and a little annoyed as he looked at it, making me wonder if it had been him after all. I eyed him as he continued to look at the hat before turning to look at the computer the second his eyes returned to me.

"Well, I really have to be going," He smiled sincerely before turning and moving towards the door. "I'll see you at dinner, won't I?"

"Yeah," I shrugged as he left and closed the door behind him. "Sure…"

I glanced back at the computer before pushed it towards the nearest plug and internet connection. I couldn't wait to begin some sort of research on this "Silicon Variant" of Doctors, not to mention some other things I had seen in his lab that didn't make any sense at all.

One way or another, even if Chronos _was _coming I was getting down to the bottom of this. Whatever was happening to Ash, what had happened to Sven, and how the hell I could destroy it all.


	15. Chapter 15 An Approaching Storm

Hey guys, how're you? I'm SO sorry it's taken me this long to update…it's ridiculous really. You would think I'd have more time to write and post now that it's summer, but that doesn't seem to be the case. I still don't have the internet hooked up to my computer unlike the rest of my family, but I plan on fixing that sometime this week, then I'll post more often for sure!

I remember I told you guys about the five kittens my family and I are raising, right? Well they're growing fast and after July 11th or so we're going to find homes for them, but we might keep one X3 I also went to Florida for a big family reunion last week so that's why I haven't posted much.

I recently bought the first two mangas of Black Cat. They're on sale here in the US now (the 3rd is coming out July 5th!) and I got so excited when I found volumes one and two! I recommend buying them if you have yet Another note of exciting news, my friend bought me the choker Train wears lol. She and some of my friends joke around and call me Train because apparently I'm a lot like him (All I can think of is my birthday is April 12th and his is April 13th lol), so now I've got the kitty bell lol.

Anyways, I felt so bad about updating so late that I wrote two chapters. One chapter is about seven pages long (On Word) and the second…well, I'm still writing it at the moment so I'm not sure. It'll be up very soon if it isn't already.

I'm also making two anime music videos right now that, when finished, I might post the links to on here if I ever manage to upload them to the internet. They're both Black Cat and one is to the song "Going Crazy" by Plus One, which is actually an awesome song. The other is actually to a country song (I'm not a country fan lol). It's about Train and Saya and it's to the Rascal Flatts song "What Hurts the Most".

Well, that's enough blabbing from me haha. I'm hoping to write the next chapter within this week if work lets me. This is probably the finale of my story, but like I've said before I plan on writing another Black Cat fic. It'll take at least two or three more chapters after these two to finish the story I'm sure. All the same thank you so much for your comments and the email I received, they help SO much. I love hearing what you have to say I hope you enjoy and sorry again for being so late about this! X3

"An Approaching Storm"

"It's…it's hot…" I muttered to myself begrudgingly as I fanned myself with my hand.

The room was humid and hot. Not even the breeze blowing through the open window could help, seeing as it felt just as hot as the night itself. I squinted at the computer screen in front of me as heat wave after heat wave bombarded my already tired mind.

I had hooked the computer up to both a wall socket and the internet a long time ago, and whether Creed knew or wanted me online was beyond my caring.

The silence of the mansion at night was almost unnerving, but over the past months I had grown accustomed to the lack of noise. Back when I had been with Sven and Eve I had been used to Sven's snoring and Eve's muttering, or the rustle of paper as Eve read herself to sleep. Now the only noise that could be heard was what came from outside the window.

I yawned widely as I scrolled down yet another page of search results on "Silicon Variant". I had a hard time swallowing everything Doctor had told me, and it didn't help that I had never heard of the stuff before. Of course I'd heard of Silicon, but what the hell made it a "variant"?

I clicked on several websites that later proved to be unhelpful, or far too vague. Library pages, website blogs, scientific sites, none of them had anything that could help me. I knew enough about nanotechnology and the power of Tao to know how Doctor was keeping Ash alive, but this "variant" of his made absolutely no sense to me.

I sighed and felt my eyelids droop tiredly as I clicked the "next" button, only to see ten more unhelpful sites appear in front of my eyes. It was well past midnight, and I had been researching like this for the past two and a half days. I had skipped most meals and barely slept, and Creed had begun to notice…actually, he had noticed the second I wasn't at lunch on the first day…as if that was surprising.

I sighed again as another page of unhelpful sites loaded before leaning back in my chair and staring absentmindedly up at the ceiling. What on earth could Doctor and Creed really be working on? They had to be idiots to think I'd fall for their little charade back in his lab…but obviously something much deeper was going on that I hadn't been able to figure out yet.

Why were they keeping Ash around, aside from the fact that he was their latest test subject for the "Silicon Variant". Along side that, something had been lurking in the back of my mind for quite some time now. After Sven had died…what had they done with his body? I knew he was dead, I had seen him, and I heard nothing but silence where there should've been a heartbeat but…something was bothering me…something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I knew whatever he was up to Creed wanted to keep me out of it until the last possible moment, that way he could use it to persuade me to join the Apostles of the Stars. While he claimed it was the "Silicon Variant" that would do this-that it would make me stronger-he failed to realize that I never wanted to be stronger, whether it was a temporary or permanent thing.

He also failed to realize that I knew he knew this… He knew I didn't want to be stronger than anyone else. He had always been the one with the lust for power, and I had been the one who simply wanted to get the job done and be on my own. I had followed Chronos' orders once, but not for power, simply for revenge.

With another sigh I slipped my hand into my pants pocket and pulled out the note that had been left two days ago alongside Sven's hat. They had said they'd come on the night of the full moon…in three days…that would be tomorrow night…and I still had a lot to figure out before then.

I had no intention of leaving this place empty handed or empty minded. I wanted to know what Creed was planning and I wanted to stop him, whether it took force, or merely words. Either way Creed wasn't keeping this plan of his secret for much longer…I wouldn't let him.

I awoke the next morning to feel the fresh morning breeze blowing across my face, but it wasn't light and salty as it usually was. This morning the air was full of static and the smell of rain…there was a storm coming.

Ironically enough I felt that there was more than one storm coming…the natural…and the physical. Tonight Chronos would arrive to help me escape, and whether Creed approved of it or not, I would make sure I got away this time.

Creed had said I couldn't leave or he would hurt my remaining friends, and I knew he was capable of it, but if I let Chronos "save" me, it would look more like a kidnapping, or a rescue mission I had no previous knowledge of.

I opened my eyes all the way and straightened up in the chair I had fallen asleep in. The computer continued to buzz in front of me, the screen having gone black a long time ago, but the information still lay there, teasing my mind as if it had always been meant to.

I turned my head groggily and looked out the window at the approaching storm. I stood slowly and held onto the frame of the open panes. The black, ominous clouds were slowly rolling in, flashing and rumbling as they did so. The sea below churned violently and in the far off distance I could see a curtain of rain slowly making its way towards us. It wouldn't be long now before the storm came, and after that all hell would break loose.

I found myself sitting awkwardly at the end of a very long table, but my mind was anywhere but in the uncomfortable chair I now sat in. Creed sat directly across from me, a curious look on his face as he studied me with what I knew had to be some form of concern.

I glanced at him over my untouched breakfast before looking past him and through the glass wall at the storm as it continued to grow closer and an unbelievably slow pace. I wanted to go back to my room-to get back on that computer and figure all of this out. I wanted to-

"Is something troubling you, Train?" Creed's voice broke through my thoughts and my eyes jerked back to his face.

I studied him for a minute or two before looking back at the storm-not really seeing it, but thinking instead.

"You seem-" His voice faded as he searched for the right word. "Distant."

I continued to stare at the approaching storm as it came even closer and the waves grew in height, white capping before they smashed into the rocks only a few feet below us.

"Did you sleep well last night?" He asked, continuing to pry into my thoughts. "I noticed your light was on into the early morning. I considered checking on you but-"

"I'm fine." I cut him off, determined to keep him out of my head.

"I…see…" He replied softly before picking at the food on his plate. "You…you haven't eaten anything."

He tried yet again to start a conversation with that weak smile of his and that pathetic laugh. I felt a tiny bit of that rage resurging as I realized that tonight I would be free to feel it again. I wouldn't have to keep up this charade. No more meals with Creed, no more pretending I gave a damn, no more breathing the same air as him morning, noon, and night.

I sighed heavily-louder than I meant to, before sinking lower in my chair and leaning the side of my face into my fist. I caught the strange look on Creed's face as I did this, and before I could realize what he was about to do he had started talking…again.

"Why were you up so late, Train." Before he had been casual, desperate to start a conversation, but now he was serious-all business.

"Couldn't sleep," I lied to his face, my eyes drilling into his with a mixture of annoyance and hate masked by boredom.

Creed studied me for several seconds before opening his mouth yet again.

"Why have you been researching the Silicon Variant?" He asked pryingly.

"That's none of your business,"

"It's all my business, Train. Everything you _do _is my business."

"No it isn't, you just make it that way."

"I'm concerned, Train, not your enemy."

"I never said you were my enemy."

"And yet you defend yourself against me like I am."

"Wouldn't you defend yourself against someone who doesn't respect your privacy? Not to mention kidnaps you and kills your best friend?"

"Train…I thought we had put that behind us."

"You have."

"Sooner or later you'll learn to forgive me."

"Sooner or later…"

"What's on your mind?"

"A lot of things…"

"For example…?"

"Why do you still have Number X around?"

"He is a test subject…nothing more. He's perfect for it because he can't feel any pain."

"You don't know that."

"Doctor has done several tests and-"

"And lied to you most likely."

"Doctor does _not _lie to me."

"Yeah, and I'm sure he was telling the truth when he told you that too?"

"Train, you must learn to trust him."

"I'll learn to trust him once he's either dead or fifty miles away from me."

"But you trust me…don't you?"

"Obviously."

"And I trust him; therefore you should do the same."

"When did this conversation turn to him?"

"I-what else is on your mind?"

"Things I don't want to tell you about."

"I see…well…will there ever be a time when you _can _tell me?"

"Yes,"

"And when will that be?"

"Tomorrow maybe…"

I stood in silence, letting the wind whip past me as I stared out the open window in my room. The storm was only seconds away as the lightning crawled across the sky and the thunder growled and boomed shortly after. It was coming…it was about to start.

I turned suddenly from where I stood as the door to my room opened slowly and Creed slipping in, glancing behind him as if someone might see him, which would somehow be a crime.

He glanced at me with a weak smile before shutting the door as quietly as humanly possible and leaning against it, keeping several empty feet between us. I studied him as his hand fell from the doorknob and his eyes glanced past me to the open window and the approaching storm.

"You should shut that," He offered the thought with the nod of his head. "Before it rains, I mean."

I continued to study him in silence as he turned his eyes from the window to me, his expression friendly, but obviously hiding something. He was flustered, almost panicked and his hair was a far from its state of perfection. His eyes darted nervously back and forth between mine, and his clothes were winkled and off kilter. Something was wrong, and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that somehow it involved me and my possible escape.

"Is something…wrong?" I asked, pausing as I spoke while I tried to understand his present state.

"Wrong?" He asked as he straightened and smoothed back his untidy hair. "No, not in the slightest, Train."

I cocked my head slightly before crossing my arms and leaning against the nearest wall. Creed caught sight of my disbelief and struggled hurriedly to find an excuse for the way he looked.

"Just a minor problem in Doctor's lab," Either that was a lie, or Creed had finally learned to tell the truth. "A bit of a mess, but we got it fixed."

"I see…" I eyed him as he tried to straighten himself out without looking stranger than normal. "What kind of "mess"?"

"I-" Creed paused suddenly as he seemed to realize he either didn't want to, or couldn't involve me in the problem. "It's nothing important."

"Then why did you come here?" I demanded calmly.

"To see you," He offered, looking slightly hurt.

"You just saw me less than an hour ago," I replied, the rumble of not-so-distant thunder reverberating behind my back.

"Can't I come to see you whenever I want, Train?" He asked, his eyes looking pained.

I didn't reply as he looked at me pleadingly.

"I-I see," He said calmly, his expression darkening slightly.

I turned and looked out the window again, trying to tell him to go without having to actually talk to him, but it didn't work.

"Train…" His voice came suddenly, sounding weak and pained. "What's happened to us?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, refusing to turn and look at him.

"We're falling apart…again," He said quietly.

"We're not falling apart, Creed," I replied calmly as I caught sight of something in the dark clouds-something out of place. "There are just some things in between us."

"Tell me what it is, Train," He pleaded quietly. "Tell me and I'll fix it."

"I want to know what you and Doctor are really doing," I began the list that went on and on as that object grew closer, it's black sides gleaming in the lightning's glow. "I want to know why you won't let me leave, why you killed Saya, why you won't tell me the truth, and-"

I turned around, pulling Hades out as I did and aimed at his chest, the anger surging through me as the storm outside grew in strength.

"Why you killed Sven." Holding my aim steady as I interrogated him.

"Train," Creeds face had twisted from sullen to something I couldn't put a finger on…nothing could explain that smile. "You're still under that witch's spell."

"I was never under her "spell", Creed," I growled at the thought of Creed calling her that. "You just can't admit I don't want to be with you. You can't believe that I don't want to become your partner."

"I thought you had learned," Creed replied softly, glancing past me to the storm outside and suddenly, only a little too late, I realized what he was really seeing. "I know what's going on here."

"Do you?" I asked angrily, cocking my gun and strengthening my glare.

"You may think this will solve everything," He said softly as he slowly back away towards the door. "But all it will do is cause more trouble for both you and your friends."

And with that he turned and left the room, shutting it and locking it from the outside. I glared in the general direction of the door before shoving Hades back into its holster and turning towards the window, the wind slamming against me. I looked up to see the black object growing closer and closer, the reverberating sound of it's spinning blades growing louder by the second as it approached.

I stepped up onto the window seat and leaned out to get a closer look, several drops of cold rain hitting my face as if to warn me of what was to come. I reached up and took hold of the top of the window sill before pulling myself up and onto the droplet stained roof.

I turned to face the harsh wind and watched as the black helicopter grew closer and closer, the familiar shape coming into focus and even the blurry faces of its riders coming into view.

I backed up several steps before standing stationary at the far end of the roof, giving them enough room to land. The machine swayed dangerously in the heavy winds as the pilot lowered it onto the rooftop, landing harder than expected but doing the job all the same.

The door slid open quickly and Sephiria stepped out, her long blonde hair whipping around her shoulders in the rough wind. Jenos, Naizer, Belga, and David followed close behind along with the rest of the Chronos Numbers. Mason was the last to follow, his expression stern and almost dark as he regarded me before turning and stepping down the rest of the short steps until he stood beside Belze.

"Number XIII," Mason regarded me with a scrutinizing look as he stepped in front of the group, his spiked hair beginning to fall out of place as the rain picked up slightly. "I see you're doing well."

I looked back at him with a serious expression, the tension rising slightly as we studied one another. Mason hadn't approved of my resignation in Chronos, not that any of them had, but he had personally sided with the Elders when I had announced the news. Ever since he had wanted nothing to do with me, and I was personally surprised to see him here.

"Heartnet," Sephiria broke the awkward silence as she came up beside Mason, her sword sheathed and held tightly in her hand. "Where is Creed Diskenth?"

"Inside," I jerked my head down towards the window I had come from.

"If you'll lead us to him we'll help you to finish what has been started," She said, her tone business like and her expression stony.

"Right," I nodded stiffly before leading them towards the window and dropping down onto the bench.

They followed quickly until we were all present in the room, Jenos looking slightly angry at the fact that his hair had been ruined by the rain. I turned to look at Sephiria before heading towards the door and pulling Hades out. I aimed and shot the lock apart before shoving the door open and stepping out into the empty hallway.

The lights were off throughout the hallway and in the stairwells; it seemed that Creed had cut the power. The silence that had settled upon the mansion was heavier than normal and the feeling of electricity in the air from the storm made my skin crawl.

I glanced up and down the corridor before turning to face the Numbers.

"The Apostles of the Stars are most likely that way," I pointed right, towards the direction I had gone when I had fought Creed for the first time here. "The Doctors lab is that way…that's where I'm going."

Sephiria nodded and glanced down at Mason who returned the gesture.

"Numbers VII, and myself will go with Heartnet, the rest of you find and destroy the Apostles of the Stars." Sephiria ordered.

The Numbers, including Mason, nodded and headed to the right, towards the door that had taken me to a place I never wanted to go again. Jenos and Sephiria turned their attention to me as if they expected something.


	16. Chapter 16 A New Understanding

Hey guys, how're you? Well, I'm happy to say this is yet another filler…wait…not happy lol, just, well at least I'm posting something! X3 lol This is the last filler, I swear! The next post will be full of fight scenes back and forth between Chronos vs. The Apostles of the Stars and Train vs. Creed. Like I said the story is coming to a close but I'm already writing the beginning to my next fic which will pick up where the show of Black Cat left off.

I'm also happy because I was able to purchase the third manga of Black Cat in English! I'm so happy it's coming out here Anyways, enjoy!

"A Final Understanding"

We made our way down the dark corridor as quietly as we could in a small group until we reached the sliding door that led into Doctors lab. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, or what I planned to find out, but my search earlier had been almost entirely unsuccessful and I didn't plan on leaving without at least discovering something worth while.

The shining doors slid open silently before we stepped over the threshold and into the strange set of rooms Doctor seemed to call home. While the power seemed to have been cut to the rest of the mansion, it remained on here as power seemed to buzz all around us.

I left Sephiria and Jenos standing behind me, their eyes taking in their surroundings as Chronos had trained us to do. I crossed the large room, ignoring the tables full of bottles, the blinking computer screens, and the test tubes full of strange creatures I wasn't about to attempt to understand.

I walked in silence, Sephiria and Jenos finally decided to follow far behind, until I reached the doorway that led into the room I had awoken in once before.

I stepped inside, ignoring the empty room and entered the room where Ash lay, his body bandaged and covered in a white sheet, all except his pale face.

I stepped up beside him, looking down at his closed eyes, trying to remember what he had once looked like. I was happy Sephiria had sent Belga with the others, because I didn't think seeing his old partner like this would've helped him any. That and I knew it'd send him after Creed, which was something I wanted to handle myself.

I reached out and rolled the heart monitor towards me as Jenos and Sephiria entered the room, their expressions placid but the blood seeming to drain from their faces as they recognized the unconscious body lying before them.

I took hold of the cords that led to the back of the monitor and with one single and quick movement I yanked them out. It only took seconds before he flat lined, his body finally allowed the peace it should've been granted years ago.

"Heartnet!" Sephiria cried as she half unsheathed her sword and threatened me with her cold expression instead. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's better this way," I muttered as I let the cords drop from my hand. "He wasn't alive really-he was never coming back."

At this I turned to see the stands full of the test tubes, all holding someone's blood and the Silicon Variant. I picked up set after set before dropped them to the floor in front of me and flinging them against the wall.

It's hard to know what Sephiria and Jenos were thinking as they watched me throwing vial after vile of the strange concoction against the wall until the white paint was stained a sickening red.

I was breathing hard by the time I was finished, turning to face them as they studied me. I explained to them what exactly those vials once held and what it was Creed and the Doctor wanted to do with them, but the emotions I was showing were far beyond their understanding.

I stood in silence for a few minutes as I took in what I had put behind me and what still lay ahead of me. I glanced up at Sephiria to see her studying me with a disconcerting look, as if she thought I might be finally losing it somewhere inside my tangled mind.

I took in a deep breath before sighing heavily and crossing the room. I brushed past Jenos and Sephiria as I left the room that now felt as though it were full of nothing but death. They followed quietly behind me as we retraced the steps we had taken only minutes before.

As we passed through the test tubes holding the strange creatures I heard Sephiria let out a strange sigh. She and I both knew that this place would have to be destroyed in the end, otherwise Doctor, having lost all his living proof of the Silicon Variant, would turn his attention back to the mutations of nanotechnology-something I didn't think Chronos was quite ready to confront just yet.

As we neared the front doors I veered off from our straight forward path and turned my attention to the wall of buzzing computers. Of course they were all password protected knowing Doctor and his obsessive paranoia, but I was sure there would be a way past all of that.

Sephiria and Jenos seemed to take on the job of standing guard as I attempted to hack past Doctor's passwords. It was several minutes before I was finally able to access the computers files, searching for a familiar name, or something I could recognize.

I scrolled past dozens of strangely labeled folders and documents until something caught my eyes. A folder somewhere in the middle of it all had been labeled "Silicon Variant – Chronos". I opened the folder to find only a single document, which I of course opened quickly.

I skimmed through the scientific babble I could barely understand myself, taking in some words and erasing others from my mind, trying to take in only what seemed to be of some kind of importance.

"Testing Silicon Variant on unknowing subjects seems to produce the most efficient and pleasing effects scientifically. It not only amplifies the abilities of the subject, but opens the door to the possibility of a form of mind control, only one that works through the physical aspect alongside the mental aspect".

It ended here and directly after that was written a single word, "Chronos". So Creed and Doctor had been creating a chemical that could not only amplify the physical abilities of an individual, but could help them to control people's minds and body's? Not only that but it had been made very clear that they planned to use this on Chronos.

I bawled my hands into tight fists as I realized that I had only been planned to be one of the test subjects alongside Ash. After us they would move onto the rest of Chronos, therefore controlling the most powerful organization in the world.

I turned my back on the computer screen, my eyebrows furrowed and my eyes to the floor as I tried to think. I pushed past Sephiria and Jenos, signaling for them to follow, before exiting the lab and quickly making my way down the corridor towards the door the rest of Chronos had gone through.

Creed had gone too far this time, _way _too far. Not only that but he had pulled one too many people into this plan of his, and he had taken an innocent life that I planned to take revenge on. I had originally hoped to make this look like a kidnapping of sorts, but now I couldn't leave here without destroying Creeds plan alongside his ego.

Sephiria, Jenos, and I made our way down the spiral stairs, taking step after step until we reached the base and passed through the set of double doors.

I stepped into the large room where I had left memories best forgotten long ago to disappear on their own, but now I had to face it all, including the person who had made it all come true.

I glanced around until I saw at the far end of the room, standing in front of the towering arched windows, a figure looking out at the raging storm, kept at bay by the thin glass panes.

A flash of lightning lit up the darkened room and I felt something inside me break free-something I hadn't felt since the day I had found Saya lying at Creeds feet in a pool of blood.

I tightened my left fist before pulling Hades out of its holster with my right. I turned and glanced at Jenos and Sephiria and they both nodded as if they knew that this was something I planned on dealing with on my own.

I turned back towards the lone figure before crossing the room and slowly closing the space in between us. I felt my finger fall on the trigger, not ready to pull it but wanting so badly to.

"Creed!" I yelled as I approached his turned back, the lightning flashing as if my words had caused the crackling energy to be released.

He turned slowly, his head first before his body followed, his eyes seeming to glow an ice blue in the unnatural light caused by the storm. His sword hung at his hip, sheathed for the time being, but his right hand hung dangerously close to the hilt as he regarded me.

"Train," He smiled almost manically as he locked his strange eyes on mine. "I knew you would be the one to find me."

I tightened my grip on Hades as I watched him speak, his mouth moving but his words making as much sense to me as they might to the raging storm outside. All I wanted was to hurt him-to take from him what he had taken from me.

"Those eyes…" He whispered, his voice high with excitement as his smile widened and his expression grew more and more deranged. "Those are the eyes I've been looking for, Train."

I could feel the rage shooting through me as he spoke, his words seeming to feed my anger.

He took a single step forward, his hand reaching out towards my face at a speed I hadn't expected, but I caught his wrist in my hand before his fingers could touch me.

"Train," He whimpered pleadingly, as if his fingers needed to come in contact with my face for him to survive.

"I'm not falling for this, Creed," I muttered just loud enough for him to hear as I glared into his glowing eyes. "You've tried this one too many times."

"But Train!" He cried, his voice barely audible over the crash of thunder that echoed overhead. "I'm not _trying _anything. You and I are meant to stand side by side-to control the world as _gods_."

"Stop pretending you can control everything," I snapped angrily, my emotion rising. "When you can't even control yourself."


	17. Chapter 17 A Cat's Memories Part 01

Alright, first of all, this isn't exactly how the chapter was supposed to be, in fact, it's about HALF the chapter…sigh I've been so stressed lately with school starting that just about everything I've written has been, well, total and utter crap. ' I haven't been able to update this story or my latest Black Cat fic because of this… This chapter was supposed to be about twice this long, if not more, but I feel so bad that I haven't updated in so long that I'm going to give you what's written so far. Please bare with me, more will be up soon…I hope. I just gotta get that creativity flowing, ya know? Maybe I'll watch "Final Fantasy Advent Children", lots of awesome fight scenes that might inspire me to write! lol Well, thank you for being so understand…hopefully…and like I said, this is about half, if not less of the chapter, so if it cuts off randomly, that's why. Sorry! X3

As I'm nearing the end of my first fan fic (Don't worry this isn't the last chapter!) I want to thank all of you that have been reading and supporting me. Your reviews have been appreciated SO much, whether you're encouraging me, or letting me know what you think should be changed, all of it has helped so much!

Girl-Over-Bored, Ruine, Althea17, CPV-Phantoms-CTFA, Aya Kaiba, July81, Niji-San, Moma-Chan, Anonymous (You know who you are, but you didn't leave a name), Wolven Spirits, KyoKat003, TheCloudsSilverLining, Arynna, CrypticAngel, Kirril (Thanks for adding me), Celestrial, and everyone else who has read what I've written. Thank you so much!

"Train," He whimpered pleadingly, as if his fingers needed to come in contact with my face for him to survive.

"I'm not falling for this, Creed," I muttered just loud enough for him to hear as I glared into his glowing eyes. "You've tried this one too many times."

"But Train!" He cried, his voice barely audible over the crash of thunder that echoed overhead. "I'm not _trying _anything. You and I are meant to stand side by side-to control the world as _gods_."

"Stop pretending you can control everything," I snapped angrily, my emotion rising. "When you can't even control yourself."

"A Cat's Memories"

Creed stood in front of me, his head lowered and his eyes shadowed by his bangs as he remained silent and motionless. I had expected some sort of vocal retaliation to my words, or at least some sort of emotion in the form of tears or saddened eyes, but nothing came.

The lightening continued to flash outside the giant expanse of glass and metal behind us, the only thing protecting us from the storm that continued to rage outside.

I felt my body shiver in the electric air as silence fell around us like a thick blanket, suffocating my senses and muffling the words my mind was screaming for me to hear. I studied Creed as shivers seemed to crawl up his body as well, but I knew all too well they were caused by an emotion far different from mine.

"Leave us," The silence was suddenly broken by Creeds trembling, yet threatening words.

I squinted at him in confusion, not understanding his words, until his head rose slightly, enough to see his darkened eyes as his mouth opened for a second time, and a deranged look spreading across his face.

"LEAVE US!" His scream echoed across the room, bouncing off the walls and floors like the sound of shattering glass.

I turned my head quickly to see Sephiria and Jenos staring at me before giving them a quick nod, letting them know it was alright for them to go. Sephiria cast Creed one last cold stare before turning and exiting through the doors to her right, Jenos not far behind.

I turned my attention back to Creed, watching as his glowing blue eyes locked onto mine, quivering as if the effort were too much. A strange smirk spread across his lips and his pale skin shone unnaturally in the eerie glow of the storm.

"Train," He said in almost a whisper, his voice deep and husky. "Look what you've done."

I squinted at him, our eyes level as we watched one another. I could feel the air catching in my throat as I breathed in and out slowly, trying to stay calm-trying to keep this hatred at bay.

"I wanted to create this together," He whispered, stepping glower, his head rising slightly but his eyes still slanted and the shadows still painted across his face. "I wanted us to rule the world side by side."

He took yet another step forward but I refused to back down. I could feel his breath on my neck, telling me he was too close, but I refused to step away.

"We could have had everything, Train. We could've become the judges of the world," He said, his voice growing in volume yet falling in temperature. "I wanted to begin all of that with you-I wanted to bring back the Train I once knew, but none of that can happen now."

I felt my stare shift into a cold glare as our eyes continued to bore into one another's, making it almost uncomfortable to be there.

"None of that can happen now because of that _witch_," He spat out the word as if it tasted bad. "None of that can happen because of the filth that seems to spring up around you-the filth that you seem so much more attached to than you are to me. None of that can happen because you refuse to realize what I believe!"

He screamed his last sentence before reaching forward and taking hold of the choker around my neck. His nails raked against my neck as he took hold of the red ribbon before he wrenched it from my neck, ripping the fabric and muffling the high jingle of the bell.

My hand flew to my neck as I felt the new scratches burn in the unclean air, my fingers wrapping around the wounds and feeling the absence of what had once been there.

He held the necklace in between his shaking fingers, blood under his nails from where he had scratches me. His hand shook violently, the muffle jingle of the bell barely audible as his fingers began to crush it.

"This-This no longer binds them to you," He growled through gritted teeth before flinging the choker aside, the red ribbon and bell bouncing across the shining floor before sliding to a halt.

"I was never 'bound' to them," I said quietly, my anger growing as my hand fell from my neck. "I was never 'bound' to anyone."

It happened in a matter of seconds, or maybe it was less than that. The memories are faded now, even when I think back to them. Lightening flashed, the glint of silver, before the clashing of metal and a painful grinding sound.

Creed pushed the invisible blade of his sword against the muzzle of Hades, pushing down on me, the sharp edge of a blade I couldn't see inching closer and closer to my neck as my legs shook beneath me.

His smirk refused to disappear from his face as he stared down at me, a laugh bottling up in his throat before he released it into the muffled sounds of the storm.

"Why try this again, Train?" He asked, his laugh mixing with his words as he spoke. "You've lost twice, how will this time be any different?"

"Because now…" I growled in response before shoving his sword back and swinging my arm up. "I have nothing to lose,"

I aimed and pulled the trigger twice, sending bullets in his direction only to have them cut down by his imaginary blade. I pulled Hades back, studying the situation I had found myself in as Creed slowly walked towards me.

It was useless to send a barrage of bullets at him, and besides, that wasn't how Chronos had taught me, and Creed knew that. In fact Creed knew what most of my training had been about and therefore what sort of actions it might lead me to. In any normal situation I would have though, "well, do exactly what Chronos taught you _not _to", but that would accommodate me stabbing him in the back…something no one should be willing to do.

My mind was brought crashing back to reality as Creed rushed forward, his fingers wrapping around my neck and pushing be backwards into the nearest pillar. My back hit hard, my shoulder blades grinding into the unforgiving stone behind me. How had I let myself get distracted like that? I had never, _never _had that happen to me, but with this hanging over my head on top of everything else I was beginning to let my sharpness fall dull.


	18. Chapter 18 A Cat's Memories Part 02

Right…so I felt really bad about only posting half of this chapter lol, especially when I was asked to write more soon I've also been listening to Evanescence's latest song, "Call Me When You're Sober", and the soundtrack for Xenosaga III (Gotta love Yuki Kajiura's work!) and it's gotten me in the mood to write fight scenes! Yay! Anyways, I really do hope you enjoy what I've written below; even if it's not ending anything! There's a little bit of a twist in this chapter that I may rewrite. I'm not sure how to do it, but I know where it's going, which is good…it took me this long to figure it out haha' I can't wait to write more, but hopefully this creativity will keep on going! X3

You all rock more than you know!

-Train

"A Cat's Memories" Part 02

My mind was reeling with both shock and anticipation as I felt Creeds fingers digging into my neck, sharp pains shooting up into my jaw. I could struggle-I could prolong the inevitable, but sooner or later it would come down to a moment where one of us would have to lose, and I had it set in my mind that it wouldn't be me.

His face was distorted with rage-maniacal, unprecedented, rage. As I stared into his lit up eyes I could feel his anger leaking into me-like some kind of disease I had tried so hard to remedy against, but the walls were slowly being broken down-falling into a crumbled pile as they let the enemy in.

"Train," Creed seethed as his grip tightened and loosened on my neck, making me wince somewhere within in my strengthening glare. "I didn't want it to end like this. I wanted to create the perfect world together-you and me-to create perfection."

"You can't have perfection, Creed," I strained to spit my words into his face. "Not if _you _exist."

His rage seemed to halt for a few seconds, but only just, before his fingers tightened again. He let out a scream filled with nothing but pure rage as his hand tightened around my neck and his arm threw me through the air.

I slammed hard onto the marble floor, my shoulder filled with splintering pain as I slid several feet before colliding with a pillar across the room. I lay there for several seconds, regaining my breath and trying to sooth my heart into a state where I could function, but it was no use.

I pushed myself up slowly, my shoulder screaming in protest as I tried to steady myself on feet that felt as though the floor beneath was made of water. I tightened my grip on Hades, anger growing somewhere inside as it began to seep into the rest of me, reaching my mind last, and leaving me a few more seconds of sanity.

Creed had turned on me yet again, slowly making his way across the room, closing the space between us as I dreaded what would come next. His invisible sword was held tight in his hand as his arm began to glow, his anger seeming to fuel the power that I knew rested within him-the power of the Tao.

"I see this will never work as I had planned," Creed growled as he came closer. "But I can't believe, no, I _refuse _to believe that this has to end in your death."

I was glad we were both on the same page. There was no way I going to die.

I took a step back to steady myself, both hands gripping Hades as I watched him move closer. His arm seemed to ripple from somewhere within as the strange shimmering green I had seen the day he had brought me here began to take over. It wrapped its way up his arm before encircling his shoulder to reveal the strange red gem that glinted in the light of the flickering lightning.

His eyes were strained, the white changing to red, the blue to black and the dark depths turning to slits of rage. His body shook as it shed its old skin and replaced it with power fueled by the new hatred he was releasing in front of me. This was how it would begin, and this was how it would end.

I steadied myself both physically and mentally for what I knew lay ahead. This would be harder than before-harder than anything I had ever done. I had tried to fight him once and had lost, and I couldn't lie to myself and claim that I had barely lost…I had been destroyed; there was no other way to put it.

Now here I stood ready to try again-ready to face defeat or the opposite, but this time around I had so much more behind me. There were so many emotions and memories to rely on now; because in a battle like this there was no way that pure strength could save me.

Sven, Eve, Rinslet, Saya…there were so many names reeling through my mind-so many images. My parents lying dead on the floor, the muzzle of a gun aimed directly between my eyes, Zagine, Saya's body lying on the stone ground, Sven falling…falling…falling…

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. There I went again-distracting myself with not-so-meaningless memories, but I couldn't distract myself like that, I had to concentrate.

I glared at Creed, his body so misshapen now it was hard to recognize as a human being. His eyes seemed to glow on their own, with or without the light of the electrical storm raging outside I couldn't tell, but something inside of him seemed to be powering him far more than I thought the Tao could.

I was scared, yes, I admit it. I was terrified of the outcome of this. I wasn't scared of dying-I had risked that threat enough times in my short life to know how far from frightening it really was. I was far more frightened of the fact that I could end up killing Creed, something my instincts were telling me to do but something in the back of my mind was trying to talk me out of doing.

"Train," His voice once again brought me crashing back into reality.

Without speaking he was asking without asking if I was ready-ready to fight until one of us was either dead or unable to move. I wasn't ready, but did I have a choice?

He rushed at me again, his sword held high above his head-invisible in the flashing lightning. I threw myself backwards, controlling my movements without thinking about it as I raised Hades at arms length and fired two shots.

Creed cut one of my bullets down and the other grazed his mutated shoulder without so much as a flinch crossing his face. I dodged to the side as he slashed, cutting down one of the pillars and sending it crashing to the floor, the sound drowned out by a roar of thunder.

I bent backwards, barely dodging another swing from his invisible blade. It was hard to tell where his blade slashed, jabbed, and cut, but I had to try my hardest if I wanted to survive tonight.

Seconds turned into lengthening minutes as Creed slashed and I pulled the trigger. Blood was spilt that night, spattering the walls and marble columns and pooling on the shimmering floor. My clothes were torn and splattered with blood. My hands were scratched, my legs torn here and there, my chest slashed, my stomach bruised, and my mind threatening to fail me as I was kept in constant motion by Creed's unforgiving attacks.

I fell hard against a nearby wall as Creed, once again, slashed my skin open with his invisible blade. I gripped my upper arm, the blood pooling beneath my hand and slowly dripping down my fingers. I was breathing hard, my breath coming in painful gasps. I coughed and tasted blood, I moved and felt something tear or spill blood. I was being beaten and I knew it. This was a replay of our fight only months ago.

There wasn't a lot of time left, I knew that. This had to end soon or I was sure to lose. I leaned hard against the wall as Creed studied me from several feet away, his eyes still maniacal as mine bore into them.

I held back another cough-a gasp for air, trying to look stronger than I felt. I had been trained to ignore the pain-to pretend it wasn't there. If you lost an arm you simply used the other, if you lost an eye you acted as though you had been born with only one, and if you were dying you forced yourself to fight until the last second, as if it were the last stretch in a race you planned to win. Those lessons were coming in handy now as I felt blood drip down my skin, and felt my mind wavering. I would win this race; I only had a little more to go.

I pushed away from the wall, holding Hades tightly in my free hand as the other still held tightly to my wounded arm. I took slow and steady steps towards him, focusing on what strength I had and utilizing it to my best use. He continued to study me as I approached him, as if he were trying to read what was going through my head. There was a long moment of silence between us; even the storm fell quiet for a few seconds as if to let us hear ourselves for once.

My hand tightened on Hades as his tightened on the hilt of his Imaginary Blade. It was time to end this once and for all, whether we liked it or not.

His arm flew up high above his head, ready to bring the sharp blade down on me as I threw Hades out in front of me, my finger against the trigger, ready to pull it. If time could freeze it felt as though it did then. I would remember that moment forever, every detail, every second that passed in slow motion. I remembered it all, even the voice that broke through the roaring thunder…

"Train!"

I stopped-we both did, our weapons still raised and our eyes still locked on one another's as though we were afraid that if we looked away the other might attack. It took me several seconds to tear my eyes away from his before my heap whipped to the side, following the echoing voice I had heard only moments before.

My heart stopped, or at least it felt that way. I could barely breathe and my body had gone rigid. The hand holding Hades tightened and loosened as if on its own-I felt as though I had lost all control over my body, but not my mind. Thoughts were racing through it as I stared at the figure that stood across the room in the shadows. It wasn't possible, it wasn't real-it couldn't be.

I heard Creed make a strange noise next to me before we both let our guard down. It seemed as though both of us were confused, but something else was coming from Creed-something I didn't trust.

I moved away quickly, making my way towards the figure and away from Creed. It wasn't possible, but I had to know for sure. Their face was so familiar, as if it had never been gone-as if it'd always been there in front of me. They weren't smiling, but they didn't look the opposite either, just concerned and confused, an expression I hadn't seen in such a long time.

I stood only feet away from them, my hand fallen from the wound in my arm and the other loose on Hades handle. I stared into their eyes, wondering somewhere inside my head if I was standing in a dream or if I was lying unconscious on the floor and living in a delusion I wished was real.

"S-S-" I couldn't finish their name, the word refusing to leave my mouth but instead screamed itself inside my head.

They looked back at me, nothing but concern on their face, but they didn't move towards me. I don't know what was going through my mind, but I know yet again I was focused on only one thing, ignoring my surroundings.

"S-Sven," I finally gasped his name out, relief flooding through me as he responded. "But-but how? You were-you were-"

He studied me for several seconds before glancing behind me, checking my surroundings for me as he often did, and then returning his gaze back to me.

"It's a long story," He replied, and his look told me it wasn't something he planned on telling me until after this was resolved.

"But-it doesn't make sense. You-" I shook my head, trying to figure this out. "You were dead-I _saw _you."

"Train, it isn't important right now," He insisted, his voice pleading.

"But-"

"_Train," _His voice sounded urgent as he glanced behind me again. "Here. It's from Sephiria."

He shoved his hand into mine, something cold and smooth falling against my palm before he stepped backwards into darker shadows and away from me. I wanted to follow him, to interrogate him about how the hell he was back, how he somehow wasn't dead when I _knew _I had seen him dead not long ago, and just to see him-to make sure he was real, but a sharp pain in my side erased those thoughts from my mind as I fell forward and crashed against the marble floor.

"Train!" Creed's voice was strained and maniacal as he towered above me, my blood running down the invisible blade and ripping off its tip.

I rolled onto my back, clutching my bleeding side as I glared up at him. I whipped Hades up only to have his invisible blade slash it out of my hand, leaving my fingers cut and bleeding.

I rolled onto my wounded side and threw my hand out in an attempt to grab hold of my gun but Creed stabbed his sword into the ground so close to me that I could feel the hold metal against the front of my throat.

My fingers were brushing against Hades handle, touching the cold metal but unable to take hold of it. I slid myself back before stumbling to my feet and taking an unstable step backwards.

"Give up, Train," He whispered, his words drifting towards me on the sound of the storm. "Stay with me-like you know you want to."

I simply glared back as a response, feeling vulnerable without Hades, but knowing I might have to end this without my weapon.

"And tell me," He said, his voice calm and frightening. "How is it he's returned?"

"Don't pretend I know!" I threw my words in his face. "You had him killed, I _saw _it! If anyone should know what's going on it's you!"

I tightened my hands and it was then that I remembered what Sven had pressed into my hand. I glanced down to see a sleek golden bullet in my hand. The Orihalcum bullet…so Sephiria wanted me to kill Creed. But Sven had said she had given it to him to give to me, which meant Sephiria knew Sven was alive…so maybe Creed really didn't know what was going on…someone else was in on this, I just didn't know who.

"Let's finish this," I growled, my hand tightening around the bullet and my determination restoring itself. "One way or another."


	19. Chapter 19 Once & For All

Well guys, it's official, I'm pathetic lol. It's been WAY too long since I wrote last and the sad thing is, I think I say this each time I post. I've really been looking for inspiration and found absolutely none. It doesn't help we're all back in school either, seeing as homework isn't exactly inspirational except when coming up with ways to send yourself unconscious or into hyperventilation.

All in all this chapter and the next went well in my brain, now whether they transferred from there to paper well is another question entirely lol. I decided since I've been such a loser about posting chapters that I'd write you guys two long ones to make up for all the patient and/or impatient waiting you've done. You guys have been such loyal readers and it means a lot to me, really it does. I hope I can pull this all together, but I really don't want to finish this fic haha. Once this one is done I'll be working on the other one I posted and never went anywhere with (big surprise).

Once again I owe my inspiration to Evanescence's latest album; it really does help to write dark scenes like this chapter. I hope I can keep using it, because I'm not I want this entire story to end happily ever after gag.

Well, here we go. I hope you enjoy what will be some of the last chapters of this fanfic. There will be a couple more after these two, and who knows, maybe five more lol. I'm unpredictable like that, or maybe I just like to change my mind a lot. Enjoy! X3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap…

"And tell me," He said, his voice calm yet frightening. "How is it he's returned?"

"Don't pretend I know!" I threw my words in his face. "You had him killed, I _saw _it! If anyone should know what's going on it's you!"

I tightened my hands and it was then that I remembered what Sven had pressed into my hand. I glanced down to see a sleek golden bullet in my hand. The Orihalcum bullet…so Sephiria wanted me to kill Creed. But Sven had said she had given it to him to give to me, which meant Sephiria knew Sven was alive…so maybe Creed really didn't know what was going on…someone else was in on this, I just didn't know who.

"Let's finish this," I growled, my hand tightening around the bullet and my determination restoring itself. "One way or another."

"One Way or Another"

"Alright, Train," Creed said quietly as he held his sword up and studied its invisible blade as if he could see it.

"What…?" I asked in a husky, dark tone, almost in disbelief as he seemed to finally find the action he wanted to take.

"I said," Creed replied in a tone that matched my own as he turned his eyes away from his blade to look at me. "Alright."

"This is what you want?" I asked as I pulled Hades up beside my face and slid the Orihalcum bullet into one of the empty slots and filling the rest with regular bullets.

"No," He replied as he lowered the blade and turned to face me entirely. "But it's what _you _want and _that_…is what I want."

I couldn't help but to let a cynical smirk cross my face as he took a step back and we studied one another. This was it, the day I could never have prepared myself for and then again I had been waiting for ever since the day he had killed Saya. There was so much tied into this and now I was about to break those ties and destroy it all.

Then again there was part of me that could never do what I knew I had to. There were moments between us I couldn't erase from my mind but then again wanted to. In some ways I wanted to destroy all of that, and in another way it had made me feel somehow human in a way I had never been allowed to before.

I glared at him as he drew his blade in front of him and studied me. I pulled Hades up in front of me and stared him down over the top of the metal piece. This was the last time anything would come between us. This was the last time, no matter what had happened between us that I would have to deal with him.

The clash of metal and the explosion of firing bullets filled the air for what felt like hours. It was a blur of color and pain as we threw ourselves at one another before dodging away to safety. There was no upper hand in this fight, just an unsteady and lethal one.

He shoved me backwards, my feet skidding before my back collided with the wall, before, in a matter of seconds, his blade was slashing at my neck. I bent forward and dodged to the side, missing the invisible blade by what felt like centimeters. I moved backwards, aiming Hades and taking three steady shots. He deflected the first two with his blade, but the third sunk deep into his bicep, not earning a single wince of pain from his maniacal face.

I dodged to the side as he swung his deadly blade again, cutting a nearby pillar in two as the top half slid and crashed to the floor. I ducked again as he swung another time, before falling to one knee and aiming up at him. I squinted over the top of Hades as I tried to aim, my hand unsteady from the several cuts my arm had received from his imaginary blade.

As he came closer, his steps slow and calculated, I took one more final aim before pulling the trigger. The bullet hit his right hand, his sword falling from his hand as he let out a strange shriek of pain.

I got to my feet almost immediately before taking several steps back. I watched as Creed retrieved the sword with his left hand-his weaker hand. He straightened and glared at me, blood dripping down from a cut in his scalp and running down the skin beside his eye.

He literally growled as our eyes met, refusing to look away, before charging at me. I wasn't ready, but I knew I had to be. I threw myself into the attack, rushing at him as well before blocking his oncoming attack with Hades. The sound of metal grinding on metal filled the air as we battled for dominance of the very spot we stood on.

His eyes bore into mine as if in some kind of attempt to weaken me, but I only returned the glare as I pushed back.

"Give up, Train," He growled, his voice higher than normal.

My silence was his only answer as threw myself away from him and ducked behind a nearby pillar as his blade cut through the stone only inches above my head. The large slab of stone turned on it's foundation before falling and crashing to the shining floor, smashing into several large pieces.

I slid down slightly, catching my breath as I listened to the silence that had ensued after the destruction Creed had caused. I stood there in silence, waiting, listening for the slightest sound but everything had gone quiet, even Creed. I wanted to look, to see if he was still standing there, but I knew that would be the first mistake of many that I could make.

Making a decision somewhere in my head I took a deep breath, pulling Hades up next to my face, before pushing away from the stone slab and spinning around to point my gun at…nothing.

I took several quick steps out into the open, making sure to look in every direction possible, aiming this way and that but coming up empty handed. He had disappeared entirely, to where? I couldn't tell.

I took another cautious step out, waiting for him to jump out of wherever he was hiding, sword in hand, but the silence continued to mask the room as if it had been there all along. It was as if Creed had never been here-as if this fight had never begun except for the ruined columns that lay around the room.

I turned slowly, looking up towards the arched ceiling. I took a step backwards, listening hard before glancing over my should. No one was there and it was beginning to drive my nerves insane.

There was a bright flash of lightning from the storm outside, lighting up the room with the eerie white glow, followed by a deep growl of thunder. The rain continued to hammer the roof, echoing in the large room like hundreds of feet running above me.

The noise and light was all too much for my nerves. I spun around, pointing Hades in front of me, my eyes searching frantically for him. Normally I could remain calm in a situation like this, normally I would be just fine, but something about this place-something about Creed was driving me crazy.

The lightning flashed again and I turned, looking into the once darkened corners to see nothing but the stone rooms towering walls. I looked up, over, behind me, in front of me, only to find nothing at all. I jerked and aimed carefully when I heard a noise coming from the direction of the doors, footsteps maybe, I wasn't sure.

I lowered my aim as I saw her standing there, watching me as I stood in the center of the darkened room, looking more than insane I was sure. She never moved, never spoke, just stood there and watched me. I took a step forward before stopping. I wanted to go to her, wanted to see her-it had been so long-but I knew it couldn't be possible…

I could hold myself back. I walked towards her, faster and faster until I had crossed the space between us, her features clear now that I was closer.

"Saya," I said, slightly out of breath. "How-I can't believe-"

I couldn't get the words of my mouth; her face was so clear, so real that it felt like she was really standing there in front of me. I had seen her so many times in my mind, felt her near me, and wished she really was, but here she stood, as real as any other person.

"Saya, I-"

There was a blinding flash of lightning and it was as if the image in front of me melted away into nothing but shadows and air only to be replaced by another figure I hadn't been expected.

Creed stood there, his sword at his side and a strange look on his face. He took a step towards me and it was all I could do not to take a step back. He took another step forward until we were only a few inches away from one another.

"Strange, isn't it?" He asked quietly, his voice barely audible over the roar of the storm. "What the mind can do?"

His hand rose and brushed against my cheek, making me wrench my face away. I felt strange. My chest was tight with all the emotions I had been feeling for the past months, all of them building up inside me as if ready to explode. His hand came in contact with my face again before grabbing my chin and wrenching my face back so that we were face to face.

"You _will _forget her someday," He said quietly, his face too close-not where I wanted it this time. "There are some things you need to learn to let go, Train."

"Like you?" I asked in a growl, his hand on my chin tightening slightly before it slid down to my throat and held on tightly.

He lifted my feet from the ground, my toes centimeters above the shining floor, before throwing me across the shining floor and into the ruin of a nearby pillar.

"I sacrificed _everything _for you!" He practically screamed as he came towards me, his sword held threateningly at his side. "I would've given you _anything_!"

I pushed myself up, trying to stand as he came closer but the pain from the wound in my side and from the new bruises was making me move slower. He pulled his arm back and wrenched it forward, the invisible blade lengthening and slicing across my abdomen. I gritted my teeth and faltered as the pain shot through my stomach and up my chest, not cutting anything but muscle and skin but hurting enough to make a point.

"I thought you of all people would understand, Train!" He yelled again, swinging the blade down and cutting into my right arm. "I thought you would believe in what I had to say!"

His blade swung again and again, cutting into my chest, my leg, my back, and my sides before he hit me hard and flung me across the floor. I stood weakly only to be hit again by the blade. I faltered as my legs buckled and I fell to my knees, my hands hitting the stone floor hard as blood dripped and splashed against it.

I heard his footsteps as he came up beside me before his hand took hold of my hair and yanked me up so that I was kneeling in front of him. He let me go, letting me kneel on my own as my body threatened to fall forward.

"I wanted to create this with you, Train," He said the words he had said so many times before as he ran the blade of his sword down the side of my face almost affectionately. "I wanted you at my side…the only man worthy to stand beside me."

I had no emotion left to throw at him, no words left to say knowing no matter what I said, no matter what I did it would never get the point across to him.

"I don't want to do this," He said, his voice sad as he watched me with softened eyes. "I don't want to end your life."

I continued to watch him as the lightning flashed around us, as the thunder roared and the wind slammed against the out walls of the house. Silence reigned in this room as we watched one another, wondering if these were the last few seconds that would fall between us. There was nothing left to say that hadn't already been said, and there was nothing left for us to do but to end this…to bring it all to a close.

"Train," He said calmly as his blade rose, running along my neck but never cutting the skin. "I think it's time we said goodbye."

He pulled his arm back, his sword glinting in the light, but his face was pained and even sad as the blade swung towards me, cutting through the air and soon to be me.

I could see it almost as if in slow motion as I stared at his saddened face. I could see the blade moving out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sven, and Eve rush the doors on the opposite side, and I could feel my hand moving on it's own as I pulled Hades up, pointing at him at first, before swinging towards the blade.

There was an explosion of sound followed by the clatter of metal as his invisible sword exploded and fell to the ground. His arm had stopped in mid motion, his face shocked as he heard the sound of his precious sword destroyed. He still held the hilt as if the blade were still there, as if it should be lodged in my neck by now, but he knew better.

I pulled myself to my knees, my body weak as I forced it to work against all it had been through. I rose in front of him, Hades falling to my side as I looked into his shocked face. His eyes fell to all that remained of his sword before he let it slip from his fingers. He looked to me slowly; his look strangled as if he couldn't believe what I had just done.

We stood in silence until I pulled Hades up in between us, aiming it between his eyes and cocking it.

"Yes," He whimpered as he pulled himself back to reality. "If this is how it ends I want it to be you that kills me, Train."

He sank slowly to his knees, his eyes closing as if this was what he had wanted all along. Part of me was disturbed, while the other half was screaming for me to pull the trigger. I could end it here, I could finish everything I had been working to these past few months, but another part of me, as small as it may have been, was pleading for me to spare his life.

"I was going to leave here, Creed," I said calmly, my voice low so that only he could hear. "I was going to let you think Chronos had taken me, I was going to let you believe that I hadn't really wanted to leave. For once I didn't want to hurt you, but I changed my mind…"

His eyes opened as if this scared him. For a man who had just pleaded for me to kill him he was acting as though it were all a brilliant lie he was hoping I'd decide against. My finger tightened slightly, my murderous side getting the best of me for a few seconds before I loosened my finger and watching him, my face expressionless.

"I've wanted to kill you for a long time," I said, his face changing slightly as if my words hurt him. "What you did to Saya-what you did to Sven…all of it…I can't forgive you."

"You don't have to forgive me, Train," He said pleadingly as his hands rose and held onto the single hand that I held Hades with. "I don't expect you to. Just stay with me, be with me…you know that's what we're meant to do."

"No," I replied, his hands dropping from mine as he watched me. "You have to pay for what you've done…"

I aimed the gun directly between his eyes and pulled the trigger. The world was silent for a moment. The lightning ceased, the thunder fell quiet, and Sven and Eve seemed to be rooted to where they were standing. Creed's eyes were wide and full of what looked like fear mingling with relief, and I felt as though I didn't belong in any of it.

We stood there in silence as a single tear fell down the side of his face and his hands fell to his side. The gun had gone off, but not how he had hoped. I knew Hades was empty save for one bullet, the one I had been holding onto until this moment…

"Train," He whispered, sounding even more pathetic than before.

I pulled the trigger again, and again, silence ensuing as I knew it would, before I knew the Orihalcum was in place. He watched me with pitiful eyes, not pleading, but not content either. It was as if part of him was ready while the other wanted to hold on, but neither side of me was willing to let him do that.

I aimed Hades between his eyes, all of me behind the gun, ready to see the outcome of this situation. My finger tightened on the trigger, ready to pull it.

"You're no god," I said, my voice suddenly full of anger. "And you never will be."

I turned my hand at the last second, shooting his shoulder where the grotesque arm had once been but the red jewel still lay. It exploded, glass and blood flying as he fell back and hit the ground hard, letting out a strangled cry of pain.

He lay there, blood pooling beneath his shoulder as he screamed out. His powers were leaving him, he would return to the human being he had once been, the one I had once known and still hated. I would never learn to like him, and I would never trust him, but at least now he would learn to be human again-he would forget his dreams of becoming a god of all people.

He would never be the same, and neither would I. We were both changed in ways we couldn't have expected, but I wouldn't regret it all, and I would never forget any of it.

"Train!" He screamed, sounding insane as he writhed on the floor in both pain and what I could only assume was fear. "Why!"

"Because you have to learn to live as the human you were meant to be," I said calmly from where I stood, sliding Hades back into its holster. "You're not a god, Creed, and you were never meant to be."

I turned slowly, my back facing him as I walked away, making my way towards Sven and Eve. I wasn't sure how either of them was here but I would find out soon enough.

"No!" Creed screamed, sounding strangled and deranged. "You can't do this to me, Train!"

A portal appeared in the air beside me and Echidna stumbled out, looking worse for wear but alive. She flew past me to Creed's side. At least someone would help him, but it wouldn't be me.

I continued on my way, walking towards my friends, and away from all of this insanity I had been trapped in for far too long.


	20. Chapter 20 A Cat's Getaway

Hey guys! As promised here is the latest installment of this story. I know it's a bit confusing…and right now I'm realizing I need to read it over before posting it because even I was confused when I was writing it up. The next chapter will clear a bit more up. Of course I know this ends seeming like everything has fallen apart and this is the end, but no worries! Lol I'm not one for depressing endings where no one is happy. Of course happy happy endings are, well, unrealistic, but this will end in a way I know some of you will like. Sure thing, Eee, I'll write a scene of Sweeper fighting cause you're right, it rocks! Lol I've got two other fics to work on, one is Artemis Fowl, but the other Black Cat fic will have lots of sweeper fighting with Train and Sven side by side with Eve in there too. This fic is not over yet, there will be at least one more chapter if not two, or maybe three, who knows lol. I'll figure it out. Thank you so much for reading, you're all the coolest!! This story has had over 9,000 hits and that is more than I ever realized could happen! Thanks!!! X3

A Cat's Getaway

"No!" Creed's screams echoed in my ears as I turned my back on him and went my separate way, forcing myself to ignore his pain. "You can't do this to me, Train!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him-no emotion left in me. There wasn't much else I could do in this situation but try to explain myself and even that took more energy than I felt I had.

"Creed," I said quietly as I looked at him, his eyes turning slightly to look at me. "You have to live **your** life. You can't force it on other people-you can't force yourself onto **me**."

I felt more energy rushing back and I turned to look at him entirely as he lay helpless in front of me, breathing heavily as he tried to focus on me.

"I can't live like this," I went on, motioning to the room around me. "No one can. And this world isn't yours to control. You have to live the life you were given-the **human** life you were given and you may have to live it alone."

At that I turned and walked away for what seemed to be forever. I refused to turn around as his screams echoed from behind me-as he pleaded for me to listen-for me to stay. I didn't want to stay-I didn't want to listen, all I wanted to do was return to the life I had lived-the world I had come from and to the people I could trust.

I passed Sven and Eve, knowing they would follow, and headed towards the door when a voice made me stop.

"Don't move," A feminine voice echoed from behind me followed by the click of a gun being cocked.

I stopped in my tracks; hearing Eve and Sven stop behind me, silence ensuing.

"Turn around," The voice commanded and we all did slowly.

I didn't have the energy to feel worried in the slightest, but then again my nerves weren't trained to be afraid.

Echidna stood in front of Creed, a gun in her hand and a deadly look in her eyes. Her gun was aimed past Sven and Eve at me and her expression told me she wouldn't resist if the time came when she would have to pull the trigger.

"You won't be leaving," She said calmly. "Not yet."

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice sounding tired.

"I think you owe Creed an apology, Train Heartnet," She said sternly, my finger brushing against the trigger.

"I don't agree," I said calmly, anger boiling somewhere deep inside.

"You don't know what happened," She said, a strange smile forming on her painted lips. "You have no right to agree or disagree."

"Then what happened?" I asked, not entirely curious to know.

"I know someone who could explain it much better than me," She smirked, glancing towards Sven.

My eyes fell on Sven before going back to her.

"What are you talking about?" My voice was quiet, as if it was giving up.

"Tell him," She ordered, jerking her gun from Sven to me, signaling for Sven to talk.

"Sven," I said in a questioning tone. "What is she-"

"We knew," He said quietly, turning slowly to look at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We knew," He said again. "We knew you were here."

"Then why-" I cut off, trying to understand. "Then why did it take you so long to get here?"

"We had to wait," He said, his eyes refusing to meet mine. "We had to wait until it was the right time."

"The right time for what?" I asked, my tone darker.

"Did he tell you about SV?" He asked, his eyes finally meeting mine.

"Y-yes…" I said, turning to look at Creed again before turning back to Sven. "He said it was some silicon variant-he was testing it on number ten from Chronos."

"And what did he say it did, exactly?" He asked.

"Something about energy-that it gave people more energy." I said, too preoccupied to remember all the details.

"That's…not exactly it," Sven said, turning away from me and pacing towards the wall before turning to look at me.

"Look, this-all of this-was meant to happen," He said, motioning to the room around me. "You couldn't defeat Creed the first time-when you fought him back on the island and after he took you we had no idea what to do. Echidna came to us a week after you disappeared with an offer on how to get you back but to keep you both alive-that it was the only way that would work."

"And how would me killing Creed have **not **worked?" I snapped.

"If you had killed Creed the rest of the Apostles of the Stars would've come after you," Sven said calmly. "And while you may have been able to defend yourself for the most part who knows what could've happened and I wasn't willing to take that risk. Echidna said if we were able to find a setting where you were strong enough to defeat Creed yet not kill him it would work best."

"So…" I thought for a moment. "So you stuck me here for half a year to get to get to **know** him so I wouldn't **kill** him? Why would you do that?"

Sven watched me as he saw the anger growing inside me.

"Echidna said Creed and Doctor were working on something called the Silicon Variant and that it had something to do with energy forms," Sven tried to explain. "She said if she could understand it and control it we could use it against Creed and to help you defeat him."

"How…?" I asked, my voice low.

"Not only does Silicon Variant increase energy levels and energy performance but it increases stamina and durability of the body as well," Echidna broke through the conversation as she slowly walked towards me the gun still pointed in my direction. "There was no way you would be able to defeat Creed in battle if your body couldn't take the blows he would have the strength to administer."

I glared at her as she came closer.

"Every night after you had fallen asleep I administered the silicon variant into your blood," She said calmly. "Creed was no lying when he told you that your blood was one of the few that mixed with the variant but that was merely because Doctor knew what he was doing and I intercepted the information before it got to Creed. By giving you the variant every night your body slowly grew in strength, therefore giving you the ability to defeat Creed."

"How was this worth it?" I snapped, turning to Sven. "How was it worth locking me up in this place?"

"It wasn't, Train," Sven said shaking his head. "Believe me, it wasn't, but we knew that if we rescued you that Creed would only come after you and we would be back where we had started."

"Then why did you come here in the first place?" I asked, my voice rising slightly. "Why did you pretend to come for me?"

"We weren't pretending," Sven said. "We wanted to try to bring you back-we wanted to get you away from here for a little while but Echidna warned us against it once we were already here. And besides, how were we supposed to control Chronos once they figured out the whereabouts of the Apostles of the Stars and knew that one of their ex-numbers was here?"

"But you **died**, Sven!" I cried suddenly. "You died and I saw it. How do you explain that?"

"I-I didn't die, Train," He shook his head before looking at Echidna as if asking for help.

"It was a hoax," Echidna said, lowering the gun slightly as I turned to glare at her. "It was a blank, no bullet was ever shot."

"Why?" I practically growled as I turned to Sven again.

"We had to make you mad, Train," Sven said desperately. "We had to make you angry enough with Creed to be willing to fight him when the time came."

"If you had some form of a grudge against you you'd be willing to take it out on him when the time came," Echidna finished for Creed.

"I don't understand…" I said, shutting my eyes and pressing the palm of my hand against my forehead before turning and walking away from them. "I don't understand how any of this was worth the outcome."

"I already said, Train," Sven said from behind me. "We had to find a way where neither of you would die because the further consequences wouldn't be worth it."

"I could have figured that out myself," I said, my voice calm but full of nothing but anger as I refused to turn to face them. "I can take care of myself."

I let my hand fall from my forehead before taking in a deep breath. I took several steps towards the main door I had entered through before all of this.

"Train," Sven's voice came, making me stop. "You can come back now-you can come back with us."

"That's okay," I said calmly. "You've helped me enough."

And with that I walked out the door. Beyond this I wasn't sure what would happen. Where I would end up…I didn't know. I might find myself side by side with Sven and Eve again, I didn't know, but for now I couldn't handle being here anymore and I had to get out.


	21. Chapter 21 A Cat's Story

Right…so I'm a total failure at life. X3 lol I know it's been ages since I've written last and you've all probably blacklisted me but I still love you and therefore I'll keep on writing until you all refuse to read my stuff haha!

How was everyone's Christmas? I so mean to write a new chapter over Christmas break…did that happen? Obviously not. Haha Break flew by as if it was 3 days instead of 3 weeks, which sucks, but it was a good Christmas and New Years.

This chapter is interesting I suppose. I don't know. This story always seems to keep going even when I swear it's almost done, hopefully that's not a terrible thing. I decided to comply to a request in this chapter of the story (It's for you Eee!).

There's another story out right now that's a bit too similar to mine…but I find I don't really care haha. This isn't the last chapter of this story, in fact I have no idea how this stupid thing will end! You haven't seen the last of Creed, no worries! I want to bring everything to a close, and maybe even connect it to the other Black Cat fic I started, that one I abandoned but refuse to abandon forever! I don't know, and I'm rambling, so I need to stop. Well, enjoy the next part of the story!!

A Cat's Story

Sometimes things just don't work out like you planned. Sometimes you feel like it's all blown up in your face just to prove it could, and there's nothing you can do about it. It's this reoccurring "phenomenon" for life to be a royal pain in the ass, but that's nothing new.

There's this idea of being stuck between a rock and a hard place. The saying has never made any sense to me at all, until now… I'm stuck, and there's nothing I can do about it. The past however many months it had finally added up to had been nothing short of pure Hell, and now I was finally free of it-free to breathe, free to move, and most of all, free to be myself.

Somewhere along the way I had learned to forgive, though I'm not entirely sure how. When I had left Creed's mansion I had been full of nothing but rage and hatred, and now I was returning to normal. Part of me was still angry over what had happened, but the rest of me was realizing it wasn't the end of the world, nor would it ever be.

After Sven had explained everything I wasn't sure how I was supposed to forgive him, but I had. I understood now that they were only trying to protect me, though it had all gone terribly wrong. I was still alive, as were they along with Creed, and that was what mattered. Part of me still wanted to throttle Creed to death, but I was suppressing those murderous urges, no matter how enticing they were.

It had been six months since it had all come to an end. A distorted and strange end, but an end nonetheless. I hadn't seen or heard from Creed since, and to me he seemed dead. There had been a time when somehow I had felt attracted to him, but now I knew that was out of desperation and loneliness. I was neither desperate nor lonely now, and therefore had no need for Creeds presence it seemed.

I had to admit there were times when my mind wandered back to him-back to that mansion and the times that had happened before Chronos had finally arrived. He had been kind at times, but I had felt used and controlled, both feelings that I had no taste for.

I was back to the same life I had been living before it had all begun. Sven and I had come to an agreement to never speak of what had happened, and if we had to, to keep it brief and vague. I had made an attempt to erase most of the memories from my mind, but there was no denying that they were permanently burned into my memory.

We were back at one of Sven's hideouts as usual. Back to being poor, scrambling for food, and searching out the most expensive criminals we could turn in for some serious cash. Eve continued to read like some kind of professional librarian, and Sven continued to rant and rave that it was all my fault we were poor…which was mostly true.

Somehow…somewhere along the way Kyoko had returned. I had grown accustomed to referring to her as "that girl" and wishing I was unconscious or in some kind of permanent comma whenever she came around…screeching some kind of embarrassing nickname at the top of her lungs for the entire population of the surrounding states to hear.

Sephiria had checked in on me at some point since my return, and when she received nothing but boring news she left…quite quickly. While I was grateful to Chronos for saving me I had no intentions of rejoining or even assisting the group. They were heroes…good for them.

I was back to the normal, calm life I had been longing for the entire time I was with Creed, and now I found myself longing for something more. To tell the truth I was bored, and part of me was looking for some kind of excitement that involved someone I had sworn to hate for the rest of my life.

"Train!" Sven's voice shattered my thoughts as I stood awkwardly in the center of an empty street. "It's great and all that you're getting in touch with yourself but could you **please** pay attention!?"

I snapped out of my trance and glanced in his direction. He stood opposite from me, quite a few feet away with his attaché case in hand. I glanced in the other direction to see a tall, gangly man back up against the nearest wall with a strange glint in his eye as he studied the two of us.

Mario Louvelli, the latest criminal we had set our sights on. He was worth about $5,000 dead or alive and we were bound and determined to get that money…preferably alive.

I skidding backwards as the ground in front of me exploded into a thousand pieces of sand and rock. One thing the ad and forgotten to mention…the guy was a pyromaniac not to mention he carted around a rocket launcher with him at all times. Sven had learned this the hard way when Louvelli had brought a nearby balcony toppling down on him. I wasn't about to make the same mistake.

Louvelli laughed hysterically as I brushed dirt off my shoulder, my fingers edging towards Hades. He thought this was absolutely hilarious, and I was having a hard time seeing what was so funny. This guy would've found open-heart surgery hysterical, so it's no surprise that neither Sven or I was laughing.

"Train!" Sven yelled again, my ears listening but my eyes focused on Louvelli as he stepped away from the wall, his eyes on me. I knew what Sven wanted and I was listening better than I'm sure he thought.

Louvelli took several stiff steps towards me, his maniacal, bloodshot eyes drilling into mine as he came closer, dragging his weapon behind him. My hand fell lower, my fingers brushing against Hades handle as the crazed psycho moved even closer.

"Train…" Sven's voice came again, sounding edgy as Louvelli moved even closer.

"I'm on it," I muttered through clenched teeth.

Louvelli pulled his rocket launcher up and rested it on his shoulders, taking aim at me through the site on the massive piece of weaponry. He licked his lips as his finger twitched towards the trigger, a maniacal smile spreading across his sunken face.

"Not a smart little kitty, are ya?" He laughed again, the idea of my death somehow a riot.

It was then that I finally moved. I pushed off the ground and flipped backwards, landing on my hand and then my feet. I skid backwards several inches before whipping Hades out of its holster and aiming carefully but quickly at the muzzle of his rocket launcher.

"Look who's talking," I said before pulling the trigger.

The bullet flew into the rocket launcher before coming in contact with the rocket itself.

"Duck!" I yelled before throwing myself as far away from Louvelli as I could.

"Train I swear to-" But Sven was cut off as the rocket exploded, shrapnel flying past my head and Louvelli's scream echoing in my ears. I held my hands tightly over my head for several seconds until the sounds died down and I heard the crash of Louvelli hitting the ground.

I rolled onto my back and took in the damage. Louvelli lay in front of me, alive but not by much. The rock launcher lay several feet away, barely recognizable as it continued to smoke.

I looked across the way to see Sven standing up, brushing dirt from his white blazer and retrieving his attaché case from where he had thrown it. He crossed the road slowly, his eye on Louvelli, seeming worried.

"Don't worry," I groaned as I stood up and re-holstered Hades. "He's still alive."

"No thanks to you," He replied, casting me an authoritative glare.

"Hey, I got the job done, didn't I?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sven said sardonically. "Cept now we'll probably have to pay his hospital bills."

"Not if-"

"**Don't **even say it!" Sven cut my morbid comment off. "Sheesh, ever since we came back from Creed's place you've been a glutton for death."

"Not really," I said casually as I nudged Louvelli with my foot, earning a painful albeit dramatic groan. "I'm just saying…we wouldn't have to pay his hospital bills if he was-"

"**Alright** already!" Sven said, shaking his head and moving away from me. "C'mon, get him up; we've got to take him to the police station. Honestly…you're lucky there's anything left of him."

"I used a low caliber bullet," I sighed as I pulled Louvelli off the ground, practically going deaf from his theatrical cries of pain. "Honestly, Sven, you act like I don't know anything."

Several minutes later we had turned a charred but alive Louvelli in to the police and had received our $5,000, no hospital fees required. I smiled broadly as Sven came out with the large handful of bills, counting them as if it wasn't enough.

"Let's eat out tonight!" I said excitedly, the money a bit too much for my system seeing as we had been living off of cardboard flavored Raman for the past few months.

"We have to pay the bills too, you know," Sven reprimanded me as he pocketed the cash.

"C'mon, Sven," I begged. "It's about time we eat something other than cardboard. Besides, I bet the Little Princess would like some decent food."

"For starters I'm not sure we can afford to eat out," Sven sighed as we got into his car. "And for your information we have **not **been eating **cardboard**."

"Could've fooled me," I sighed as I slouched in my seat.

"But some decent food might be a good idea for Eve," Sven thought to himself.

"Oh, sure," I muttered. "Worry about her. Don't worry; I'll survive just fine on cardboard."

"**WE DO NOT EAT CARDBOARD!!!**"

When we arrived back at Svens "hideout" Eve was waiting patiently for us, her nosed shoved in a confusing looking book as usual.

"We're back," Sven called to her, her red eyes barely moving from the pages in response.

"Hey lil' princess," I said, messing up her hair as I walked past.

"Hello," She said calmly, never seeming excited about anything unless it involved Sven.

I couldn't help but realize how much I had missed the two of them while I had been with Creed. I felt like I could be myself around them, like I could let loose and be relaxed for once. When I was with Chronos I'm not sure I even knew what the definition of the word "relaxed" was, and when I was with Creed I felt like I was constantly watching my back no matter where I went.

Yet somehow I still found my mind wandering to Creed, wondering how he was. I had left him so suddenly and in such a fragile state I often wondered if he'd come out entirely intact. He had lost his nanotechnology and was no forced to be what he hated me…human. Part of me felt bad for taking his dreams away from him, but they were so distorted and mentally unstable there was no way I could have let him keep them.

The rest of the day passed quickly, the sun sinking beneath the horizon before we knew it. Eve continued to read in front of the lit fireplace, while Sven sat at the table and worked out our expenses in a tattered book. I sat across from him, my feet up on the table while I cleaned Hades.

"Looks like we do have a little spending money," Sven said as he scribbled the last of his notes into the book.

"But that **doesn't **mean we should blow it on seafood," He said, casting me a warning glare.

I smiled as I finished putting Hades back together and setting it on the warn table. I pulled my legs down and leaned forward, squinting at Sven's notes before decided they didn't make any sense at all.

"Maybe we should save for something," Eve spoke up from behind her gargantuan book.

"Like what?" Sven asked, glancing back at her.

"Like a **huge **dinner at-"

"We're **not **eating out!" Sven cried.

"But-"

"I swear, keep going and I really **will** feed you cardboard."

The night was cool and welcoming as I lay in bed, the covers tangled around my legs as I lay awake. It had been hours since everyone had gone to sleep. I had given up on trying to read one of Eve's books and had decided sleep was a better way to spend my time.

I lay on my side staring out the window that sat to the right of my bed. Sven slept in the room next door, his snores bare audible through the wall. Eve slept on the other side of the house, silent as always.

The starlit sky outside was dotted with the occasionally wispy cloud, their purple hews glow from the city lights. I sighed heavily, breathing in the night air. I found my mind wandering back to Creed and back to the time I had spent there. I wasn't exactly sure why, but part of me wished I was back in that bed, preferably alone, but the idea of Creed being nearby was somehow comforting, as long as he left the sword behind.

I rolled onto my back and slammed the palm of my hand into my forehead.

"Snap out of it you idiot," I muttered, feeling like some kind of crazy person.

There was no way I would enjoy being back with Creed. The man was insane, not to the mention the fact that he had violated me on more than one occasion. I didn't know if half the emotions he had shown towards me had been true or just a form of weakening me. Either way they had made an impression on me and here I was thinking I wanted to be back there…yeah…right.

Okay….so it's 2:30 in the morning and I really ought to get to bed. This has been a bit of a filler I know, but it's better than nothing, right?? If I don't have too much homework tomorrow night I'll definitely write more with another sweeper fight! I know this one was just a bit of a preview but I wanted you guys to see where Train was.

I hope you enjoyed the lighter feel of the story, I wanted Train to return back to his normal self. I found myself mixing both the anime and the manga personalities of Train together, seeing as the manga Train tends to made a lot more jokes than the anime Train, but the fighting is more like the anime Train with the flipping…ness.

Creed should return in the next chapter, and like I said, I may try to connect it to the next Black Cat fic I'm writing currently…sort of…haha. Anyways, I need sleep so I'll talk to you guys very very soon!!


	22. Chapter 22 A CatAclysm

Okay, so I have to say I re-read the last chapter I there were so many spelling/grammatical errors it was insane! X3 Shows me not to write at 2:30 in the morning, huh? I hope you were all able to make your way through that chapter, even if it was a crazy mess of gobble-dee-gook.

I'm not sure where I want this chapter to go, and now you have fair warning. If it rambles…I'm sorry! I think I know how I want Creed to enter, but we'll see how it works. I'm not quite sure, but I want to write more fight scenes, so there'll be a lil' one in this chapter.

Thank you all so much for sticking with me! I know there were some times where you must have honestly been thinking, "Did you die…?" because it took me **SO **long to update, but we all have stressors, so I hope you understand they can get in the way.

And OMG can you believe it?? This story has over 13,000 hits! Thank you so much, I'm really happy this story has succeeded on some level! I love you all! X3

**ANYWAYS **here is the latest chapter in this story, and once again thanks for your support and reviews, they help so much and I love to read your opinions!

A Cat-Aclysm

"No offense Sven, but you're boring," I sighed as we sat at the kitchen table and stared at one another. "I mean…is this what you do for fun? Sit around the kitchen and smoke?"

Sven regarded me with one of his better "I'm not listening" glares before smashing his cigarette into the ashtray. We had been sitting in the kitchen for over an hour now, doing exactly that…sitting. I had tried to entertain myself by playing cards, staring at Sven until it annoyed him into yelling at me, and even counting how many tiles were on the ceiling. I was **that **bored.

"Why don't you go **find **something to do?" He offered. "You really could learn a thing or two from Eve, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed. "Just because Eve went to the library for her Saturday doesn't mean I have to turn into an A-Class nerd."

Sven shot me another glare before lighting yet another cigarette. I swore he had gone through an entire pack while sitting here.

"Alright, fine," I sighed, having had enough. "If this is what you want to do all day I'm heading out."

"Finally," Sven muttered in a tone I couldn't identify as a joke or entirely serious.

"I'll see you later," I waved over my shoulder as I left the smoky kitchen and headed for the front door.

By the time I had made it outside I couldn't help but take in a deep breath of the fresh, afternoon air. I had had my fill of cigarette smoke, let alone the thoughts of cancer from second hand smoke that would no doubt surface any moment now.

The sky was a deep blue dotted with the occasional white cloud, setting the perfect temperature for a mid-afternoon walk. My first stop was for a glass of milk at the nearest restaurant, and with that out of the way I headed towards the river.

The walkway that lined either side of the river was filled with salesmen shouting out their wears and how "little" they cost, alongside interested buyers and shouting children that chased each other up and down the cobblestone.

By the time I reached the bridge that crossed the river I had been offered too many things to list at prices that were so unbelievably expensive I couldn't help but refuse.

I leaned against the rot iron railing and looked down at the rushing water. I had forgotten this place until now, and it had been too long since I had stood here and let my mind go. It seemed like ages ago that Rinslet and I had met here in the snow after attempting a mission that hadn't quite worked out. I remembered her asking about Saya, wondering why I never talked about her, and I remembered how frightened I had been to talk about her-to let those feelings resurface.

Now here I stood thinking about someone else entirely different, the fear of their image resurfacing just as imminent. I knew what Saya would say…"Train-kun, why the long face?". She loved to laugh at my "strange" expressions, claiming she could read me like a book.

I couldn't help but wish she was here again-here to listen to my problems, to help me through them. But I always wondered, would I be the person I am now if she were still here? Did her death drive me towards Sven and Eve? In some way or another she had helped me in both life and death.

Creed on the other hand hadn't helped me at all, but somehow I still felt tied to him. He had taken me from the people who made anywhere home, away from the life I had learned to love, and the person I had once been. He had changed me in ways I couldn't explain, but I wasn't sure it was for the better.

And yet here I was thinking about him, and without an ounce of hate in me. Part of me was frustrated…if that was the right word…while the other part of me was begging me to find him-begging me to go back to him. Something about the time I had spent with Creed was calling me, and I couldn't put my finger on it, but it wouldn't leave me alone.

I turned away from the rushing water of the river and made my way across the bridge, hands in my pockets and my mind wandering as usual. I made my way down the steps and along the other walkway until I crossed under another bridge and entered into the quieter section of town.

No one walked along this section of the walkway except for the occasional fisherman, making it the ideal place to go to think. I felt the shade of the swaying trees fall over my skin as my mind wandered, and it wasn't until several minutes later that something in the back of my mind called for my attention.

With the snap of a twig from somewhere behind me I felt my senses turn on high. If it had been one of the local fisherman behind me I wouldn't have given it a second thought, but this was something different.

I continued to walk at the same pace, acting casual and looking everywhere but behind me. The footsteps continued cautiously, only fueling my suspicions. Somewhere along the way I heard a second set of footsteps coming from beside me somewhere in the trees, and seconds later someone stepped onto the path in front of me, a face I recognized.

"Creed wishes to speak with you," He spoke from behind the cloth that was wrapped around his face, his one eye watching me as if I was supposed to be intimidated.

"I'm sure he does," I growled back, my voice changing octaves just as the air seemed to drop in temperature. "But I have other plans."

"You will speak with him," A voice boomed from behind me and I felt the earth beneath my face vibrate slightly. "He requests it."

"You see," I began, my hand moving towards Hades. "Creed tends to request a lot of things I'm not willing to comply with."

I whipped around and aimed Hades just in time to catch Maro in motion as he swung his fist towards me.

"And I'm sure he'd request you not to do that," I smirked before pulling the trigger, the bullet digging into his clenched fist.

I threw myself backward, caught myself on my hands before flipping over Shiki's head as the air where I had been standing split in two and a Echida stepped out, armed with a gun.

I landed on the ground and skid for several feet before aiming at Shiki as he turned on me, his hands clamped together as he spouted out some sort of chant I wasn't about to translate.

I ducked just in time to miss one of Maro's attacks, the gravity brushing past me and rumpling my clothes and hair. I stood up quickly and jumped back as the ground in front of me exploded from Echidna's fire.

Shiki shouted the last word of his chant and a swarm of deadly looking insects flew my way. I dodged another one of Echida's bullets and turned to run, the bugs swarming after me as I thought up a plan.

I skidded to a halt as I saw the water churning in front of me, and I turned to see Maro focusing on it, his hands shaking. I caught sight of the insects again and as the water exploded beside me and swirled towards me I raced forward, right into it's path.

I crouched down and with a single leap I took hold of a nearby tree branch and pulled myself into the tree, the water taking out Shiki's cloud of insects. I glanced down to see the three of them glared up at me before Echidna sliced the air open and disappeared onto to reappear right behind me.

I turned and whipped Hades up in time to block a blow from her gun that was meant for my head. I shoved her backwards and jumped from the tree in time to avoid another one of Maro's attacks, which sent the tree and Echidna sailing towards the ground.

With a single swipe of her hand Echidna disappeared and reappeared beside Hiki, sending Maro a deadly glare before turning her attention back to me. I aimed Hades in their direction and backed away slowly. They were powerful, but after months of training against their powers this was more of a game than a challenge.

They stopped their advances and looked as though they were readying more attacks when I felt someone step up beside me, the power of their presence forcing me to turn. I whipped around, Hades aimed high, only to feel the sensation of cold, sharp metal against my neck.

I felt Hades falter in my hand as I aimed between his eyes that were locked onto mine. His sword slid against my skin, barely touching me as we regarded one another, my look deadly and his calm and composed.

"I see you complied," He smiled with a look I couldn't explain across his face.

This is for now, I'm sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but maybe it'll keep you coming back! I'm a little worried I've lost a few readers, or maybe you've just stopped critiquing me. X3 Anyways, I'm working on the next chapter, but I've got to get through tomorrow and then I'll have the weekend to write something. I hope you enjoyed this at least!!


	23. Chapter 23 A Cat's Trust

Oh…my…gosh…I'm actually alive! Haha X3 School has been crazy and has kept me away from here for WAY too long. I hope you've all forgiven me. I've been trying to concoct what will happen next and I have to say…I have no idea. I'm just going to go with the flow and see where it leads.

I've decided that I'm going to connect it with a second fanfic I have "running". It's called "The Faults of Perfection" and is a Black Cat fic too (obviously), but I sort of let it die sadly. I decided that the end of this fic is really near, a couple of chapters (I'm for sure this time!), and then the two will be connected and we'll go from there. Hopefully the transition will work, and no one will get confused, annoyed, or stop reading in general. X3

But, I still want to thank everyone who has read and critiqued what I've written. It's helped so much, and I appreciate it more than anything else! Thanks so much, and please enjoy the latest chapter!!

………………………………………………………………………………

A Cat's Trust

"I see you've complied," Creed's words swam through my head as I stared into his dark eyes.

I stood solitary for several awkward moments, caught in motion as if I had been put on pause. We stared at one another, our weapons raised but failing as more than emotion fueled between us.

Something had changed about Creed, it was something I couldn't put my finger on, but he had changed none the less. He looked the same for the most part, but his expression wasn't filled with rage and insanity as it had been so many months ago. He was calm, composed, and maybe even a little normal.

"What do you want?" I tried my best to sound angry but a bit of my surprise slipped through as Hades continued to shake in my tightening hand.

"First and foremost I wanted to see _you_, Train," He replied, his lips curving in a slight smile as the blade of his sword brushed against my skin. "But I also have a proposition for you."

"What _kind _of proposition?" I snapped, the mistrust surfacing again. "I'm not going back if that's what you mean."

"No, no of course not," He closed his eyes momentarily and shook his head before looking at me again. "I knew that even before I came to find you."

"Then what the hell do you want?" I snapped again, my hand tightening as much as it could around Hades handle.

"I need your help."

……………………………………………………………………………..

"WHAT!?" Sven cried as I tried to explain as best I could what Creed had said to me. "Why the hell would you help him?"

Creed stepped beside me and regarded Sven with a strange smile, the one he had always worn ever since I met him. It was unnerving, but as far as I knew it was harmless.

"You have to understand that what we're talking about puts the entire population of the world at risk," Creed said calmly as Sven continued to glare.

"How do you know about this?" Sven snapped angrily. "Unless you're in on it?"

"I can assure you I have nothing to do with it," Creed laughed, his fingers brushing his bangs from his eyes before turning to look at me fondly. "But I CAN assure you that I know what is going on within Chronos, and therefore I know of this."

"You're not still on about Chronos, are you?" Sven scoffed. "Because as bad as people might think they are you're a lot worse."

"Sven he's not like that anymore," I tried to defend, taking even myself by surprise.

"You're DEFENING him!?" Sven cried again, looking as if he was caught somewhere between laughing and screaming.

"Train's quite right," Creed replied calmly, making Sven look hysterical. "Ever since that day when he left I've changed quite a bit. It was hard, and not exactly what I wanted, but I understood why I had to change."

"Old habits die hard," Sven scoffed.

"Yet you believed Train could change, didn't you?" Creed asked, and I turned my eyes away when Sven's fell on me. "You believed he could stop working for Chronos and stop killing."

Sven had nothing to say to this but I could feel his eyes on me, as if his stare was burning me.

"Whether you want to trust me or not I suggest you listen, because this will effects not only you but someone quite close to you," Creed replied, his hand falling on my shoulder. "To both of you."

I turned and looked at him. I had no idea what he was talking about, and I had to admit there was something in the back of my mind screaming that I couldn't trust him. For all I knew this was an elaborate plot to either kill us all, or take me back to where I had been so many months before. But something else inside me told me to listen, and that if I didn't it could mean something far worse than returning to live with Creed.

Creed, Shiki, Echidna, and Maro took seats around the room while Sven and I stood. I leaned against the wall near the doorway while Sven paced in front of them, trying to decide like I had so many minutes before if he could really trust Creed.

"How do you know Chronos is planning this?" Sven asked, his attention on Creed again as he came to a stop in the center of the room.

"It isn't Chronos in its entirety," Creed replied. "Ever since the creation of the organization there have been those who are loyal and those who are not. Webs of lies and corruption have been built between those individuals and behind the backs of others, and until now nothing was done about it.

By now you may have heard of Mason, one of the main leaders of Chronos itself. While he answers to the Elders the Numbers answer to him, even Sephiria. While he may be a Number himself, he holds a status that no one else does, and therefore becomes a formidable foe."

"So Mason is doing this?" Sven asked, glancing over at me. "But why? Why would he destroy a group he's in charge of?"

"Mason, like myself, believes that Chronos is corrupt and serves no positive purpose in the modern word," Creed said as he glanced at me as well. "He also believes that they do not deserve to exist, which was why he created the Apostles of the Stars."

"What?" Sven and I both cried at the same time.

"You never said anything about that," I said to Creed as we stared at one another.

"Mason created the Apostles of the Stars to work against and in the end destroy Chronos," Creed replied, watching me. "He accepted powerful members who were willing to work for his cause, and he appointed me leader after I left Chronos. He was desperate to have you in the group just as I was, Train, but he gave up when you refused several times."

I felt a chill run down my spine. So that was part of why Creed had tried so hard to incorporate me into the Apostles of the Stars, because Mason had ordered him to. Creed of course had done things on his own as I knew, but the idea that I could've become part of this group that was bent on controlling the world was a bit over my head.

"What is most important for the time being is that Mason is indeed working to destroy humankind as we know it," Creed said, his tone stern now, bringing me back to reality. "And he is creating a weapon to do so-a weapon we have to destroy."

"And you expect US to destroy it?" Sven laughed cynically.

"Yes." Creed nodded mater-of-factly.

My eyes turned to Sven as Creed said this and we both looked at one another for several seconds, something passing between us I couldn't identify. Of course what Creed said sounded a bit over the edge, but then again, it sounded like something Mason would do. I had never trusted or liked Mason when I had been part of Chronos, and he had never liked me. When I had finally left for good he had advised that Belze and Sephiria send Numbers after me to have me killed, but Creed had somehow stopped them.

"How do we do it?" I asked as I turned away from Sven to look at Creed who looked serious.

"For now the question is," He paused before finishing his sentence. "Do you know where Eve is?"

……………………………………………………………………………..

I know this was kind of short, but there's another chapter! I posted two to make up for the fact that, well, I kinda felt bad for taking so long to post. Right now I know you might be confused about what they're talking about but if you remember the end of the anime series, they're talking about the whole Eden fiasco.

I'll explain it more in depth later on, and now that I think about it I may actually write the Eden part out more in depth. Of course I'll change things from the anime, but I want to write it in case any of the readers here only read the manga and haven't watched the anime since the whole Eden thing isn't really included.

So, before the series is over there'll be a bunch of new fighting scenes, you'll see more of Chronos, and maybe even Kyoko! lol Well, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24 A Cat's Desperation

Alright, now that chapter 23 has been posted I can work on chapter 24. It feels nice to write something in this fic, because I've been feeling guilty for having taken so long to update. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know it was a lot of blah-blah-blah, but it was needed to explain what's going to happen in the next few, and final, chapters.

This one may end up pretty long. I haven't started writing yet so I'm not sure. I think it will mainly because of a lot of things need to happen before Eden. Of course I have to write a big 8-page paper tonight for school so I'll get all inspired and want to write but I won't be able to…of course…lol.

I'm excited to write about the battle in Eden, I really am. While I didn't like it a whole lot in the show I'm going to fix it and take out a lot of the random dialogue that happened in the show. I want to bring Rinslet, the Numbers, and some of my fav. Apostles of the Stars (Kyoko!) in. I don't think I'll bring Tearju in, and if I do it'll be through phone conversations or something. She's just kinda bland…lol.

Well, here goes. This won't get to Eden most likely, but it'll definitely build up for it. I hope you enjoy chapter 24!! X3

-Train

…………………………………………………………………………………..

A Cat's Desperation

"Eve!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I wandered along the darkened streets.

Hours had passed since we had seen her last, and with Creed's disturbing words we had immediately worried. The sun was beginning to set on the small town, and the streets that had once been bustling with shoppers and salespersons were now quiet and empty.

"Eve!" I yelled again, glancing around in the falling shadows. "Hey, Eve! Can you hear me!?"

I sighed as I got nothing but my own echo in response. We had been searching for at least half an hour without a single sign of her, and I knew Sven was beginning to get really worry as he called me in two minutes increments asking if I had found her.

As if on cue the phone in my pocket came to life, vibrating anxiously.

I flipped it open and held it to my ear as I continued to look around, feeling anxious if not a little scared.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, waiting for Sven to come through from the other side.

Silence answered me as I stood alone in the street, waiting for a response.

"Hello?" I asked called again, wondering if Sven had hung up. "Hey, are you there?"

"Hello, Number Thirteen," A husky voice suddenly replied, my eyes widening as I recognized the voice.

"Mason." I replied darkly, my voice changing almost immediately. "How did you-"

"You should have watched her more carefully." He interrupted, and I could almost see the smirk that must have been forming across his face.

"What do you want?" I snapped, but deep down I already knew.

"Meet me at the far end of town. By the docks." And with that he hung up.

I shoved the phone into my pocket and took off at a run towards the side of town he had explained. I knew I should get Sven, or at least call him to let him know, but I had to do this alone. Mason was doing this for a reason, and I didn't want to pull Sven into Chronos' affair. Number or not I was still a part of this, and the fact that Mason had specifically sought me out only confirmed that.

By the time I rounded the final alleyway my side was burning from all the running, but something told me I needed to find Mason and I needed to find him soon. I came to a stop in an open brick area that looked out to the sea. Several docks stretched out from the edge of the stone walkways into the gentle waves of the ocean.

I glanced back and forth, looking for some sign of life but found nothing but stone and a single black cat that sat atop a nearby brick wall. I walked out slowly, on edge and ready for just about anything, but only silence greeted me.

This place reminded me of another place long ago-years ago. It had been filled with people then, the air filled with laughter and excitement as the festival carried on. It had been lit up with an array of colors as fireworks had exploded in the sky and all I could remember was the searing pain in my chest as I had rushed through it-as I had tried to beat something I knew had already happened.

"Saya!" I heard my voice cry in my own head as if I was back in that night again and I felt my chest tighten again.

My eyes shot open before I even realized I had shut them to the ordinary world again, filled with the sound of crashing waves and the eerie stare of the black cat. I glanced around again as I took several steps forward, my short black coat shifting in the night breeze.

I knew it was happening before it did, but I knew I was powerless to stop it-that I was pray to this game. Something hard pressed against the back of my head while hot breath washed over my neck.

"Don't move." A voice came from behind me. "Give me the gun."

"How about I keep the gun and you give me yours," I said calmly.

Before they could reply I ducked and spun, the gun firing just above my head as I whipped Hades out and pressed it between their eyes and wrenched his gun out of his hand. He stared down the muzzle of my gun into my eyes, his face barely concealing the fear beneath it.

"Now," I said slowly. "Where are the others?"

The sound of metal against metal and the cocking of guns filled the air all around me as at least a dozen men surrounded me, an array of different types of guns aimed in my direction. I glanced around calmly before smiling slightly. It was just like Mason to greet his guests with armloads of artillery.

"It's nice to see you, Number Thirteen," Mason's familiar voice came from within the crown of armed men. "Or should I say, Train Heartnet."

I lowered my gun slowly and turned to see him standing only a few feet away from me. He was short in comparison, he always had been, but at the same time he had continued to be intimidating beyond reason.

"Take his gun," Mason signaled to the man behind me.

He took his gun from my left hand and, with a bit of effort, pried Hades from my right. A second man lowered his gun and stepped up behind me, taking my arms and wrenching them behind my back to the point that it was almost painful.

"Can't have you showing off, now can I?" Mason smirked as he looked me up and down. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were still using the skills you learned from Chronos."

"I'm a Sweeper now," I replied calmly.

"Yes, I heard," Mason smirked again. "What a step down for the infamous Black Cat."

"In your opinion maybe." I almost snapped.

"You were smart to come alone," Mason said, ignoring my comment. "Let's hope no one comes looking for you."

He turned and signaled for his men to follow him, and so they did. I was led roughly across the stone opening towards a building at the far edge that seemed to be an oversized storage structure. We walked through the nearest door, which slid shut behind us, and stepped into a room that was filled with crates and boxed of all sized.

"Over here," Mason spoke to the man that was holding my arms.

He shoved me forward and turned me around before forcing me down into an uncomfortable chair where my arms were quickly strapped to the armrests. The men backed away and made a semicircle around the opening in the room, a few of them standing directly behind me with their guns aimed threateningly. Mason stepped back and regarded me for several silent minutes before opening his mouth.

"I'm sure you understand what's happening here," Mason replied as he crossed his arms.

"Most of it," I replied calmly, my voice reverting back to what it had been back in the days of Chronos.

"It seems you've turned Creed against me," Mason replied calmly.

"Creed does what he wants on his own," I snapped back.

"Yes, well, we'll see about that," Mason smirked. "And I'm sure you're the same way."

I didn't reply to this, I only glared in return.

"You see," Mason began as he came closer. "This world isn't worth saving, and neither are its people, not even Chronos-the worlds "savior". It's time the world was cleansed, and I know just how to do it."

"The world only needs to be "cleansed" of people like you." I snapped back, glaring up at him.

"On the contrary, Thirteen," He said as he leaned forward and took hold of my chin roughly, his eyes bearing into mine. "It's people like you that need to go. People who have no loyalty to that which they begin. People whose hearts are weak and believe everyone is worth saving. You, Train Heartnet, should be the first to go."

"We'll see about that." I replied darkly.

He smirked before jerking his hand away from my face and straightening up.

"Eden will solve everything. It will cleanse the world of people like you and use them to survive. Only those who I have personally selected will remain and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it." Mason said, sounding more than maniacal. "I know Creed has put it into your head that you can defeat Eden and survive, but in the end it will prove its worth by destroying you."

"I don't care if I die, Mason," I said quietly. "You don't seem to understand that. I don't care if I die as long as I take you with me."

"Oh, very noble," Mason laughed, the sound echoing through the room. "But I doubt you'll be so eager when you realize what's on the line."

He cleared his voice loudly at this and the men at the far side of the room backed away to reveal an empty section of the room line with a tall stack of boxed. My eyes traveled from the floor up until they fell on a figure sitting at the very top, the shadows falling across their form, but I didn't need light to know who it was.

"Eve…" I breathed loud enough so that it seemed only Mason could hear.

"You see," Mason said, feigning sympathy as he stepped up beside me and held onto my shoulder tightly. "When it comes time when you and I meet, the collateral that I carry will keep you from killing me."

"You're-you're pathetic." I growled, feeling anger rush through me. "You're hiding behind a child."

"I wouldn't call it hiding." Mason replied, his fingers digging deeper into my shoulder. "Maybe you need to see why. Eve, come here."

Mason snapped, and it was as if the sound activated her. She jerked slightly before lifting herself slightly and jumping down to the floor where she landed in a crouch. Mason motioned to two of the men behind me who moved forward and freed my arms from the chair and forced me to stand.

Eve stepped forward slowly, the light falling across her figure and it was then that I saw the strange square that was pressed against her chest. It looked like an oversized computer chip and with each step she took it glowed an eerie red. I looked into her eyes to find nothing but blank red and a strange black that seemed to be seeping in from the outer rim of her iris.

"Eve." I said, my voice sounding strangled.

"You see, she's no ordinary child, as you already know," Mason laughed. "But until now she had no idea of her true potential."

Eve came to a stop several feet away from us, her eyes staring past us as if she wasn't even alive.

"Eve," I said, sounding desperate. "Wake up."

Her strange eyes flickered but remained stationary, making her look like some kind of doll. Mason moved behind her, his hands on her shoulders as if she belonged to him, before he looked at me.

"Why don't we give you a preview of what's to come?" He smirked before his face and voice changed entirely, filled with nothing but hatred. "Eve, kill him."

It was as if a switch had been flicked. Her eyes shot up to my face before she lunged forward, her arms morphing into the blades like they had the night I had been assigned to assassinate her.

I dodged to the side, the blade of her left hand barely missing the side of my face. Mason's men quickly stepped back to form a ring I was sure I wouldn't be able to leave. I ducked again as Eve flew at me, flipping over my head and landing directly behind me.

"Why don't we make this somewhat fair," Mason said, sounding amused as he took Hades from one of his men and slid it across the floor where it stopped several feet away from me.

I flipped backwards, barely missing another one of Eve's attacks, retrieving Hades from the floor in mid-flip. I landed squarely on my feet and swung Hades up to block one of Eve's blades.

Mason stood back and watched, like he had when I had trained in Chronos, butthis wasn't training, this was something much different, and much deadlier. I couldn't hurt Eve, but I couldn't let her kill me and I knew with her mine as uncontrolled as it was she would surely try.

"Eve, stop this." I said as I blocked another blow with Hades. "You have to stop."

She let out a strange growl before leaping in the air and spinning, the blades on her hands forming into a deadly, spinning weapon. I leapt back as the blades landed exactly where I had been standing. I landed several feet away, skidding to a halt and breathing hard.

"Getting tired, Thirteen?" Mason asked sardonically.

Eve lept forward and unbelievable speed, allowing me to fall back just in time, but not fast enough. One of her blades slid across my chest, slicing through my shirt and leaving a trail of deep red blood.

She turned on me, the blade that had struck me smeared red, before she growled again and crouched low. I aimed Hades, looking over the top of the weapon and into her eyes. My hand shook as I realized what I was doing and who I was aiming at. Years ago this hadn't meant much to me except for the fact that I had been ordered to kill a child. Now I was aiming at Eve, someone I had grown to respect and trust.

"Eve," I breathed heavily, tired from what she had put me through. "Please. Wake up."

With that she lunged forward, her blades aloft as she flew towards me. I couldn't do it, I couldn't pull the trigger, but as she came closer my arm flew up, still aiming, and with a single shot from Hades and with a swing of her arm, everything went black.

………………………………………………………………………………..

"Train," A voice swam through my head, sounding urgent. "Train. Train, wake up."

I felt a weight lift from my body as the darkness around me swam in a dizzying way. A sharp pain shot through the side of my head as I tried to turn it, but all I saw was darkness.

"Train," the voice came again, more urgent than ever. "Train, open your eyes."

I took in a shallow and painful breath before slowly opening my eyes. Darkness greeted me again, but not quite the same. It was murky and filled with shadows, but I could see shapes swimming in front of me, and as they moved they slowly came into focus.

"Train," There was the voice again, only this time I could match it with a face. "Are you okay?"

"S-Sven?" I said, my voice rough and weak. "Wh-what happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," He said, his face filled with worry. "We found you like this about an hour ago, but no one else was here."

That's when it hit me, and like a shot I flew up from the ground.

"Eve!" I gasped before gravity took its toll and I was sent falling back to the ground filled with nothing but dizziness.

"What about her, Train?" Sven asked urgently, his hand on my shoulder as he shook it slightly.

"Will you let him rest for a second?" A second voice interrupted, sounding annoyed.

I looked up to my right to see Annette leaning over me, looking just as worried.

"We should get you back to my place," She said, but as they began to lift me away from the ground the room swam again before going black.

……………………………………………………………………………….

I opened my eyes again to a different scene, only this one was bright and full of color. Great, just what my head needed. My hand rose to cover my eyes as I let out a pain filled groan.

"Good, you're awake," I heard a new voice say and as I peeked through my fingers I saw Creed leaning over me. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically. "Just great."

"What happened?" Creed asked, ignoring my sarcasm. "Was it Mason?"

"How did you know?" I asked as I sat up slowly, my eyes still covered from the blinding light.

"It seems a bit obvious." He said calmly.

"It wasn't him though," I groaned as pain shout through my chest and my fingers fell from my eyes to trace the bandage that was now over the cut. "It was Eve."

Creed was silent at this, and I knew that was why he had warned us to find her.

"You knew," I said as I looked at him. "Didn't you?"

"I knew Mason needed her, yes," Creed replied. "But I'm not sure why."

"He didn't say, either," I said as I rested my forehead in my hand. "But he's done something to her. He's changed her."

"He has Doctor on his side," Creed said darkly. "I'm sure it has something to do with him."

"Perfect," I groaned. "Just what we need, a psychotic doctor wannabe out to get us."

"It's far worse than that, but we won't know how until we're up against it." He replied calmly.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The night passed slowly, and for me painfully. I had explained everything that had happened in detail to Sven, and after that he had been determined to find Mason and get Eve back. He wasn't exactly ready to team up with Creed or the others, but he was ready to save Eve, and if it meant finding and destroying Eden that so be it.

Memories of what had happened flashed across my mind as I sat painfully in the dark, empty living room. Pointing a gun at Eve was the last thing I wanted to do, and yet I had. Was it because I wanted to survive? Because I knew that destroying Eve might be the only way? Or was it because it was the easy way out?

I rested my forehead in my hands as I thought with shut eyes, trying to press the memories out of my mind.

"What are you doing in here?" Sven's voice broke through my thoughts, making me jerk and look up.

"I-um-just thinking." I replied before looking to the floor.

"What happened tonight wasn't your fault, Train." Sven said as he sat in the chair closest to me. "No matter what any of us had done Mason would've taken Eve."

"I pointed a gun at her." The words spilled out before I could stop them only to be answered by silence from Sven.

"Did you shoot?" He asked calmly.

I looked at him, wanting to tell him but not sure how. I had shot the gun, but I wasn't sure if it had hit anything. I meant to aim for the plate on her chest, but I was beyond knowing if it actually had.

"I don't think it did anything…" I tried to tell myself more than anything.

"She's fast, Train," Sven tried to laugh. "She's almost as fast as you. I'm sure she's fine."

But I knew from his tone that he, just like me, wasn't so sure.

"You should get some sleep," He said, shaking my shoulder slightly as he stood and reached out for my own hand. I grabbed it and he helped me stand. "We're leaving early tomorrow morning. We have to find Mason before he does anything TOO crazy."

"Easier said than done." I replied.

The night passed in silence and it took me hours to fall asleep. Images of Eve flashed through my mind, and I found myself wondering where she might be and if she was okay. How could I help her if I wasn't even sure where to look? And now that she was as powerful as she was, how were we supposed to reach her?

……………………………………………………………………………………..

So there's the 24th chapter. There will be a couple more after this that will take place with Eden, etc. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring but I wanted to show what Eve is like now, how Mason is, and what they're about to face. The next chapter will start with them finding Eden and explain exactly what's going on with it, especially if you haven't seen the anime.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the rest!

P.S. Oh! I had a quick question for all my anime Black Cat watchers. Do you remember in the episode where Creed and Train fight (basically the episode I based the beginning of this story on) that Creed is playing the piano? Do you remember that piece at all? Well, if you do, do you know what it's called because it's not on the soundtrack and I'm wondering if it's an actual classical piece. Thank you so much if you can help me out!


	25. Chapter 25 A Cat's Destiny

Well, my readers, this story is officially a year old! (I'm a day late, but better late than never I say!). We're nearing the end, yet I keep pushing it off…maybe it's because I don't want this part of the story to end!! lol As I said before, I'll be connecting the end of this story with the beginning of my story "The Faults of Perfection", another Black Cat fic I sort of abandoned until I found a good use for it.

Now that we're moving into the chapters concerning Eden I'm afraid the story may stretch on for a few more chapters. I know I've told you guys about ten times that there were only a few chapters left, but at the time I thought I would skim over Eden and leave it at that. But now that the chance has arisen for me actually add to a part of the anime I really didn't care for, I'm taking advantage of it!! So yes, there will be three or four more chapters, I hope that's alright…especially if that's a lie and it stretches beyond four more.

Oh, Mikyu, you don't miss a thing! (And that's a good thing! X3) You're right about the details you brought up in your review, and some of it I don't have much of an answer for. I know when I began this fic I said it would be a Train x Creed fic, but it's drifted away from that, hasn't it? I didn't mean for it to, but it has. I'll sneak something in there just for you and my other readers who have asked the same question ; ) About the whole Train being unconscious instead of dead after Eve was ordered to kill him, well…that's a bit of a flaw, I admit. I know I had Mason order Eve to kill Train, but I Mason would have known that it would've been extremely hard for Eve to kill Train, he IS Chronos Number XIII after all. Train was knocked out by the blow Eve threw at him, and he didn't try nearly as hard to defeat her because she was Eve, someone he cared about. I'll fill that gap in later when Train confronts Mason again along with Eve.

I agree Mikyu about Eden. I thought it was a rushed and badly planned ending to the anime and it needed some serious work. I plan to re-write the whole scenario and add my own touch to it. While I don't claim that I'll make it amazing, I do hope it'll be better… I thought the fight scenes were rushed too. Basically the only part of Eden I liked was Train's run in with the ghost, or whatever, of Zagine and because this fic is mainly based on the anime he'll come into play.

Phew, that was a lot to write just now! Alright, as promised I'll be beginning the next chapter. I hope it will be long in celebration of a year on and all your wonderful support! You guys totally rock! X3

-Train

P.S. Thanks TheMusicalAlchemist for your help on the song! At least you've given me an era to look in and a more precise instrument!

……………………………………………………..

A Cat's Destiny

While the time at night when I had been awake had passed slowly the moments I had actually been asleep flew by in what felt like a matter of seconds. I awoke that morning groggy and tired, as if I had never slept at all.

Sven had been up for hours, plotting out where exactly we might go on our map, as Rinslet, who had recently arrived, was jabbering on the phone with Jenos, Chronos Number VII. Chronos was our only connection as to where to begin, because the moment Mason had disappeared with Eve we had completely lost track of them. Sephiria on the other hand knew exactly where to look, but she refused to share how as she passed the information onto Jenos who in turn told Rinslet.

I walked into the bustling dining room as I ran my fingers through my messy hair, trying to wake up in some form or another. Creed leaned against the counter across the room sipping at a mug of tea. His eyes wandered past the window pane and to the outside world as he thought about something.

Echidna, and the other ex-Apostles remained out in the living room where they sat in silence. They made me uneasy, but I wasn't sure why, and I know I wasn't the only one as Sven cast them wary glances from time to time and Rinslet avoided them all together.

"So," I sighed as I leaned over the table to get a look at the areas Sven was circling on the map. "Where are we headed?"

"Well," Sven sighed as well as he straightened up and ran his fingers through his hair. "We have three choices and Chronos is trying to narrow them down for us."

"You're actually working with Chronos?" I asked, smirking slightly as Sven shot me a glare.

"They're our only hope right now," He muttered as he shoved a cigarette into his mouth and lit it. "But they're not exactly being cooperative."

I glanced over at Creed to catch his eyes before he looked away. I couldn't believe Creed had agreed to work with Chronos either when he had been so set against them only months before, and as far as I knew he still was. Mason had come from Chronos and was now beyond corrupt, so trusting Sephiria wasn't something I thought would be on his list of "to do's".

"Shouldn't we head out soon?" I asked as I turned back to Sven and the map. "We don't want them getting any further than they already have."

"Yeah," Sven grumbled, knowing I was right but not ready to go.

Rinslet finished her conversation with Jenos and snapped her phone shut before turning to us, a frustrated look on her face.

"I _hate _that woman," She snapped as she pushed past me to look at the map. "I really do."

"Helpful." Sven muttered from where he stood, but Rinslet ignored him.

"Jenos has it narrowed down to these two areas," She said as she pointed to two of the spots Sven had circled. "He said he doubts they'd be here because it has such a big population. He thinks they'd start small, then work their way up."

Sven began to erase the circle he'd made around the third city as Rinslet muttered something about hating Sephiria yet again.

"I bet that's where they're starting, actually," I said as I grabbed Sven's hand, his eraser pressing against the map. "If I know Mason like I think I do he'll want to start from the top and work his way down."

"What are you talking about?" Rinslet asked, giving me an annoyed look.

"I _know _Mason," I replied, resisting the urge to snap back. "He's power hungry and he'll do what it takes to get what he wants. He's going to start with the big cities first…there are more people there, and his goal is to destroy as many people as possible. He'll get impatient taking out the smaller cities and towns, he'll want to take out a big city first."

"If you say so," Rinslet sighed. "But Jenos was talking to Sephiria and he seemed to think she knew what she was-"

"He's right," Creed interrupted as he continued to look out the window. "Mason is a man who survives off power. He lives for the high that it gives him…he won't be able to resist an area with that many people that he could control and destroy."

Sven stared at Creed for several seconds before shrugging and re-circling the city much to Rinslet's dismay. With that he folded up the map, shoved it in his jacket pocket and looked at me expectantly.

"It's time to go." He said with a look of both excitement and fear.

………………………………………………………….

The car ride was silent and uncomfortable. The summer heat made its way through the closed windows easily, and by the time we realized that opening them might be a good idea the heat had done its work.

Rinslet sat sound asleep in the backseat while Sven and I sat alert but miserable in the front seat. Sven had long since shed his suit jacket, tie, and hat and while I had been tempted to cast my short, black coat aside the heat made the idea seem like much more of a feat than it really was.

Creed, Echidna, Shiki, and Maro followed behind us in their vehicle (though I wasn't quite sure how Maro fit inside), and with several uneasy glances in the rearview mirror from Sven I could tell he still wasn't sure how he felt now that he was working with an ex-criminal.

It wasn't much later that the heat got the best of me as well and I drifted off into a light and uncomfortable sleep.

…………………………………………………………

What felt like seconds later I was opening my eyes to the blinding sun that shone through the windshield of Sven's car. I yawned widely and stretched my arms before sliding back up in the seat and looking around.

I glanced over to see the drivers seat was empty, though Rinslet was still napping in the back. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door to the hot, desert air outside. I squinted through the sunlight before catching sight of Sven standing close to the car Creed had been in, speaking to someone through the open window.

I made my way closer to see he was speaking with Creed himself, a strange situation in my opinion. I stepped up beside Sven entirely unnoticed but I didn't have to be a part of the conversation to hear what was going on.

"We're about fifteen minutes outside of the city," Sven said through the window as he fanned himself in the heat. "I don't see anything that looks out of the ordinary, but that doesn't mean we won't."

Creed nodded from inside the air conditioned car, the heat taking absolutely no effect on him. He glanced over at me, smiled slightly, before looking back to Sven. This was obviously business I wasn't involved in at the moment.

"Mason won't act irrationally," Creed replied. "He'll wait until the time is right and then he'll strike. We'll simply have to wait."

"We should wait somewhere in town where it's not burning hot." I spoke up, taking Sven by surprise as he jumped and look at me as if I were a ghost.

"Where did you come from??" He gasped, giving me a glare.

"The car…" I said slowly, as if he were insane. "Where I've been for the past four hours."

With one last glare he turned back to Creed, pretending I wasn't there.

"We should wait somewhere in town." He said and I rolled my eyes. "We need some kind of air conditioning or we'll die of heat stroke."

"We'll follow you." Creed replied before rolling up his window.

………………………………………………

The restaurant we chose was well air conditioned much to our delight, and there was plenty of food to choose from. After a quick lunch we sat around the table quietly, glancing out the windows every once in a while to make sure nothing was up.

It wasn't until close to an hour later that my cell phone rang, taking me by surprise as it vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open, surprised by the name that flashed across the screen.

"Fancy hearing from you," I said as I answered the phone and stood from the table, wandering towards the opposite and empty side of the restaurant.

"Thirteen," Sephiria greeted as well.

"And why would you be calling me?" I asked, ignoring the fact that I had never given her my number. "I doubt there's anything I can do for you that you can't do yourself."

"On the contrary," She replied, conducting business. "We need your help."

"Is this how I'll be paying you back for saving me a few months ago?" I asked in a serious tone.

"If we wish to see it that way," She replied. "Then yes."

"Alright," I replied, holding back a sigh. "What is it you need?"

Another hour passed as Sephiria and I conversed on the phone. It had been a long time since she and I had talked one on one, but it was as if nothing had changed between us. She spoke to me as though I were one of the Chronos Numbers again, and I listened as though she were my commander in chief as she had once been.

She spoke to me about Eden, and that while Chronos understand its location and purpose they didn't understand its workings. They knew how Mason worked, they knew his goal only because Rinslet had filled them in after Creed had explained it to her, but as for understanding the core of the machine they were helpless.

Eve. That's what they didn't understand, and they knew very well that I did. While they knew we needed their help to defeat what in fact Eden was, they needed my help to reach the core that controlled it and kept it alive.

"We know Mason is using Eve to power whatever Eden is," Sephiria said solemnly. "We know Eden must run on Nanotechnology, which would be why Mason was so desperate to gain control of your friend, but we don't understand how she works."

"You can't tell me Chronos doesn't understand how nanotechnology works." I scoffed. "You were the ones who ordered me to assassinate Eve in the first place because you saw her as a threat. You know very well what she's capable of, and you don't need me to tell you."

"We know what she can do in her normal form," Sephiria replied. "And we have an idea of what she can do now, seeing as the chip Mason is using against her he stole from our labs. But what we don't understand is who she is as a person, what she will be functioning on. She cannot simply function on that chip alone, she must use her mind as well, no matter how corrupt Mason as made it."

"So you mean Eden will live not only off the nanotechnology but off Eve herself?" I asked, trying to make sense of this.

"Exactly," She replied. "It will feed off the power of her nanomachines, which will in turn drain her of her own life, but it will survive off what her most human characteristics, her heart and her mind.

We need you to enter Eden, find Eve, and destroy Mason's creation. I don't know how you'll do it, because only you and your friends understand her, but you must do it."

"I can't destroy Eve," I said flatly. "I'll do my best to destroy Eden, but I'm not letting Mason take Eve down with him."

"Do what you must," Sephiria replied. "But if it comes down to it Chronos is willing to take whatever measures we must, even if it means destroying the entire creation itself, but the loss of human life that would create is what we are hoping to prevent."

I sat in silence, the phone still held to my ear as I thought. I couldn't kill Eve, in fact I refused to, and I knew Sven and Rinslet would say the same thing. But we were Chronos's only hope, because they wouldn't know how to bring Eve out of whatever trance she was in or how to stop the control Mason had over her mind.

I glanced over at Sven, realizing that in the end he was the one that would be able to bring her back, but with as controlled as she was, she wasn't the same person anymore and I doubted she wanted the same things.

"Alright," I sighed into the phone speaker. "I'll do it, we'll figure out how to bring her back."

"We're depending on you." Sephiria replied before hanging up the phone.

I hung up as well but remained where I was as I let the conversation really sink in. How was I supposed to do this? I really didn't know…

………………………………………………

Oh geez…that was a boring chapter, but it had to be written! It was basically a blah blah blah chapter that explained stuff…like the past few have. After this it will be action time, yay!! I'll hopefully update tomorrow or the next day, because I'd really like to get into the thick of the action, and I'm sure you guys would like to stop reading these descriptive chapters. X3

Well, I'm off to bed (it's 2am now…eesh…), but I promise to update within the next couple of days. I won't let you down my loyal readers! Ciao!


	26. Chapter 26 A Cat's Temptation

Hey guys, how're you?? I'm FINALLY back… I was in Europe for the entire month of May visiting Paris, London, and Florence. It was sweet but I really needed a break by the time it was over…and here I am taking one! I realized how terrible I've been at updating this story, especially with how things have been lately, so I decided that I'm going to update with not only one, but TWO chapters this time….sadly I've run out of time currently and only one chapter is finished, but it's long! The second is halfway done and I promise it will be up within the week. Don't lose faith in me! X3 I'm having fun getting into Eden, and I've been re-watching the anime to get into the mood. I want to change the idea quite a bit since the show's version, well, sucked…hehe!

Secondly, let me say this… You are all amazing, and beautiful people! Your comments were so supportive and you were all so understanding…thank you for your support and care, it means a lot. It's nice to know you have friends out there who really do care : ) Because of that I plan to write some extra awesome chapters, including something for you TrainXCreed fans…hehe (you guys have been very patient). You guys are the COOLEST readers I could've asked for, and your comments have been so sincere and simply awesome to read. Thank you all for your wonderful words, and for those of you who have helped me make the story stronger. You rock!

Also, you'll notice some changes in my version of Eden. I left out Tearju (Eve's creator), because…I don't particularly like her lol. I also left out the little kids Leon is friends with (in the anime) because they served no purpose but to be…"cute". The Chronos Numbers are of course in this, but I decided to put Shiki on Creed's side instead of Mason's unlike the anime. Sven is going to have more involvement in this version because I know he has fans out there, and so will Creed. Mason is also going to be much more involved and evil. The show rushed things and I plan to slow them down and add detail. I hope you enjoy it! So, without further ado, the story moves on!

……………………………………………………………………

A Cat's Temptation

Evening was falling on the outskirts of the city as we settled into the small rooms we had booked at a nearby hotel. We were all tense, and because of that we were all extremely tired as well. Tempers were running short along with patience, and so we thought it might be best of we all got some sleep, no matter how little it was.

I stood out on the balcony of the room Sven, Rinslet, and I were sharing. Creed, Maro, Echidna, and Shikki were in the next room, and in the one neighboring that were the newly arrived Charden and Kyoko. I steered clear of that room for fear of being broken in two by Kyoko who seemed to have springs built into her feet and a magnet that attracted to only me. Sven had thought it best that Rinslet, he, and I room together due to the fact that he still didn't quite trust the rest.

The wind blew in over the desert landscape, whipping in the heat-something I had hoped for a break from. I watched as the sands shifted, the wind blowing my hair about and twisting my short coat around my shoulder. I listened to the sounds downstairs as the rest of the group ate dinner and went over the plans for the next day-or whenever something actually happened.

I had begun to doubt the assumption I had made earlier about where Mason would strike. What if I had been wrong and Mason was busy taking out smaller towns as we spoke? I turned and gazed off towards the horizon, resting my elbows on the railing and letting the wind play across my face. I let my eyes shut slowly, a mixture of fatigue and boredom taking over me.

"I would ask why you've taken to spending your time alone," A voice I knew all too well cut through the silence, making me jerk and spin around. "But I know I wouldn't get an answer."

I stared up at Creed who stood in the doorway, a soft smile on his face as he stared at me as well. He had changed into far more casual clothing and had obviously abandoned his followers, he and I being the only ones on the floor as far as I could tell.

"It _is _worth a shot however." He said as he shut the balcony doors behind him and came up beside me, staring off towards the horizon like I had been.

"What is?" I asked, turning slowly so that I faced him.

"Asking you why you prefer to be alone." He replied calmly, his eyes flickering up to mine.

"I-I just felt like it," I replied, turning away to look off at the disappearing sun.

"There's more to it than that," He replied, but I could tell he wasn't going to push any further. "You could eat something, you know."

"I'm not hungry." I replied bluntly.

"Whether you are or aren't is up to you," He replied as he shifted closer. "But I would like to know that you're ready for tomorrow."

"We don't even know if it's going to happen tomorrow," I muttered. "For all we know Mason's killing people somewhere else."

"No," He said shortly. "This is the right place. We just have to wait for the right time."

"How do we know that?" I turned back to look at him, our eyes meeting and reminding me of the time we had spent together months ago. "How do we know we're right?"

"What you're really concerned about is if we've made the right decision for your friend." He straightened up and stepped closer so that we were only inches apart. "We _will _find her, and we'll find her in time."

"You don't know that," I muttered, turning away to look out onto the sandy landscape. "What if my assumptions get her killed?"

"Either way no matter where we had chosen to go you would be feeling this doubt," He said and I jerked as his fingers hooked under my chin and pulled my head around so that our eyes met. "You have to trust yourself."

I stood there in silence, staring up at him as I felt the warmth of his fingers on my skin. I wasn't sure what exactly was going through my mind-if anything at all-but whatever it was it was keeping me there.

He leaned forward slowly, and my mind yelled for me to move away but my body refused to listen. I felt a strange shiver run up my limbs and into the core of me as his lips pressed against mine and his grip on my chin tightened.

He hooked his free arm around my waist and pulled me into him as he kissed me again and again. I stood still, feeling him all around me as my body shook with excitement and fear. I wasn't sure what I was doing or why I wasn't pushing him away, but at that moment there wasn't a single ounce in me that wanted to do so.

His hand moved away from my chin to the side of my face, pulling me closer as he deepened the kiss. I took a step forward so that our bodies met entirely and kissed him back, excitement shooting through me like electricity.

My hand shook as it took hold of his back, my fingers tangling in the fabric of his shirt as he kissed me over and over, his hands wandering along my body as if he had never touched me before.

He shifted and pushed me backwards until my back met the wall beside the door, his hands on either side of my head as his body pressed against mine. I jerked as I felt his hardening length pressed against my inner thigh until he shifted and pressed it against my own.

He began to grind slowly as his mouth worked against mine, forcing me to hold back a groan as my stomach tightened from the feelings. He pushed his torso against mine over and over, my fingers digging into his arms until I couldn't hold it back anymore and let out a deep moan.

I let my head fall back and felt his lips against the skin of my neck, his tongue trailing down until he kissed my collar bone. I moaned again from his lower motions and felt his lips travel over the mark on my chest, his lips hesitating there.

"Creed," I breathed as he pressed harder against me. "I-I can't."

His motions slowed before they stopped entirely and he pulled away to look at me, his expression confused. I lowered my eyes, the feelings from seconds ago still coursing through me as I tried to ignore them.

I pushed away from the wall before opened the balcony door and slipping inside. I crossed the room quickly and stepped into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. I turned, my back falling against the door before I slid slowly to the ground, my body still shaking.

I listened to the silence for the longest time until I finally heard Creed's soft footsteps leave the room. I sat there in the silence, my body screaming for me to finish what Creed had started but the other half of me ashamed for what I had even attempted. I knew part of me had wanted it-in fact part of me still did-but deep down I couldn't do it…not now…

"You had better get some sleep," Sven's voice broke through my thoughts as I sat, my back facing him, on the bed we were sharing. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

I turned slowly, my eyes catching him for a moment before falling to the ground. I turned away again, staring out the glass balcony doors and into the dark sky. I felt the opposite side of the bed dip down as Sven's weight fell on it before his fingers touching my shoulder.

"You know…" He hesitated for a second before squeezing my shoulder. "No matter what happens…nothing is anyone's fault."

I took in a deep breath before letting it out, my should sagging under his hand. Part of me was filled with fear for Eve, but the other part of me was filled with the shame from hours ago…how was I supposed to do this?

"Yeah," I shrugged his shoulder off before slipping my shoes off. "You're right…we do need to get some sleep."

The morning came faster than I would have liked. Bright sunlight beat in through the open balcony doors as the hot desert wind washed over my already warm skin. I rolled out from under the covers, dressed quickly, and headed downstairs.

The entire group stood around a table at the far end of the hotels eating area. A map was spread out over the tabletop and Sven was pointing to a section of it and explaining something to a group I was surprised to see, and a group that set me on edge.

The first to see me was, of course, Creed. He stood off from the rest of the group, as put off as I was by the new additions. His eyes drilled into mine with a mixture of emotions I couldn't read, yet before my eyes fell away from his nervously I caught the slightest glimpse of a smile forming on his lips.

I walked up to the rest of the group, stepping up next to Sven and meeting eyes with the head of the newest members.

Sephiria Arks deep eyes locked onto mine as they always had when I was a member of Chronos. She had been set in charge of me when I was initiated and had therefore watched me like a hawk. If I had done anything wrong she was the one to punish me, and if I did anything right she was the one to tell me I could do better. She had replaced Zagine in some ways, but I didn't loathe her like I had him.

Sven's voice was drowned out in my mind as my eyes wandered from Jenos, to Belze, Anubis, Beluga, and finally Nizer, all of which had their eyes on me as well. I turned away to actually listen to Sven, but the new feeling of anxiety that had settled over me was beginning to eat away at my attention.

It wasn't long before we found ourselves loaded into our cars again, or in Chronos' case, helicopters. Sephiria had pulled Sven and I aside and asked us to ride in the helicopter with her, so it was up to Rinslet to drive Sven's car, much to her "delight".

The helicopter took off with a jerk as the back hatch closed, the desert heat seeming to evaporate around us as we climbed in altitude. Sven made himself comfortable in one of the benches against the wall next to Jenos who immediately struck up a conversation with him (lucky for Sven he had picked the nicest of the Chronos Numbers).

I on the other hand was directed to the back where Sephiria was standing, peering out one of the small windows.

"You wanted me?" I asked, folding my arms definitely.

"Yes," She turned to me, the desert sun shining on her face from the window. "I needed to ask you-"

"If I had figured out how to destroy this thing of Mason's?" I asked, sighing. "The answer is no. I have no idea what it does, where it is, or how to take it down, but I will after I see it. There's really no way of knowing until you're looking at it, if that makes sense."

She studied me for several seconds and I half expected her to tell me I made absolutely no sense before chucking me out of the helicopter, but she simply closed her eyes and nodded before looking at me again.

"I trust you, Thirteen," She said calmly before gazing out the window again. "But I do not trust all of those among us."

"Are you talking about Creed?" I asked, slightly defensive. "Because he's changed a lot since you saw him last."

"As I said before, I trust you," She looked at me without turning her face away from the window. "But if this fails it will be on your shoulders that it does so."

It was my turned to study her as I attempted to read her lack of emotion. I had never been able to predict or understand her, and it was obvious that nothing had changed there.

"It _won't _fail," I said, and I couldn't help but sound agitated. "We're going to figure this out, and we're _going _to get Eve back."

And with that I turned away from her, crossing the small space and taking my seat next to Sven. I wasn't about to let Sephiria get to me.

I leaned my head against the wall behind me and stared up at the inner workings of the helicopter. I wasn't sure what we were getting ourselves into, all I could hope for was that we would be able to keep Eve safe and get her away from the madman known as Mason. The problem was…I wasn't entirely sure we could.

I was brought crashing back to reality as the helicopter took a sudden dive before making a shaky recovery. Noise erupted all around me as the Numbers went into action, their bodies going rigid as Belze moved to the front to regard Nizer who was piloting the machine.

"We're under attack!" Nizer shouted to the rest of us.

Sephiria moved quickly, pushing past Belze and peering through the windshield. There was a loud explosion somewhere nearby and the helicopter shook violently, sending Sven forward in his seat, his attaché case skidding across the ground and into a covered mound that stood against the opposite wall.

I stood quickly, ignoring the shaking floor, and stepped up beside Sephiria. Just below us stood the city, only instead of the pleasant, heat ridden scene we had seen yesterday it was now filled with fire and smoke. I looked up just in time to see an explosion take out several buildings, rubble flying through the air.

Nizer pulled up and we gained in altitude, giving us a better view of the scene forming outside. I felt the air catch in my lungs as the thing responsible for all the chaos came into view.

At first it looked like some kind of alien space ship floating over the once peaceful town, but at a better look it appeared to have human features. At the front there was a vaguely detailed face of a woman, as if it had been carved from wax. There were no eyes, nothing that made it human, just the form of it. Its body was flat, forming the rest of the thing, and stretched out hundreds of feet behind it. Pipes, tubes, and electrical wires spun in and out of its form, creating more of a machine than a creature.

It let out a strange beam of orange light from its gaping mouth, taking out two more buildings and shaking the helicopter, sending Sephiria into me. As the rubble cleared we caught a glimpse of what looked like glowing orange balls floating up from the ruin and into the thing, the spots where they entered glowing slightly before going back to normal.

"So," Sephiria spoke from beside me, her hand still tight on my arm from where she had fallen. "That's Eden."

"I need a way out of here," I said as I pushed my way to the back of the helicopter and looked for something I could get out with.

"We can't land," Jenos pointed out as he stood, looking at me as though I were quite insane. "If we do we'll blow up with the rest of it."

"But we can't sit up here the entire time and watch it happen," I shot back as I knelt down to look under the seat. "Isn't there _anything _here that'll get me out of here and onto the ground?"

I turned, my eyes falling on the cloth covered mass I had seen before. I snatched Sven's attaché case off the ground and shoved it into his hands before taking hold of the cloth and pulling it away to reveal a shining, black motorcycle.

"Now _that's _what I'm talking about!" I said before glancing back at Sephiria who looked as though she might intervene. "Sorry, but I need to borrow this."

I pulled the bike away from the wall and stood it upright before mounting it. I signaled to Sven to get on board who warily did so.

"How exactly are you planning on doing this?" He asked as he sat awkwardly behind me on the bike.

"Like this," I said and I reached up, yanking down the handle that opened the back hatch.

The panels moved away slowly, filling the compartment with wind as they revealed the desert landscape beneath us.

"Nizer!" I turned and yelled, his head turning to show he was listening. "Get us over that thing!"

Sephiria nodded and the helicopter shifted immediately, moving towards Eden faster than before. Several minutes later the sand was replaced by the back of the thing, the unsteady terrain threatening to be difficult.

"Hold on," I warned to Sven as I took hold of the handles and turned the bike on, revving the engine as I waited for Nizer to slow the helicopter. "Let's go kick some ass!"

"Train! I really don't like thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" Sven's voice was all I heard as I hit the gas and we flew out the back of the helicopter and towards Eden.

Sven's arms wrapped painfully around my waist as we flew towards Eden, the sound of the helicopters blades dying away as we grew closer and closer until finally, with a painful jerk, we landed.

I turned the bike and skidded to a halt, my heart racing from the adrenaline.

"I _cannot _believe I let you do that!" Sven cried as he practically fell of the bike and snatched his attaché case away from where he had stowed it. "You could have _killed_ us!"

"Yeah," I smiled in his direction as I still sat on the bike. "But you know it was fun."

"It was NOT fun! It was-" But his voice broke off as we felt the ground beneath us shudder.

I glanced around warily as we waited for something to happen, but as the shaking began to die away we were left with nothing but the sound of the wind whipping past our ears.

"This place is beyond strange…" Sven muttered from beside me, his eyes surveying the scene. "I wonder where Eve is?"

"Not here," I shook my head as I turned to gaze up at the back of the things head. "She'll be somewhere inside is my guess."

"And a good guess that would be." A voice came from behind us, making us both spin around, gun's ready.

The Doctor stood behind us, his thin fingers pushing his glasses up as he smirked in our direction. I tightened my grip on Hades automatically, anger coursing through me at the sight of him.

"Where's Eve!" Sven shouted, his anger getting the best of him.

Doctor's smirk grew wider as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

"Like every being its power is at the heart of it," He spoke in riddles. "But I doubt either of you could make it that far."

"Wanna bet!" I snapped before firing Hades, the bullet grazing what would have been his shoulder but passing directly through him.

His image flickered slightly, as if he were on a TV screen with a bad signal. He let out a deep laugh before pushing his glasses up again.

"Nice try, Black Cat," He smirked. "But as this is not my real body you'll have a hard time doing any damage."

"I swear if you hurt Even I'll-"

"Empty threats will not suit you well, Mr. Vollfied," Doctor shot him any icy look. "But as it is all you both can hope to accomplish it is time I bid you farewell. Know this, however…once you enter Eden there is no going back-your memories will not let you."


	27. Chapter 27 A Cat's Fight

Hey readers! X3 It's time for the next (but not quite the last) chapter, yay! I know it took me a while to write/upload this and it wasn't quite on time but now here it is! Enjoy them, I hope you do at least… I've been re-watching the Black Cat anime and it helped me with the fight scenes. It was a lot of fun to work the Chronos Numbers in; they're so cool haha…especially that Sephiria! Well, enjoy the latest chapter in this story and I hope you enjoy!

There have been some updates in my not-so-interesting life lol. Classes have begun and I've become even MORE busy, and…the exciting part, I now have a boyfriend! It's a guy I've liked for quite some time now and finally got around to tell and, well, it worked out and now we're dating! It's only been about three days but here's hoping it lasts…I really like him…lol. ANYWAYS, onto the story that took me FAR to long to post, and I really AM sorry…

Train

………………………………………………………….

A Cat's Fight

"What the hell was _that _supposed to mean!?" Sven growled as Doctor's image flickered and disappeared from in front of us. "He was absolutely NO help!"

"Like you expected him to be?" I asked sarcastically before re-holstering Hades and mounting the motorcycle. "Now get on, we have to find a way into this thing."

Sven got on behind me reluctantly and we were off, roaring over the rough terrain and what was Eden. The Doctor had warned us that if we entered Eden we would not be able to get back out…that our memories wouldn't let us. That didn't make any sense to me at the moment but I had a feeling it soon would.

"Do you really have to go this fast?" Sven called over my shoulder. "You're going to get us thrown off!"

"Are you honestly complaining about my dri-" But my sentence was cut off as pain shot up my upper arm and ripped it's way out.

I looked up just in time to see a form standing directly in front of us, their weapon aimed in our direction. I veered to the side and slammed on the breaks, the tires squealing on the strange terrain as we came to a bumpy stop.

My right hand immediately flew to my left arm where it was throbbing with pain. I pulled it away to find my fingers covered in red, the torn fabric of my coat sleeve revealing a deep cut on my upper arm. I clamped my hand back over it, trying to stop the bleeding before looking up just in time to duck away from another shot.

Another jumped down beside him, a gold chain clenched in his hands with a deadly looking ball swinging from it.

"Who are they?" Sven asked from behind me as we watched one another.

"Chronos Numbers…" I breathed, an icy feeling taking me over.

If some of the Numbers had turned sides we could be in for a lot more trouble than we realized… I pushed Sven off the back of the bike and threw myself off as well, narrowly missing the ball as it swung where our heads would have been. I rolled away from another blow and jumped up, yanking Hades out of its holster and aiming.

"Ah, Thirteen," The first one greeted, readying another one of his arrows. "I see you finally made it."

"What the hell are you thinking?" I growled, studying both of them as they did the same. "You thought you'd try to take down Chronos too? Don't you realize Mason is going to get you all killed?"

"Ha!" The second one laugh sardonically before swinging the ball again, forcing me to duck out of its path. "Like we'd believe a traitor like you! Wasn't it less than a year ago that you left our ranks to "live freely"?"

"As if that's the same thing!" I shouted back, cocking my gun. "What you're doing here is wrong! You're killing innocent people!"

"They're not innocent!" The first one retorted smugly. "They've done wrong and are paying for it."

"Then you will pay for what you have done wrong as well." A voice I knew all too well broke through our conversation. Sven and I turned to see Sephiria standing behind us, her sword still sheathed but ready to be drawn at any moment.

"Sephiria, what are you-"

"Thirteen," She looked to me. "I will take care of these traitors, you must find Eve."

I studied her for several seconds before nodding and turning to Sven who quickly mounted the motorcycle. I dodged an oncoming arrow before jumping onto the bike as well and revving the engine.

We took off, flying towards the two Chronos members before skidding low beneath their attacks. I yanked the bike back upright and flew between the two of them before they could attack again, leaving Sephiria to face them.

We continued on our way up the body of Eden towards the head, Sven yelling to me that it was most likely the only place where we'd be able to enter it.

It wasn't long before we were under attack again. A blade wielded by yet another Chronos Number shot down in front of me, missing my throat by centimeters as I jerked backwards. Though it had missed my face it did, however, slam into the front tire of the motorcycle, sending us and the bike flying through the air.

I landed hard, skidding for several feet before coming to a stop only a few feet away from the drop off that was the side of Eden. I looked up to see Sven lying further away and the bike even further, smashed and smoking as it lay in ruin.

My instincts kicked in as a sound different from the wind met my ears. I rolled to the side and stood quickly, dodging an onslaught of attacks from the knife wielding Chronos member. I ducked and dodged, the blades barely missing me and giving me no opening to arm myself.

I ducked just in time to miss another, but as I did my attacker turned his attention on Sven who had pushed himself to his knees. I stood quickly and whipped Hades up before aiming carefully and pulling the trigger. One of the knives was sent flying through the air before stabbing into the back of Eden, the Chronos Number freezing directly above Sven.

"Don't even think about it," I growled, sounding more like my old Chronos self than I would have liked.

He turned slowly, his single knife still as deadly as both, and advanced on me. He skillfully dodged my gunshots, before lunging forward and slamming full into me, luckily the blade missed.

We rolled several feet before I felt the floor beneath me give out and I was falling through the open air towards the smoking city below. I felt fear begin to take over as I assessed my situation, the air whipping past me and howling in my ears.

I unhooked the string that was connected to the handle of Hades before launching the gun through the air and back towards where I had fallen from.

"Sven!" I screamed through the air, hoping against all hope that he would hear me and see the gun, but as the gun hit its length and began to fall back towards me it seemed my plan might not work as well as planned.

I felt myself turn with the air currents, falling through the rushing and howling wind when suddenly Hades jerked and I was holding on with all I had. I looked up to see a dark shape standing where I had been moments ago, and before I knew it I was flying upwards, back towards Eden.

When I finally landed I hit hard and rolled, my back slamming into the wreckage of the motorcycle. My fingers refused to relax around the hilt of Hades, but as I opened my eyes I saw the Chronos Number lying unconscious on the ground a few feet away and Sven next to what looked like a wolf standing over me.

I took in a deep yet shaky breath, struggling to stay calm as I sat up and looked up at Sven then back to the wolf. It took only a few seconds of investigation to see the golden Roman numerals imprinted within its black fur and it's strangely gilded tail that lashed through the unforgiving wind.

"Are you okay, Train?" Sven asked urgently as he glanced over his shoulder, seeming to be expecting another onslaught.

"Yeah, fine," I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "But…who are _you_?"

The wolf shifted slightly as I addressed him before bowing his head low and speaking, to our surprise, in a rough voice.

"My name is Anubis," He spoke, his voice clear but harsh. "Lady Sephiria sent me ahead to assist you so that you could find the core of Eden."

"So you belong to Chronos?" Sven interjected suddenly, making me look up.

"That is correct," He nodded slowly. "But for now that is irrelevant. We must move quickly before Eden attacks."

I nodded quickly before standing and raveling the cord back into Hades handle with the single push of a button on the hilt. I looked to Sven who was giving me the same look. We had no idea where to go from here.

"The entrance is ahead," Anubis spoke suddenly from below. "At the base of the creatures head."

Without bothering to ask how he knew that we set off, leaving the wreckage of the motorcycle behind and running along the rough terrain of the strange creature. At this point those inside had to know we were out here, or that something was going on, but for now Eden remained calm and dormant, gliding along through the air towards its first destination.

"There!" I heard Sven yell from beside me. "Up ahead!"

I followed his pointing finger to see a pair of flat doors that were set at the base of Eden's head so that they were point of the ground, just as Anubis has said. We pushed forward until we were practically standing on them when a loud explosion sounded form behind us.

We turned on the spot to see smoke rising from below, billowing up over the sides of Eden and fogging up the air around us. I looked around, sure we were under attack, until another explosion pierced the air and I realized it was coming from below.

"What's going on?" Sven yelled as we both rushed towards the edge, Anubis ahead of us.

"Eden is initiating the attack," Anubis spoke as we leaned over to see the sight below. "It has finally begun."

Below lay a scene of wreckage and chaos. From our height it was hard to make out details, but it was obvious that the small town beneath us was behind blown to smithereens.

A strange golden rain was emitting from Eden's gaping mouth and was falling over the city's residence as they ran for safety. My stomach turned and felt as though it had dropped into icy water was I watched the rain fall on the people below.

The moment he strange golden light hit a person a glowing cocoon seemed to wind it's way around them until they were lifted up and into Eden's mouth. Person after person fell pray to Eden's latest attack as buildings lay in ruin around them, smoke continuing to rise along with the residence of the town.

"This is terrible." Sven shook his head as I backed away and turned from the scene. "What do you they to do with all those people anyway?"

"Mason believe they have done wrong," Anubis began to explain. "He believes that those with tainted souls should be used to power Eden. He believes it will cleanse them and make them worthy of passing on into paradise."

"That's insane!" Sven spat, rounding on us as if it were our fault.

"I must agree," Anubis nodded his shaggy head before turning back to the doors. "Which is why you must reach the core of this monster. The sooner it is destroyed the sooner this insanity will stop."

"We can reach the core," I said calmly. "But we can't destroy it. Eve is in there and there's no way we're letting Mason take her down with him."

Sven nodded and we were off again, moving as quickly as we could towards the doors. We knelt down and pried at the metal slabs, sliding them apart only inches after working for several minutes. Anubis stood guard as we worked, listening as the sound of the Chronos Numbers fighting their enemies grew louder by the minute.

By the time we had the doors opened at least a foot the sounds of fighting had grown much louder. We could see small explosions and dust rising from just beyond the closest hill.

"They are approaching," Anubis warned us as he hunched down and watched as several figured made their way over the hill and walked towards us.

I recognized them immediately as the traitorous numbers of Chronos, not a single ally amongst them. They stopped and fanned out in a semi circle, surrounding us and leaving us nowhere to go but to jump from Eden's head.

"Number Thirteen," One of them spoke, though I couldn't tell who. "Your attempts are futile. Give up now and we may let you live."

"Yeah, right," I spat as Sven worked at the doors beside me. "I'd be an idiot if I believed anything you said."

"Don't move." Another said as they lifted their weapons simultaneously as I went for the doors again. "We have been ordered to keep you away from Eden. To _kill _you if we have to."

"If you're trying to scare me it's not going to work," I smirked as I took hold of the door that Sven hadn't gone for. "I'm past caring what you people do and don't want me to do."

And with all the strength left in us Sven and I pulled the door open, the metal screeching against the tracks as though they hadn't been opened in years.

There was an eruption of noise as the ex-Chronos Numbers weapons launched into action. I shoved Sven forward who was already on his way through the doors before following in close pursuit.

We stumbled down the steep flight of metal steps before ducking beneath the threshold of the doors to avoid any further attacks.

"Sven!" I yelled as Sven jumped from the final step and turned to look at me. "Help me!"

He rushed back up the stairs and to my side as we each took hold of one of the doors and pushed with all our might. Slowly but surely the doors began to shut, as though they were never meant to be opened in the first place, until the light from beyond shone in through the narrow crack between the doors, washing our faces with light until the doors slammed shut and we were left in darkness.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Okay…so I'm REALLY hoping to update soon. I'm terribly sorry this chapter took SO long to get finished and posted…it's really terrible of me. But now we're off into Eden, which is a far more exciting thing to write about in my opinion so that should promote some kind of creative thought in this empty head of mine lol. I do have classes, which equals tons of homework so I have to squeeze it in between homework, work, and class, but I definitely will for you, my loyal readers! The next chapter is sure to be filled with more action and a lot of confusing information that might even leave me going, "What the-?", so I hope you're looking forward to it because I'm excited to write it!

Train X3


	28. Chapter 28 A Painful Greeting

HEY everyone! Remember me? Yeah…I suck at updating…and I suck even more at actually finding the MOTIVATION to write. Funny how that works, huh? I really wanted to update earlier but things were swept up in all this craziness called school and life and…well…I didn't succeed until now. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

This chapter really gets us into the action of things. I hope you like it. We're revisited by Mason (don't we love him…), and CREED! YAY for all my Creed fans! No, no, nothing "interesting" happens between Train and Creed, but they are reunited and will be for most of the end. I needed something dramatic, and Creed's entrance fit the cause. I hope you all like it.

No worries, Sven will continue to be a main character, as will Train, and Sephiria will eventually return. I hope none of you are big Rinslet fans…she sort of got cut out…so did Tearju. I really don't like Dr. Tearju…she's boring, and Rinslet, well, I just don't see the point of her in this story.

ANYWAYS, that's enough from me. Here is the latest chapter in this story of mine. Thank you all SO much for your reviews, comments, sticking with me, and just READING this story. I appreciate it beyond words…I can't even go into it without sounding like a crazy person who love you all too much (or just the right amount X3). Please enjoy the latest chapter, you're all amazing!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A Painful Greeting

The darkness engulfed as we waited, the sounds from outside slowly dying as they realized we weren't coming out. We listened carefully, our eyes directed towards the other as we tried to sift through the murky darkness we had found ourselves in.

Footsteps neared the doors before coming to a stop. Words muttered as they spoke to one another, most likely trying to figure out how to get in-or how _we _got in. I flinched as something large slammed into the doors from the other side, making them shudder. It came again. And again.

"They're trying to break their way in." Sven breathed as he was still trying to slow his breath.

"Who knows how long it'll take for them to get in," I replied.

"Probably not long." Sven replied as the doors shook again.

"Then we should get moving." I replied as I turned, squinting as my eyes attempted to adjust to the pitch black darkness.

How was it possible to see something through nothing? Whether it was or wasn't possible we tried all the same. We stood slowly, feeling the walls around us, before I reached out and took hold of Sven's shoulder, making him jump.

"It's just me," I snickered. I could almost feel the glare he was giving me. "This way we won't lose each other."

"Well if you run off to get yourself kill could you remember to let go?" He asked sarcastically as we slowly moved forward, one foot after the other.

The fingers of my free hand dragged against the cold, metallic feeling wall, hoping to find a break in the straight path we were walking. A turn, a door, anything would be helpful. But going straight didn't make any sense to us. We had ended at the nap of the neck of Eden, there was no way we could go straight forever before we reached a dead end…and dead ends weren't exactly what we needed.

"There's something here," Sven said at the foot advantage he had over me as he was walking in front. "I think it's an elevator."

"An…elevator?" I asked. It didn't seem possible that something like that would exist in something like Eden. Then again, it didn't seem possible that something like Eden should exist at all…

We felt around blindly for any sign of controls for the machine when my fingers stumbled over the smooth, round indentation that I knew was a button. I jammed it down, the small circle glowing beneath my thumb. No matter how small it was that tiny bit of light gave me the smallest hint of hope through the darkness we had been traveling through.

We waited for several uncomfortable seconds before we heard the elevator grinding upwards, the gears groaning in protest as if it hadn't been used in years. It came to a stop and the doors slid open, the lights inside blinding us temporarily.

I had half expected someone to be waiting for us-to jump out and attack, but no one was there. Somehow it was eerier to be greeted by the empty elevator than to have had someone be inside. Was anyone in this thing? Had it been set on auto pilot? Or was this all an elaborate trap to lure us deep inside the thing so we'd never find our way back out?

We glanced at one another before stepping into the small box. There was only one button the control panel and it pointed down.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice." I shrugged before Sven reached forward and pressed it.

The doors slid shut silently before we began to descend into the unknown. The gears screeched and groaned again as the lights flickered in and out of life, leaving us in temporary, uncomfortable moments of darkness. The small room shuddered several times before coming to a jerking stop, my stomach threatening to work backwards on me.

I took in a deep breath, my fingers falling to Hades as we waited for the doors to open. We had no idea what awaited us beyond this point, then again we had never really known. We knew Eve had to be somewhere down here and in the end that was all that mattered.

Sven grabbed my arm as the doors began to open, his eyes searching for mine as he spoke frantically.

"Train-Train I don't have a good feeling about-"

He never had a chance to finish his sentence as what felt like a wall slammed into us. My head hit the back of the elevator hard as my knees buckled and I slid towards the floor. I slumped to the side as I tried to regain control.

I opened my eyes slowly to the dimly lit elevator floor-the carpet far too detailed from my point of view. Sven lay just out of view, his hand all I could see as his fingers barely succeeded at holding onto his attaché case.

I groaned quietly as I pushed myself up onto hands and knees, taking in a shaking breath as the shock of the initial impact began to fade.

"Sven," I said as I reached out to him and shook his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah," He groaned as well as he began to stir, pulled his case towards him. "I think so. What was that?"

"I have no idea." I shook my head as I slowly stood, my joints aching in protest, warning me that if I did that again that would be it.

I slowly stepped towards the door of the elevator, peering out into the dimly lit room that waited beyond when the doors slammed shut, missing my foot by centimeters.

"Whoa!" I threw myself backwards into the farthest wall again, breathing hard as I took in what had just happened.

"What happened?" Sven cried as he stood up quickly, aiming his case at the doors as I pulled out Hades, ready to fire when the doors opened next.

"No idea," I shook my head as we stared at our distorted reflections in the elevator doors. "But I think you were right about your bad idea."

The elevator shuddered violently as something slammed into the pair of double doors. The lights buzzed and flickered as we stood in silence, the violent shaking coming to a slow and steady halt.

"What's going on?" Sven asked slowly as we braced ourselves for another blow.

"Someone's out there," I said slowly, studying the doors. "Who doesn't want us to be here."

"Or they do," Sven breathed slowly. "And they want us to come out and play."

"Nice," I said, looking at him out of the corner of my eyes. "You make me feel so much better about this situation."

The elevator shook again as the doors were attacked once more, over and over until the metal on the inside was beginning to dent inward. It wasn't until several blows later that the metal exploded, forcing Sven and I to throw ourselves to the floor.

We sat up slowly as the elevator rocked back and forth in the shaft. The doors were entirely demolished, a nicely cut hole pierced right through the center. We looked behind us to see a piece of the doors cut deep into the wall directly where we had been standing.

We looked at each other slowly before turning our attention to what lay beyond the broken doors. There were quiet footsteps from somewhere far off that slowly came closer-echoing off the walls and sending a chill up my spine.

My initial reaction was to wait and see who it was-to size them up before I attacked, but something told me that if I didn't move now we were screwed. I stood quickly, pulling Hades up and aiming through the hole in the doors. I was ready for whoever they were, I just wasn't sure I wanted to know who it was.

I forced myself to stand stationary as a pair of hands reached in and grabbed the broken sections of the doors before pushing them apart until there was a clear opening so that we could see who stood beyond.

I tried to see through the murky light-tried to make out their features but before I could their hand reached out and wrapped around my neck. I took hold of their wrist, struggling with the fingers before trying to kick them off. I held my breath, trying to keep what little I had in my lungs, as I struggled against them.

With one fluid movement they ripped me out of the elevator and into the dim light before throwing me across the room. I slammed hard into the wall, Hades flying from my hand and skidding across the floor.

I coughed and tasted blood as I rolled onto my arms, pushing myself onto hands and knees as I tried to clear my head. Their footsteps retreated-back towards the elevator.

"Sven!" I yelled as I realized what was going on-they were going back for him.

I looked around frantically before locating Hades. I stood and dashed across the floor, scooping it up, and aiming towards the elevator.

I heard a loud bang and Sven yelp, followed by a sickening thump. They slowly turned towards me, their body covered in a golden, metallic armor except for their head, which I could see perfectly as my eyes adjusted. His smile was more like a smirk as his eyes fell on me, and I could see nothing but evil there.

"Mason…" I breathed as I continued to aim Hades at him.

"Number Thirteen." He nodded, but I knew it wasn't out of respect.

"What are you doing?" I yelled through the empty room, my voice bouncing off the circle of columns that surrounded us. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Stopping you," He said calmly as he stepped away from the elevator. "You see, I knew you would come-in fact I had _hoped _you would come. You were always my favorite, Thirteen, no matter how angry you made us. I knew you had potential and I had hoped that one day you would take my place once I had retired or become an Elder.

But you disappointed me far more than you had before. You left, Thirteen, and I knew then that you would either be a commodity or a nuisance."

I glared at him as I breathed hard, pain shooting up my back with every breath and the taste of blood faint in my mouth. I wanted to get to the elevator-to check on Sven, but Mason was in my way and I knew he was planning to kill me.

"What do you want with Eve?" I asked, through I already knew-I had to take up time. "What's the point of Eden?"

"You already know, Thirteen," He spoke with a hint of annoyance. "I need Eve to give life to Eden."

He looked around at the room as he said this, a crazed look in his eyes before he turned back to me.

"Eve gives Eden her power-Eden must have an Eve to exist, should it not?" As if I should know the answer to his strange question. "Eden will create a new world for us, Thirteen. I have successfully destroyed Chronos and the Apostles of the Stars, as they are of no further use to me, and next I shall destroy the unworthy people of this earth. They will help Eden to grow-to become the perfection she's meant to be."

"You don't make sense," I snapped. "You haven't destroyed Chronos _or _the Apostles of the Stars. They're still going-they're here to stop you and your stupid machine."

"You know so little," He smiled, but his expression changed rapidly to one of hate. "And those who know little often speak far more than they should."

He wrenched his armored arm back before throwing it forward. For the second time an invisible wall slammed into me, throwing me back against a column. I took in a painful breath as I slid down to the floor, my hand catching me as I tried my hardest to ignore the pain.

"I told them to convince you to come to me," He spoke with a calm anger as he walked towards me. "I told my Apostles of the Stars to convert you to my side."

"_Y-Your _Apostles of the Stars?" I coughed as breathing became even more painful.

"Like I said, Thirteen, you know so little."

He reached down and took hold of my collar, wrenching me upwards until we were face to face-my feet dangling off the ground as his armor seemed to add several feet to his once short height.

"I created the Apostles of the Stars," He said, his eyes boring into mine. "I told them to defy Chronos-to destroy it if they could-and above all to attract the most powerful and worthy."

"But-Creed-" I choked as I held tightly to his hand with mine.

"Creed was recruited to the Apostles of the Stars shortly after leaving Chronos," He replied quickly. "He left to follow you but I offered him something far more attractive…_power_.

I told him that once he had joined he must find me the most powerful and unique individuals he could find and we both knew exactly who we needed. The ex-assassin who had left Chronos to find his own way-the one who hated them-the one who wanted a new life. We needed _you _Train Heartnet-Number Thirteen-but you wouldn't come easily."

I struggled at this, feeling the strain on my neck as I tried to find the floor beneath me. I watched as Sven stirred within the confines of the elevator, his eyes opening and slowly moving upwards to the scene in front of him, but there was nothing he could do as Mason flung me against the farthest wall, my body crashing to the ground.

My limbs shook as I pushed myself up, refusing to go down that easily. He slowly walked towards me, looming over me in his shining armor.

"But now I have you," He smirked as he reached down again, but I moved faster.

I ducked away from his armored hand and rolled to the side. I stood and stumbled backwards, the pain bearable, but just that, painful. I wrenched Hades up, my fingers bleeding as I aimed, before pulling the trigger.

The bullet bounced off the gleaming metal of his armor, causing him to throw his head back and laugh…a maniacal sound. I shot again, and again, and again until I knew I only had a few shots left-but it barely made a dent. It refuse to fall weak to the barrage of bullets I had set loose on it, and I knew it wouldn't be long before it would be his turn.

I felt my legs weaken beneath me and I fell slowly to my knees. Sven watched from the elevator, his eyes filled with fear as he tried to reach for his attaché case. Mason smirked, the idea of victory swimming through his eyes as he moved towards me.

"Surrender to me, Thirteen," He said as he looked down at me. "Surrender to me and I will spare you life."

I didn't respond, merely knelt before him, my body shaking and my mind screaming.

"Accept my offer," He knelt down to my level and looked into my eyes. "And you will live."

I looked up slowly, my fingers tightening subconsciously around Hades as I felt my arm tense up.

"Thanks," I said, my voice sharpening as I whipped Hades up and pressed it against his temple. "But compared to you death seems a lot more welcoming."

My finger tightened but before it could his hand whipped up and took hold of my wrist, wrenching it upwards as I pulled the trigger, sending the bullet into the ceiling above. His other hand wrapped around my neck painfully, his armored hands digging into my skin as he pulled me onto my feet.

"Not so fast," He scolded as he snapped my hand to the side, pain shooting through my fingers and Hades falling to the ground with a clatter as I clenched my teeth together against the throbbing of my bones. "You're foolish to think I'm that easily defeated."

I sucked in a desperate breath as his fingers tightening further around my throat, forcing a muffled cry out of me as my spine felt as through it were about to snap.

"You will never join us, Thirteen," He said, his voice sounding the not least bit sad. "So I have no other choice but to eliminate you."

He lurched forward and I felt my back collide with the ground beneath us hard, my head hitting the cement, sending splotches of white into my vision. He wrapped both hands around my neck and slammed my head into the ground again, as through he felt the first time wasn't enough, over and over until I could barely tell what was and wasn't in pain.

He stood quickly before his foot collided hard with my ribs, sending me rolling onto my side in sheer pain. He reached down and took hold of the back of my shirt before slamming me painfully into one of the columns, then throwing me into a nearby wall.

I slid to the ground, my head hitting hard as I fought for consciousness. He was too strong-far stronger than he had been before, and Hades had absolutely no effect on him. Normally I would be able to out run, out jump, and outsmart him, but he was different now, as if he had been hiding behind an act all this time until now.

I opened my eyes to the room around me, the shapes swimming in and out of one another as everything meshed together. His footsteps approached from behind me, my back facing him as I wished I could sink into the floor. If I didn't do something he was going to kill me, but what could I do? I had been taught to wait until the opportune moment when faced with an enemy that was stronger than you, but in this situation I was being faced with a constant barrage of _in_opportune moments.

My fingers slid against the floor as my hand tightened into a fist. I couldn't die here-not here. Eve was somewhere inside this place, and I knew Sven was next after me in Mason's mind. This was now how I was going to go, this was not how I had planned it…though I had never really thought this sort of thing through.

"I'm impressed," He said from above me as he nudged me with his sharp foot. "You're still alive."

I held in a cry of pain as another one of his invisible walls slammed into me, pushing me further into the broken ground around me. A small piece of rubble tumbled past my vision as I lay there, feeling my blood as it dripped down my skin, my bones as they ached inside me, and my breathing as it began to slow.

"Train…" I heard Sven's voice call from the elevator, filled with the effort of ignoring pain.

I squeezed my eyes shut, praying Mason wouldn't turn his attention onto Sven, but I knew he hadn't when his hand reached down and forced me onto my back.

I stared up at him with weak eyes, my body refusing to show the strength I wished it would. He studied me for several silent seconds before speaking.

"If you will not join us then you must fall at our feet." He reaching his hand out towards me and I knew he was planning another attack-one I was sure I wouldn't survive.

There was a loud bang somewhere behind us and the room was flooded with a painfully bright light. I turned my eyes slowly to look behind me-a dark silhouette standing just beyond the doorway in the blinding light.

"I'm afraid it isn't Train who has chosen not to join us," A familiar voice spoke, flooding me with hope. "It seems the rules have changed in our favor…not yours."

There was the sound of metal against metal before a spray of blood splattered against the wall just behind me. Mason's eyes widened with shock before he fall backwards with a loud crash.

I took in a slow, painful breath as I realized what had just happened. There was the sound of rushing footsteps before his face filled my vision, a look of worry in his eyes as he hands covered just above my face, afraid to touch me.

"Train," He spoke as through he were trying to keep me awake. "Train are you alright?"

"I think," I trailed off as I looked up at him. "I think I broke something."

He did a quick once over before looking back to me, his eyes darting back and forth between mine as he seemed to feel a hundred different emotions.

"You're-you're hurt," He said, his voice strained. "You need help. I can-"

"I'm-I'm fine," I said nonchalantly, feeling as through my mind were on drugs. "I just ran into a wall a couple of times."

"Train, be serious," He said, his expression changing to a determined one. "You're seriously injured. You need help or you won't be able to finish the mission."

A wave of heat slammed into me as he spoke, his words filled with little meaning as my head felt light and dizzy. The room swam in circles as I squinted to hold onto it. My mind was turning upside down, and I felt as through I were falling and flying at the same time.

"Train?" His hands made contact with the sides of my face now, shaking me slightly. "Train, stay with me. Train? Train!"

I blinked slowly. Once, twice, and then the darkness failed to go away.


	29. Chapter 29 A Broken Melody

A Broken Melody

"Train?" A voice swam through my mind as I lay in the thick curtain of darkness that had fallen over me. "Train? Can you hear me?"

Of course I could hear them, what did they think? The only problem was I had no way of telling them when I couldn't figure out where they were. The darkness seemed to sway back and forth as I felt my body fall through it-as though I were on a turbulent airplane ride.

I tossed and turned as the feeling strengthened, my mind reeling as images began to flash past my eyes. Faces that were familiar-faces from my past. Zagine, my parents, Sven, Eve, Rinslet, Sephiria, Saya…Creed.

I bolted upright, my eyes flying open and the dimly lit room I sat in coming into focus. My heart was racing inside my chest, as though I had been running a marathon as I breathed heavily, my chest heaving in and out.

I looked around frantically, my mind grappling for the information I had momentarily forgotten. Where was I? Trapped inside some monster called Eden… Was I alone? Not that I knew of…

"Sven?" The word spilled out as though I couldn't control my mouth.

I felt a pair of hands take my shoulders firmly and shake me gently, as though they were trying to break me out of my convoluted spell. I turned to see Creed kneeling beside me, his hands the ones that had shaken me as his eyes searching for mine.

"What-I don't-" The words jumbled in my mouth as I tried to hold onto them and turn them into a sentence.

"Shh," He whispered reassuringly as he pulled me against him, the side of my face colliding gently with his chest, and for the first time I felt safe in this monstrous creature. "You're alright. You just had a bit of a trip, that's all."

"A…trip?" I asked, entirely confused.

"You passed out about half an hour ago," He said as he ran his fingers through my hair, holding me tightly against him with his other arm. "But I was able to heal most of your wounds and you should be fine now. I was just so worried you wouldn't wake up."

"Where's Sven?" I asked, words coming to me better and better by the moment.

"He went ahead to scout," He said. "To see what's waiting ahead."

"What?" I wrenched away from his protective hold to look him in the face. "You sent him out there? _Alone?_"

"I think I can take care of myself," A familiarly disgruntled voice came from behind us as the bang of closing doors followed after.

I turned to see Sven making his way towards us, toeing through the rubble that had been created by Mason and me. I stood immediately and rushed towards him before coming up short, several feet away from him.

"You're okay then?" I asked, giving him a once over to check for any kind of injury he might have acquired while I was out.

"Obviously," He smirked as he set his attaché case down. "Who do you think I am? Rinslet?"

"Don't let _her _hear you say that." I said as I stifled a laugh.

"Was there anything ahead of us?" Creed asked, his tone business-like as he stepped up beside me.

"Nothing but hallways," Sven answered, his tone changing as well as he shrugged. "It's one straight corridor that leads right through this thing. I know it has to lead somewhere, but I wasn't going to reach it anytime soon so I figured I'd head back and see if sleeping beauty here had woken up."

I threw a glare in his direction as he said this, receiving a playful smirk from him.

"Then we should head that way I assume?" Creed asked as he placed a calming hand on my shoulder. "The way I came from while Train and Mason were fighting leads up to a different section of Eden. There's nothing that way, though I did inform Chronos of that entrance."

"Right," Sven nodded before picking his case up again. "You ready Train?"

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled as I shrugged Creed's hand off my shoulder and bent to retrieve Hades from where it lay nearby.

We made our way across the tattered room and through the large, metal door that Sven had entered from. We found ourselves standing in a long, square corridor, and just as Sven had said from what I could tell through the flickering lights it went on for a long time.

Rubber tubes twisted their way along the corridor walls, strapped down with metal locks, and small fluorescent lights hung above us, flickering as Eden hummed with life beneath our feet.

We moved forward, our footfalls in unison as we faced the never-ending corridor that would take us to a place we weren't familiar with. What would we find there? I wasn't entirely sure. It seemed as though someone must be waiting at the end to tell us we were doomed and that they would destroy us all. That's always how these sorts of things seemed to end.

Mason, as far as I knew, was dead. Creed had finished him off right before Mason was about to finish _me _off. Then again I hadn't seen a dead body lying in the room, so who knew what had happened in the end?

I glanced towards Creed who walked beside me, receiving a reassuring smile and nothing more. I knew what Creed was capable of, just as I knew the same about Sven, but I had no idea what the people who were running this thing could do and that made me nervous. More importantly was the fact that Eve waited at the end of this corridor-that she was depending on us to save her no matter the cost, and that, in the end, was all that mattered.

I stopped a foot ahead of the other two as they slowed down; listening to something I hadn't heard yet. I had been too busy in my thoughts to hear what I could hear now.

A strange melody was winding its way through the air, sounding old and eerie. At moments it would sound louder, as though it had grown closer, before it was whisked away to almost a whisper. It was as if a music box were sitting somewhere down this corridor, open and playing its melody for us…sounding broken and bitter.

"What is it?" Sven asked, his head held high as he listened carefully-waiting for some kind of recognition to set in.

"I don't recognize it." Creed shook his head slowly as he listened too.

"I do." I muttered and both their heads slowly turned to look at me.

And suddenly the world had shifted-swirling into a million different colors as Sven and Creed vanished only to be replaced with a different scene-a familiar scene.

I stood solitary, my short coat blowing against my body as the night wind played across my face and through my hair. The moon hung high above, lighting up the landscape with its eerie glow.

The rooftop was how it had always been. Small and plain-nothing special, except…

"Let the song…of the world…

Travel forever…

Looking up…to the sky…

The sound of…people talking…

Insects jumping…

Light…and bouncy…

Taking my hopes with it…"

I turned slowly to see her standing there just across the way, her pink and white kimono fluttering around her body effortlessly in the night breeze. Her hands were clasped together just in front of her as her hair moved across her face, her mouth moving to the words that floated through the night air.

"Saya…" The word moved from my lips where it had been held for so long, seeming almost natural as it came to life.

Her song faded away as she turned to look at me, her eyes glimmering in the moonlight. With one fluid movement she leapt from her corner of the roof to mine, her eyes never leaving me as she landed gracefully in front of me.

"Train-kun," She smiled, her head cocked to the side as she regarded me. "It's been so long. Where have you been?"

"Saya-I-" I turned away as my words seemed to lose their meaning. What was there that I could possibly say?

"You're so funny, Train-kun," She giggled as I turned to look at her again. "I'm glad you found your own way after all."

"Yeah, I guess I did." I smiled slightly, our eyes meeting in the nighttime air.

"I do miss you though," She smiled sadly as she took a step forward, reaching out as if she were searching for me. "You were such a good friend to me."

I watched her as she stepped forward before taking my hand in hers, the hand that held Hades. She pulled it up so that the gun stood between our faces, her eyes on the weapon before looking past it to me.

"You never stopped carrying it," She smiled again. "Just like I asked."

"Saya I-" I choked on my words as he let my hand and Hades lower before stepping closer, hey face more serious as she pressed two of her fingers against my lips to tell me to silence me.

"I know." Was all she said with a sweet smile before everything dissolved into a mess of muted sounds and darkness.

"So what will it be?" I whipped around as a different voice entered the darkness, their form silhouetted by an invisible light as they stood just out of my reach. "Do you want to live or die?"

I felt the pace of my heart quicken as those familiar words entered my mind, bringing back a rush of memories I had tried so hard to bury. They stepped forward slowly and though I couldn't see them I could easily see the glinting gun they held in their hand, pointed directly at my chest.

"You haven't changed one bit," He smirked as I stared up at him with frightened eyes.

It had been thirteen years and yet here I stood still terrified of the man who had single handedly destroyed my life. I had wanted so badly to kill him when I was a kid, I had wanted to be the one to pull the trigger and drive a bullet into his heart, but he-like everyone else, had left me.

My breathing was ragged as I stared at him, the weapon between us meaning nothing compared to the person behind it.

"You'll never amount to anything," He said as he raised his gun and pressed it painfully between my eyes, the cold metal shocking my mind. "You're pathetic."

BANG!

My eyes flew open and it was all I cold do to suppress the scream that was bottling up deep inside my chest. I felt hands holding tightly to my shoulder and in a matter of seconds I was struggling against them, unwilling to let him get near me again.

"Train, stop! You're okay!" He said, shaking my slightly and pushing my hard against the wall. "TRAIN!"

Something snapped inside my mind and it was as if I was seeing them for the first time…again. Sven stood in front of me, his fingers digging painfully into my shoulders as he shook me again for good measure, while Creed stood a few feet back looking at me with a worried stare.

I glanced around frantically, taking in the narrow corridor and piping that had always been there. I knew where I was, I knew who I was with, and I knew what was happening-but I didn't know what had _just _happened. Saya had been there, so close I could feel her touch, and then he had been there…his gun in my face…his voice threatening my sanity as it had so many years before.

"You okay now?" Sven asked as he let me rest my back against the wall, catching my breath as I stared into nothingness.

"Yeah," I breathed, nodding my head quickly as I composed myself.

"You sure?" Sven tilted his head to get a better look at me, apparently unsure of how truthful I was being.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, forcing my mind to calm down. "I'm good."

"If you're sure…" Sven sounded anything but assured as he said this.

"I'm sure." I said as I pushed away from the wall and brushed past him, my fingers gripping Hades almost painfully as I mentally kicked myself for being so weak.

"Then I guess we keep going?" Sven said from behind me and I knew that he and Creed were exchanging glances and possibly silent words about what had just happened.

It was then that it kicked in-how incredibly soar and tired I was. I had ignored it the moment I had woken up back in the room where Mason has practically killed me, but now it was settling into every fiber of me, screaming from somewhere in my bones.

I shook the feeling off as I rotated my shoulders slowly; trying to center myself for what I knew was ahead. I couldn't let strange illusions brought on by memories from my past bring me down. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I had been through worse and this was not going to stop me from getting to Eve.

We moved forward again, the hallway racing past us as we ran. There was no sound, no visions, nothing out of the ordinary. We ran through the endless corridor, our breathing quick and becoming painful the further we went, and then just as suddenly as it had begun the hall came to an abrupt end.

We stood, our chests heaving in and out as we tried to catch our breath, staring at the dead end we had found. On either side of us corridors slip off, one to our right and one to our left. They looked just like the one we now stood in, but where they led was unknown to us.

"We'll have to split up," Sven spoke suddenly, seeming to have caught his breath.

"Seems like it," I nodded as my hands rested against my knees, looking either way as I felt my heart beginning to regain stability.

"You both should stay together," Creed spoke as well, watching me with some concern.

"It makes more sense if we split up actually," Sven said, catching my eyes. "Eve doesn't know Creed, so if you go that way Train and I go this way no matter who whichever group finds her she'll see a familiar face."

I nodded slowly as Sven explained his idea. It was true, and I knew for a fact that if Creed showed up to save Eve things might not go well as she would consider him an enemy, not an ally.

"I'll stick with Creed," I said, knowing he put Sven on edge. "You head left Sven, we'll head right. Okay?"

Sven nodded before smiling his goodbye and heading off into the left corridor. We waited until he rounded the bend and fell out of sight before turning and heading our way, facing the darkness that waited ahead.

We ran for what felt like hours, time seeming to fade away in this place as it was impossible to see the sun outside. We pushed our way through the corridor, listening as Eden hummed beneath our racing feet and the faint sound of explosions permeated through its thick hide.

"What do you think's happening out there?" I asked as Creed ran beside me, our eyes focused forward but our minds elsewhere.

"Anything," He replied, making me glance in his direction. "I know for a fact that Mason planned to attack innocent people in the towns and cities they came across. I'm not sure as to how, but he seemed determined."

I pushed the image of innocent people running in Eden's wake, its oversized weapons being used against them.

The corridor suddenly widened out into a rectangular room, its walls filled with strange screens that flickered in the dim light. We skidded to a halt as we looked around, a chill running up my spine as my mind sensed oncoming danger.

"What is this?" Creed asked as he stepped towards the largest of the screens, the white noise screaming through the room as the snowy screen flickered against his face.

"I don't know," I muttered, glancing around at the other matching screens. "But I've got a bad feeling about it, whatever it is."

I tightened my fingers around Hades before listening hard. I couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything, but something felt wrong. Maybe I was sensing Sven's situation, or what was going on outside, but whatever it was it was putting me on edge more than ever.

"How nice of you to join us," The screen behind Creed flickered to life with Doctor's face, his glances glinting in the light from the room he stood in. "I should have known you would team together eventually."

I glared up at the familiar face, Creeds expression placid as he watched his former ally and partner in crime.

"Where's Eve?" I snapped, taking a step towards the screen, willing myself not to shoot it.

"She's perfectly safe I assure you," He smirked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he said this. "What place on Earth is safer than Eden?"

"Somewhere far from _you_," I growled. "I swear if you're hurt her I'll-"

"You'll what?" He asked, chuckling darkly. "I doubt you could even find me in Eden's maze, let alone touch me."

I ground my teeth together as he continued to smirk down on us, Creed standing in silence as if contemplating something.

"Let's play a game, Black Cat," Doctor spoke again, his eyes now visible through his glinting glasses. "You have an hour to find me and save your friend. One hour and nothing more. If you succeed you are free to go, if you lose, well, we'll see."

And with that the screen went black along with every other screen in the room, throwing us into darkness once more. I seethed as I stood there, the anger so strong I could feel its heat surrounding me. I wanted so badly to bury a bullet deep in Doctor's head, and I swore to myself that before this day was over I would.

"We need to keep moving, Train," Creed spoke, his voice reassuring in the darkness. "If Doctor is telling the truth and we only have an hour then our time is precious."

I nodded, through I knew he couldn't see me, and moved forward until I felt his hand brush against mine, his fingers wrapping around it tightly. Before I could move forward I felt his strength pull me backwards and into him.

His arms wrapped tightly around me before I felt his fingers lead my face upwards. He paused, my breath shaking in my chest as I felt how close he was to me-the warmth of his body mingling with mine until suddenly he pulled me forward into a deep, and desperate kiss.

I didn't pull away, but I didn't deepen it. I felt my body lean into his, letting his arms hold me with all their strength. He pulled away slowly, and I could feel his eyes on me as we stood in the darkness.

I felt his shoulder brush past mine as he moved forward before his hand took mine again and pulled me after, turning me in the right direction.

The darkness refused to fade as we moved forward, our hands dragging against the rough walls to keep track of where we were going. It was as if Eden had turned off altogether, but the familiar humming refused to cease beneath our feet, telling us that it was still alive.

I felt as though my time must have run out-as though an hour had long since passed, taking Eve with it. It felt hopeless, and I felt as though I were being devoured by the never-ending darkness. Yet as my mind fell deeper into itself I was shaken back to reality as my cell phone vibrated to life in my pocket.

I pulled it out quickly before flipping it open, its small screen illuminating my face in the darkness as well as Creeds outline not far ahead as we came to a stop.

"Thirteen?" It was Sephiria's voice, a shot of relief flooding through me.

"Yeah, it's me," I let out a low sigh.

"We have infiltrated Eden through the entrance Creed informed us of," She spoke quickly and I could hear several sets of footsteps in the background. "Where are you?"

"We're not sure. We hit a two-way in the hallway we were taking-you should hit it sometime soon, and we took a right. Sven went left. So far we haven't found anything, but we got a message from Doctor telling us we only have an hour before he does something drastic."

"Understood," She replied, all business on her side. "We took care of the Zero Numbers, they are no longer a problem. However it seems that Mason has other allies as well."

"Well we're heading towards what we think is the center of Eden, if we figure anything out we'll let you know." I spoke in an attempt to end the conversation.

"I must warn you, Heartnet," She said, the sudden use of my real name taking me by surprise as my eyes wandered to Creeds. "Whoever is controlling this machine they aren't afraid to take lives. When we were on the surface we saw at least one hundred civilians taken into Eden. We have no idea they are alive or not, but it seems they have at least been subdued."

I stood in silence as Sephiria spoke, my lack of words mixing with hers as she seemed to find it hard to continue. So whoever was controlling Eden was already taking in the innocent? Sephiria had said she had no idea if they had killed them or not, but it seemed like they had been hurt.

I let out another sigh before telling her we'd keep her updated and hung up the phone. I turned to look in the direction I knew Creed was, not sure how to explain what I had just been told. It didn't take long however, and after I had finished Creed stood in the same silence that had surrounded me only moments ago.

"So what do we do?" His voice finally came, sounding darker than before, my answer coming without delay:

"We find whoever's doing this and we give them the treatment they're handing out."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ciao everyone! How are you? Well, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of this story, I hope it wasn't a total let down. I know there wasn't any action, but I had to have a bit of a filler chapter even if they're still in Eden. It'll get interesting from here. They'll of course have to try to find Doctor and Eve, figure out who else is behind this, and stop Eden altogether. I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to do it, but I have a few scenarios in my mind that I was to include, including one from the ending of the anime (no worries, nothing as lame as that ending was…).

ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'm not sure when I'll update next. I leave for Thanksgiving break on the 21st (next Wednesday) afternoon, but I'm hoping to update before that. Classes will be busier around then with three papers, a convention, one too many worksheets, and an exam all before then, but writing calms me down… Plus, I've been in a creative mood lately so I've been wanting to write…I really do need to make up all the massive periods where I didn't write a word to you guys since you've all been such AMAZING readers and reviewers! Thank you so much for your supportive reviews, you've really helped me understand where you'd like to see the story head, and you've even given me some ideas as to how to end this whole thing. Thanks so much, you guys BEYOND ROCK!

-Train X3


	30. Chapter 30 Don't Make Me Remember

"Don't Make Me Remember"

Hallway after hallway. That's all that existed in this place. It was a maze as Doctor had mentioned, and nothing more. The longer we ran the more hopeless I felt, and somewhere deep inside I knew time was running out.

"You have an hour to find me and save your friend. One hour and nothing more". Doctor's words swam through my mind as I pushed myself forward, Creed and I running side by side as we tried to forget how painful it was.

"If you succeed you are free to go, if you lose, well, we'll see"… What did he mean by that? What would he do to Eve? Or did he mean us? I had no idea what Doctor was doing to her, but I knew it couldn't be good. From the sounds of it he was powering this machine off Eve, and for all I knew it was slowly killing her piece by piece.

The hallway slowly wrapped around itself, the curves sending us this way and that as we tried our best to feel our way through the dark. It wasn't until moments later that everything exploded with light and I felt something grab my by the back of my coat, wrenching me backwards and away from Creed who continued to run onwards.

I fell hard, back into darkness. My body ached from the impact, the side of my face pressed against the cold floor as my fingers pressed against the surface to make sure it was real.

I shook myself mentally as I slowly opened my eyes to the faded darkness, the shapes around me barely coming into focus as I squinted. I took in a deep breath before pushing myself up into a sitting position, looking around slowly, trying to make something out.

My eyes forced themselves shut again as the room exploded with light and sound, my hands dropping Hades and clamping over my ears as I tried to keep it all out. I gritted my teeth against the vibrations of it, feeling it pass through me like some kind of sonic wave.

I yelped as someone grabbed the back of my coat collar again and yanked me up from the floor and to my feet, my hands falling from my ears and the sound colliding with my eardrums.

I whipped around, pulling my hands up only to remember that I had dropped Hades to the floor. I moved to retrieve it when a fist collided hard with my cheekbone, sending me reeling to the side.

I choked as I stumbled backwards, my eyes searching the blinding light but to no avail. The fist came again, slamming into the other side of my face and sending me back to the ground.

And then, just as suddenly as all the chaos had begun, it was snuffed out like a weakened flame. Darkness settled again, almost comforting as I sat there, pulling my knees up to my chest as I searched the void with my watering eyes.

I tried to stay silent. Breathing as quietly as I could, waiting for my attacker to give themselves away with a footfall or a sudden breath. But nothing came. I felt a chill rise up my spine, shaking me as I waited. And waited.

I pushed myself forward silently, sliding across the floor on hand and knee, to where I knew I had dropped Hades. I reached out into the darkness, refusing to be afraid, until my fingers closed around the cold metal I knew was my gun.

I bit my lip as a foot slammed down on my hand, splinters of pain shooting up into my wrist as they ground their heel hard on my fingers. But I refused to release the gun, even if it meant breaking each and every finger of my hand.

I jerked back slightly, as far as my outstretched arm would let me go, as cold metal pressed itself against the side of my head and the sound of a gun cocking echoed in the silence.

"Don't move." A familiar voice ordered, their tone filled with the hint of a smirk as it had always been, but refusing to rise above cold.

My breath came in a shallow momentum as I tried my best to stay stationary, my fingers painfully fixed around Hades and the barrel of their gun against my head.

"Pathetic." They spat the word out as though it tasted bad. "Just pathetic."

I had no response to this, just silence. I couldn't move, I could barely think, all that was left was silence. I took in a shuddering breath, feeling it move through my body and up into his gun, forcing a dark laugh to come from him.

"Are you afraid?" He asked, pressing the gun harder. "You were always afraid."

Words! Where were they?? All I wanted to do was scream at him, throw every insult I had at him, but every part of me was frozen to the floor as though time had ceased for me. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to shoot him. But I couldn't remember how.

"No one's coming to save you, they never were," He spoke again, taunting me as his foot released my aching hand and weapon. "You'll have to fight your way out of this."

My weight fell off my hands and back onto my legs as I knelt there, nothing else mattering but the weapon in my possession. I had to shoot him. I had to finally kill him, but how? He was always faster than me, always stronger, always smarter. He had always had the upper hand.

But things had changed in the last thirteen years. I had changed. I had grown up, I had learned things I thought beyond my capacity, and he had died.

"Are you just going to sit there like the fool I know you are?" His voice taunted me again as his gun slid from the side of my head until it was under my chin, lifting my face upwards.

The darkness slowly began to lift, only to be replaced by an unfocused gray. His features fell in muted, grayed colors as he watched me with his dangerous eyes and I with mine. His gun was glinting beneath my chin as it fell cold against my skin.

His eyes seemed unable to pull away from mine as he stared down at me-studied me. He looked just the same as he always had. His hair fall around his lined face, his mouth in a constant frown, and his clothes baggy and concealing.

I took in another shaky breath as my mind contemplated what I was seeing. This couldn't be real, this couldn't be true.

"You've changed," He smirked, but something behind his eyes betrayed him slightly. "All grown up now."

I felt my sight lower into a glare as he spoke to me as if he cared. What had he expected? Had he expected me to stay a helpless child for the rest of my abandoned life?

"I wondered if you'd survive without me," He spoke softly. "You were so pathe-"

"Shut up." I growled from somewhere deep in my chest.

"What?" He practically hissed, the gun pressing against my throat now.

"You're dead." I shot back, my eyes focusing on his as I felt the pupils narrow. "You're not real."

"Is this real?" He pulled the gun back and shot, searing pain shooting through my shoulder as the sound erupted inside my head.

My free hand flew up and clenched my shoulder, trying to my best to stop the flow of blood that I could feel against my skin. I glared up at him and lifted Hades, my arm screaming in protest as I forced my injured shoulder to work.

"You died!" I yelled, my anger getting the best of me as we aimed at one another. "You died, Zagine!"

"But did I die inside your mind?" He asked as he moved forward, the muzzle of his gun brushing against my forehead as I glared up at him. "Did you forget me?"

I let my breath out slowly, before my eyes fell away from his face. I hadn't forgotten him. I had never allowed myself to forget him.

"You-" I began quiet before my eyes rose back to his face and my voice rose in volume. "You _ruined_ EVERYTHING!"

I pulled the trigger three times, my eyes clamped shut as the bullets exploded in the silence and I heard his body fall back with a loud thump. My arm fell limply to the ground, Hades clattering with it.

Silence fell around me as I knelt there, my eyes staring downward into nothingness as I breathed slowly and calmly. But the silence didn't last for long. My eyes wandered upwards as I heard him shifting where he had fallen, his body somehow rising back to its feet, his shirt now stained with blood like it had been that day.

This couldn't be real. He was dead. He was _dead_. How was this happening!?

And then the rain began, soaking through our clothes and deep into my skin. Just like that day… Just like…

"Go get us something to eat," He gently pushed me towards the sliding glass doors of the grocery store as he slipped some bills into my hand. "I'll be waiting for you out here."

I turned and looked at him as his eyes looked warily out into the downpour of rain, his mind elsewhere. I felt a chill run up my spine, but I blamed it on the rain. I blamed it on something normal…

I had only been inside for a few minutes when every head in the store raised at once, the sound of three gunshots cracking through the air light a whip. I took in a sharp intake of breath at the sound, knowing exactly where it had come from as the cashier shoved the paper bag of food into my small arms.

I ran out the door and skid on the wet pavement before turning to see him sitting against the wall, everything seeming to be normal. I walked slowly towards him as the sound of his labored breathing reached my ears and the sight of his gun in his hand came into view.

"W-What happened?" I asked as I stood there, just beyond the protection of the overhand, rain running down my skin as I stared at him.

Now that I was closer I could see the three circular holes in his shirt and the blood that was slowly making its way through. His eyes found me and he smiled, a genuine smile, for the first time since I had met him.

"It's okay," He said softly as my fingers lost their grip on the bag of groceries and they fell to the ground, the contents tumbling out into the rain.

It wasn't that I had grown to like Zagine, or even respect him, but I had told myself once that I would be the one to kill him-that I would be the one to pull the trigger. But now…now he was dying and I was standing here empty handed. Maybe part of me did care-part of me was terrified. If he left-if he was gone, then I was alone.

"N-No," I shook my head slowly, unable to take my eyes off him. "You can't-"

"You'll be fine, Train," He said calmly before raising his hand with his gun in it and pushing it towards me. "Take this and you'll be fine."

I reached out and gingerly took it from his fingers…they felt like ice. The weapon was heavy in my hands, pulling them towards the ground as I tried to keep my grip on its slippery, blood stained handle.

"Learn how to use it," He instructed, back to teaching me. "Learn how it works and learn how to protect yourself. You're the only one you have to count on, Train. You can't trust anyone else-they'll just hurt you."

"Zagine…" My voice was weak as I tried to fight back the tears that were already coming. "You can't-"

"Listen to me!" He said sternly as I choked on the cold air. "You'll be fine if you learn to protect yourself. Rely on no one, Train; rely on no one but yourself."

And with that he seemed to lose whatever strength he had managed to hold onto. His body fell limp against the wall, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as they closed and the last of his breath escape into the rainy day.

"No! No, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed as I rushed forward and fell to my knees beside him. "You can't leave me! You can't leave me!"

I couldn't touch him, I couldn't fall against him. I couldn't do anything for him now… I pushed myself to my feet as I stumbled back, grief taking over as my hands gripped tightly to his gun before raising it in the air and pulling the trigger until it fell empty, screaming as hard as I could.

I flinched as something brought my consciousness crashing back to reality. My eyes refocused and flickered over to where he was lying, blood pooling beneath him.

I stood slowly, my body feeling weak as it shook-as though it were cold. I took in a deep, unassuring breath, before closing the space between his body and me. The toes of my shoes sent ripples through the deepening puddle of blood as I stared down at him, feeling nothing inside as I watched his life spill away. What could I do?

I knelt down slowly, as though life had been thrown into slow motion, my hand reaching out towards his shoulder until my fingers could feel the fabric of his shirt between them. With the strength I had I slowly pushed him over onto his back, trying my hardest not to look at his face, but it seems I was forced to.

It all happened in a matter of seconds. There was a blur of movement and suddenly I was rigid with his gun pressed against the center of my neck. His eyes bore into mine as he smirked, every part of him very much so alive though he was covered in his own blood.

"Pathetic." His words carved into me as an explosion of sound sent me deaf.

Pain seared through my neck as his gun fired off, blood spraying the wall behind me as I choked, finding it impossible to breathe. He lowered the gun slowly before watching me, my hand slowly rising and wrapping around the injury, my mind refusing to believe it was real.

I gasped for air, but it wouldn't come. I choked, I coughed, but the blood wouldn't stop coming. With one last raking gasp for breath I felt the world tilt and I was falling backwards.

I heard the sound as I slammed into the hard ground, Hades slipping from my fingers and clattering to the ground. My fingers tightened around my neck as I stared up at the darkness above me, my vision blurring.

I heard calm footsteps and suddenly he filled my vision, his eyes on me again as blood flowed down the sides of my necks. I blinked slowly, watching him with weak eyes as the pain pulsed through me.

"You'll never change," He shook his head slowly as he re-holstered his gun. "You'll never change."

Darkness took over as I felt my head fall to the side, blood pooling beneath me as the cold seeped into every part of me. I heard him shift above me, but I didn't have the strength to open my eyes and look at him. I could barely feel my body.

I felt so cold…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hey everyone, how're you? I'm doing pretty well here, though I think I'm getting sick. Go figure…right before Thanksgiving. Ah well, I've had worse, plus on Wednesday I finally get to go home so I'm super psyched for that!! It doesn't take much to excite me… X3

So how did everyone enjoy the latest chapter? I hope you liked it. I know there wasn't much of Creed in it, or anyone but Train for that matter (he is my fav. character after all!), but I needed to build a bit of Train before I move on to others.

The story will continue to get darker from here on. Lately I've been writing a lot of dark stuff, so it's sort of affecting this story as well. Train's little fiasco with Zagine was the beginning of that. Eventually we'll run into who's really running this whole show, finding Eve and Adam, etc. etc. etc…blah blah blah lol.

A side note, I hope you all remember Zagine. He's in both the manga and the show, though he has a slightly bigger part in the mangas. For those of you who don't know: he's from Train's past and is in fact the assassin who killed Train's parents, but he had no idea they had a kid (he has issues with killing kids). So instead of killing Train he basically kidnapped him and forced Train to work his ass off. Zagine always told him you can't count on anyone, you have to learn to count on yourself and to protect yourself (hence the forcing Train to work his butt off). In the long run someone shot Zagine, you're never really told who. Train gets a bit miffed because he'd always sworn HE would be the one to kill Zagine…that and Zagine's death meant Train was once again alone in the world.

SO anyways…I figured I should explain Zagine a bit of anyone doesn't know who he is. He's basically why Train joined Chronos, inadvertently. This isn't the last chapter of the story, obviously, but it's playing off a part in the shows ending where Zagine shows up in Trains mind. Creed will be back in the next chapter as will Sven, AND Doctor. So many people… Eve will probably be in the chapter after that, along with Adam and the real Eden (the one Eve is stuck in in the show).

ANYWAYS, this is my last update until after the 26th or so. I went for a different chapter title, hope that's ok. I hope you enjoyed!


	31. Chapter 31 A Cat's Betrayal

OH MY GAWD! I'M NOT DEAD!?! I know…it's not a shocker anymore. X3 I've done this to you guys so many times you're used to my "near death" experiences. Overall my break from school, life, etc. was pretty stressful. I felt torn in a million different directions. I did get to see the people I wanted to, but it ended all too quickly.

Now it's back to the grind of school…how lovely…don't you think? I'm over it already…which is a problem. Ah, well, what can I do but deal, right?

For some reason I felt like writing tonight. I'm working on submitting some of my poems/songs to something called Afterworks here at my school, and that got me in the mood. FINALLY! I haven't felt like writing in a while, and when I have there hasn't been a computer in sight…somehow they evade me when I need them most. So, here is the latest chapter of this story for you all!

You've all been amazing readers, I can't even begin to explain how much I love/appreciated you all! Your comments have been much appreciated, and they've always made me smile. X3 If only I could writer these chapters faster to pay you all back for your wonderful…ness. : ) hugs

Well, without further ado, here is the latest installment of this never-ending story. Ta-daa!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A Cat's Betrayal

Cold…it was there…all around me. I felt it cover me as though it were attempting to give me some kind of comfort. I could feel it in every fiber of my body…in every nerve. I was going to die…I would going to-

"Train…?" A voice swam through my thoughts, pulling me away from the engulfing cold. "Train, it's not real. None of it's real."

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking as the light flooded in painfully. I groaned quietly as I moved, pain shooting through the back of my head and splintering into my neck.

I looked around through squinted eyes, trying to regain what little consciousness I had left. Creed knelt above me, his hand supporting my head as I lay against the cold, hard ground.

I took in a deep, shuddering breath before the realization his me. My hands flew up to my throat, expecting to find blood and torn skin, but instead my fingers were met by nothing but normalcy. I breathed in and our quickly, confusion taking over.

"Where-" I sat up quickly, dizziness taking over as I glanced around.

"Train," Creed's hand took my shoulder as if to steady me. "What's the matter?"

"Where is he?" I asked, looking to him for some kind of answer.

"Where is _who_?" He asked, looking confused. "Train you passed out. Something pulled you backwards and I found you lying here like this. I couldn't find you for the longest time; it was as though you vanished into thin air."

"But I didn't-" I tried to explain. "He was here. I _saw_ him!"

"Saw _who_?" He asked, shaking his head slowly.

"I-" I stopped, my mind slowing. "No one-never mind."

It had all been inside my head. It had all been trapped inside the recesses of my mind. None of it had been real, just as I had tried to convince myself when it had all begun. Zagine was still dead. He hadn't shot me, he hadn't _killed _me, and he hadn't come back.

I pushed Creed away as I stood in the dimly lit corridor, swaying on uneasy legs. I glanced around slowly, checking for the weight of Hades in its holster, before turning to look down the corridor. We had to keep going.

"Which way?" I asked, having lost all sense of direction after the incident.

"This way," Creed said slowly as he pointed to my right, eyeing me cautiously as though he were afraid I might combust.

"We have to keep going." I said, repeating the thoughts in my head.

No matter what I did, no matter how fast I ran or how hard I tried to erase the thoughts from my head I couldn't forget the image of Zagine. I couldn't erase the idea that he had been alive inside my mind-so vivid it had felt as though he had killed me.

Creed ran beside me as we made our way through what felt like the final stretch of this monster. The corridor was narrowing and the lights above were flickering to life as we passed beneath them before flickering out behind us.

I had to forget what I had seen. I had to forget what wasn't real. What mattered was that Eve was ahead of us and she was in serious danger. Neither Creed nor I knew what awaited us at the end of this never-ending stretch of metal and humming engines. We were so deep inside now that we couldn't hear what was going on outside. We were cut off from the world.

Just ahead of us, in the murky darkness I caught sight of a set of metal, double doors. Where they led to I didn't know, but at this point I didn't care.

We skid to a halt in front of the doors, Hades in hand as Creed grabbed the lock that held the doors together. Heavy chains wrapped around the door handles, the lock securing them firmly as if to say whatever waited beyond this door was too important for us to see.

I pulled Hades up hastily and rammed the muzzle against the lock. Creed quickly dropped the chains, knowing better than to have his hands so close, before I pulled the trigger.

The lock shattered into several pieces, clinking to the floor softly as if it were made of glass. Together we uncoiled the chain from around the handles, letting it slide loudly to the floor.

I glanced sidelong at Creed before looking back to the door, knowing that both of us had fallen a bit nervous now that we knew what we might be facing. For all we knew another hallway waited ahead of us, then again something far worse might as well.

I looked to Creed again, his eyes finding mine before he nodded reassuringly. We had to do this; there was no other choice if we really wanted to save Eve and everyone in Eden's path.

I took in a deep breath before we both simultaneously slammed the doors open, weapons drawn and ready.

"What the-" I took in a sharp breath as my eyes caught what was in front of us.

We now stood in a large, round room that was filled with flickering screens, wires, tubes carrying glowing liquids, and in the center stood a large, glass cylinder filled with bubbling water, but it wasn't empty.

I felt my fingers tighten angrily around Hades as her face came into focus. It was Eve. She floated, dream-like just beyond the glass. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and her chin was buried in her knees. Her hair floated around her, catching the eerie light of the screens and shining silver, and her face look almost serene.

I rushed forward, determined to help her. But it seemed I had made the wrong move.

I choked as I was thrown to the floor by an invisible force, my face slamming into the ground. I gasped as I felt the pressure increase and all the air leave my lungs, slamming me into the floor as the tiles cracked beneath me.

"Train!" Creed called desperately from behind me, unwilling to get trapped but feeling the need to help.

I winced as the pressure increased and something felt as though it snapped in my body. But just as it had begun it stopped. Air rushed into my lungs and I felt as though my body had to break away from the floor as I rolled onto my back.

Creed was at my side in a matter of seconds, checking me over with a glance before helping me up into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he glanced around the dark room.

"Fine," I said as I rubbed my bruising cheek. "But we need to help Eve."

We moved to stand but just as we did the pressure returned, barreling Creed into me as we slammed into the floor. I cried out as Creed's shoulder was pressed painfully into my ribs, and my head was forced to the side.

There was a strange noise and suddenly the pressure was gone again, only to be replaced by the sound of several approaching footsteps. We stood quickly, pulling our weapons up and glancing around for our attacker.

"So nice of you to come on time," The unmistakable voice of Doctor entered my ears. "I was wondering if you'd ever make it."

I whipped around, my gun pausing only centimeters away from his face. I flinched as I felt the cold metal of a gun rest gently against my temple, setting my nerves on fire.

I looked over slowly, refusing to move my head, to see Echidna standing there, her gun the one aimed at me. I heard Creed shift behind me, Echidna's eyes faltering towards him before locking back on me.

"What are you doing?" I growled.

She smirked, her painted lips sparkling in the eerie light before she cocked her gun.

"The highest bidder has spoken, Heartnet," She spoke softly. "And that is no longer you _or_ Creed."

"You-"

"You had to know this would happen, Black Cat," Doctor spoke, my eyes looking back to him as he studied me with a disturbing look. "You can't be on the winning side forever."

"Funny," I snapped. "I thought I still was."

"Thoughts can be deceiving," Doctor smirked before stepping towards the tube where Eve floated silently. "As can what you see."

I glared at him as I tried to read his face. Did he know what I had seen earlier with both Saya and Zagine? Or was he simply trying to sound profound as he usually attempted?

"There is so much I wish to tell you both," Doctor spoke softly. "But for now I have little time."

"You have time to let Eve go," I spoke darkly, my anger flaring.

"Do I?" He turned and looked at me, pushing his glasses up his nose, the light flashing off them.

I yanked my right hand up that held Hades and knocked Echidna's gun to the floor, before grabbing her arm with my free hand and twisting it behind her. I pulled her back against me, jamming the muzzle of my gun against her temple.

"Let her go," I growled. "Or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" He smirked as he laughed sardonically. "Empty threats will get you nowhere, Black Cat."

"I'll kill her, I swear to God," I growled back.

"What happens to her does not matter to me," He replied calmly. "She has no part in my final plans for Eden."

Creed stepped up beside me, his sword in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but as he did the earth shattering pressure returned, missing Echidna and I by centimeters and slamming Creed to the ground.

"Creed!" I yelled, jerking forward, but holding tightly to Echidna.

Within seconds the pressure had stopped, allowing him to stand. Blood soaked into his sleeve where his sword had collided with his arm during his fall, but otherwise he seemed unharmed.

"Where are you?" He called into the darkness, turning to study it with his pale eyes. "I know you're there…Maro."

The floor shook slightly as a set of heavy footsteps approached from within the dark shadows. Within seconds Maro's oversized features were made visible by the light of the computer screens, a sneer on his face as he studied Creed.

"So I see you've betrayed me as well," Creed spoke calmly, but his fingers tightened on the hilt of his sword, betraying his hidden anger.

Maro had nothing to say in response, he simply stood there looking powerful. Creed turned back to Doctor, their eyes locked as something silent was passed between them. Creed knew he had been stabbed in the back by his most trusted allies, he knew they were working against him…but that didn't stop him from being mad.

"As you can see you have nothing to bargain with," Doctor spoke softly as he repositioned his glasses again. "You have nothing left, in fact."

Our angered glares were his only response. I loosened my grip on Echidna, knowing she was no longer a bargaining chip, before shoving her forwards.

"Chronos has turned against you," At this he looked at me before looking to Creed as he spoke again. "Your precious Apostles of the Stars have turned against you. What more do you have left but defeat?"

"They have us." An alien voice broke through Doctor's front as though he were made of glass.

I turned to see Sephiria standing at the door, her sword glinting in her hand as she studied Doctor placidly. Behind her stood Jenos, Lin Shao Lee, Nizer, and Anubis, their weapons held at ready.

"I see you have back up," Maro snickered as he turned his massive figure to face the Chronos Numbers. "That won't do."

Before he could move Jenos had flicked his gloved hand and entwined Maro's massive arms with his sharp wires, beads of blood appearing as the wire cut into his skin.

Sephiria stepped forward until she stood level with me, her eyes never leaving Doctor as she did. She raised her arm slowly until the tip of her sword balanced centimeters away from Doctor's throat, forcing him to swallow hard.

"You will release the prisoner," She spoke softly. "And you will stop this monster from destroying anymore innocent lives."

Doctor did not move, his eyes never wavering.

"_Immediately._" Sephiria snapped, her voice dropped in temperature as she uttered the word.

"I'm afraid it's not _quite _that simple," Doctor smirked and I raised Hades towards him as his hand began to wander towards the tube Eve floated in, his fingers halting. "You see, Eden cannot be stopped."

"We have no time for lies, Doctor." Creed spoke from behind Sephiria.

"Neither do I," Doctor nodded in Creed's direction. "And as I do not have time for them I will not tell them. _Eden cannot be stopped_."

"That's ridiculous!" I growled, my temper getting the best of me. "You built this damn thing, now SHUT IT OFF!"

I cocked my gun as I pressed it against his temple.

"And let her go," I growled, pressing Hades muzzle harder against his skull. "Or I _will _pull this trigger. And I assure you there's nothing _empty_ about it."

He smirked as he watched me. He was breathing so hard I could feel it as it washed across my skin. Something wasn't right.

I moved to back away from him, when I felt a set of hands take hold of my wrists, pulling them away from Doctor. I turned in time to see Echidna's hands outstretched through a set of portals, the rest of her out of harms way across the room.

She jerked her hand, forcing my wrist to turn painfully and my finger fall away from Hades trigger.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped at Doctor as the rest of the room fell still.

"Eden must be complete in order for it to be controlled," Doctor spoke softly as his hand wandered behind him, taking hold of what I realized was a narrow tube that ran out of the cylinder Eve floated in, it's end resembling a electrical plug.

"Don't move!" Sephiria's sword swung up to press against Doctor's neck, but he appeared undeterred.

"In order for Eden to be complete," He spoke softly, my eyes on his hand as he pulled the tube closer, the liquid inside shining a strange color. "It must have an Adam."

It happened in a matter of seconds. Maro broke free of his restraints and slammed the rest of the room with hundreds of pounds of pressure, throwing the Numbers and Creed to their knees in gasps of pain.

Echidna's fingers tightened around my wrists as Doctor wrenched his arm forward and slammed the end of the tube between my collar bones, the prongs cutting deep into my neck.

I let out a yell of pain and the liquid inside the tube exploded with a white light and bubbled rapidly. Echidna's fingers disappeared from my wrists, letting me fall to my knees as Doctor held the tube tight against me.

He knelt in front of me, his glasses shining in the light as he jammed the prongs of the tube further into my neck. I cried out, my fingers wrapped around his as I tried to pull it out, while trying my best to hold onto Hades with the other hand.

"Eden must have an Adam," He spoke softly as he leaned closer, his dark eyes filled with what could only be put as insanity. "Eden must have you."

I felt a pulse of painful heat shoot through my body and the liquid inside the tube where Eve floated exploded with the same white light. I cried out as I felt something sharp pass through me, as if I had been cut in two, before everything exploded into white light and my head hit the ground.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So there you have it, yet another installation to this never-ending story! I hope you liked it, there was some action at the end. It was a bit confusing I know, and I feel like I didn't write this chapter as well as I could have…for some reason it just wasn't translating from my brain to paper. I hope it's not too horrible X3

This is the beginning of the very end of this story. Train has now, as you may have assumed/guessed, been put into Eden. Now, I know that isn't in the anime, and it's DEFINITELY not in the manga (Eden isn't in the manga at all, really), but I felt like Eden (where Eve is in the manga) is a pretty cool idea that never got much credit. So I decided to put Train into it. It's also not going to be like the anime is…entirely. If you noticed in the anime the Eden where Eve's mind is trapped with creepy Adam is kind of her imagination, with the stomping elephants (from her book), fireworks, the reflections of her friends in the water, stuff like that… So of course part of Eden will have to be Train's imagination/mind, right? I'm not sure where that will go, but it'll be somewhere lol.

I'm very excited currently because I found out that Black Cat will be out in a box set here in the U.S. on the 18th of March! Now, I think the dubbed version (what I've seen of it) isn't the greatest, but I'd like to have it so I can watch it along with the Japanese version (which will be in the box set too). I'm very excited…..hehehe…

Well, this story only has a few chapters left, and I hope to GAWD I will get better at updating. Things are getting a little stressful here at school and I graduate in May…eek! But I promise this story will be DONE by May, it better be done by March lol…I hope… I love you all, you are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!!! X3 Nyah!


	32. Chapter 32 A Cat's Eden

A Cat's Eden

A Cat's Eden

It's easier to be asleep than awake…because then you don't have to justify who you are. If you don't open your eyes-if you don't wake up, you're simply you…nothing more. No one can judge you when you haven't done anything to be judged for.

Smokey beams of light filtered in through my closed eyelids as I felt a cool breeze play across my skin making my hair brush against my face. The smell of grass and fresh dew surrounded me, and the only sound that could be heard was the rushed greeting of the wind and the sound of far away water.

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in how everything felt before actually seeing it. In so many instances the world is harder to accept once you actually see it…once you see what lies in the shadows, but here nothing existed within the darkness.

Tall shoots of grass rose above my body, swaying in the breeze as it whistled quietly through them. Somewhere nearby the sound of moving water could be heard. I glanced up to see the sky above me was a deep honey color accented with hues of warm red along the horizon. Thin, white clouds floated across my vision as a bird flitted past.

I looked over to my hand, which was extended from my body as far as it could go. The grass brushed gently against my fingers as it swayed in the breeze, and for the first time that day I felt calm and peaceful.

I took in a deep breath of fresh air before slowly sitting up, leaning over my legs as I glanced around. A tall tree stood only a few feet away, its trunk too large for a single person to hold. Sunlight filtered through the thick, green leaves in beams of misty light, and the sound of birds chirping could be heard from its long branches.

I looked the other way to see the source of the water I was hearing. A narrow river ran nearby, its current weak as it pulled fallen leaves along its surface and out of sight. My eyes followed its bank, feeling dizzy with the movement of the water, until I caught sight of something.

She stood several feet away, her toes resting on the very edge of the river bank as her eyes watched me. Her long, blonde hair blew in the gentle breeze, as did the toga-like white dress that she was wearing.

"Eve…?" I spoke for the first time, my voice sounding natural in the new setting.

"Train?" She asked, as if we hadn't seen each other in years.

I stood slowly, brushing the grass away as I did, before closing the space between us so that only the river stood between us.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her voice calm as she examined me carefully.

"I-I don't know…" I muttered, running my fingers through my hair.

"You are meant to be Adam…aren't you?" She asked warily.

"Adam?" I asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"This is Eden," She explained, glancing around. "And I'm Eve."

"I _know _you're Eve," I almost laughed. "Why wouldn't I know that?"

"But if this is Eden, and I'm Eve…then you must be…" She trailed off as her eyes fell away from mine.

I watched her for several seconds as she focused her attention on the river that stood between us. It was as if she knew something that I didn't.

"I don't really understand…" I spoke again, breaking the silence.

"Did he send you here?"

"Who?"

"The doctor…"

"Yeah-yeah he did. How'd you know?"

"Because he sent me here too. I think he's the only one who can…and I think he's the only one who can let us out."

"We can get out."

"Are you so sure?"

"Have you tried?"

"No…"

Her eyes fell to the river again as she said this, as if she was ashamed. The sky around us darkened slightly, the golden hues seeming to fall closer to us. The red along the horizon rose higher, streaks mixing with the gold.

"Eve…?"

She looked to me, her eyes filled with what I could only describe as sorrow.

"Is anyone else here?"

"No," She shook her head slowly. "Just us."

I thought back to what Doctor had said when he had shoved that tube into my chest…when he had trapped me here.

_"Eden needs an Adam…"_

"Eve…" I breathed in, realizing what it had meant. "You're right…"

She simply looked at me as I said this, her eyes quivering as we studied one another. I wasn't sure what Doctors intensions had been when he had sent me here, but he talked about Eden only being complete when it had both Eve and Adam. Now that Eve and I were trapped here did that mean Eden's potential could truly be reached and released?

"Eve we have to get out of here."

"There's no way out…" She replied as her toes inched towards the running water.

"We have to _try_," I urged her. "Doctor said that once Eden had Adam it would be complete…and that once it was complete it would work to its fullest potential. He's _killed _people, Eve. He's used Eden to kill people and worse…and that was when it only worked halfway… Now that we're both here it can work at full strength…there's no telling what it could do."

"But there's NO WAY OUT!" She yelled suddenly, her fingers over her ears as she tried her best to ignore me.

The red along the horizon suddenly shot upwards, replacing the honey color with a deep, bloody hue. I looked up as the colors of the world changed to a deadly tone-as if nothing alive existed there.

"Eve…" I reached out towards her, her fingers pulling at her hair as she tried her best to ignore me. "Eve stop…"

Her breathing slowed slightly as her fingers fell away from her hair, but the sky barely changed.

"Eve…?" I stooped down as I tried to get a look at her face. "Eve are you al-"

I gasped and stepped back as her head rose up, her eyes locking on mine. Her mind seemed to calculate my existence as I wavered, unsure of what to do. The mechanic look from before had returned, the image of her attack in the warehouse flashing through my mind.

"Eve," I stammered through my surprise. "Eve…_snap out of it_."

Something seemed to flicker across her face before her features softened and her eyes shifted back to normal. The tone of the sky changed, lightning back to the way it had been when I had first opened my eyes.

She blinked, obviously confused, before glancing around.

"What did you just…do?" I asked, my eyes scanning her cautiously.

"I don't…know." Her hands rose as she examined them before looking at me with worried eyes. "What happened?"

I shook my head, not sure myself, before stepping towards her again. In a single movement I leapt over the stream that separated us and landed beside her. She looked up at me before turning to face the rest of Eden-the part I hadn't yet explored.

"What's out there?" I asked.

"It depends on who you are." She replied, her knowledge taking my by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Eden forms to each person in it-at least that's what Doctor said," She shrugged slightly. "It'll show you what you want to see-or what you don't."

That didn't help my nerves ease. I had already been subject to seeing things I had never wanted to see again, I didn't need to repeat that experience here. I honestly wasn't sure if I could deal with another run-in with Zagine's memory.

"How do we get out?" I asked. "Any clue?"

"No." She shook her head resolutely.

"There has to be a way out," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair as the other hand rested on my hip. "We just have to find it."

Without a single word passing between us we moved forward, step after step, through the windy grassland that was Eden. The clouds floated lazily through the yellow and blue sky, casting cooling shadows on the earth beneath them.

When we finally took a break from walking it felt as though we had been going for hours. I sighed as I fell back into the tall grass, staring up at the brilliant sky above me.

The shoots of grass swayed above me as they had when I had first awoken here in Eden, and I felt a sense of calm wash over me. Eve lay beside me, her golden hair splayed out around her as she stared at me questioningly.

I turned, my eyes meeting her, before giving her a questioning look.

"Do you think we'll ever get out?" She asked quietly, as though she'd been fighting to keep herself from asking that.

"Sure, princess," I winked before reaching over and messing up her bangs. "It can't be that bad."

I felt her stiffen under my hand and I pulled away, afraid she was reverting back to her machine-like self. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, her eyes looking around, and I saw that she was the same Eve…but something was wrong and she was sensing is.

"What?" I asked, but my question was answered as a dark shadow cast itself over us.

I squinted against the sunlight that shone blindingly around the form that towered above me, raising my hand to block it.

A pair of strange, red eyes looked down at me with such conviction I felt my body go rigid. He was about my age with hair just like mine were it not sandy blonde. He wore an outfit similar to Eve's, only more masculine, and a strange smirk played across his face to no avail.

"Who are you?" I asked, my hand still shielding my eyes from the bright sunlight.

"I'm Adam," He spoke softly, his smirk widening. "Who are you?"

Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope you haven't given up on me since I'm so horrible at updating. I know this chapter didn't go very far, but I figured I should finish at least something so you could read it. You deserve it; you've been such wonderful readers and reviewers! I love you all! X3

The story is winding down, but there are still at least five chapters left I would say (don't quote me on that). Eden is going to be a bit more drawn out than it was in the anime, and since it didn't exist at all in the manga I can go wherever I want with it. No boundaries! Yay! I'm not sure exactly what will happen, but I haven't been sure what will happen the entire time I've been writing…lol. It's how I roll, dawg.

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this latest installment of the story. I'm hoping to not be so lame in the next week or two and write more of this. Things have gotten busier with my internship now, so I have less time/energy, but I promise to try harder!

Well, plan on hearing from me soon!

Train


	33. Chapter 33 A Cat's Descent

A Cat's Descent

A Cat's Descent

"I'm Adam…who are you?"

My eyes stared up at him, unable to look away, as his smirk widened. There was something wrong here, but what it was I couldn't put a finger on it. I felt a mixture of feelings, like I used to back when I had once been a Chronos Number. There was fear, danger, pain, and the electric static of firing nerves.

The colors of the world around us shifted to darker tones as we sat there in silence. Eve shifted further away from Adam, her eyes nervous as they flitted back and forth between his.

I looked from her to him and wondered if I should be doing the same-getting away. Yet I sat there stationary, staring up into his garnet colored eyes as he stared into mine.

"Who are you?" He repeated his question as he extended his hand towards me, his fingers centimeters from my face.

"Uh-" Suddenly I didn't know what to say to him or how to answer his question. It were as if I had forgotten who I was if only for a moment.

I reached up and took his hand. He was stronger than I expected as he pulled me to my feet with the swift movement of his arm. In his other arm he held a white and gold harp, the strings shimmering in the setting sunlight.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his question directed only at me.

"I-I don't know," I shook my head slowly, my eyes searching the place around me as if for answers.

"You…don't know?" He asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Train-are you-" But before Eve could ask her question Adam's fingers tightened around my hand and he wrenched my arm painfully to the side so that I was forced to my knees.

"You don't belong here," He said, his tone darker as his felt leaned in close to mine. "You don't deserve to be alive."

I felt as though I were swimming through some kind of liquid as the world around me shifted and blurred together like vibrant paint. I felt my breathing speed up as my chest tightened, but I couldn't get control. Adam's fingers tightened harder around my hand as I felt my knees give way and I fell back as far as my arm would let me go.

"Train!" Eve's cry was the last thing I heard as I felt Adam's hand release mine and I fell hard against the ground.

My senses rushed back to me in an instant and I rolled onto my stomach before pushing myself up into a kneeling position. But no one was there…

"Eve?" I asked as I stood, looking around warily.

The scenery was the same… The trees shone in the golden sunlight as hues of red and orange peaked over the horizon line. The tall, green grass swayed in a gentle breeze and off in the distance I could see what looked, surprisingly enough, like a heard of elephants making their way towards a group of tall trees.

"Eve?" I called-louder this time as I turned, looking in every direction. "Eve this isn't funny. Where are you?"

"_Behind you_…" A voice whispered close to my ear.

I whipped around, yanking Hades out of its holster to find a completely different world in front of me. A flash of brilliantly red lightning lit up the scene in front of me, casting eerie and jagged shadows across the strange place I now stood in.

My feet rested against one of many stone slabs that made up the earth beneath me, cracks and grooves defacing the crumbling surface. At least twenty feet from I stood the slabs ended only to be replaced by a dark and rocky looking beach.

The sound of crashing waves met my ears as I caught site of the water that beat against the unfriendly looking beach, the sea stained a deep red as though gallons of blood had been poured into it. It seemed as if the water never ended as I squinted through the flickering lightning, the dark water churning dangerously against the dimming horizon.

I turned slowly to take in the world around me. As far back as the ocean had been stood a forest of stark white, dead-looking trees. Their long, thin branches swung in the cold breeze of the storm, groaning and creaking as if in protest.

I turned back to the blood-red ocean, and for the first time I realized what looked like the moon hung low in the sky, seeming to skim the surface of the oceans churning waves. The breeze picked up, blowing my hair about and tugging at my short coat. I shivered as another flash of lightning illuminated the cloudless sky, but in that moment of brighter light I saw something in the distance, among the crashing waves.

Without realizing what I was doing I began to move. Step by step I slowly moved across the rough, stone slabs and onto the rocky shore. It felt as though the wind were pushing me as I moved towards the waves, my eyes adjusting as I tried to make out the shape that was hidden within the darkness.

With another flash if lightning I realized what I was looking at it. Off in the midst of the churning, red water stood a section of the castle I had been imprisoned in for so many months. The tower rose sharply out of the water, seeming to scrape the sky. The section of the roof where I had spent most of my free time jutted out from the stone façade, and there, among the rotting shingles, stood what had caught my eyes.

"Creed…" I breathed as I squinted to get a better look at him.

He stood stationary; his eyes locked on mine as pain mixed with fear took over his expression. He seemed to be trapped on the roof, though he made no attempt to escape, but I couldn't see any way he could. He wore the clothes he had donned when he had been the leader of the Apostles of the Stars, but nothing about his demeanor suggested this was his old self.

"Creed!" I yelled over the wind and thunder.

He acted as though he hadn't heard me, his eyes never wavering and his expression still filled with pain and fear. I felt my chest tighten as another figure stepped up beside him, his white suit coat and hat all too familiar. Sven stood beside him, a similar expression on his face, and I realized in that instance what was going on.

"If you had to choose…" A voice echoed in my mind. "Could you?"

I shook my head slowly, trying to make sense of what was going on. I didn't have to choose… As far as I knew both Sven and Creed were fine…as far as I knew… I couldn't choose between them. Sven had saved my life long ago when that tanker had exploded, but Creed had taught me something about myself I had never realized was there. I had hated them both once for very different reasons, but now I couldn't find it in me to be angry towards either of them.

My fingers tightened involuntarily around the hilt of Hades, my fingers digging into the engravings to the point that it made me wince. I watched as Creed, with one last, painful look turned away, along with Sven until I could see nothing but the worn shingles of the rain-soaked roof.

Lightning flashed again and everything went silent…

"If you had to choose…" The same voice came again, only this time from behind me. "Could you?"

I turned slowly, following my eyes as they came to rest on a familiar face…one that had been visiting me more and more with each passing hour.

"Well?" He asked, his familiar smirk back as his cloak absorbed the rain as it splashed against him. "Could you?"

I stared at him-studied him. He had been haunting me for thirteen years and counting, and it seemed he wasn't ready to go away. His boots dug into the rough sand as waves washed up against the heels of my shoes. His long hair seemed untouched by the rain as it soaked mine, weighing it down along with the rest of me. His pale eyes locked onto mine as he stared down at me, making me feel like a child again.

"You chose once before," He prodded for an answer. "You can do it again."

"I only chose because you _made _me." I snapped, tempted to aim Hades at him.

"But you made the choice all the same," He replied softly. "You chose your own life over your parents-over being with them in the afterlife."

"I was ten years old…" I muttered. "What kind of ten-year old knows what to say in a situation like that?"

"You did." He replied, and for once the smirk was gone.

"What do you mean…?" I asked as rain ran down the side of my face and turning my neck cold.

"You chose to live." He said it as if it were plain as day and just as ordinary. "You chose to live over dying. You didn't take the easy route."

"I don't know many people who would've asked to die." I snapped back.

"But you kept on going," He explained. "Even after I put you through everything I did you still had that unbreakable need to kill me."

"Because you _murdered my parents_!" I shouted, taking even myself by surprise.

"They never told me your parents had a kid…" He spoke, his voice suddenly soft.

I stalled for a moment, taken aback at his sudden confession. I had never known who had sent Zagine to kill my parents, and I knew I never would. He had simply shown up one day and pulled the trigger as if it were as simple as that. But…he hadn't known they had a son…

"What that-was that why you didn't kill me?" I stuttered, my voice shaky.

"I have a personal thing against killing kids," He replied with a shrug, as if it didn't really matter. "And when you walked through that door I knew I couldn't change just for that."

"Sometimes…sometimes I wish you _had _killed me." I muttered, my eyes falling to the red water as it lapped against the shore beneath my feet.

"Don't you think like that," He snapped suddenly. "Don't you give up and act weak, because the moment you do someone will take advantage of that weakness and _kill you!_"

"Someone like you?" I growled back.

He paused, squinting slightly as he tried to get a better look at me.

"Why?" I asked, my words sounding desperate and painful. "Just tell me why!"

He studied me a moment long before turning and walking along the shore, signaling with his head for me to follow. I stood still for a moment, watching him as he walked, before following a few feet behind. There was something in the way he moved-in the way he looked at me that told me he had never told me everything.

"You know…none of this is real, right?" He spoke softly in the silence.

"I don't know what's real and what isn't anymore," I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "None of this seems real-I don't even feel real."

"Because you're not," He turned and looked at me, making me come to a sudden stop only a foot from him. "None of this is, not even you."

"Why does that matter?" I asked, starting to get annoyed as I realized he was changing the subject.

"Because it means I'm not real either." He replied.

"So?" I snapped back. "You can still tell me why you did what you did. You can still tell me who made you do it."

"You don't want to know why I did what I do or who sent me," He seemed to warn me darkly. "So stop pressing the issue."

I glared at him from beneath my wet bangs, my fingers tightening again around Hades.

"That gun won't get you anywhere here," He replied. "Only you mind will get you where you need to go."

"Just shut up and tell me what I want to know." I growled.

"What you want to know is how to get out of here," He advised, as if he knew. "And the only way to do that is to outsmart this place."

"How in hell am I supposed to outsmart a _place_?" I snapped sarcastically.

"It's not the place you outsmart," He said as he tapped his finger against his temple. "It's yourself _in _this place."

I sighed as I tried to translate what he had just said to me. Somehow I had to outsmart this place…oh wait, no, not this place, but myself _in _this place. Give me a break…

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The you that's standing in front of me right now isn't the real you, now is it?" He asked calmly, as if we had gone back thirteen years and he was teaching me everything all over again.

"I-I don't know." I shook my head impatiently.

"No, it's not. The real you is somewhere hooked up to a bunch of wires," He answered his question for me. "This is your mind-your mind trapped in a place called Eden. Your mind is playing one hell of a trick on you at the moment, but if you can outsmart it then maybe you can get out."

"_Maybe_ I can get out?" I asked, laughing sardonically. "Oh, _that _makes me feel better!"

"You never listened to me as a kid, I guess I don't see why that should change now," He shook his head before taking a few steps backwards and looking me up and down. "But you're all grown up now, I think you can handle it yourself."

He turned and began to walk down the beach in silence, the world following his example.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I took a step towards him.

"It's your mind, kid," He said as he waved over his should without looking back. "I'll be here when you need me."

And with that…he vanished.

I stood in silence as the rush of sounds came flooding back to my ears. Thunder rumbled, the wind howled, and the far off trees creaked and groaned in complaint.

So this was my mind? This was what I had created? If that was true, then the Eden I had been in before was what Eve had created…and Adam was…who?

I shoved Hades back in its holster and crossed my arms, thinking hard as I rested my chin in my fingers. This didn't entirely make sense, but then again I hadn't expected it to. The last thing I remembered before I was put in this place was Doctor shoving a tube into me…which explained what Zagine had said about my body being somewhere else and this being in my mind…

But if this was my mind…couldn't I change whatever I wanted to? If that was true then what had happened back in Eve's version of Eden made sense. When she had gotten angry or scared the colors of the sky had changed with her emotion. If that was true there, then wasn't it the same here?

I took a step back from the water and looked up at the sky. It was raining here, I could feel it as it splashed against my face and ran down my neck…but if I didn't want it to rain anymore, couldn't I just…make it so?

Seconds later the rain came to a slow and steady halt, the only sound left from it was the dripping of water as it fell from the dead tree branches.

And if that had worked…could I change other things as well? I concentrated hard and moments later the murky, red water thinned and turned the normal, glittering blue of a normal ocean. Little by little the world around me changed as I thought hard about what Eve's Eden had looked like. If I could imagine her Eden…then wouldn't she be there too?

As the sand shone in the new sunlight and the trees began to bud I felt an electric energy running through my body. I could control this-I could beat this…Zagine had been right, real or not. Yet there was something missing…

I thought hard before turning towards the stone slabs I had been standing on when I had first come to this place…and that's when it all broke…

There, lying face down on the broken slabs of stone, were my parents. Blood pooled beneath their bodies as my mother's hand reached out towards me-shaking as it did so. I felt the scream welling up in me as the world around me shattered into a thousand pieces.

The red water of the ocean churned back to life, storm clouds quickly rolled in and drenched me with rain, and all the leaves that had once been budding fell quickly to the ground-dry and dead. I stumbled backwards in the rough sand, my hands flying up to my mouth…and I was ten again…

"Mom!" My voice cried out in its younger form. "Dad! Wake up!"

I felt tears running down my face as I let out the scream that had been bottling up inside me. I ran forward, my feet splashing I the pools of blood as I fell at my mother's side. I watched as her eyes went blank and her hand fell just out of my reach, my father in worse condition. They were gone…

"No!" I cried as I grabbed her arm, shaking her as hard as I could. "No you can't leave me!"

I flinched at the sound of a cocking gun, my body shaking as my eyes turned to follow the noise. I stared down the barrel of a gun, my hands trembling as tears welled up in my eyes. He towered over me, his red eyes boring into mine as he smirked.

"Live or die," He said as his finger cocked the gun. "It's your choice, kid."

I took in a raking breath before the tears fell down my cheeks.

"This is your mind, kid," He spoke suddenly. "You can beat it."

My eyes widened as I realized what he was saying-as I remembered. It wasn't real…none of it…it wasn't real.

I felt my body and mind go back to normal, leaving my childhood self behind. Zagine's cold, calculating eyes were replaced by shaking, insane ones. The gun was replaced by a sword, and his familiar face was replaced by another familiar one.

"Creed…" I breathed as the tip of his sword stood centimeters away from my face.

"Train," He said, his voice maniacal as he laughed. "I've set you free from that witch's curse. We can finally be together!"

My eyes shakily moved from his face towards the place where my parents bodies had just been, only now there lay Saya. Her kimono was soaked in blood and her gun lay several feet away from her limp body. Her eyes caught mine before they weakly fell shut, her last breath leaving her body.

"NO!" I cried, jerking towards her but stopping when the blade of Creed's Kotetsu grazed my neck.

"Oh, come now, Train," He spoke softly, gracing the blade against my rigid neck. "You know where you belong."

"This-this-" I stuttered as my eyes fell on his again, lightning flashing-making them dilate. "This isn't real."

"Of course it is, Train," He spoke softly as he leaned forward and brushed his fingers against the side of my face.

"No," I shook my head, holding back the tears that so desperately needed to come. "No it's not."

"Yes," He lowered his blade as his face came close to mine, his hands holding my chin up. "There is nothing else for us but this."

"You're wrong," I almost sobbed, every memory welling up inside of me. "You're WRONG!"

The world around us exploded as I shouted my last word. Creed vanished along with Saya's body, and all sound ceased. The red water from the ocean swirled upwards, the droplets hanging in the water as if gravity didn't exist. The one dark sky exploded with light and everything around me vanished in a blinding, white glow.

"Train…" A voice called from far away, pulling me towards them. "Train, you have to wake up."

I felt my feet settling on the glowing, white ground beneath them without making a sound. I looked around slowly, squinting in the bright light as I tried to locate the owner of the voice.

"It's time to wake up, Train," The voice came again, only this time it was accompanied by footsteps.

I stood still as they came closer, their form growing larger in the blinding light until they stood in front of me, their features so familiar it was hard to accept.

"Saya…" I whispered, smiling for the first time since I had entered Eden.

"Hello, Train," She smiled back, cocking her head to the side so her hair framed her face. "I've missed you."

"I-I miss you too." My smile faltered.

"Don't be sad," Her smile widened as she reached out and took my hand in hers. "I had everything I'd ever wanted after I met you. I finally had a friend."

I couldn't find the words I so desperately needed to say in the moment…the things I had imagined saying in case I ever saw her again. None of it would come, it had all left me.

"Oh, Train," Her smile softened as her hand left mind and rested on the side of my face. "You've changed so much since I saw you last…haven't you?"

"I listened to what you said," I tried to smile again. "But I still miss you."

"Of course you do!" She laughed, tried to make a joke. "Besides, if you didn't I'd sure be mad at you."

"What do I do?" I asked suddenly. "What am I supposed to do?"

"This is your world," She replied, her hand falling from my face and taking mine again. "You can do whatever you want."

"But I don't understand what's going on," I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Doctor said something about Adam…about me being Adam."

"You are in your own way," She replied. "You have created your own world and are the Adam of it. But because you made Eden bigger by making your own world you've made it stronger…with you and Eve here it's complete."

"But there was another Adam in Eve's version of Eden." I replied, confused.

"He existed to trick you into creating your own world," She explained. "When Doctor sent you to Eden for the purpose of becoming its Adam he had to make you feel like you didn't belong in Eve's version of it because she already had someone else there in your place. Now that this place exists and now that you're in it Eden can feed off your mental energy…"

"So that's how it works?" I asked. "It's been using Eve and I to run itself?"

"Mmhm," She nodded, smiling at the fact that I finally got it.

"So what happens to us then?"

"If you stay here Eden will drain both you and Eve of all your energy…you'll die," She said sadly. "But without you Eden can't function. It'll die, which is why you have to stop it and leave this place."

"I know, but…I don't think I'm very good at this." I replied, looking around at the glowing white world.

"You're almost there," She winked at me before letting my hand go and taking a step back, her kimono beginning to blend in with the white light. "Just a few more steps."

"Saya don't go!" I moved towards her, but no matter how many steps I took I couldn't seem to get any closer.

"It'll be alright, Train," She smiled, her form harder to see. "You've always made it, and you always will…with or without me."

"But I don't-"

"You have to," She smiled sadly, her kimono almost impossible to make out as her voice began to fade. "Just make the right choice…when you finally have to."

Seconds later she was gone-the white light enveloping her entirely. I looked around frantically, hoping to see her standing behind me like she had always done when she had been alive…but she was nowhere to be seen. I felt the pain welling up inside my chest, making my throat tighten painfully as I tried to hold back all the emotions I was feeling.

I took in a deep, shaking breath as I tried to calm myself down.

"This is my world…" I repeated what both Zagine and Saya had told me. "I can make it what I want…"

I closed my eyes against the blinding, white light, concentrating hard on what I knew I had to do.

"This is my world…" I said it again, willing myself to believe it. "I need to find Eve…I need to leave…"

Imagines flashed through my mind like a never-ending film that refused to stop. My parents lying dead on the ground, Zagine pointing his gun in my face, Saya's blood on Creed's sword, Echidna pulling the trigger as she pressed her gun against Sven's head…the first man I ever kill…the last words Saya ever said to me…

Horrible, mind numbing images flashing through my mind refusing to stop. I muttered to myself as I tried my harder to ignore them-to block them out. They were trying to stop me from leaving, but I had to ignore it, I had to beat it.

"This is my world…" I almost yelled over all the noise of the memories in my head. "I can make it what I want…and I need to leave."

The memories only flew by faster, pausing at particularly horrible scenes. The sound was so loud it was deafening. Zagine lay before me bleeding…my mother reached out to me in her last minute of life…Saya lay limp in my arms…

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as loudly as I could.

The images in my head came a screeching halt before disappearing altogether. The world went silent again before shattered into a thousand pieces. I opened my eyes to see the white cracking and breaking away to reveal darkness beyond it… As the light faded I could barely make out something just beyond the darkness…someone standing there smiling, before she vanished into nothing.

I woke with a surge of oxygen in my lungs as I took a deep breath. I opened my eyes to the lab around me, the dim lights blinking as they monitored my vitals. The tube was still connected to my neck, and just beyond me stood the giant test tube that Eve was floating in.

Other than the incessant beeping of what I assumed was both mine and Eve's heart monitors the room lay in complete silence. I knew where I was, but the problem was…where was everyone else?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hey readers! So this is the latest chapter of my fanfic, and I hope you enjoyed! It's a little acid trippy, I know, but it's not like the ending of the anime wasn't too lol. I tried to go more in depth with Eden and made it more personal for both Eve and Train. I'm sorry Eve wasn't in this chapter much, not to mention Creed, Sven, or anyone else that wasn't Train, Zagine, or Saya. They'll be in the next chapter for sure, I swear (especially Creed)!

I've been in the mood to write this fanfic lately for a couple of reasons. I got the complete series of Black Cat for my birthday (the 12th) and I've been re-watching it so that's gotten me in the mood. I've also just gotten into that writing, mood, which is good even if I don't really have time to do it.

Things from here out get a bit insane with my schedule. I graduate on the 4th of May so I have to finish everything up before then…eek! But I can do it! I'm really hoping to write more in this story, because a) writing is a great de-stressor for me, and b) I WANT TO DAMMIT!

The story gets complicated from here on. I know exactly what's going to happen, which is a first for me. It's a big plot that involves Train making a VERY big decision that involves Creed. What is it? I'M NOT TELLING so XP! X3 You'll like I think, and if you don't like it, no worries because it'll be rectified in the sequel to this!

I hope the thing with Eden and Adam makes sense, if not here's the down low. Doctor initially had Eve in Eden so Eden itself could feed off her nano-machines, energy, etc. but it just wasn't enough. With Eve only in Eden the machine was running at half capacity (if even that), so he needed another. His perfect target would've been Train or Creed (which he'll explain later), but he figured Train would be best because of his personal drive to save Eve (emotional energy for Eden). So once Train was in Eden with Eve, Eden could feed off both of them and run at a much higher capacity. Given time Doctor probably would've put Creed in Eden as well. Doctor initially told Train he had to be Eden's Adam, and he was kind of right. When Train arrived in Eden (mentally) he arrived in Eve's version of it. In Eden you create your own version. Well, that was fine and all, but if Train were to use his mental energy and create a completely different version of Eden for just himself that would create even MORE energy for Eden to run off of. So, Eden, being the creature/machine thing it is, created a version of Adam in Eve's world. This made Train's existence in Eve's world (to Eve's mind) pointless so she basically kicked him out through Adam without realizing it. So therefore Train makes his own version of Eden, creating even more mental energy for Eden to run off of. The horrible memories are all creating by Train's mind of course, because what do you think about when you're totally alone with yourself? Bad memories generally…so there you have it. If that didn't confuse you then good job! Lol Cause I'm confused…haha. X 3

ANYWHO! I plan to update soon so stick with me everyone! The story is coming to a close in just a few chapters (and I REALLY mean it this time)! Well, see you all soon and THANK YOU FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!

-Train X3


	34. Chapter 34 To My Amazing Readers

A Cat's Suffering

A Cat's Suffering

I groaned as I let my head loll to the side, my eyes straining to focus on the dim, flickering light that filled the room. The world was hazy to my brain as it pulled itself out of Eden and into reality, finding it a much harder vision to accept.

I moved to pull my hand to my head but felt a tight restraint pull it back, making me jump. I craned my head forward, wincing as the tube in my neck shifted; to see both my wrists securely locked beside me with what looked like leather straps. With further investigation I found my waist and ankles to be in a similar position.

I let my head fall back heavily, pain shooting through my skull as it came in contact with the metal table beneath me. My eyes wandered the room, taking in several flickering computer and television screens, all monitoring something.

Scenes of empty rooms throughout Eden played out on the television screens, not a single soul in sight. Like the rest of this machine, the room I lay in seemed to be completely empty save for Eve who continued to float serenely in the tube beside me.

I caught sight of Hades lying on a desk across the room; it's silver and gold shell glittering in the flickering light as if it were calling to me. If I could just get loose and to the gun I could…

I flinched as the door beside the desk slid open with a sudden snap, taking me by surprise. Every emotion I had been feeling before suddenly flooded out of me only to be replaced by severe and pounding anger as Doctor stepped into the light, his glasses flashing.

"I see you're awake," He smirked as he completely crossed the threshold and the door slid shut behind him. "I was hoping you'd cooperate, but I see I was wrong."

I had nothing to say to this as he crossed the room and stared up at Eve, his smirk stretching and making him look quite deranged. He glanced down at her monitor and nodded with satisfaction before crossing over to me.

"You're quite the specimen, Black Cat," He said as he reached down and wrapped his fingers around the tube in my neck. "But I think you require further study."

Without any mercy he yanked the tube from my neck, sending white hot waves of pain up into my jaw and head. My back arched in pain as I gritted my teeth, trying my best not to make a sound for his satisfaction.

Through pain-clouded eyes I watched him drop the tube to the ground and begin to clean my neck. I jerked underneath his touch as it seemed no matter what he did it hurt, but there was nothing I could do to make him stop.

"You should heal quickly," He replied as he tossed the bloodied cloth he had been using into a nearby bin. "With the SV injection in your blood along with the nanomachines that Eden fed your body it should heal up nicely."

"Nano…machines?" I breathed painfully, my neck tingling as it continued to ache.

"Of course," He replied as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "What did you think that tube was for? With it I was able to connect your body to Eden while Eve shared her nanomachines with you."

I took in a deep breath, wincing as I did, as I fell silent.

"Have you given up, Heartnet?" He leaned over me with a satisfied look on his face.

I looked away slowly, trying to function through the pain that was spreading through my neck. I couldn't understand why it was hurting so much…

"That pain you're feeling is the nanomachines rebuilding the tissue in your neck," He explained as if he were reading my mind. "You'll get used to the feeling eventually, but for now it will take quite a bit out of you."

Several pain-filled minutes later I found myself calming down. The pain was slowly fading and the steady flow of warm blood I had felt trailing down my neck only moments ago was beginning to ebb.

Doctor returned and leaned over, his fingers against the skin of my neck as he examined it.

"It's astonishing how well they work," He smirked as he looked up to my eyes. "Isn't it?"

I glared weakly up at him, refusing to say a word. I could feel the energy from my body slowly returning, but for now I was in no state to fight. Not only that but I needed to be released from my restraints. For now I would just have to wait…

"I need you to return to Eden," Doctor spoke suddenly, his eyes still on mine and his hand still on my neck. "But before I do that, I need to do a bit of research."

He shifted away from my face and I felt his hands working with the restraint around one of my wrists. Several minutes later I found my arms bound above my head and my waist bound tighter than before.

"What are you going to do to me?" I growled as he tightened the straps around my wrists meticulously.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise…" He smirked as he brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "It's so much more fun that way."

I glared openly at him, my body boiling with hatred as I forced my strength to return. I couldn't afford to be trapped like this…I had to help Eve…I needed to know what was happening to my friends and where they were.

"But before I do that, I have another surprise for you," Doctor spoke softly as he moved towards the door and pressing the button beside it.

The metal slid aside to reveal a familiar face standing beyond it, two men holding tightly to his arms, though I knew if he were truly fighting back they would be no use.

"Creed…" I breathed out. "What…what happened?"

"I'm afraid they're using you against me, Train," He smiled apologetically as they led him into the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked, even more confused.

"How was I supposed to fight back when they told me your life was on the line if I did?"

"Oh…" I felt my face flush slightly as embarrassment replaced some of the hatred I was feeling before.

So Creed had been captured because of me…great… They had told Creed that if he fought back they would kill me, and of course upon hearing that he'd given up. Dammit Creed…just…dammit.

"I'm fine," I urged. "You should've just-"

"I hate to interrupt this happy reunion," Doctor stepped in the way so I could no longer see Creed. "But I have _work_ to do."

He turned and nodded to the men who were holding Creed. They pulled his hands behind his back and tightly bound them with what looked like rope but seemed to be made of something much stronger. They shoved him hard against the wall before tying his bound wrists and waist to an oversized pipe in the wall.

Seconds later the men had left the room, the door sliding shut behind them, and Doctor was standing over me again.

"I thought you might want to watch what I'm about to do to your dear cat," Doctor said to Creed, the venom apparent in his voice. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Don't touch him…" Creed growled slowly, his eyes deadly as he spoke.

"I don't believe you're in any situation to tell me what to and what not to do, Creed," He snapped. "I believe you lost that privilege quite some time ago."

With that Doctor turned back to me, his eyes filled with something all too familiar. I struggled painfully against my restraints, but it wasn't getting me anywhere.

I flinched violently when I felt his hand against my stomach and his breath hot on my neck. I turned my face away from him, the embarrassment from before now replaced by a sickening kind of fear…like I had felt so many times before in Creed's mansion.

"It's my turn to experiment on you, Black Cat," He whispered in my ear before pressing his lips against the hot skin of my neck.

I squeezed my eyes shut as his hand slid lower, finding the waistline of my pants all too easily. I pulled hard against my restraints, desperate to get away-to run.

"It only makes it more interesting when you struggle," He snickered as his fingers fiddled with the fastenings of my pants.

I fell still at his words, my chest tight as I struggled internally. There was nothing I could do-there was nothing Creed could do. Doctor had brought him here to watch as Doctor had his way with me…as he…

"Stop it," I heard Creed protest from somewhere behind Doctor, his voice desperate as I heard him struggling against the large pipe.

Doctor simply ignored Creeds words, his eyes locked onto mine as he came closer. My body shook, not with what Doctor was feeling, but with a nervous tension I hadn't felt in a long time.

I swallowed hard before turning my face to the side; barely evading Doctors attempt to kiss me. With more strength than I knew he had he took hold of my hair and wrenched my head back, his lips pressing painfully against mine.

I heard Creed make a strangled noise in protest, but there was nothing either of us could do. I needed Sven…I needed him to find us before Doctor was able to finish what he had started.

"Stop it." I coughed when he pulled away, feeling sick to my stomach.

"And why would I do that?" He smirked.

I flinched as I felt his fingers traveling down my pants, his smirk widening all the more as he felt where he pleased. I shut my eyes and tried to ignore the feelings, I wanted nothing to do with them or him. In my heart and mind I knew that if this had to happen this wasn't the person I wanted it to be happening with.

I clenched my teeth together when I felt his hand slide down my boxers and take hold between my legs, squeezing painfully. I struggled against my restraints as I tried my best to ignore the pain, but it seemed no matter what I did I wasn't going to get away and he wasn't going to stop.

I opened my eyes slowly only to clamp them shut again when I felt his fingers pull my member from my pants-his hot breath washing over the skin. I opened my eyes again and looked up at my restraints as I tried to ignore his tongue as it slowly circled the end of my length.

I had to figure these things out-I had to get out of this mess. I could not-could _not _let this happen. I wasn't this weak, I wasn't this pathetic, and I wasn't going to let him control me…

"You taste so good Black Cat." He whispered as he licked the underside of my length.

I tried my best to ignore his words, staring up at my restraints, trying to figure out how they worked and how I could undo them. I could feel Creed's eyes on me, but I couldn't find the strength to look at him.

I let out a strangled cry as I felt Doctor completely engulf my length in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it and making it hard to ignore the nausea that was growing in my stomach.

I slipped my wrists this way and that, trying to find a weakness in Doctor's restraints but it seemed he had made them especially well. I struggled all the same. It was the least I could do now…it felt like it was the _only _thing I could do. I was weak, and I was beginning to feel broken.

Doctor's head bobbed up and down between my legs as he worked faster and faster, moaning as my length slid further and further down his throat. I ground my teeth together as nausea crept up my throat, forcing to take over my senses if I wasn't careful.

I heard Creed struggling against the pipe, his mind just as determined as mine to bring this horrible situation to an end. I heard the pipe he was bound to groan in protest and I hoped with everything in me that he would escape.

I let out a silent sigh of relief as I felt Doctor's mouth slide away from my length, his hand releasing it as well. But my reprieve was short lived.

I recoiled as his face was suddenly very close to mine, his familiar smirk filled with lust and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I glared up at him, trying my best to rebel against his intentions even if it was something as simple as a glare.

His hands worked quickly as he undid my restraints, pulled my arms painfully behind my back, and threw me onto the cold, hard ground. I groaned as I rolled over, my wrists now free from his grip as he knelt above me, unbuckling his belt.

I glanced around warily, my eyes falling on Creed's for only a second before flicking guiltily away. It was then that I saw it. The tassels of Hades hilt were dangling over the edge of the table right above me, swaying ever so slightly as if begging for me to grab them.

I threw a quick glance at Doctor and seeing that he was still too busy undoing his pants I threw myself up onto one elbow and swung my hand upwards, getting a firm grip on Hades. I whipped it down, and aimed it with precision directly between Doctor's eyes.

His eyes widened with shock as he felt the cold metal press between his eyes and saw my finger trembling against the trigger.

"Now, now," He spoke shakily, but his smirk had returned once again. "We wouldn't want to do anything rash, now would we Black Cat?"

"And why wouldn't I?" I growling, digging Hades muzzle into his skin.

"If you _did_ happen to do anything," His hand wandered only inches away where a switch lay at the base of Eve's tank beside us. "It would only taken me a second to flip this switch, and by extension kill your friend."

"Who says I'd give you the time to do that?" I growled.

My words had been the wrong ones. His fingers jerked and the switch was flipped, sending a current of electricity through the tank where Eve floated. Her body writhed in obvious pain as she threw her head back in a silent scream.

"Stop!" I yelled, jerking forward and flipping the switch back…but nothing happened.

I turned back slowly as Doctor laughed quietly, his smirk stronger than ever.

"You can't simply stop the program's self destruction with the flick of a switch. At this very moment all of Eden is beginning to feel the effects of my actions…as are your friends. They'll all die, Black Cat, and only _I_ have the combination to stop it."

"Dammit!" I yelled, as I aimed Hades back at his face. "Then stop this! Do it!"

"I don't think you'll get me to do it simply by pointing a gun at my head, Heartnet," He smirked. "Your submission, however, may do the trick."

I stared at him for several seconds before my eyes wandered back to Eve's writhing body. If Doctor was telling the truth, we he may or may not be, it wasn't just Eve who was in trouble. If I didn't do as he said all of my friends and all of Chronos would die, not to mention whatever city that lay beneath Eden when it crashed.

"Fine…" I breathed as I let Hades fall with a clatter to the floor, my hand falling limp beside it.

"Train, no!" Creed cried from where he stood, struggling once again against his restraints.

"That's more like it," Doctor smirked as he pushed his glasses back up.

In a matter of seconds he had typed in the code only he knew and the electric current in Eve's tank had ceased. She now floated once again in oblivious serenity, as if nothing could reach her in there.

I let my head fall back slowly to the ground as doctor resumed his task, his hands unbuttoning his pants. He slid his already hard member out, his hands running up and down its length a few times before he took my roughly by the shoulders and flipped me painfully onto my stomach.

I clamped my eyes shut as I felt his fingers wrench my pants and underwear off, throwing them in a pile nearby. In seconds he had me by the hair, wrenching my up off the floor as I ground my teeth together, trying my hardest not to make a sound.

He slid my coat off and threw it aside before pulling my shirt over my head, doing the same with it. His arm wrapped around my chest as he pulled me against him, his breath hot on my neck as his tongue slid up my neck, making me arch my head away from him in disgust.

"I'm going to make you scream, Black Cat," He murmured in my ear, his lips brushing against my skin. "I'll make you scream my name."

I cried out as he threw me onto the floor again, my face hitting hard before I had a chance to catch myself. Before I could prepare myself his hands were around my wrists and yanking my arms back, pulling me onto my knees as my upper body hung from where he held me.

I tried my best to catch my breath, my mind reeling as I tried to ignore the screaming pain my shoulders. I would have to make it through this, there was no other choice. It was this or my friends died, and I couldn't live with the second option. I would get over this, I would put this behind me. You couldn't put death behind you.

I felt Doctor grunt as he pushed the tip of his length against my opening, swirling it around slightly as he slowly worked his way inside of me. It wasn't long before the feelings got the best of him and he couldn't restrain himself any longer. I wasn't prepared for this…

I cried out in pain as I felt the entirety of his length ram inside me, his fingers tightening mercilessly around my wrists as he shuddered deep in me. I ground my teeth together, so determined to erase this moment from my memory-wishing I could fall blank and ignore it all.

He grunted with pleasure as he slid out and slammed back into me over and over, the pain worsening with each of his movements. My head hung forward, swinging back and forth with each of his thrusts. My eyes focused on the blank floor beneath me, trying so hard to think about something else-anything else.

I choked back another cry of pain as he pushed in deeper, if it were possible, and stayed there. His body shook with each passing second, as if he were getting something out of his lack of movement.

"I never thought you'd feel _this _good, Black Cat," He moaned as he circled his length deep inside me. "But now I realize what it was Creed wanted so badly."

My mind flickered to Creed-Creed who was standing helpless and immobile, forced to witness all of this. I choked back my shame; refusing to look at him-afraid our eyes might meet in this uncertain situation.

"Too bad he won't be having anymore of this." Doctor chuckled as he slowly slid out and then back in, repeating his motions and moaning loudly.

I closed my eyes as my body rocked back and forth, my knees screaming out in protest as they ground against the hard floor. The feelings Doctor was creating in me were nothing like I had felt before with Creed… I wanted to scream, lash out, and throw up all at the same time. I had a fury building up in me that I was sure would kill me if I didn't let it go soon.

My mind wandered to Creed…to the nights we had spent together in positions much like this. There had been different feelings then, nothing like the hatred I was feeling now. It had felt good in ways I didn't know it could, and I had finally admitted to the fact that I never wanted those feelings to end.

I was forced back to reality within a matter of seconds as Doctor let go of my wrists and my upper body was sent crashing to the ground. His hands held tightly my hips as he pumped deep in side me without mercy, his control finally breaking as it was consumed by the feelings he must be experiencing.

He groaned as he slid in and out of me, the pain beginning to ebb as my body tried to get used to this new feeling. There was nothing but hatred inside me, but I knew he wouldn't stop for a long time…

"Just..a little…longer…" He panted as his fingers dug into my pelvic bone and he rammed harder than ever into me.

"I don't think so." Another voice entered the silence that had only been interrupted by Doctor's moans and groans seconds before.

Several things happened in a matter of seconds… I felt a painful wrenching as Doctor yanked out of me, throwing me painfully to the ground. I heard a loud noise before Doctor grunted painfully and fell, crashing into the computer screens behind him.

I reached down instinctively for Hades, my fingers yanking my pants up and finding the empty holster. I looked up in shock, unsure of the situation I was in.

Creed stood over Doctor, his eyes blazing with more anger than I had ever seen before. His restraints lay in ruin against the wall where he had obviously been working away at them the entire time until he broke free.

Doctor stared up at him with wide, frightened eyes, but his insane smirk still covered his face. Creed let out an animal-like growl from deep in his chest, his fingers flexing only centimeters away from his sword.

"Why, are you jealous, Creed?" Doctor laughed, his smile twitching as if he could barely contain himself, and I had a feeling he couldn't for much longer.

"Don't you _ever_ touch him again," Creed hissed, leaning in close so that their faces were only centimeters apart.

"Again?" Doctor laughed again. "Do you honestly think you'll be around long enough to stop me if I felt intrigued enough to try?"

That was it, Creed had had enough. His hand flashed through the air and his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword, slicing it through the air until it rested against Doctor's neck.

"Give me one more reason," Creed growled, his anger obvious.

Doctor sat in silence, his laughter threatening to break through as his mouth continued to twitch.

"One more reason…" Creed snapped louder this time, and I realized now that it wasn't a threat, it was a demand. He wanted a good reason to kill Doctor.

"If you think this is the last time I'll take him like that you're sorely mistaken, Creed Diskenth."

I couldn't move fast enough to look away even if I had wanted to. Creed's sword moved too quickly. In a matter of seconds the metal of the sword flashed through the air, sending a spray of blood in its wake as Doctor's head lolled to the side on a mostly severed neck.

It wasn't until several seconds later that I realized I was still breathing. I sat their in a paralytic silence, my body refusing to move as my brain refused to communicate with it. There was nothing here for me to think about-I didn't need to think about it.

Creed stood, with as much strength as he could, beside Doctor's unmoving body. His eyes were focused on mine, trying desperately to read what I was thinking but failing miserably.

He slowly sheathed his sword, his movements careful as if he were afraid he might frighten me off. He walked slowly, taking each step as if he were walking on glass, until he was standing directly above me, his hands trying so hard not to reach out to me.

He knelt down in front of me, his eyes still on mine as he tried to get me to look at him-to _really_ look at him. My mind was so far from here, trying to erase what had happened permanently.

"Train…?" He breathed, cocking his head to the side. "Train can you hear me?"

I let out a slow breath, trying to calm myself before I forced my mind to reawaken back in reality. I blinked several times before looking up to him, seeing him as if it were for the first time in that moment.

"Are you-are you okay?" He asked, his voice full of sincerity as his hand reached up to brush against my cheekbone.

I nodded slowly, lying with every ounce in me. I hurt with everything I had, and it was hard not to admit to it. The idea of standing alone was excruciating, but thinking about _why _it hurt was even worse.

"Can you say something?" He asked, his fingers still brushing against the side of my face as I sat motionless.

"Thanks." The word escaped my lips before either of were ready for it, making him jump.

"There's nothing to thank me for," He whispered, his eyes filled with pain now. "What I did, I did because I love you, Train. It comes naturally, no matter how idiotic you may think it seems. How could I stand there and watch what he was doing to you when I knew there was nothing you could do?"

I studied him for several seconds, our eyes meeting in an instant that sent a message through our gazes. I took in a sharp, shaking breath as I felt my body leaning forward, pulling me towards him until, in that silent moment, our lips met.

I felt his body tighten as he began to pull away, not sure of why I was doing this, but I stopped him with the single movement of my hand sliding behind his neck. I pulled myself to my knees as I leaned into him, kissing him intently as he began to kiss me back.

Shivers traveled up m spine as I felt his hands slide against my waist and onto my lower back, pulling me flat against him as I tangled my fingers in his knotted hair. There was no doubt in my mind what I wanted now, no matter the situation.

Minutes later I found myself lying against the hard ground, looking up into his eyes as he held himself over me. His hands traveled over my body, making my hot skin tingle in the electric air.

I let out a low moan as I felt his fingers wander lower until they trailed down my length, lingering on the sensitive tip. He hesitated for a second, still unsure of my reactions, but one look into my eyes told him to keep going.

His hand slid up and down my shaft, throwing me into waves of ecstasy that no one else could make me feel. My hand flew up and tangled in his hair as my back arched towards him, pulling him closer to my trembling body.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine as I felt him fumbling with the fastenings of his pants. I slid my fingers down his chest before gently brushing his hands away, taking hold of his pants zipper and slowly sliding it down.

I slid my fingers down until I found his length, already hard and trembling as I wrapped my fingers around it. The heat that grew between us was almost unbearable, and it made me want him more than I realized I ever had.

Something in me had changed while I had been with him all those times. I had begun to realize what I really wanted, and what I had been ignoring all this time. I needed him in my life in some way or another, and for now this would have to do.

I ran my hand up and down his length, listening as he groaned between our lips. It was his turn to tangle his fingers in my hair, and before I knew it they had slid down to my hips, pulling my waist upwards until I felt his length run against mine.

I pulled my hands away, wrapped my arms around his neck, and waited for the moment we had both been needing.

It was slow at first, gentle and caring unlike Doctor's movements moments before. He gently slid inside me, circling his length as he did so to make it more comfortable for me.

I pulled away from his lips and let my head fall back as I let out a low moan, my body taking in every sensation he was giving me. He slid in deeper and deeper until he couldn't go any further, his body trembling as he held me to him.

He didn't move for several seconds, and I wasn't sure my expectant mind could take it. I reached up and pulled his face close to mine again, staring him in the eyes as he trembling against me.

"Please, Creed," I whispered, my lips brushing against his as I begged him. "Please."

All the wariness that he had held in his eyes only seconds ago vanished at my pleas, his mind made up as he slowly slid out and slammed back into me.

I fell back again with a loud moan, my hands clutching his wrists as he pumped in and out of me, groaning as he did so. I ran my fingers through my hair as he slid in deeper and pulled out faster, the feelings almost too much to handle.

It was all I could do not to scream as he pumped harder, his hips slamming into mine as we both moaned and whimpered. There was nothing but the two of us in my mind, and for now that's how I wanted it to be. I would get back to everything else after this, but I just needed a few more minutes of this ecstasy and I might be able to stand again without him.

"Creed!" I cried out as he circled his shaft inside me, sliding in and out as he did so. I leaned forward, trying my hardest not to let go when I felt him hit a spot inside me that made me cry out.

"Creed, Creed, Creed," I moaned with every thrust he made, his length running against that spot over and over and sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout my entire body.

"Train," He moaned as he felt me tighten around his length, my hands pulling him in deeper every time he thrust forward. "Oh, Train…"

I moaned in response as he picked up the past, pumping harder and faster than before and making my entire body shake. There wasn't much time left, I knew I would cum at any minute, but I needed this to last a little longer.

"Creed," I breathed almost painfully. "I don't want to cum yet."

He slowed his pace at my words, though he still kept up his motions. He thrust into me one more time before slipping his arms under mine and pulling me up against him. He lifted me into the air before pressing me up against the wall, his length still deep inside me.

I reached up and took a hold of a pipe in the ceiling, holding up most of my weight as he repositioned himself. I moaned as he started to thrust again, his rhythm getting faster and faster as I was bounced up and down.

He held onto my waist as he thrust, faster and faster, harder and harder. I threw my head back and moaned his name, feeling my body tremble in my arms as we moved into this new position.

"Train," He moaned loudly as he pumped harder and harder, if it were possible. "You feel so good, Train."

"Creed," I moaned back, one of my hands slipping and holding tightly to his shoulder as he pumped in and out of me again and again. "Creed, I'm gonna cum."

He moaned at this, pumping harder until I felt his body shake as hard as I knew mine was. His body shook harder the faster he moved until I could barely take the vibrations.

It was then that I knew I couldn't hold it in any longer. I screamed out his name as I felt my body explode, cum spraying across his chest as I felt him explode inside of me, moaning just as loudly as me.

I collapsed forward in his arms, my forehead hitting his shoulder as I tried to catch my breath. He lowered me slowly, his arms holding tightly to my hot back as he lay me gently on the cold floor.

He leaned forward and kissed me once on the forehead before sliding out of me, groaning as he did.

"Train?" He whispered as he rested his head on my shoulder, his fingers tracing lines up my chest.

"Mmm?" I muttered, unable to make up words in my mind.

"Do you love me?" He asked, the question suddenly burning in my mind.

I smiled once before leaning my head against his, my answer obvious as I pulled him tightly against me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wow, so I am absolutely ridiculous once again. It seems like it was one thing or another since I updated last, my schedule has been so hectic. I got a new job, which is good…sort of, except I don't enjoy it. It's basically to get some experience so I can get the job I REALLY want.

I had to run several "errands" to take care of family, which I didn't mind but it took up a lot of time. I also had to help close my cabin, which took another week (without internet). After that my friend and I took a vacation to the Wisconsin Dells, which rocked. But life has been crazy, crazy, crazy…

So, more than anything, I apologize to all of you. You've been soooooo patient I can't even begin to explain. I wish I would've updated faster, but life gets in the way. I know many of you are back at school, so you know that feeling, right?

Well, I hope to update sooner than this. I just had no creativity for this chapter and I really wanted to write it just so. I wanted to answer a few questions I've gotten about Doctor's actions earlier in our story, and then I wanted to give you guys another scene of Creed and Train (I'm almost positive there will be at least one more after this).

After this chapter we'll sum up Eden in 1 or 2 chapters (hopefully 1). We'll see.

I hope you can all forgive me. I wrote a longer chapter to make up for being gone with plenty of naughty things for all of you who wanted it X3 I will be back shortly, never fear, and I mean it this time. Life is calming down…slowly…and that means I have more time for writing.

So, faithful readers, please stand by me and wait for my next update!

Ciao!

Train X3


	35. Chapter 35 A Cats Suffering

A Cat's Suffering

A Cat's Suffering

I groaned as I let my head loll to the side, my eyes straining to focus on the dim, flickering light that filled the room. The world was hazy to my brain as it pulled itself out of Eden and into reality, finding it a much harder vision to accept.

I moved to pull my hand to my head but felt a tight restraint pull it back, making me jump. I craned my head forward, wincing as the tube in my neck shifted; to see both my wrists securely locked beside me with what looked like leather straps. With further investigation I found my waist and ankles to be in a similar position.

I let my head fall back heavily, pain shooting through my skull as it came in contact with the metal table beneath me. My eyes wandered the room, taking in several flickering computer and television screens, all monitoring something.

Scenes of empty rooms throughout Eden played out on the television screens, not a single soul in sight. Like the rest of this machine, the room I lay in seemed to be completely empty save for Eve who continued to float serenely in the tube beside me.

I caught sight of Hades lying on a desk across the room; it's silver and gold shell glittering in the flickering light as if it were calling to me. If I could just get loose and to the gun I could…

I flinched as the door beside the desk slid open with a sudden snap, taking me by surprise. Every emotion I had been feeling before suddenly flooded out of me only to be replaced by severe and pounding anger as Doctor stepped into the light, his glasses flashing.

"I see you're awake," He smirked as he completely crossed the threshold and the door slid shut behind him. "I was hoping you'd cooperate, but I see I was wrong."

I had nothing to say to this as he crossed the room and stared up at Eve, his smirk stretching and making him look quite deranged. He glanced down at her monitor and nodded with satisfaction before crossing over to me.

"You're quite the specimen, Black Cat," He said as he reached down and wrapped his fingers around the tube in my neck. "But I think you require further study."

Without any mercy he yanked the tube from my neck, sending white hot waves of pain up into my jaw and head. My back arched in pain as I gritted my teeth, trying my best not to make a sound for his satisfaction.

Through pain-clouded eyes I watched him drop the tube to the ground and begin to clean my neck. I jerked underneath his touch as it seemed no matter what he did it hurt, but there was nothing I could do to make him stop.

"You should heal quickly," He replied as he tossed the bloodied cloth he had been using into a nearby bin. "With the SV injection in your blood along with the nanomachines that Eden fed your body it should heal up nicely."

"Nano…machines?" I breathed painfully, my neck tingling as it continued to ache.

"Of course," He replied as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "What did you think that tube was for? With it I was able to connect your body to Eden while Eve shared her nanomachines with you."

I took in a deep breath, wincing as I did, as I fell silent.

"Have you given up, Heartnet?" He leaned over me with a satisfied look on his face.

I looked away slowly, trying to function through the pain that was spreading through my neck. I couldn't understand why it was hurting so much…

"That pain you're feeling is the nanomachines rebuilding the tissue in your neck," He explained as if he were reading my mind. "You'll get used to the feeling eventually, but for now it will take quite a bit out of you."

Several pain-filled minutes later I found myself calming down. The pain was slowly fading and the steady flow of warm blood I had felt trailing down my neck only moments ago was beginning to ebb.

Doctor returned and leaned over, his fingers against the skin of my neck as he examined it.

"It's astonishing how well they work," He smirked as he looked up to my eyes. "Isn't it?"

I glared weakly up at him, refusing to say a word. I could feel the energy from my body slowly returning, but for now I was in no state to fight. Not only that but I needed to be released from my restraints. For now I would just have to wait…

"I need you to return to Eden," Doctor spoke suddenly, his eyes still on mine and his hand still on my neck. "But before I do that, I need to do a bit of research."

He shifted away from my face and I felt his hands working with the restraint around one of my wrists. Several minutes later I found my arms bound above my head and my waist bound tighter than before.

"What are you going to do to me?" I growled as he tightened the straps around my wrists meticulously.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise…" He smirked as he brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "It's so much more fun that way."

I glared openly at him, my body boiling with hatred as I forced my strength to return. I couldn't afford to be trapped like this…I had to help Eve…I needed to know what was happening to my friends and where they were.

"But before I do that, I have another surprise for you," Doctor spoke softly as he moved towards the door and pressing the button beside it.

The metal slid aside to reveal a familiar face standing beyond it, two men holding tightly to his arms, though I knew if he were truly fighting back they would be no use.

"Creed…" I breathed out. "What…what happened?"

"I'm afraid they're using you against me, Train," He smiled apologetically as they led him into the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked, even more confused.

"How was I supposed to fight back when they told me your life was on the line if I did?"

"Oh…" I felt my face flush slightly as embarrassment replaced some of the hatred I was feeling before.

So Creed had been captured because of me…great… They had told Creed that if he fought back they would kill me, and of course upon hearing that he'd given up. Dammit Creed…just…dammit.

"I'm fine," I urged. "You should've just-"

"I hate to interrupt this happy reunion," Doctor stepped in the way so I could no longer see Creed. "But I have _work_ to do."

He turned and nodded to the men who were holding Creed. They pulled his hands behind his back and tightly bound them with what looked like rope but seemed to be made of something much stronger. They shoved him hard against the wall before tying his bound wrists and waist to an oversized pipe in the wall.

Seconds later the men had left the room, the door sliding shut behind them, and Doctor was standing over me again.

"I thought you might want to watch what I'm about to do to your dear cat," Doctor said to Creed, the venom apparent in his voice. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Don't touch him…" Creed growled slowly, his eyes deadly as he spoke.

"I don't believe you're in any situation to tell me what to and what not to do, Creed," He snapped. "I believe you lost that privilege quite some time ago."

With that Doctor turned back to me, his eyes filled with something all too familiar. I struggled painfully against my restraints, but it wasn't getting me anywhere.

I flinched violently when I felt his hand against my stomach and his breath hot on my neck. I turned my face away from him, the embarrassment from before now replaced by a sickening kind of fear…like I had felt so many times before in Creed's mansion.

"It's my turn to experiment on you, Black Cat," He whispered in my ear before pressing his lips against the hot skin of my neck.

I squeezed my eyes shut as his hand slid lower, finding the waistline of my pants all too easily. I pulled hard against my restraints, desperate to get away-to run.

"It only makes it more interesting when you struggle," He snickered as his fingers fiddled with the fastenings of my pants.

I fell still at his words, my chest tight as I struggled internally. There was nothing I could do-there was nothing Creed could do. Doctor had brought him here to watch as Doctor had his way with me…as he…

"Stop it," I heard Creed protest from somewhere behind Doctor, his voice desperate as I heard him struggling against the large pipe.

Doctor simply ignored Creeds words, his eyes locked onto mine as he came closer. My body shook, not with what Doctor was feeling, but with a nervous tension I hadn't felt in a long time.

I swallowed hard before turning my face to the side; barely evading Doctors attempt to kiss me. With more strength than I knew he had he took hold of my hair and wrenched my head back, his lips pressing painfully against mine.

I heard Creed make a strangled noise in protest, but there was nothing either of us could do. I needed Sven…I needed him to find us before Doctor was able to finish what he had started.

"Stop it." I coughed when he pulled away, feeling sick to my stomach.

"And why would I do that?" He smirked.

I flinched as I felt his fingers traveling down my pants, his smirk widening all the more as he felt where he pleased. I shut my eyes and tried to ignore the feelings, I wanted nothing to do with them or him. In my heart and mind I knew that if this had to happen this wasn't the person I wanted it to be happening with.

I clenched my teeth together when I felt his hand slide down my boxers and take hold between my legs, squeezing painfully. I struggled against my restraints as I tried my best to ignore the pain, but it seemed no matter what I did I wasn't going to get away and he wasn't going to stop.

I opened my eyes slowly only to clamp them shut again when I felt his fingers pull my member from my pants-his hot breath washing over the skin. I opened my eyes again and looked up at my restraints as I tried to ignore his tongue as it slowly circled the end of my length.

I had to figure these things out-I had to get out of this mess. I could not-could _not _let this happen. I wasn't this weak, I wasn't this pathetic, and I wasn't going to let him control me…

"You taste so good Black Cat." He whispered as he licked the underside of my length.

I tried my best to ignore his words, staring up at my restraints, trying to figure out how they worked and how I could undo them. I could feel Creed's eyes on me, but I couldn't find the strength to look at him.

I let out a strangled cry as I felt Doctor completely engulf my length in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it and making it hard to ignore the nausea that was growing in my stomach.

I slipped my wrists this way and that, trying to find a weakness in Doctor's restraints but it seemed he had made them especially well. I struggled all the same. It was the least I could do now…it felt like it was the _only _thing I could do. I was weak, and I was beginning to feel broken.

Doctor's head bobbed up and down between my legs as he worked faster and faster, moaning as my length slid further and further down his throat. I ground my teeth together as nausea crept up my throat, forcing to take over my senses if I wasn't careful.

I heard Creed struggling against the pipe, his mind just as determined as mine to bring this horrible situation to an end. I heard the pipe he was bound to groan in protest and I hoped with everything in me that he would escape.

I let out a silent sigh of relief as I felt Doctor's mouth slide away from my length, his hand releasing it as well. But my reprieve was short lived.

I recoiled as his face was suddenly very close to mine, his familiar smirk filled with lust and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I glared up at him, trying my best to rebel against his intentions even if it was something as simple as a glare.

His hands worked quickly as he undid my restraints, pulled my arms painfully behind my back, and threw me onto the cold, hard ground. I groaned as I rolled over, my wrists now free from his grip as he knelt above me, unbuckling his belt.

I glanced around warily, my eyes falling on Creed's for only a second before flicking guiltily away. It was then that I saw it. The tassels of Hades hilt were dangling over the edge of the table right above me, swaying ever so slightly as if begging for me to grab them.

I threw a quick glance at Doctor and seeing that he was still too busy undoing his pants I threw myself up onto one elbow and swung my hand upwards, getting a firm grip on Hades. I whipped it down, and aimed it with precision directly between Doctor's eyes.

His eyes widened with shock as he felt the cold metal press between his eyes and saw my finger trembling against the trigger.

"Now, now," He spoke shakily, but his smirk had returned once again. "We wouldn't want to do anything rash, now would we Black Cat?"

"And why wouldn't I?" I growling, digging Hades muzzle into his skin.

"If you _did_ happen to do anything," His hand wandered only inches away where a switch lay at the base of Eve's tank beside us. "It would only taken me a second to flip this switch, and by extension kill your friend."

"Who says I'd give you the time to do that?" I growled.

My words had been the wrong ones. His fingers jerked and the switch was flipped, sending a current of electricity through the tank where Eve floated. Her body writhed in obvious pain as she threw her head back in a silent scream.

"Stop!" I yelled, jerking forward and flipping the switch back…but nothing happened.

I turned back slowly as Doctor laughed quietly, his smirk stronger than ever.

"You can't simply stop the program's self destruction with the flick of a switch. At this very moment all of Eden is beginning to feel the effects of my actions…as are your friends. They'll all die, Black Cat, and only _I_ have the combination to stop it."

"Dammit!" I yelled, as I aimed Hades back at his face. "Then stop this! Do it!"

"I don't think you'll get me to do it simply by pointing a gun at my head, Heartnet," He smirked. "Your submission, however, may do the trick."

I stared at him for several seconds before my eyes wandered back to Eve's writhing body. If Doctor was telling the truth, we he may or may not be, it wasn't just Eve who was in trouble. If I didn't do as he said all of my friends and all of Chronos would die, not to mention whatever city that lay beneath Eden when it crashed.

"Fine…" I breathed as I let Hades fall with a clatter to the floor, my hand falling limp beside it.

"Train, no!" Creed cried from where he stood, struggling once again against his restraints.

"That's more like it," Doctor smirked as he pushed his glasses back up.

In a matter of seconds he had typed in the code only he knew and the electric current in Eve's tank had ceased. She now floated once again in oblivious serenity, as if nothing could reach her in there.

I let my head fall back slowly to the ground as doctor resumed his task, his hands unbuttoning his pants. He slid his already hard member out, his hands running up and down its length a few times before he took my roughly by the shoulders and flipped me painfully onto my stomach.

I clamped my eyes shut as I felt his fingers wrench my pants and underwear off, throwing them in a pile nearby. In seconds he had me by the hair, wrenching my up off the floor as I ground my teeth together, trying my hardest not to make a sound.

He slid my coat off and threw it aside before pulling my shirt over my head, doing the same with it. His arm wrapped around my chest as he pulled me against him, his breath hot on my neck as his tongue slid up my neck, making me arch my head away from him in disgust.

"I'm going to make you scream, Black Cat," He murmured in my ear, his lips brushing against my skin. "I'll make you scream my name."

I cried out as he threw me onto the floor again, my face hitting hard before I had a chance to catch myself. Before I could prepare myself his hands were around my wrists and yanking my arms back, pulling me onto my knees as my upper body hung from where he held me.

I tried my best to catch my breath, my mind reeling as I tried to ignore the screaming pain my shoulders. I would have to make it through this, there was no other choice. It was this or my friends died, and I couldn't live with the second option. I would get over this, I would put this behind me. You couldn't put death behind you.

I felt Doctor grunt as he pushed the tip of his length against my opening, swirling it around slightly as he slowly worked his way inside of me. It wasn't long before the feelings got the best of him and he couldn't restrain himself any longer. I wasn't prepared for this…

I cried out in pain as I felt the entirety of his length ram inside me, his fingers tightening mercilessly around my wrists as he shuddered deep in me. I ground my teeth together, so determined to erase this moment from my memory-wishing I could fall blank and ignore it all.

He grunted with pleasure as he slid out and slammed back into me over and over, the pain worsening with each of his movements. My head hung forward, swinging back and forth with each of his thrusts. My eyes focused on the blank floor beneath me, trying so hard to think about something else-anything else.

I choked back another cry of pain as he pushed in deeper, if it were possible, and stayed there. His body shook with each passing second, as if he were getting something out of his lack of movement.

"I never thought you'd feel _this _good, Black Cat," He moaned as he circled his length deep inside me. "But now I realize what it was Creed wanted so badly."

My mind flickered to Creed-Creed who was standing helpless and immobile, forced to witness all of this. I choked back my shame; refusing to look at him-afraid our eyes might meet in this uncertain situation.

"Too bad he won't be having anymore of this." Doctor chuckled as he slowly slid out and then back in, repeating his motions and moaning loudly.

I closed my eyes as my body rocked back and forth, my knees screaming out in protest as they ground against the hard floor. The feelings Doctor was creating in me were nothing like I had felt before with Creed… I wanted to scream, lash out, and throw up all at the same time. I had a fury building up in me that I was sure would kill me if I didn't let it go soon.

My mind wandered to Creed…to the nights we had spent together in positions much like this. There had been different feelings then, nothing like the hatred I was feeling now. It had felt good in ways I didn't know it could, and I had finally admitted to the fact that I never wanted those feelings to end.

I was forced back to reality within a matter of seconds as Doctor let go of my wrists and my upper body was sent crashing to the ground. His hands held tightly my hips as he pumped deep in side me without mercy, his control finally breaking as it was consumed by the feelings he must be experiencing.

He groaned as he slid in and out of me, the pain beginning to ebb as my body tried to get used to this new feeling. There was nothing but hatred inside me, but I knew he wouldn't stop for a long time…

"Just..a little…longer…" He panted as his fingers dug into my pelvic bone and he rammed harder than ever into me.

"I don't think so." Another voice entered the silence that had only been interrupted by Doctor's moans and groans seconds before.

Several things happened in a matter of seconds… I felt a painful wrenching as Doctor yanked out of me, throwing me painfully to the ground. I heard a loud noise before Doctor grunted painfully and fell, crashing into the computer screens behind him.

I reached down instinctively for Hades, my fingers yanking my pants up and finding the empty holster. I looked up in shock, unsure of the situation I was in.

Creed stood over Doctor, his eyes blazing with more anger than I had ever seen before. His restraints lay in ruin against the wall where he had obviously been working away at them the entire time until he broke free.

Doctor stared up at him with wide, frightened eyes, but his insane smirk still covered his face. Creed let out an animal-like growl from deep in his chest, his fingers flexing only centimeters away from his sword.

"Why, are you jealous, Creed?" Doctor laughed, his smile twitching as if he could barely contain himself, and I had a feeling he couldn't for much longer.

"Don't you _ever_ touch him again," Creed hissed, leaning in close so that their faces were only centimeters apart.

"Again?" Doctor laughed again. "Do you honestly think you'll be around long enough to stop me if I felt intrigued enough to try?"

That was it, Creed had had enough. His hand flashed through the air and his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword, slicing it through the air until it rested against Doctor's neck.

"Give me one more reason," Creed growled, his anger obvious.

Doctor sat in silence, his laughter threatening to break through as his mouth continued to twitch.

"One more reason…" Creed snapped louder this time, and I realized now that it wasn't a threat, it was a demand. He wanted a good reason to kill Doctor.

"If you think this is the last time I'll take him like that you're sorely mistaken, Creed Diskenth."

I couldn't move fast enough to look away even if I had wanted to. Creed's sword moved too quickly. In a matter of seconds the metal of the sword flashed through the air, sending a spray of blood in its wake as Doctor's head lolled to the side on a mostly severed neck.

It wasn't until several seconds later that I realized I was still breathing. I sat their in a paralytic silence, my body refusing to move as my brain refused to communicate with it. There was nothing here for me to think about-I didn't need to think about it.

Creed stood, with as much strength as he could, beside Doctor's unmoving body. His eyes were focused on mine, trying desperately to read what I was thinking but failing miserably.

He slowly sheathed his sword, his movements careful as if he were afraid he might frighten me off. He walked slowly, taking each step as if he were walking on glass, until he was standing directly above me, his hands trying so hard not to reach out to me.

He knelt down in front of me, his eyes still on mine as he tried to get me to look at him-to _really_ look at him. My mind was so far from here, trying to erase what had happened permanently.

"Train…?" He breathed, cocking his head to the side. "Train can you hear me?"

I let out a slow breath, trying to calm myself before I forced my mind to reawaken back in reality. I blinked several times before looking up to him, seeing him as if it were for the first time in that moment.

"Are you-are you okay?" He asked, his voice full of sincerity as his hand reached up to brush against my cheekbone.

I nodded slowly, lying with every ounce in me. I hurt with everything I had, and it was hard not to admit to it. The idea of standing alone was excruciating, but thinking about _why _it hurt was even worse.

"Can you say something?" He asked, his fingers still brushing against the side of my face as I sat motionless.

"Thanks." The word escaped my lips before either of were ready for it, making him jump.

"There's nothing to thank me for," He whispered, his eyes filled with pain now. "What I did, I did because I love you, Train. It comes naturally, no matter how idiotic you may think it seems. How could I stand there and watch what he was doing to you when I knew there was nothing you could do?"

I studied him for several seconds, our eyes meeting in an instant that sent a message through our gazes. I took in a sharp, shaking breath as I felt my body leaning forward, pulling me towards him until, in that silent moment, our lips met.

I felt his body tighten as he began to pull away, not sure of why I was doing this, but I stopped him with the single movement of my hand sliding behind his neck. I pulled myself to my knees as I leaned into him, kissing him intently as he began to kiss me back.

Shivers traveled up m spine as I felt his hands slide against my waist and onto my lower back, pulling me flat against him as I tangled my fingers in his knotted hair. There was no doubt in my mind what I wanted now, no matter the situation.

Minutes later I found myself lying against the hard ground, looking up into his eyes as he held himself over me. His hands traveled over my body, making my hot skin tingle in the electric air.

I let out a low moan as I felt his fingers wander lower until they trailed down my length, lingering on the sensitive tip. He hesitated for a second, still unsure of my reactions, but one look into my eyes told him to keep going.

His hand slid up and down my shaft, throwing me into waves of ecstasy that no one else could make me feel. My hand flew up and tangled in his hair as my back arched towards him, pulling him closer to my trembling body.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine as I felt him fumbling with the fastenings of his pants. I slid my fingers down his chest before gently brushing his hands away, taking hold of his pants zipper and slowly sliding it down.

I slid my fingers down until I found his length, already hard and trembling as I wrapped my fingers around it. The heat that grew between us was almost unbearable, and it made me want him more than I realized I ever had.

Something in me had changed while I had been with him all those times. I had begun to realize what I really wanted, and what I had been ignoring all this time. I needed him in my life in some way or another, and for now this would have to do.

I ran my hand up and down his length, listening as he groaned between our lips. It was his turn to tangle his fingers in my hair, and before I knew it they had slid down to my hips, pulling my waist upwards until I felt his length run against mine.

I pulled my hands away, wrapped my arms around his neck, and waited for the moment we had both been needing.

It was slow at first, gentle and caring unlike Doctor's movements moments before. He gently slid inside me, circling his length as he did so to make it more comfortable for me.

I pulled away from his lips and let my head fall back as I let out a low moan, my body taking in every sensation he was giving me. He slid in deeper and deeper until he couldn't go any further, his body trembling as he held me to him.

He didn't move for several seconds, and I wasn't sure my expectant mind could take it. I reached up and pulled his face close to mine again, staring him in the eyes as he trembling against me.

"Please, Creed," I whispered, my lips brushing against his as I begged him. "Please."

All the wariness that he had held in his eyes only seconds ago vanished at my pleas, his mind made up as he slowly slid out and slammed back into me.

I fell back again with a loud moan, my hands clutching his wrists as he pumped in and out of me, groaning as he did so. I ran my fingers through my hair as he slid in deeper and pulled out faster, the feelings almost too much to handle.

It was all I could do not to scream as he pumped harder, his hips slamming into mine as we both moaned and whimpered. There was nothing but the two of us in my mind, and for now that's how I wanted it to be. I would get back to everything else after this, but I just needed a few more minutes of this ecstasy and I might be able to stand again without him.

"Creed!" I cried out as he circled his shaft inside me, sliding in and out as he did so. I leaned forward, trying my hardest not to let go when I felt him hit a spot inside me that made me cry out.

"Creed, Creed, Creed," I moaned with every thrust he made, his length running against that spot over and over and sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout my entire body.

"Train," He moaned as he felt me tighten around his length, my hands pulling him in deeper every time he thrust forward. "Oh, Train…"

I moaned in response as he picked up the past, pumping harder and faster than before and making my entire body shake. There wasn't much time left, I knew I would cum at any minute, but I needed this to last a little longer.

"Creed," I breathed almost painfully. "I don't want to cum yet."

He slowed his pace at my words, though he still kept up his motions. He thrust into me one more time before slipping his arms under mine and pulling me up against him. He lifted me into the air before pressing me up against the wall, his length still deep inside me.

I reached up and took a hold of a pipe in the ceiling, holding up most of my weight as he repositioned himself. I moaned as he started to thrust again, his rhythm getting faster and faster as I was bounced up and down.

He held onto my waist as he thrust, faster and faster, harder and harder. I threw my head back and moaned his name, feeling my body tremble in my arms as we moved into this new position.

"Train," He moaned loudly as he pumped harder and harder, if it were possible. "You feel so good, Train."

"Creed," I moaned back, one of my hands slipping and holding tightly to his shoulder as he pumped in and out of me again and again. "Creed, I'm gonna cum."

He moaned at this, pumping harder until I felt his body shake as hard as I knew mine was. His body shook harder the faster he moved until I could barely take the vibrations.

It was then that I knew I couldn't hold it in any longer. I screamed out his name as I felt my body explode, cum spraying across his chest as I felt him explode inside of me, moaning just as loudly as me.

I collapsed forward in his arms, my forehead hitting his shoulder as I tried to catch my breath. He lowered me slowly, his arms holding tightly to my hot back as he lay me gently on the cold floor.

He leaned forward and kissed me once on the forehead before sliding out of me, groaning as he did.

"Train?" He whispered as he rested his head on my shoulder, his fingers tracing lines up my chest.

"Mmm?" I muttered, unable to make up words in my mind.

"Do you love me?" He asked, the question suddenly burning in my mind.

I smiled once before leaning my head against his, my answer obvious as I pulled him tightly against me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wow, so I am absolutely ridiculous once again. It seems like it was one thing or another since I updated last, my schedule has been so hectic. I got a new job, which is good…sort of, except I don't enjoy it. It's basically to get some experience so I can get the job I REALLY want.

I had to run several "errands" to take care of family, which I didn't mind but it took up a lot of time. I also had to help close my cabin, which took another week (without internet). After that my friend and I took a vacation to the Wisconsin Dells, which rocked. But life has been crazy, crazy, crazy…

So, more than anything, I apologize to all of you. You've been soooooo patient I can't even begin to explain. I wish I would've updated faster, but life gets in the way. I know many of you are back at school, so you know that feeling, right?

Well, I hope to update sooner than this. I just had no creativity for this chapter and I really wanted to write it just so. I wanted to answer a few questions I've gotten about Doctor's actions earlier in our story, and then I wanted to give you guys another scene of Creed and Train (I'm almost positive there will be at least one more after this).

After this chapter we'll sum up Eden in 1 or 2 chapters (hopefully 1). We'll see.

I hope you can all forgive me. I wrote a longer chapter to make up for being gone with plenty of naughty things for all of you who wanted it X3 I will be back shortly, never fear, and I mean it this time. Life is calming down…slowly…and that means I have more time for writing.

So, faithful readers, please stand by me and wait for my next update!

Ciao!

Train X3


	36. Chapter 36 A Cat's Rescue

A Cat's Rescue

"You're insane," That was all Creed had to say to me as I stood in front of him. "You can't go back in there, you'll die!"

"I have to, Creed," I spoke quietly as I slipped my black coat back on, my body still shaking from what Doctor had done to me. "If I don't Eve and everyone else will die."

"You'll die either way." He insisted, trying his best to convince me to stay.

"It's just something I have to do," I replied as I fastened Hades holster around my right thigh and slid the gun into place. "And I need you to understand that."

"I'm trying; Train, but so far you're not making any sense." Creed almost snapped.

"I need you to find the others while I'm in there," I straightened up and gave him a serious look. "They need you more than I will here. I have no idea where they are or what's happened to them, but I'll feel better if I know you're with them."

"Fine," Creed spoke shortly, almost pouting. "But don't expect me to stay away from here. I'll be back as soon as I can to make sure you've made it out alive."

I smiled at him as we watched one another. I owed him so much and I felt as if I were throwing it all back in his face by going back into Eden. But I had to. Like I had told Creed everyone would die if I didn't, and if we weren't hurt Eve would be. I couldn't let either situation happen.

"With Doctor out of the way things should be easier." I pointed out, my eyes flickering over to the bloody mess that was once Doctor.

"I'll see to it that the Zero Numbers end up the same way." Creed nodded.

The Zero Numbers…that was the code name Sephiria had now given them. How could Chronos have let this happen? It was as if the organization had begun to fall apart the moment Creed and I had left. Enemies had been growing and strengthening within their numbers and they hadn't had a clue. Mason had been leading the Zero Numbers and with such force that even Chronos was finding itself in trouble.

"Don't do it alone, alright?" I eyed him cautiously for any sign of defiance.

He only nodded but I knew he was telling the truth. It wouldn't make sense for Creed to take all the Zero Numbers on by himself, especially if they were fighting in large groups as they had been before. I didn't need to find Creed dead, or anyone else for that matter.

"Alright," I sighed as I eyed apprehensively the cord that lay on the floor before scooping it up and holding it in front of my face. "Here goes nothing."

With my eyes clamped shut and my body ready for the pain that was sure to come I mimicked Doctor's moves from hours ago. I shoved the tube forward and into the hollow center of my collar bone before wrenching it to the left as if to lock it in place.

Everything was blank after that. I couldn't recall collapsing to the floor as I knew I must have, and I had no idea what Creed's reaction had been. All I knew was that I could feel my body flying through a cold darkness that wasn't altogether unfamiliar to me. I had done this once before and I could do it again. I had to.

I awoke to silence, complete and utter silence. Somewhere in my mind I knew where I was and what had happened, but I still found myself confused and out of balance.

Eden was different in ways I hadn't imagined. The darkness that existed around me had lightened but ever so slightly into a hazy mist. The ground beneath me, which I was now lying on, was made up of what looked like cracked glass. Beneath its surface a silvery liquid churned as if a storm existed beneath the cold surface.

I pushed myself up onto my lower arms as I looked around, but I could barely see a thing through the murky haze that hung in the air and clung to my skin. It was cold. It hit me in that instant. It was like a day that was threatening to snow but couldn't quite find it in it.

With a push I shoved myself to my feet and looked around once again from my new height. Eve had to be here somewhere, or was this like my own personal section of Eden like before with the beach and Saya? She had to be here. She just had to.

"Train?" Her voice echoed through the darkness.

I whipped around to see her standing in front of me, her skin shining with a bright light that seemed inhuman. Her body was naked but censored by the blinding light, her face, hands, and legs the only parts of her that I could see.

She eyed me with dark, sad eyes as if she knew what had happened between Doctor and me. Her face seemed so different here, as if she had grown several years over internally but remained a child on the outside.

"Eve…" I breathed, wanting to reach out to her but knowing somehow that it wouldn't help. "We have to get you out of here, okay?"

"You can't," She shook her head adamantly. "Adam won't let you."

"Well, screw Adam!" I snapped back before I realized what I was doing. "Screw this whole place. You don't belong here, Eve."

"And neither do you." A new voice entered the conversation from behind Eve.

I squinted through the haze until his form came into focus and I recognized him at once.

"Adam…" I growled, my body immediately defensive as my hand hovered over Hades.

"You're back I see," He smirked at me as he came up behind Eve. "I thought I had chased the stray out."

"You did," I snapped back. "But I'm taking Eve with me this time."

"Oh, are you?" He chuckled as he wrapped a long arm around Eve's shoulders and pulled her back against him. "That's an interesting proposition. What will you offer me in return?"

"Nothing," I said shortly. "You don't deserve anything."

"You must remember I'm simply playing my part in this act," He replied calmly as he held Eve close. "Just as Eve is. And as you are."

"I'm not playing," I growled before I whipped Hades out of its holster and aimed carefully. "Hand her over."

"Train, don't do this." Eve spoke with such sadness it made me falter.

"I have to Princess," I winked at her before refocusing my gaze on Adam. "She's all we've got."

"Then take her," Adam spoke darkly for the first time before shoving Eve towards with. "But don't expect your journey to be an easy one. I won't let you out of Eden that easily."

I caught Eve before she fell face first into the ground, her hands cold against my skin as she clung to me. Her eyes held so much fear in them, and her body was shaking all over.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her tight against me, her face hiding in my shirt as I aimed at Adam again.

"What's this?" He asked, smirking again. "Still on the offense?"

"You're not going to let us go, are you?" I asked calmly.

"I won't let _her_ go," He corrected me. "I would rather you go away altogether."

"If I go she goes." I shot back as I cocked Hades threateningly.

"Do you think your weapon frightens me?" He laughed sardonically. "You can't injure me with something a simple as that."

"I can try." I growled before firing the gun, the kickback shoving Eve and I backwards as if I had never shot a gun before.

Adam's image along with the world around us cracked in half as if it were made of the same glass the ground was. Cracks spider webbed out from the main one, splintering the scenery around us until it exploded and fell to the ground like rain.

"Eve," I looked down to see her still clinging to me, but her body was now clothed in the same strange white robe it had been before. "We have to go."

She looked up at me with her fear-filled eyes before nodding meakly.

"You can do this," I smiled down at her. "Just like all those times before."

Her nod was a little stronger this time as she pulled away from me and looked around at the darkness we now stood in.

"He isn't gone," She looked at me warily before glancing around again. "He's just been pushed a little further away. But if we run…"

"We can make it out?" I hoped I was finishing her sentence; I didn't need to hear anything dark and depressing.

"Maybe." She replied, her answer and eyes filled with doubt.

"Then let's do this." And with that I snatched up her hand and set off at a dead run.

We would make it out of here; I refused to think any other way. Even if Adam got in our way and tried to stop us we would make it out. We would see Sven and the others again. I would see Creed. I had to promise myself that. There was no other option.

As we ran the darkness around us began to ebb, giving into a white mist that floated several feet of the ground and swirled as we raced through it. Trees shot up on either side of us and soon we found ourselves running down a flat, dirt path that led into darkness.

"Maybe we should turn around, Train." Eve offered, sounding worried.

"Where would we go?" I asked as I slowed to a stop, pulling Eve to my side protectively.

We both turned at the same time towards the path we had come from, but it wasn't a path at all. Instead the trees thinned out to show the same beach I had been standing in my memories from before.

The broken ground gave way to dark, churning waters with a deep red sky that seemed to hang far too low. I glanced back at the dark path that awaited us and almost instantly a shiver ran up my spine. Something felt wrong about that way. Eve was right.

"Let's go that way." I nodded towards the beach.

"What?" Eve looked up at me with wide eyes. "That way doesn't look safe either."

"Neither way does," I replied with a small shrug. "But this way doesn't give me the creeps."

We moved quickly back the way we had come, the ominous looking beach coming closer and closer with each quick step. This place had led me out of Eden once and I was hoping it would again.

I pulled Eve behind me as the dirt path changed to soft sand that slowed our steps as if it were pulling us under. The waves crashed loudly against the wet shore, washing sharp looking objects into view before pulling them back under again.

"I don't like this place." Eve muttered as we came to a stop only feet away from where the water touched.

"I don't either, but last time I was in here I found the way out here," I replied as I glanced around half hoping to see Saya standing nearby as she had been before. "We just have to find the right place."

"You'll never find it in time." Adam's familiar voice came from behind us.

I whipped around, yanking Hades up in front of me as I held Eve against me once again.

"We're getting out whether you like it or not." I shot back, my finger pressing dangerously against Hades trigger.

"You may, yes," He nodded calmly as he folded his arms. "But she will not."

"You already said that before," I snapped as I cocked my gun. "But I didn't care then and I don't care now."

I fired Hades several times hoping for the result I had received earlier, but nothing of the sort happened. Adam's hand whipped up in front of his face as he caught the bullets between his fingertips. He jerked his hand downward at an impossible speed, sending the bullets back in our direction.

I shoved Eve to the ground before following suit, but not before I felt the searing pain of a bullet slamming into my arm. I landed hard on the sand, my hand reaching up and gripping my upper arm where the bullet had gone in.

"Train!" Eve cried, coming to my side quickly and staring at my new wound.

"I'm fine," I replied through gritted teeth as I righted myself. "It's okay, Eve."

I raised my injured arm, Hades coming into my view as I aimed at his heart. He had to have a weakness, even if he could become a human gun.

"Didn't you learn?" He scoffed before becoming serious. "You can't defeat me, especially not with a toy such as that."

"You have to have a weakness." I snarled back, the pain from my arm shooting up into my shoulder.

"As do you." He smirked back, his eyes wandering to the blood that was beginning to soak through my black coat.

"Then come find it." I growled back before shoving myself to my feet and firing my weapon.

Adam ducked skillfully out of the way before running at me, his strange harp held out in front of him like some sort of weapon.

He reached up with his free hand and ran his fingers across the golden strings, letting loose a terrible sound. Eve fell back to her knees, her hands clamped over her ears as I tried my best to block it out.

I spun out of the way as Adam flew at me, swiping the air with his harp that I now realized was quite sharp along the bottom. I ducked again as he came at me, lashing out at me angrily with his strange weapon.

I wrenched Hades up just in time to block a point blank blow from the harp, the metal grinding horribly as we fought against one another. The sound he had made earlier had long since faded, but not for long.

Adam flung his fingers across the strings again, the noise slamming into my ear drums as such a close distance. I faltered as my ears rattled painfully, Hades slipping against the harp.

He used that moment to attack once more. He pulled the harp away before slamming it back down on me, the sharp base sinking deep into my shoulder and chest. I winced and tried my best not to make any sound, but it was hard to do with all the pain that was now pumping through my system.

"Why don't you just give up?" Adam smirked as he leapt away from me, landing softly on the sand several feet away.

I clenched my shoulder, trying my best to stem the flow of blood that I could feel draining down my skin. I looked at him with what I knew had to be pain-filled eyes, incapable of hiding it.

"I'm not going to let you hurt any more innocent people," I growled back, wincing again as the pain increased with breathing. "I'm not giving up until you or your monster is dead."

"You cannot kill me," He laughed sardonically. "I am merely a part of this world, a world which is created only by your imagination."

I had nothing to say to this, in fact I found myself completely confused. I stood in silence as I tried to breathe without causing any further pain, but I was beginning to find both impossible.

Eve stepped beside me in that moment of silence; her body filled with what I knew was anger. She could fight, we both knew that, and she had chosen now to enter the battle.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else either," She said in a flat tone. "You have to die."

"You just don't learn, do you?" Adam laughed full heartedly. "It's _impossible_ to kill something that is merely a figment of your imagination."

"If you're a figment of my imagination," Eve growled as she stepped passed me. "Then it will be easy to destroy you."

With a blast of energy and wind Eve's form began to change into the shape it had been the night I had first seen what she could do. Her hair became wiry and strong as the ends turned razor sharp. Her body glowed with a red aura as her nails sharpened into claws and her eyes turned a deeper red than before.

"Eve-" I jerked forward, trying to find a way to stop her.

"It's okay, Train," She smiled over her shoulder at me with calm eyes. "It'll all be over soon."

With that she shoved me backwards with one of her dangerous hands, sending me falling backwards into the sand.

I watched helplessly as she lunged forward, her animal instincts taking over as she let out a strangled growl. Adam stepped backwards with a look of surprise across his face. He had obviously never been warned about Eve's true potential.

The battle ended in a matter of minutes. Eve's hands and hair whipped through the air, lashing out every chance she got until blood was running down Adam's porcelain skin.

He fought back as much as he could, wrenching his deadly harp this way and that but always missing as Eve dodged skillfully out of the way. She slashed bloody lines across his face with her claws, ripped the skin on his back apart with her bladed hair, and broke his arm with a simple movement that seemed to cause her no strength at all.

At last Adam ran at her, using the same tactics he had before on me. He leapt into the air, his harp held high as he intended to bring it down on the top of Eve's head, but before he could get any closer one of Eve's razor sharp groups of hair shot out and slammed into his chest.

It was like watching history relive itself. She had used the same attack on Adam as she accidentally had three years ago on Sven. But this time it worked.

Adam's body went limp against Eve's deadliest weapon. His arms fell downward as he dropped his harp to the bloody sand below and in an instant he died right before our eyes.

A gust of wind rushed across the beach, throwing waves into the air and rushing past us in a matter of seconds. I watched in disbelief as Adam's body began to disintegrate and float away in a silver mist, as if he had never been human at all.

As the last of the silvery mist floated away I watched as Eve's body regained control and fell back to her normal form. Her hair softened and fell gently against her back as he nails shortened and her body seemed to lose all the tension it had gathered.

With a soft sigh she fell to her knees, her strength seeming to have vanished. I shoved myself to my feet and ran to her side, catching her in my arms before she fell face first into the bloody sand.

"Eve?" I asked as I pulled her away to get a look at her face. "Eve? Are you alright?"

Her eyes flitted open, revealing her soft, light red eyes as she looked at me and smiled.

"I'm okay," She nodded before her eyes fell to my bleeding shoulder and she grew serious. "But you're not."

"I'll be okay," I tried to shrug but the pain wouldn't allow it. "We have to focus on getting out of here first."

"I think I know how." She said quietly before looking off towards the waves behind us.

I followed her gaze slowly, my eyes wandering along the beach before I saw her.

"Saya." I whispered as I saw her standing there once more.

Her long, pink kimono floated in the wind in a way that made her look ethereal, and her dark hair swayed around her smiling face. She beckoned us towards her with the motion of her hand before turning to gaze at the ocean waves.

Eve and I both stood, helping each other as we did, before turning to cross the space between us and Saya.

She smiled wider as we came closer, her eyes barely noticing my injuries or Eve's exhausted state. She only smiled, like she always had before.

"You came back, Train-kun," She smiled warmly as she reached out and took my hand in hers. "For your friend?"

I nodded, trying my best to keep my emotions intact.

"You really have changed," She squeezed my hand before looking to Eve. "He's lucky to have someone like you."

I glanced down at Eve before turning back to Saya, my mind willing me to take in every detail about her that I had begun to forget. She was unforgettable, but time stole the memories you never wanted to fade.

"I'll lead you out of here again, Train-kun," She laughed lightly. "But promise me you won't come back this time?"

"I promise." I whispered, unable to find my voice through the painful lump in my throat.

She reached out into what seemed to be empty space before running her finger down in a straight line, bright white light following behind her finger. With a single movement of her hand the line widened until it was large enough for both Eve and I to walk through.

"I can't take you any further than this," She smiled. "But at least I could open the door for you."

Eve smiled and thanked her before stepping into the light, her shape disappearing as she walked through the doorway and to the other side.

"Come with me, Saya." I begged, my voice spilling out of me.

"You know I can't, Train-kun," She smiled sadly before taking my other hand as well. "No matter how much we both wish I could."

"I miss you." I stated matter-of-factly.

"I miss you too." She nodded, her eyes growing sad as she stared at one another.

We studied one another for what felt like hours, our eyes memorizing every feature about the other until there was nothing left to look at. This would be the last time we would ever feel or talk to one another, and somehow it seemed harder than the first time we had said goodbye.

I found myself leaning forward in a moment of sudden silence, the waves becoming still as the wind fell calm around us. She leaned forward as well, taking a step towards me until we were pressed against one another, exchanging the warmth from our bodies.

It was a moment I wouldn't have traded for just about anything in the world. Our lips met for the first and last time, a moment I had dreamt about since the day she had left me. I ran my hand up into her hair and hers ran up my back, our minds urging us to never let go.

I felt her push me forward, forcing me to take a step back, and then another. And then it ended… I felt her hands press gently against my chest where my racing heart was beating, and in an instant I was stumbling backwards into the light.

"You'll be alright, Train-kun," She smiled as the light began to envelope her shape. "Because you have someone who loves you."

"Saya!" I cried as I tried my best to reach out through the light and grab her, but all I could do was fall into the endless space that lay behind me.

She was gone. Just like before.

"Train?" I heard a voice hammering at my brain as I swam in familiar darkness. "Train, wake up!"

I felt someone shake my shoulder and pain shot through my every nerve. I jerked away, my eyes opening to the dark lab I felt I had just left. Creed hovered over me, his dark eyes filled with more than just fear.

"Creed?" I whispered as my eyes tried to focus on him.

"I came back for you, Train," He smiled weakly. "Like I promised I would."

"Thanks," I smiled back before wincing at the pain it caused.

My hand wandered up my arm and to my shoulder, cold blood greeting my hand as I pressed it against my coat. But the injuries were gone. I looked down at my arm where the deep gash and bullet wound should have been but there was nothing left but the ripped fabric of my shirt.

I glanced over to see Creed holding my black coat, my blood smeared across the pale skin of his hands.

"What happened?" He asked, obviously referring to the blood and the ebbing pain.

"I was injured in there," I muttered in confusion as I sat up and lifted my sleeve to look at my skin. "But now…there's nothing there."

"What happens in Eden is only a figment of your imagination." I looked up to see Eve kneeling by my feet, her face calm as usual.

"But that doesn't explain the blood." I said as I wiped it away from my skin.

"No, it doesn't." Was all Eve had to say before she stood to face the door. "We need to go."

"Right," I rubbed my head before letting Creed help me stand.

I shrugged my short coat on before retrieving Hades from the floor where I had evidently dropped it.

"Where are the others?" I asked, looking to Creed.

"The ones who survived are throughout Eden fighting the Zero Numbers," He replied casually. "I was able to take a few of them out, but they were hidden at the time."

I look from him to Eve before trying my best to think. The Zero Numbers were missing a few now, just as we were it seemed. I didn't want to imagine who had fallen while fighting. Sven had to be alive. He had to be…Creed would have told me if he weren't, right?

"Are you ready?" I asked, looking from Eve to Creed.

Eve simply nodded as she readjusted her dress that she had obviously put on while I was out.

"I'm ready," Creed said quietly before taking my hand and squeezing it. "But only if you're by my side."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hey guys! Sorry I was slower on the whole updating thing…I know I promised to be faster but I just wasn't inspired to write anything. I've been watching the anime "Bleach" recently because my friend is totally into it and it seemed to give me some inspiration for writing fight scenes.

I hope this chapter was interesting enough. I know there wasn't a lot of Creed in it but there will be in the next chapters (until the end basically). There are a few surprises awaiting you, in fact there could be some awaiting me…scary… Sven will come back along with the Chronos Numbers and Eve will be in the rest of the story.

The next chapters will be filled with lots of fighting and of course some dramatic talking…oooooh…haha X3 The ending should be a shock, I hope, but hopefully you won't kill me for it when you read my next story. There aren't too many chapters left, and this time I mean it. Maybe three left, or four. Then it's off to the sequel. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was interesting to write!

Ciao!

Train X3


	37. Chapter 37 A Cat's Defiance

Alright, so it's a day late, I'm sorry!!! However it's finally here! These are the final three chapters of "A War I Did Not Start and Could Not End". I hope you all enjoy what I've written; your advice has been so helpful!!!

Train X3

A Cat's Defiance

Eden had fallen silent somewhere between when I had entered Eve's world and when I had arrived back in the lab. The revving of the engine had ceased and the rocking motions had stilled as well. The monster was sleeping, or so it seemed. But for how long?

We made our way through unfamiliar corridors that only Creed seemed to know. The darkness that had greeted us when we had opened the lab doors had taken us by surprise and even Creed hadn't expected the silence that had engulfed our senses. Something had changed or someone was setting us up.

"Do you think someone got to the controls?" Eve asked from behind me as we edged along the nearest wall.

"Are there controls for this thing?" I asked as I held tightly the back of Creeds coat, his eyes serving him better in this mess than mine.

"There must be," Eve replied intelligently. "It's a machine."

"Is it?" Creed asked from the front of our stumbling line.

Silence fell again as we continued to move forward. Eve was right. It was entirely possible that there were controls to this thing, but the problem was where were they and who knew how to work them.

If these controls did in fact exist someone had put the thing on pause. The problem was how to put it on self destruct and who it was that would hit the button.

"It's not much further now," Creed spoke suddenly, taking me by surprise and pulling me back into reality. "The elevator is just ahead but there are stairs, so we'll have to take them."

My aching legs groaned in protest and I tried my best to ignore them. There was no other option and sitting here whining about how much pain I was in wasn't going to fit in well with our current plan.

"Then what?' Eve asked, regarding Creeds plans.

"Then we make our way down to the main sector of Eden," He replied. "That's where they said they'd meet us. Sephiria will instruct us from there."

So Sephiria was alive. Good.

We made our way into the large room the elevator was in and just as Creed had guessed it was powerless. I rammed the door to the stairs open, shoving debris aside so that we could make our way into the stairwell.

The descent was long and painful. By the time we made it halfway down my legs were shaking and my lungs were screaming for more air. Being in Eden had really taken it out of me and no matter how much I tried to deny it my body wasn't easily convinced.

Creed watched with wary eyes as I stepped passed him while he held open the door. I ignored his gaze, not sure how to respond when I knew a fake smile or a reassuring word would do him absolutely no good. He could see how tired I was and it would frustrate and worry him if he knew there was nothing he could do to remedy it.

The room that lay beyond the doorway was massive. So large in fact I had a hard time remembering we were still inside Eden and not Creed's mansion back on solid ground.

The ceiling rose over a hundred feet above us, arching up into a single point where a deadly looking pendulum made of steel and glass hung. It swung in the still air as if someone else was controlling it but it never moved downward. The floor was made of cracked marble and steel, as if a fancy house and a factory had been smashed together.

A concrete colonnade surrounded the round room, towering high above us until they stood mere feet shorter than the ceiling. The light that existed in the room was dim and flickering, created only by the unattended fluorescent lights that lined the walls behind the columns.

So many things had come together to create this room, as if it had never been planned to exist in the first place, and the pendulum only made it stranger. It seemed that we finally stood at the center of the beast, but what would happen from here lay in the unknown.

I glanced over at Creed whose eyes were turned upward toward the swinging pendulum, his mind far from here. Eve, on the other hand, seemed to be concocting a plan in her head as she always seemed to be doing.

"This is where the others said they'd meet us?" I glanced around, hoping to see a familiar face.

"They should be here by now." Creed muttered back as if he hadn't heard my question at all.

Eve glanced around as well, both of us hoping to see Sven walk through the door or any other face we knew. But something darker seemed to be at work. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach.

I stepped away from the group until I stood in the center of the room, directly beneath the pendulum that hung high above. The room was so huge it was hard to see the other side, but from here I could tell no one was waiting there for us.

"Where could they be?" I muttered to myself as I turned around, looking back towards Creed and Eve.

I winced in disgust as I felt my foot fall into something wet and warm, seeping through the cuts in my shoes that had come from fights before.

"Great…" I muttered as I shook my foot free and took a step backwards, but I stopped short when I felt something warm fall onto my exposed arm where my sleeve was torn.

I reached down slowly as if dreading it and touched my fingertips to the liquid, feeling my stomach turn as I already knew what it was before looking. I held my fingers in front of my face to see them colored crimson, the warm liquid dripping down my fingers and into my palm.

My eyes slowly rose upward, my head following even slower as I looked above me where I knew it had come from. I felt another drop hit my shoulder as the air caught in my lungs, my chest tightening so hard I felt like I might choke.

High above the pendulum with a sword pierced through his stomach, hung Jenos. His body was limp and his eyes were shut but somewhere in the back of my head I knew he was gone…he had to be.

I looked down quickly to see Creed had followed my gaze, a similar look to mine flitting across his face before he composed himself and caught my gaze. Eve's hands rose to her mouth as she stared upward, fear filling her.

So that's why they weren't here…something had happened.

"We have to find them," I said, my voice sounding ragged as I tried my best to shove the image of Jenos out of my head. "Something happened."

"I know." Creed simply nodded before turning back toward the doors we had come through.

"Wait!" Eve called after him as she grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. "We don't know where to go, why should we head back the way we came? We didn't see any sign of them on our way here so we can assume they went in a different direction."

I stared down at her for several seconds before looking to Creed who seemed to be thinking over what she'd said.

"True enough," He shrugged slightly before scanning the room for more doors. "There."

I followed his gaze to see a dark set of double doors at the furthest section of the room from us. One sat ajar while the other bore a large dent and several scratches. Whatever had happened had been bad and it had led that way.

"C'mon." I motioned towards Creed as I pulled Eve behind me, jogging at first before we were at a flat run.

We had to get there fast, I knew we did. Something somewhere inside of me was screaming for me to move faster-to function better. We had to find them. We just had to. The fact that Jenos was dead meant Chronos had been attacked, but it didn't mean it stopped there. What if Sven had been with them? What if he was…

I shook my head and jetted forward, yanking Eve behind me, but she kept up. We were moving through hallways and stairwells at what felt like the speed of light. The trail they had left behind was obvious-too obvious, but it didn't matter. I didn't care if we were being led into a trap, it didn't matter if I was about to die or not. I had to find them.

We burst through a strong, steel door and into a room filled with bright light and the sound of white noise. I shielded my eyes with my arm, trying my best to see through the light but it was impossible. That's when I heard it.

Somewhere mixed among the gravely whine of the white noise was the poignant and unmistakable sound of screaming.

I shoved Eve back into Creed and gave him a look that told him to stay put before turning and walking blindly into the light. The sound was louder than anything else now-ringing in my ears as if it were the only thing that existed.

The further I walked the louder it became, telling me I was heading in the right direction. I had no idea what was going on, my senses were so blurred by now that it was if I were walking through a snow storm, but I kept going.

I jerked to a halt when the screaming, as if a plug had been pulled, stopped. Soon after the sound of the white noise silenced as well, leaving us in the solid white and nothing more.

I took in a sharp breath as something hard pressed against the side of my head followed by the sound of a cocking gun. My eyes traveled sideways until I caught sight of a gun pressing hard against my skin, held by a familiar hand.

"Echidna…" I growled. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, don't you know?" Her voice replied from where in the light. "Or are you really that stupid?"

I watched as a space opened in the light in front of me and she stepped through, her long purple coat swirling around her thin frame.

"I'm on your side," I replied, the growl still in my voice. "Or did you forget?"

"I didn't forget," She replied, her arm slipping further into the gate she had created for it, the gun simultaneously grinding into my skull. "But who says which side I'm on."

"Don't tell me…" Creed's voice came from behind me as he and Eve stepped forward slowly. "I should have known."

"Sorry, Creed," She smiled almost sadly. "It wasn't my first choice, but decisions had to be made. You chose _him_ and I chose this."

My glare intensified as she cocked her gun, her eyes still on Creed. It was obvious she didn't want to betray Creed, but her need to get rid of me had driven her to it.

"So you sided with Mason?" Creed asked, his voice calm.

"Not Mason," She shook her head. "Just the idea he created."

"His idea is _insane_!" I snapped.

"Shut up, Heartnet," She glared at me, her expression completely changing. "I've had enough of you. It's time you learned your place."

I braced myself as I felt her shaking finger press dangerously hard on the trigger.

"Echidna!" Creed called, her finger pausing at the sound of his voice. "Don't you understand what will happen when this all ends? Mason is dead. The Doctor is dead. All that's left is a skeleton of the dream Mason once had and Chronos is destroying it piece by piece. If you keep up with this you'll be next. This "dream" of Mason's has fallen apart and you'll fall with it if you don't get out now."

"It doesn't matter who's dead or alive," Echidna snapped back, madness in her eyes. "It's already begun. You can't stop it now."

It all happened in a matter of seconds. I felt her finger press hard against the trigger and I let my knees go weak and fall as the gun exploded above me. I launched up from my crouch and wrapped my fingers around Echidna's neck before slammed her into the ground behind us.

"You bastard," She growled as she raised her gun again, only this time without the use of a gate. "Why don't you just give up?"

I grabbed her wrist and twisted it hard, forcing her fingers to release before I caught the gun in mid air and jammed it between her eyes.

"It goes both ways," I growled back, my finger tight against the trigger but far from pulling it. "Now where are they? What did you do to them?"

Echidna's painted lips curved into a smirk before she began laughing.

"Tell me!" I yelled, pressing the gun down harder.

"Why should I tell you, Heartnet?" She laughed again before she fell silent at the sound of the cocking gun.

"Tell me." I growled again, barely audible.

"I'm not afraid of death," She replied nonchalantly as if I had a water gun held to her head. "I'd rather not die but if it has to happen then so be it."

"Shut up," I growled before firing a warning shot into the ground only centimeters from her head then jammed it against her temple, burning her skin. "Tell me where they are."

"They're here," She replied, looking around the room. "You must have heard them before."

"The screaming…" I muttered more to myself than her. "What did you do to them?"

"I assume you found the beginning of our trail?" She asked, a smirk across her face again.

"Yes." I growled back, the image of Jenos flashing through my mind.

"I'll leave the rest to your imagination." She replied.

"You're sick." I growled back and this time I came close to pulling the trigger.

"What you believe is sick is merely ingenuity, Heartnet." Echidna smirked.

I barely moved as I felt a gate open beneath us, my knees sinking into its vast blackness as her back followed. She reached up and took hold of my coats collar before pulling me close, the look of madness in her eyes again.

"I'll drag you to Hell one way or another," She growled. "Even if I have to go with you."


	38. Chapter 38 A Cat's Mission

A Cat's Mission

"I'll drag you to Hell one way or another," She growled. "Even if I have to go with you."

I looked down into her wide eyes, the feeling of fear finally creeping its way into my body. I had no idea where she was taking me, for all I knew it was into midair outside Eden where we'd both fall to our deaths.

I grabbed her wrist and tried to wrench it away, pulling hard before the gate completely swallowed the whole of her body along with my knees.

"Train!" I heard Eve cry behind me as she swooped in, her angel wings burning white around me.

Creed was beside her, his hand on my upper arm as he tried to pull me free but it were as if Echidna's grip weighed a thousand pounds. There was no reversing this.

"Creed," I called to him as I tried to find him in the chaos of darkness and fluttering wings. "Get Eve out of here. Try to find the others."

It was obvious to me what Creed thought of my orders as both his hands now pulled hard on my arm, yanking me hard to the side but only that.

From somewhere in the room I could hear Echidna's laugh, sending shivers up my spine as the gate rose up higher around me, darkness beginning to take over.

I yanked my arm free from Creed's grip and looked up at him, refusing to take him down with me. It might end here for me but it wouldn't end for them.

I caught a glimpse of Creed's pained expression before blackness swallowed the light around me and sent me falling. I could still feel Echidna's iron grip on my collar, pulling me somewhere I couldn't see. She had plans for me, whether I knew them or not.

What felt like hours but must have been seconds later light erupted around me again followed by the sound of Eve calling my name. I took in a gulp of breath, the feeling of suffocation still with me from the darkness of the gate.

"You wanted to know what I've done with your friends?" Echidna asked darkly, suddenly close as she slammed me into the wall. "See for yourself."

I turned my head slowly at the sound of an animalistic growl that echoed from somewhere nearby. The room we now stood in was a part of the greater room I had been in only seconds ago but it was cut off by a wall of stained glass windows, the glass cracked and crumbling. It was like Creeds castle, only something here was very wrong.

I jerked away from Echidna's grip as something lurched out of the shadows, moving in a way a human shouldn't…but it was human all the same.

He moved with a strange lurching step, his hands claw-like and his eyes a deep crimson that seemed to glow in the eerie light. His teeth had elongated to deadly points and bones seemed too big for his skin.

"No…" I whispered as I shook my head, my stomach turning.

"Oh, yes," Echidna came up beside me as her hand took hold of the side of my head, forcing me to look. "All thanks to you."

I tried to look at her but she forced my head forward, my eyes falling on the creature in front of me.

"If you hadn't been so kind to allow Doctor to test your blood we never would have found it." She almost whispered in my ear.

"Found what…?" I could barely speak.

"The SV Unit of course," She simply replied, a shiver running up my spine. "Of course Creed told you what it was meant for. A simple serum that would accelerate the motor functions of the body. In other words it makes you "stronger". Yet you never felt the effects of it, did you?"

I couldn't shake my head but inside I knew she was right. Both Doctor and Creed had convinced me that the SV Unit was in my body, strengthening my abilities to levels I had never experienced before…but nothing about me was different.

"You needn't worry," She chuckled in my ear. "The SV Unit doesn't flow in your blood; you won't experience any…changes."

"This is what it does…" I whispered, my eyes on the creature I had once known.

"This is what it was _created _for," She corrected me with another laugh. "But we needed a human factor to make it work-something that would allow it to bond to the human body. We tested so many different individuals blood, we tried for so long. So many people died. Until we found you."

I felt my chest grow tight as I remembered the test tube holding the mixture of my blood and the SV Unit. It was the only one that had mixed together.

"Creed was so convinced that you were special," She spat the words out as if they tasted bad. "That you were some kind of prodigy. The "only one" that would ever earn a place at his side. So of course he was convinced your blood would be the one to work and of course, as always, he was right."

"No…" I shook my head as best I could, unwilling to believe her.

"Oh, yes," She laughed before she released my head. "It's all because of you that your little friend has become, well; I guess you could say he's become stronger. _Much _stronger."

I jerked backwards as he launched at me, his elongated nails missing the side of my face by centimeters.

"You see once the human factor, or your blood, bonds with theirs its final, there's no going back." Echidna explained, sounding quite pleased with herself. "Of course there is a little something that might help you out."

She held up a small glass vile that hung from a thin cord. I watched it as it swung back and forth from her fingers, catching the light and glittering in the darkness. It was obviously some kind of cure but as long as she had it there was nothing I could do.

She stepped backwards and reached up, catching the cord on a jagged piece of the stained glass window and letting it hang there as if to torture me.

I was snapped out of my trance as another set of lashing nails slashed in front of me, forcing me to doge backwards before I slammed hard into one of the stained glass windows.

"Sven…" I almost whimpered as he slowly moved towards me, his mind far from here. "Sven, it's me…Train."

"He won't remember you," Echidna replied triumphantly. "He's not who you think he is anymore. He's simply an animal."

"No!" I yelled as he launched forward, my body dodging out of the way at the last second as his hands smashed a section of the window to pieces.

"Sven stop!" I yelled over his animal-like growl. "You have to stop!"

"Well, you two have fun." Echidna laughed as she drew a gate in the air and stepped backwards into darkness.

I turned and looked back at Sven, his unfamiliar eyes studying me with a look I had never seen before.

"I don't want to hurt you," I placed my hands out in front of me defensively before muttering. "And it'd be great if you didn't hurt me either."

I could hear Eve and Creed's muffled voices somewhere outside the wall, their attention having been drawn this way at the smashing window.

I flipped backwards as Sven pounced dangerously, his nails leaving marks in the stone floor as I landed several feet away, skidding to a stop.

My hand wandered towards Hades as I watched him begin to circle me, but I knew I couldn't use it. If I could I wasn't going to even draw it.

I spun out of the way as Sven slammed into the wall behind me, my feet stumbling on the uneven ground. I had to stop this quickly, but I was determined to leave Sven alive and hopefully in good shape. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to do this, but I didn't have a choice.

I winced as I felt Sven's nails scrape deep into my arm before he yanked me around and slammed me in the wall, his face threateningly close.

"Sven," I winced as his nails dug in deeper, blood running down my skin. "Sven, you have to wake up."

He eyed me dangerously before letting out a guttural growl, sounding completely inhuman. He was in there, I knew he was, and somehow I had to bring him out.

Both our heads jerked to the right as a set of strange noises came from the closing darkness. Growls, hisses and screams came from somewhere in the unfamiliar space sending shivers up throughout my body. Something was coming and I had a feeling I knew exactly what.

Fear washed over me as I watched their familiar shapes come into the strange light, their expressions and forms similar to Sven's as they made animalistic noises.

The first one I spotted was Sephiria, her dark red eyes immediately finding me as she slowly made her way towards us. Behind her were the rest of Chronos, at least those she had managed to keep on her side.

I looked back to Sven whose eyes had found me again. He let out a quick hiss to the others, the feet stopping immediately as if they realized he meant to kill my himself.

I struggled under his grip, his nails digging in deeper until the pain was almost unbearable.

"Sven," I winced through the pain as he moved in closer, forcing me to press against the wall. "Sven, wake up. You don't want to do this, trust me."

His expression was unwavering as I pleaded with him, trying my best to reach the human side of him that I knew must still be in there.

"Come on," I urged as I glanced over at the rest of them, their eyes too hungry to keep them in one place for much longer. "You've got to snap out of this."

I pressed backwards as far as I still could before coiling my legs up between us and slamming them hard into his stomach, throwing him backwards several feet until he slammed into one of the windows.

The glasses shattered and fell around him, leaving the metal frame behind where I could see Eve and Creed standing several feet beyond.

"Train!" Eve cried as she came running over, her fingers locking around the metal frame. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I grimaced as I shoved away from the wall and moved away from Sven who was just beginning to recover. "Just stay away from that window."

"Why-" But she was cut off as Sven launch to his feet and ran at me, swinging at random.

I dodged quickly before rolling across the floor and standing near the window, my heart racing and my chest heaving.

"Sven?" Eve cried, sounding close to tears. "What happened to him?"

"Just get away from here!" I yelled to Eve as I dodged again, Sven slamming hard into the window behind me, sending glass flying.

For a second Sven's attention was pulled away from me and centered on Eve, his eyes narrowing as her grew wide with fear.

"Sven, no!" I cried as he lurched forward and lashed out at her, his hand grabbing hold of the front of her dress as she tried to pull away.

I watched as Creed took hold of Eve and dragged her away from the window, pulling as hard as he could to keep her away from a man she had once trusted more than anyone.

I felt a hand grab a hold of my shoulder and wrench me backwards, sending me falling hard to the floor.

Sephiria leaned over me, the tip of her sword pressing hard against my chest where my heart was beating itself to death. She snarled down at me as I stared up at her, my eyes wide as I tried not to breathe just to keep the sword from sinking in.

I heard a scream and looked over to see Eve struggling against Creed's grip, reaching out to Sven as if nothing were wrong with me. He yanked his arm in through the window and threw something familiar down to the ground.

I watched as what I realized was Eve's cross necklace fell softly to the ground without a sound, the light flashing off the metal as its chain settled around it. That's when it hit me. The vile. The vile of what I could only guess was the cure for this madness inside it.

I looked up at Sephiria, her eyes wild as she held the sword with shaking hands. I reached down and whipped out Hades, aiming it directly at her upper arm and firing. Blood spattered the wall behind her as she wrenched her arm upwards in pain and along with it her sword.

I rolled out of the way before pushing myself to my feet and sprinting towards the window where I could see the small vile swinging from its cord.

I dodged a set of claws as Anubis flew at me, his form even more changed than it already had been. I ran along the floor before throwing myself up as high as I physically could, reaching with everything I had for the one most important thing I could think of at the moment.

I felt the rough cord brush against my fingers before I clamped down around it, pulling it down with me as I fell to the ground.

I turned quickly and slammed against the wall, looking around at the figures that had now surrounded me. Either they knew what I was up to or they were completely determined to kill me now.

I looked for a weak spot in the semi-circle that had now surrounded me, waiting for a moment to break through and get somewhere where I could figure out just what I would was going to do, but it seemed I was going to have to figure something else out.

I raced forward, taking Sephiria by surprise as I moved straight at her. She raised her sword high above her head, ready to cut me down but as she moved to do so I fell and slid beneath her and between her legs and those of the figure next to her.

I spun and pushed off the wall until I was on my feet. I ran as fast and hard as I could to the other side of the room, my heart racing as my mind screamed for me to move faster. I only had so much time, I had to do whatever it was I was about to do as quickly as possible.

I spun on my feet only inches away from the wall and held Hades up. I opened its chamber and let all the bullets fall out, the light glimmering off them as they clattered to the floor at my feet.

I snapped the chamber shut before grabbing the cord of the vile with my teeth and pulling it free. I spat it to the floor before jamming the glass vile into Hades' muzzle, hoping beyond all hope that this insane idea would work.

I aimed carefully, waiting as the group slowly made their way towards me now that they knew I was cornered. It was almost perfect, a few more seconds and it would be time.

"Come on…" I muttered as I aimed with one eye open and one clamped shut, waiting with everything I had. "Come on…"

They moved closer together as they made their way towards me, their teeth bared and their nails at the ready.

It all happened in a matter of seconds. They moved just close enough, their bodies pressed together as they snarled loudly. I held Hades with both hands before pulling the trigger hard, the kick of the gunning shoving backwards for the first time in years.

The vile inside shattered and flew through the air, the pieces coated with the liquid inside as they sailed their way towards the group. I fell hard against the wall as I watched and waited with bated breath.

This could work. Or it could blow up in my face. It had to work…it just had to.

I watched as the glass pierced their skin, blood dripped down their skin as they fell backwards, clawing at their small wounds as if they were being torn open. Their skin seemed to glow a deep orange, as if they were on fire internally and it was only a few seconds later that they collapsed to the ground and everything went silent.

I watched in silence as the glowing fell dark and their features changed before my very eyes. It was working…

What felt like hours later they were waking up, their eyes filled with confusion as they looked around. They were scared, they were even hurt, but they were saved…they were back to normal.

"Train?" I snapped out of my relief to see Sven standing in front of me, his suit town and his eyes filled with more than just concern. "What happened to you?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I felt my knees go weak and I slid down the wall to the floor.

"Nothing," I replied as I gave him a weak smile. "Let's just say I think you've paid me back for all the times I called you old."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, finding nothing amusing about the situation.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "It's fine."

"If you say so." Sven sighed before we both looked at the group behind us who looked just as bewildered as Sven.

Sephiria straightened out her now torn jacket and re-sheathed her sword, staring at it as if it had unsheathed itself. The rest of Chronos gathered around her as they tried their best to understand what was going on, but they didn't have much time.

I grabbed a hold of Sven's leg as the room shifted, sending us sliding towards the stained glass windows.

"What's happening?" Sven cried as he leaned down and grabbed my arm.

"Like I know!" I yelled back as I tried my best to stand. "But I think it's time we left!"

We stumbled again as the room shifted back, throwing us several feet across the floor. I looked over to see Chronos doing the same. Only Sephiria had saved herself from falling, her fingers hooked around the frame of one of the broken windows.

"C'mon," I said to Sven as I grabbed his arm and pulled us both to our feet. "Let's go."

We made our way towards Sephiria to see she was talking to Creed who stood on the other side of the window, both their expressions grave.

"What's going on?" I asked as I stepped up beside Sephiria.

"Eden's collapsing in on itself," Creed replied calmly, as if it didn't matter. "With no one to control it it's been taking in too much energy. It's overloading."


	39. Chapter 39 A Cat's Loss The Finale

Hey everyone! I'm sad but excited to announce this is final chapter of "A War I Did Not Start and Could Not End"! I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I think it's time this story ended so another can begin.

Before we begin the chapter I want to thank a whole ton of people. Of course I want to thank ALL of my readers. Whether you started reading and got tired of my story, read the story in silence, or read and reviewed I love you all! You have been there for me throughout one of the longest stories I've ever written and your critiques both negative and positive have been so helpful!

To everyone who has ever reviewed (in no particular order): girl-over-bored, Ruine, Althea17, CPV-Phantoms-CTFA, Niji-san, Ayakashi, July81, moma-chan, ., Wolven Spirits, KyoKat003, prettypriestess, CrypticAngel, Loony Dagda, Celestial, Celestial Kit, eee, Twilight's Aura, treekicker, orange sodap0p, baddaytoday, Phoenix Takaramono, Asura Mori, Liliath, Lost-Remembrance, Xelena, E-san, nlblake, iShiznitch, mikyu, Musal, Animestar73, R.T.M.S., Harry Draco Malfoy, Crazy_Bookworm, Prodigy Keyblade Wielder, Beniko-chan, Irene Sharda, Firey-Moonlight, LKLTB, JigokuShojo94, Meestyna, demonlifehealer, YaanKarasu, Trayn, Panthergirl, Shadow Priesstes, HyperChiMD, DazzleKitty, XxkogainugamixX, PrettyKunoichi3, dpbclover, , Kyra, Neozeka, Vampire of the Bloody Rose, KyoxSakiFan, SH Aerrow's Girl, hikaru_yoru, ThoughtfulWriter, Jeezabel, BlackCatTrain, Gabriella Silverwood, Still-Beating-Hearts, Silvergal, Ash4ever, yaoi-luva333, Tai-sensei, Taisean, Colette, ayamae1jaganshi, and yaoi-midnight-mistress,! I LOVE YOU ALL! Whether you've stuck with me or not your comments, encouragement, and critiques have been beyond helpful. I can't even BEGIN to tell you how grateful I am for all of you!!! It's because you that there will be a sequel that is now going to be officially rated M for reasons I think you all know (I decided this today hehe!) X3 !

I hope what you read in this final chapter won't upset you too much, but I felt it had to happen. Things may change in the sequel, who knows (well, I do!)? For all you Creed fans, don't fear, I can't write another story without him in some for or another. I hope this story was as good as your reviews made me feel. I enjoyed reading all your reviews, taking advice from you as to where the story should go, and writing all these chapters just for you guys! Thanks again and enjoy!

Train X3

A Cat's Loss

"What's going on?" I asked as I stepped up beside Sephiria.

"Eden's collapsing in on itself," Creed replied calmly, as if it didn't matter. "With no one to control it it's been taking in too much energy. It's overloading."

"Meaning what?" I asked as I grabbed the window frame.

"Meaning if we don't get out of here soon we'll be taken down with the monster." Sephiria replied, giving me a dark look.

"Then let's get out of here." Sven said urgently.

"Stand back." Creed motioned for us to move away from the window as he unsheathed his sword.

We moved back quickly, Chronos doing the same as we watched his sword grow before he slashed it downwards. A line appeared in the wall before it slid to the side and crashed to the floor only feet away from us.

We made our way through the cloud of dust that had risen around the wall, Creed helping us climb over the rubble.

I grabbed his arm as he helped me over last but I couldn't seem to let go, my fingers tangling into the fabric of his sleeve as I stood close to him, needing to feel something stable and sane.

He gave me a small smile, his hand sliding up to take mine. He gave it a comforting squeeze before looking up at the room around us as if he were listening to something.

I watched as Eve sprinted across the room and slammed into Sven, hugging him tightly as he held her close to him.

There was a strange rumbling that seemed to come from deep within Eden, reverberating through the walls and slamming into our eardrums.

"That's Eden," Creed replied calmly as my fingers tightened around his hand. "We have to move quickly."

"This way," I jerked my head towards the doors we had come through before, my hand slipping out of his as I made my way towards them. "We can go through here."

Chronos moved forward, passing through the doors followed by Sven and Eve as they sprinting into the darkness that waited beyond.

I turned to look at Creed, waiting for him to follow when I felt my heart stop.

Blood dripped to the ground as a silver beam of light ripped through skin and sinew, splattering blood across my face.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening…this was _not_ happening. I couldn't do this. I couldn't leave now. This couldn't be happening.

"NO!" I screamed hard as the blade yanked out of his stomach and he fell hard to his knees, his eyes watching me. "No, no, no!"

I ran forward and caught him as he fell forward, his weight hitting my arms like a ton of bricks. I fell to my knees as I pulled him against my chest, my hands shaking as I tried my best to wipe the blood from his pale skin.

"Creed…?" My voice faltered as I looked down into his lost eyes. "Creed?"

I shook my hard as his eyes wandered to my face before falling to the ground.

"No, Creed, NO!" I shook him harder, tears welling in my eyes. "Don't do this! Don't you dare die! You can't leave me!"

"How touching." I jerked my head up as the voice filled my ears followed by the sound of clapping.

I choked on my breath as the familiar figure of Mason walked towards me, his hands beating together as he gave me a sick smile.

"You…" I growled, my skin crawling at the sight of him. "But you were-"

"Yes, yes, I know," He scoffed with a wider smile. "I was dead. But you know Creed wasn't the only one to gain the power of God."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped as I held Creed tighter, trying with everything I had to keep the warmth he was losing inside his body.

"You know that there is only one other person who can kill a god, do you not?" He asked, moving closer.

I glared back at him, trying as hard as I could to keep myself from crying.

"And do you know who that person might be?" He asked nonchalantly before giving me a dark look. "A stronger god."

I felt my heart go cold as he raised the strange blade he had used to stab Creed, looking at it as if it were a toy.

"Creed maybe haven risen to godhood," He replied calmly as he looked at me through the glow of his blade. "But I have risen to the level of the almighty. There is no one that can stop me, not even your dying friend."

"He might not be able to stop you," I growled as I gently rested Creed on the floor and rose, pulling Hades from its holster. "And maybe I can't either, but I'm not going to die without trying."

"Very bold of you, Heartnet," He smirked as he pointed the long blade at me. "I was hoping you'd say that."

With a scream I threw myself forward just as he did, our weapons aimed with nothing but killing in our minds. One of us would die, that was obvious, but who it would be was left for fate to decide.

He sunk his blade deep into my chest before I could move, kicking me backwards until his blade sunk out and I fell backwards, my hand holding tightly to my bleeding wound.

He moved forward, his sword at the ready as I raised Hades with every intention of shooting him in the head.

"What will it be Heartnet?" He laughed as his sword glowed brighter. "Will you die fighting or will you fall pathetically like Creed?"

I tried to breathe through the pain as I held my gun steady, waiting for him to move.

He launched high into the air and spun towards me, my arm raising and following him as he did.

It was as if time had fallen into slow motion. I watched as he rose up high in front of me, my head following him upwards along with my gun. His sword swung to the side, aiming directly for my neck.

I pulled the trigger hard but…nothing. Nothing happened. My gun simply clicking and moved to the next slot in the barrel and that's when it hit me. Hades was empty. I hadn't reloaded after shooting the vile during the last fight. I had nothing to defend myself with.

I took in a deep breath before flipping backwards and landing hard on the ground, narrowly missing Mason's blade as it cut lethally through the air. I turned just in time for his hand to wrap around my neck and force the air out of my lungs.

"You will die, Heartnet," He growled as he moved in close, glaring down at me as his fingers tightened. "You will die and no one will ever know how pathetically you fought. You will simply disappear off the face of the earth just as your parents did."

He squeezed tighter before pushing down and forcing me to my knees, my fingers dropping Hades to the ground as they began to go numb.

"I know I shouldn't, but I'm willing to give you a proper execution." He pulled back, his fingers slipping away from my throat as he raised his sword high.

I looked to Creed who was lying where I hard left him, his sword covered in spots of blood and useless. I looked up to Mason who was tightening his grip on his swords hilt. He was right. I would die here where no one would see. I would simply vanish just as I had when I had left Chronos. No one would notice, and maybe that was the way it should be. Maybe it was simply my time.

I closed my eyes as I heard the whistle of wind as Mason's sword swung down towards my neck. It would be quick. It would be painless. It would all be over.

But it never came.

I opened my eye slowly to see Mason standing in front of me, his body unmoving as his sword hung only centimeters from my neck, his hands still wrapped around it. His eyes grew wide and that was when I realized what was happening.

The blade that I now saw protruding from the center of his forehead withdrew quickly, leaving a trail of blood that made its way down between his eyes and through the contours of his frozen face.

He faltered before falling hard to the side, his body collapsing loudly on the ground in front of me.

I looked up to see Creed standing there, his sword covered in blood as he studied Mason's body carefully as if he weren't quite sure of what he had just done. I watched him with wide eyes as he turned to look at me, his eyes filled with pain as I watched his knees grow weak.

I launched to my feet and caught him before he hit the ground, my legs lowering us both gently to the floor.

I studied his face as tears blurred my vision. He had saved me. In his last few moments of strength he had found everything in him and had used it to save me.

"We have to get you out of here." I said as I pulled him hard against me, the floor shaking beneath us as Eden rumbled again.

"No, Train," He whispered against my neck as his hand rose and pulled my face away so that we were looking at one another. "You have to get yourself out of here."

"I can't leave you," I shook my head pathetically. "You'll be fine; we just have to get help."

He smiled calmly as his fingers stroked the side of my face.

"You're too weak, Train," He said softly as he studied my eyes. "I've made you weak."

"No," I shook my head. "I just can't leave without you. I need you with me."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," He laughed quietly before wincing at the pain it caused him. "But I could never live with myself if I knew I was the reason you died."

"Dammit, Creed," I yelled, feeling like myself again. "What if I want you to be the reason I die?"

Silence fell around us as he stared up at me with a bewildered expression.

"What are you saying, Train?" He asked slowly.

I turned and looked away from him, trying to hide my tears…trying to hide everything.

"Just," I took in a deep breath. "Just let me save you."

"You already have," He took hold of my face and looked up at me with strong eyes. "Now it's time I saved you."

I shook my head as tears fell down my face, my strength gone as I realized what I was facing. I was losing him and for once there was nothing I could do about it.

"You'll be fine without me," He replied calmly. "You always have been."

"No." I shook my head pathetically.

"Promise me you'll keep on living," He asked suddenly. "Promise me."

I shook my head again, tears falling.

"Promise me." He urged and I could tell he needed to hear it.

"I…" I took in a deep breath, repressing a sob. "I promise."

He pulled me forward until our lips met, kissing me with more strength than he ever had. It was all he had left in him and he was giving it to me, just as he had always meant to.

I kissed him hard, pulling him against me as I felt his strength leaving him. I couldn't let him go. I couldn't live without him. I wouldn't be alright; I didn't care what he said. I needed him here and I was going to do my best to keep him with me as long as I could.

I pulled away as I felt his hand sliding from my face, his eyes falling empty as his head fell to the side.

I let out a choked sob as I pulled him against me, my heart racing against his empty chest.

"No," I cried as I rocked back and forth, my arms wrapped tightly around him. "No, please…no…"

I let out another strangled sob as I buried my face in his shoulder, my mind refusing to believe it. This couldn't be real. I was still in my own version of Eden and when I left Creed would be standing there waiting for me. He wasn't dead…he couldn't be.

I pulled away and looked down at his hollow face, his eyes staring up at the ceiling as if he were simply thinking.

Eden shook hard beneath us and let out a threatening rumble. Pieces of the ceiling crashed down around us, smashing into the floor only feet away as I stared down into his empty eyes.

I clenched my jaw as another sob fought to break free. I had to go. I had to get out of here if I wanted to live. I didn't want to live-not for now at least, but he did. He wanted me to escape this place and live my own life. I knew he did…

With all the strength I had in my I gently lay him on the floor, my lips finding his one more time before I stood and took a step backwards.

With each step I felt my heart tearing itself apart. I felt as though I would die, as if this simple act would kill me. I couldn't do this, but I had to.

With one last look I turned and ran, dodging pieces of the crumbling ceiling until I crossed through the doorway and found the stairs.

My heart screamed for me to turn around as I made my way up the stairs, my hands clinging to the railing as I forced myself upwards.

This was going to kill me. This was going to take everything in my and destroy it. I couldn't do this, I couldn't survive this.

"God…" I sobbed as I fell hard to my knees on the stairs, my hands hanging on to the railing. "I can't…"

Eden shook hard around me, the rhythm never ceasing now. She was dying just as I was. Maybe if I stayed here we could die together. Maybe I could see Creed again. Maybe I could hold on just a little longer.

I felt my heart race as Eden shook again and somewhere deep inside me the instinct to live was hammering at my mind. I could die here or I could live. I had two options. I wanted to die, but Creed wanted me to live.

I stood slowly and fought hard against my faltering mind. Right now it didn't matter what I wanted. The most important thing I could do right now was listen to Creed and do what he wanted and that was to live. I would live through this whether I wanted to or not.

I pulled myself upwards stair by stair. The pain was agonizing but it didn't matter. I had to make it out of here. I just had to hope that Chronos, Sven and Eve had waited for me and hadn't left yet.

By the time I pushed the hatch at the top of the stairs open and caught sight of the red sunlight I felt as though my heart would break. I was alive. I had made it to the top but I had done it alone. This wasn't how things were meant to be.

I pulled myself up and stepped out into the racing wind. I caught sight of Chronos helicopter waiting only feet away, all of its members sitting inside with Sven and Eve.

Sven motioned for me to come with the frantic wave of his hand and so I did. There was nothing left here for me and I had made the decision to leave this place and so I would.

I grabbed Sven's hand and climbed into the helicopter before falling into one of the seats.

"Where's Creed?" Sven called over the hum of the helicopter blades as they started the engine.

"He's not coming." I said quietly as I stared out the open door.

We lifted off through the harsh winds and moved away from Eden as she began her decent to what I now saw was the ocean below. At least she wouldn't kill anyone else out here, not that it mattered anymore.

I didn't move as Sven buckled my seatbelt around my waist, trying his best to keep me safe. I simply watched as Eden crashed hard into the waves below, sinking deeper and deeper as she drove herself downward.

I watched as everything I had come to care about vanished beneath the ocean surface. I had Sven and Eve, I knew that, but I was beginning to realize that the one person I had come to let my life revolve around for the past several months was now gone…forever and I would never get him back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I stood on the beach as the ocean washed up around my feet. The wind rushed through my hair and swept along my skin as if it were saying hello and I couldn't help but smile.

I looked out over the soft waves as I listened to them crash around me. Over and over I had felt myself crashing throughout the past months. I had fallen, I had sworn I would never live again, but somehow I had made my way through it.

I was falling, but now I felt as if I might make it. When I stood here I could feel him. When I stood here he was standing beside me. It wasn't everything I wanted but it was the closest I was ever going to get.

I had realized somewhere along the way that he was everything I needed. He had come to be my entirety. He had become my whole heart and now it felt as though my heart were gone.

"I miss you," I whispered as I looked out over the calm sea, a tear sliding down my cheek. "It's not the same without you."

The waves washed up over my feet before pulling out again and somewhere in the distance a bird called. I closed my eyes and in that moment he was standing beside me, holding my hand and telling me how much he needed me. How much I meant to him.

I smiled and felt the tears roll down my face. It wasn't enough to have him in memories, but if I could at least have him in these fleeting moments I could survive.

The seasons had changed around me and the months had passed. The leaves were beginning to fall from the trees and it didn't feel right that they were falling without him here to see them.

How could the world turn without him? How could everyone else live with him missing? My world had stopped. My life had been put on pause, but I had promised him I would live and I would never break that promise.

I would live in a world without him. I would keep him in my memory and that would have to be good enough. Even when I felt I might die I would keep going because I had promised him I would live and so I would.


	40. An Update

Hi everyone! First of all I want to thank all of you that gave my story a chance and left such nice reviews, I really appreciate them! I know I haven't updated in a horribly long time, but recently I've been inspired to write again and I decided I owed it to you guys to finish what I started here. I don't know if you guys know this, but "A War I Did Not Start And Could Not End" actually has a sequel in the works called "The Faults of Perfection". I abandoned it about two or three years ago, but I've decided to work on it again and I'm really hoping you guys will read it as well! Let me know what you guys think, I'm really excited to be back!

-Train X3


End file.
